Les Vainqueurs écrivent l'Histoire
by Lili76
Summary: Un jeune officier français, récemment engagé sur Atlantis, remarque la disparition d'un de ses hommes. Julie est loin d'imaginer à quel point les conséquences peuvent en être désastreuses. Poussé par un sombre pressentiment, John prend l'affaire en charge. GEN. [Terminée]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** La série ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages (c'est malheureusement pas un scoop). Je ne prétends pas écrire dans un but lucratif (on m'a dit que j'avais pas le droit lol). Je me suis quand même bien amusée, et je compte bien continuer comme ça ;)  
Pour ma toute première, j'ai choisi la facilité (j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas) avec un registre plutôt AU et OOC. Je m'explique, pour le OOC: je reprends les personnages existants et les adaptes à mon niveau d'écriture (j'espère quand même les avoir un tant soit peu respecté, vous me direz ça). Pour l'AU, je ne respecte pas le développement d'origine. Un exemple: les personnages morts (ou autre) dans la série ne le sont pas chez moi (je les aime tous tellement :))  
Pour finir, j'ajoute un OC: j'ai créé une équipe novice, aidée par celle de nos amis John et Rodney ;)

**Repère Saison: **On va dire, entre la 1 et la 5... J'ai tenté d'écrire "parallèlement" au déroulement de la série, et pas "dedans". Parce qu'à partir de la mi-saison 2, j'ai eu une sensation de "grand n'importe quoi"... Ce n'est que mon opinion, et attention: je reste tout de même fan d'SGA.

**Pairing: **Aucun. C'est une fic GEN.

**Résumé: **Un jeune officier français, récemment engagé sur Atlantis, remarque la disparition d'un de ses hommes. Julie est loin d'imaginer à quel point les conséquences peuvent en être désastreuses. Poussé par un sombre pressentiment, John prend l'affaire en charge.

**Rating: **K à T (ne serait-ce que pour le langage à certains passages, mais pas de quoi traumatiser vos petits frères et sœurs ;) ).

Bonne lecture à ceux qui passent par ici ...

* * *

_**« La guerre est un fruit de la dépravation des hommes ; c'est une maladie convulsive et violente du corps politique ; il n'est en santé, c'est-à-dire dans son état naturel, que lorsqu'il jouit de la paix. » **_

_(Denis Diderot - 1713-1784)  
_

OoOoO_  
_

**Prologue**

**Terre, XXe siècle.**

Courir. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour rester en vie. Désarmée, isolée, sans équipement et sans aucun point de chute, tout ce qui lui reste sont les muscles de ses jambes, douloureusement tendus.

A cette heure, les rues sont désertes, les habitants sont rentrés chez eux et n'en ressortiront pas avant le lendemain matin, ils n'en ont pas le droit. Pas un signe de vie ne subsiste hormis le bruit que font ses pieds nus claquant sur la route pavée, des battements sourd de son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine et son souffle saccadé. _Je devrais vraiment arrêter de fumer!_ Elle eut envie de rire. L'angoisse lui faisait penser à n'importe quoi.

L'hiver se terminait à peine et son débardeur ne constituait qu'un mince rempart entre le froid mordant et sa peau hâlée. A dire vrai, le froid n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Depuis combien de temps courrait-elle ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Elle n'en a pas la moindre idée, elle n'a conscience que du sol qui lui meurtrie les pieds, de sa multitude de tresses qui lui fouette le visage et de ses poursuivants. Tout avait été trop vite, elle n'avait pas réfléchis et avait foncé tête baissée, comme à son habitude.

C'est alors que la brûlure dans ses poumons devient insoutenable qu'elle stoppe devant le bâtiment officiel, rare source de lumière dans le quartier avec les quelques lanternes. Essoufflée, debout au beau milieu de la route, elle guette. Un bruit, un mouvement, une sensation à l'arrière de la nuque…Elle tente de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé et se concentre sur tous les signes qu'elle a appris à reconnaître au cours de sa carrière. Observant le bâtiment et les silhouettes qui en gardent la grille d'entrée, elle peste. _Journée de merde ! _

Les silhouettes l'ont aperçue. Armes à la main, elles jaugent cette forme immobile sur la route, attendant, méfiantes, la suite des évènements. La sprinteuse entend un bruit dans son dos, perçoit du mouvement. Les fameux frissons dans sa nuque, ils sont là. Elle se retourne et aperçois les trois hommes qui l'ont prise en chasse, dont un ayant l'étoffe du leader, inquiétant avec son visage couvert de cicatrices, s'approchant lentement pensant avoir ferré le poisson.

Toujours essoufflée, davantage par l'angoisse que par l'effort à présent, elle tourne la tête vers la grille et les uniformes sinistres qui la gardent. Prise entre deux filets, elle fait un choix. Certes difficile. _Foutue pour foutue, de toute façon ! Advienne que pourra !_

Le leader plante ses yeux dans ceux de la métisse. Cela fait des années qu'il essaye de les détruire, elle, son équipe et tous ceux avec qui elle travaillait. Même si elle n'était pas à l'origine de sa haine, restant secondaire à ses yeux, elle faisait partie de tout ce qu'il détestait. Elle était l'une des leurs. Ce soir, il en aurait au moins un. Il doit lire dans ses yeux car l'expression de son visage passe de la détermination à l'appréhension. C'est au moment où la jeune femme bondit vers le bâtiment aux étendards rouge et blanc que l'homme fait signe à ses sbires de se jeter sur elle.

Elle n'a plus le choix, alors que l'ennemi s'approche dangereusement dans son dos, elle se jette vers un autre. Courant aussi vite qu'elle le peut, elle épuise ses dernières forces pour appeler à l'aide des individus auxquels elle n'aurait jamais pensé se frotter. Entendant les invectives de ses adversaires derrière elle, elle se met à hurler aux soldats devant elle :

« Ouvrez les grilles ! Je suis française ! Ouvrez les grilles! »

Les gardiens, armes aux poings, ne comprennent pas. Voyant approcher à vive allure une femme, à la limite de l'hystérie, et trois hommes à ses trousses, ils sont plutôt prêts à tirer dans le tas plutôt qu'à jouer les chevaliers secourant la demoiselle en détresse. _C'est pas le genre de la maison…_

Encore quelque mètres et elle y serait, elle réitère : « S'il vous plaît ! Ouvrez la grille ! _Hilfe _! »

Un des gardes à l'intérieur de la cour semble sortir de sa léthargie et se précipite, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, vers la grille pour la déverrouiller. A l'instant où l'homme ouvre le portail, la jeune femme se jette littéralement au sol comme si elle essuyait des tirs nourris, s'écorchant un bras et le front contre les gravillons de la cour.

Elle reste un moment le nez dans les graviers avant qu'elle n'entende un « _Halte _! » retentissant et les cliquetis caractéristiques de fusils que l'on charge. Elle se retourne sur le dos et, s'appuyant sur un coude, observe ses trois poursuivants bloqués de l'autre côté de la grille que l'on vient de refermer.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, déconcertés, les soldats décident de maintenir leur attention sur les trois hommes armés qui avaient surgis dans le dos de cette femme les ayant appelés à l'aide. Alors que deux des chasseurs reculent et commencent à partir en signe de reddition, la suspicion des soldats se voit renforcée lorsque le leader s'adresse en anglais à la jeune femme:

« Ils vous relâcheront un jour capitaine. » dit-il, étrangement confiant, avec un demi-sourire relevant plus du rictus. « Ils ne vous garderont pas éternellement avec eux. » Avant de faire volte-face, sans un regard pour les gardes.

Décontenancé, l'homme qui a ouvert la grille toise Julie Coureau qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, le souffle court et les yeux braqués sur la rue désormais déserte où avaient précipitamment disparu Kolya et ses hommes, des soldats de la garnison sur les talons.  
La jeune femme laisse retomber sa tête sur le sol, fermant les yeux, avant de sombrer.

OoO

_**J'espère vous avoir accroché(e)s. N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous voyez ce qui cloche, il faut pas hésiter à me le montrer (j'ai pas de béta, pour l'instant...)**_

_**Si ça vous a plu, je continue ;)**_

_**Lâchez-vous!**_


	2. Chapitre I

Merci à toi _**SpaceTricotRaye **_pour ta review, ça fait plaisir et ça motive ;) Je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines, pour avoir une régularité de publication. (Ce chapitre là était écrit d'avance.)  
J'espère rester dans le ton par la suite.

Pour les autres qui ont commencé à me lire mais qui n'ont pas commenté: je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre I  
Six semaines auparavant.  
Atlantis, XXIe siècle.

C'était le moment de la journée qu'il exécrait le plus, la transition entre la fin d'après-midi et le début de soirée. Alors qu'il rentre de mission, qu'il passe par l'infirmerie obligatoire, il a à peine le temps de dîner et il faut en plus qu'il se plonge dans son propre rapport puis dans la validation de ceux de ses hommes…Affalé sur son bureau, le colonel Sheppard poussa un profond soupir, il recommencerait demain et ça, c'était le pire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de vacances ? Il ne demandait rien d'extraordinaire, quelques deux semaines de permission sur les côtes de Floride…Non, ce n'était vraiment pas énormément demander.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur, ne s'arrêtant que pour corriger certains passages du rapport de mission dont il avait déjà oublié certains éléments. En même temps, pas vraiment excitante cette mission, rien de marquant en tout cas. Exploration, exploration, exploration…Il fut un instant tenté de ne relater que cette répétition mais le Dr. Weir et le colonel Caldwell n'allaient pas apprécier. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'éclater sur ce genre de plaisanteries, très professionnels qu'ils étaient...Peut-être Elizabeth, mais le cas de Caldwell était déjà plus incertains.

Qui plus est, son esprit était occupé ailleurs. La veille, il s'était passé quelque chose sur la cité, pour le moment tranquille. Du matériel avait disparu, un incident à première vue sans réelle importance si les objets du « larcin » n'avaient été un réacteur à naquada, cadeau du SG-C, et quelques kilos de C4. _Oui, une broutille, _songea-t-il, ironique. On l'en avait informé alors qu'il était au laboratoire, occupé à jouer les cobayes pour le compte du Dr. McKay. Aujourd'hui, penché sur son rapport, il se posait toujours des questions. Aucune entrée ni sortie n'avait été enregistrée, ni par la porte ni par le hangar, et aucune équipe n'était partie.

John fut absorbé par ses interrogations et ses conjectures et en oublia bientôt l'objet premier de sa présence devant cet ordinateur.

o

Le capitaine Julie Coureau marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, un dossier à la main. Son équipe était revenue de mission peu avant celle de son supérieur, John Sheppard, dont le bureau n'était plus très loin.

S'étant engagée tôt dans l'armée de terre française, Julie avait plutôt rapidement gravit les échelons à trente ans passé, selon elle en tout cas. Cependant, elle pensait en avoir trop vu, adolescente elle pensait encore dire qu'elle avait « roulé sa bosse » au bout d'une cinquantaine d'année, mais certainement pas à 34 ans. De mère guadeloupéenne, elle n'avait hérité de son père que ses yeux bleus et son patronyme, et avait décidé de rester à Rennes, suite au divorce de ses parents, pour y faire ses études. Une vie banale et tranquille jusque-là.

Néanmoins, après deux années difficiles qui lui confirmèrent que, décidément, les études supérieures n'étaient pas son truc, elle s'était laissé convaincre par une campagne de recrutement de l'armée de terre. Pas plus par patriotisme, ni sens du devoir, que par conviction. Une conviction qu'elle avait selon laquelle l'armée aidait et intervenait également auprès des populations. Elle s'imaginait intervenir auprès de victimes de catastrophes naturelles ou encadrer des missions humanitaires. Elle déchanta rapidement lorsque, après la formation et l'entrainement, on la parachuta en Afghanistan.

La suite de sa carrière s'enchaîna trop vite à son goût : missions et infiltrations dans d'autre pays, faits d'arme et promotions, elle ne sut dire si c'était la chance ou la poisse, n'aspirant à aucune ambition particulière et préférant un train de vie simple, « à la cool » comme elle disait. A la suite de quoi sa hiérarchie, ayant remarqué son dossier parmi beaucoup d'autres, lui avait parlé du programme américain « Porte des Etoiles » qui était associé à « l'expédition Atlantis ». Expédition qui regroupait plusieurs contingents venant des quatre coins du globe. Elle avait d'abord cru à un canular, puis n'ayant d'autre choix que de voir la vérité en face, preuves et pression américaine à l'appui, elle s'était résolue à accepter ce qu'on lui proposait : une mutation à des milliards d'années lumières de son « plancher des vaches » comme disait sa mère. Elle avait donc embarqué, avec une poignée de ses compatriotes (militaires, scientifiques, techniciens…) pour la légendaire cité d'Atlantis qu'elle avait toujours cru être un mythe.

Depuis un an qu'elle travaillait pour les Américains, on lui avait attribué une équipe d'exploration, composée de cinq éléments : trois militaires dont elle-même et deux scientifiques de domaines différents. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec chacun d'entre eux mais elle aurait aimé avoir au moins un compatriote dans le groupe pour l'adaptation : elle avait démarré avec un douloureux mal du pays. Cependant, elle n'allait pas se plaindre, elle n'avait pas deux extraterrestres dans l'équipe (ça aurait été beaucoup d'un seul coup) comme le propriétaire de la porte qu'elle allait frapper, même si elle les appréciait. Un sixième avait intégré l'équipe quelques semaines plus tôt, un américain un peu introverti et effacé. L'objet de sa visite chez son supérieur. Elle frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » entendit-elle crier en anglais de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même par un ordre silencieux du colonel Sheppard.

D'humeur maussade et déjà dérouté par les évènements de sa semaine, John toisa son visiteur au garde à vous.

-Repos capitaine. Vous voulez ? dit-il un peu sèchement.

-Je vous dérange Monsieur ? demanda Julie avec un léger accent français, en voyant la paperasse éparpillée sur le bureau de son supérieur.

-J'ai envie de dire oui, mais si ça ne peut pas attendre je vous écoute.

Julie fit la grimace. Sentant l'hésitation de la jeune femme, il se radoucit :

-Excusez-moi, j'ai pas eu une journée très agréable. Que puis-je faire pour vous capitaine ?

-C'est à propos d'un de mes hommes monsieur, commença Julie, ne sachant par où commencer. J'ai son dossier à la main.

Dossier qu'elle brandit sous son nez alors qu'il plissait les yeux, se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la tête.

-Caporal Georges Eckman, originaire de l'Ohio. Il a disparu. Conclut-elle sans préambule.

Et voilà…Du matériel, maintenant un membre de la « communauté ». John soupira bruyamment, fatigué. Il tenta :

-Vous avez passé en revue vos effectifs Coureau ? Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'est pas tout simplement allé se planquer quelque part pour être tranquille ?

-Non Monsieur, il est parti avec nous dans la matinée, je suis persuadée qu'il est rentré avec nous. A vrai dire, il est toujours comme ça...invisible. Il me fait le coup à chaque fois: à peine rentré, il disparait et on le revoit qu'au check up avec le docteur Beckett. Ce n'est qu'à l'infirmerie que je me suis aperçue de son absence parce qu'il n'y était pas. Je l'ai fait chercher partout par mes hommes, et l'équipe du major Lorne pour nous y aider. C'est Johann qui m'a remis l'avis, je dirais "officielle", de sa disparition. Aucune trace d'Eckman sur la cité.

-Hum…Johann ?

-Le lieutenant Steinbeck monsieur. Répondit Julie sur un ton d'excuse.

-Ah oui…Poursuivez.

La Française fit la grimace, elle avait pris l'habitude d'appeler son meilleur ami par son prénom, chose logique, mais en service et face à son supérieur hiérarchique c'était plutôt mal vu. C'est ce qu'elle aimait le moins dans l'armée, le « protocole ». D'autant qu'ici Johann était avant tout son coéquipier et elle son supérieur. Le lieutenant Steinbeck et elle s'étaient rencontrés ici, sur Atlantis. Ayant intégré son équipe, ils avaient rapidement sympathisé, se trouvant nombre de points communs. Hormis la nationalité, ils pouvaient s'arguer être quasiment identiques, c'en était parfois effrayant.

Julie se racla la gorge comme pour se redonner une contenance :

-Le plus dingue mon colonel, c'est qu'il semblerait qu'il ait disparu hors-Atlantis et que personne ne s'en soit aperçu.

John renifla et fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez perdu un de vos hommes en mission et que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ?

Coureau ferma les yeux. Elle s'y attendait. Elle allait prendre la raclée de sa vie et le pire c'est que c'était légitime. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

-Hum…Oui mon colonel. Avança-t-elle, cramoisie. Le major Lorne, avec la permission du Dr. Weir, y est reparti avec ses hommes. Mais pas la moindre trace du caporal sur la planète.

-Il n'est pas chez nous, il n'est plus sur cette planète…Il est où Coureau ?

-Je ne sais pas monsieur.

John haussa les sourcils. Il avait une idée, peut-être un peu trop précipitée, mais il tenta tout de même le coup. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence :

- Vous pourriez me dire comment il était ?

-Heu…Oui, pas bavard, dans son coin. Lui-même je dirais. Mais…

-Il ne vous paraissait pas étrange ? Un comportement suspect, ou n'importe quoi Capitaine.

-A quoi pensez-vous, monsieur ? S'impatienta Julie, stressée.

-Vous avez entendu parler du matériel qui a disparu ? Enchaina John, l'ignorant.

-Oui, monsieur. Mais je ne vois pas le rapp…

Le colonel la coupa d'un geste de la main et se leva rapidement en attrapant le dossier que la jeune femme avait posé sur son bureau.

-Mais mon colonel, je ne comprends pas…

-Allez dormir, Coureau. Demain matin réunissez votre équipe en salle de briefing.

-Mais monsieur…

-A demain Capitaine !

Alors que John était déjà dehors pour entrer dans le transporteur le plus proche, Julie resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, la bouche entrouverte, s'interrogeant sur ce qui venait de se produire. Elle savait que son supérieur était un peu original, mais elle le trouvait parfois vraiment bizarre. Elle haussa les épaules et fit la moue. _Il sait peut-être ce qui se passe, pas de panique._ Elle sortit à son tour et prit le premier transporteur qu'elle trouva pour se rendre au self, elle avait un creux tout à coup.

OoO


	3. Chapitre II

Je suis assez satisfaite que ça plaise. Merci à **KaylaSheppard **(Oui, la France est à l'honneur et ça va continuer! On nous voit pas assez dans la série et ça va pas du tout =p) et **Amy-Chan **(J'adore John aussi mais j'avoue ma préférence pour Ronon ;) même s'il n'est pas au devant ici :s) pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Pour les autres, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre II

A neuf heures du matin, elle rêvassait sur sa tasse de café. Julie s'interrogeait encore sur le comportement de son supérieur et la disparition de son récent équipier américain. _Comment un homme peut disparaître sous le nez de ses cinq compères ? Et ce matériel qui disparaît comme par magie, sans compter Sheppard et ses coups de pressions…C'est quoi encore cette maison de fous ? _Elle en était là de ses réflexions et de son jugement de ce qui était son lieu de travail lorsqu'elle entendit une voix à l'accent guttural prononcé derrière elle. En se retournant, elle vit Johann avec ses cheveux châtains coupés court et ses yeux noisette qui la fixaient, tenant une bière dans chaque main. Par soucis de compréhension, ils se parlaient en anglais, lui n'étant pas un as du Français et elle ayant toujours été fâchée avec la langue de Goethe.

-Hey oh?

-Mmh ? fit Julie, encore aux fraises.

-Je te demandais si ça te tentait, une bière ? Tu as une tête à en avoir besoin.

-Ouais…Pourquoi pas ? Donne.

Sur ce, elle attrapa la bouteille que lui tendait son équipier.

-Des nouvelles de Houdini ? demanda l'Allemand en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Houdini ? T'es rapide avec les surnoms toi… Répliqua-t-elle, sachant qu'il parlait de leur collègue américain, disparu dans l'après-midi.

-Ça colle bien non ? Fit-il, toutes dents dehors, fier de sa trouvaille.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est volatilisé volontairement ?

-Ecoute…A part des vieilles ruines et de la poussière, il n'y avait personne sur cette planète pourrie, il n'a pas pu se faire enlever. Et quand bien même ! On aurait fait plus que le remarquer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mmh…oui, certainement. Marmonna Julie sans conviction.

Plongée dans la contemplation de sa bouteille de bière, elle ne vit pas la grimace de compassion anticipée de Johann quand il lui demanda :

-Et Sheppard quand il est rentré, ça a donné quoi ?

-Ce n'était pas le peloton d'exécution mais il m'a quand même bien rappelé que j'avais paumé un de mes gars.

-Aïe…

-Ouais, comme tu dis…Il va peut-être même remettre en cause ma capacité à diriger une équipe. Je le sens. Je suis dans la…

-…merde. Compléta le lieutenant, enfonçant le clou, ce qui fit naître une grimace de douleur sur le visage de son amie. Non sérieusement, tu vas peut-être un peu trop vite. Ce n'est pas encore fait. Et puis tu n'es pas la seule à avoir raté le coche.

-Mais c'est moi le boss, et c'est toujours sur le boss qu'on tape, Johann. Répondit-elle, amère.

-Tu te fais du souci pour rien, cette histoire est trop bizarre pour qu'on ne se focalise que sur ta boulette…_notre_ boulette. S'empressa-t-il de corriger.

-Je te remercie, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple…

-Mais bien sûr que si…

Julie soupira bruyamment et lui jeta un regard en biais, il ne l'aidait pas :

-T'as pas des saucisses sur le feu toi par hasard? Jeta-t-elle, faussement perfide.

-Huhu, mort de rire…Non, je préfère pourrir ta journée. Rétorqua Steinbeck avec un sourire narquois.

-Crétin…

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Julie leva les yeux au ciel et laissa tomber leur habituelle joute verbale.

Ce petit jeu les détendait. Mais ce matin, elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle était inquiète pour son équipier disparu de façon aussi étrange, interloquée par ce trou dans la réserve de C4 (en plus du réacteur) et déconcertée par l'attitude de son supérieur qui semblait avoir une longueur d'avance sur elle.

-Où sont les autres ? T'avais parlé de réunion il me semble…

La voix de Johann finit de ramener Julie qui était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle roula des yeux comme si elle se réveillait et le fixa sans comprendre dans un premier temps. Puis la requête de Sheppard lui revint :

-Oui ! Il faut qu'on soit en salle de briefing à 9h30.

-Intéressant… Et bien ce serait parfait si on bougeait non ?

Julie regarda sa montre puis écarquillant les yeux et jura:

-_Chiotte_ !

-C'est beau le français. Ajouta Johann, les yeux dans le vague en une expression faussement niaise.

-_La ferme_, grouille-toi, on a 10 minutes de retard !

Johann pouffa et la suivit alors qu'elle bondissait déjà vers le transporteur à l'entrée.

o

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de briefing, elle sentit l'atmosphère pesante et tendue qui y régnait. Dans un premier temps, elle se contenta de garder les yeux fixés au sol, pensant que cette ambiance était due à leur retard à elle et Johann. Cependant, le savon qu'elle attendait ne vint pas et elle décida de lever les yeux pour voir le reste de son équipe réunie autour de la table : la troisième militaire, Andrea Sanchez, barcelonaise de son état et les deux jeunes scientifiques londonien et new-yorkais, Joshua et Mathias. Son regard se dirigea vers son supérieur en grande conversation avec le Dr. Weir, présente aussi. Elle remarqua qu'une partie de l'équipe de Sheppard était là également, Rodney McKay avait le nez sur une fiche et donnait l'impression qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Elle le salua de la main, souriante, mais il ne vit rien, concentré comme toujours. Elle haussa les épaules en prenant place sur un siège près d'Elizabeth.

-Coureau, vous étiez où ?

Julie écarquilla les yeux, le savon tant attendu montrait finalement le bout de son nez.

-Je suis désolée monsieur, je…

-Ça ne fait rien, poursuivons.

Avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche, John se leva et consulta Rodney du regard, celui-ci sembla donner une sorte de consentement. Julie n'aurait trop su sur quoi ils pouvaient se consulter, mais visiblement, à voir leurs mines graves, cela avait l'air à ne pas prendre à la légère. Le canadien laissa le colonel parcourir sa fiche des yeux. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un compte rendu de ce qui avait disparu parmi le matériel militaire, de nature plutôt préoccupante. John en fit rapidement le compte auprès de l'assistance et, prenant le rapport fraîchement imprimé du capitaine Coureau, y ajouta deux nouveaux disparus. Julie haussa un sourcil. _Le caporal Eckman d'accord, et puis…Y a rien d'autre, si ?_

Avant qu'elle ne lui ait posé la question, John annonça qu'un des jumper avait été « démonté ». Ce n'était pas n'importe lequel des vaisseaux, celui-là avait quelque chose en plus.

-Hein ?

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Julie qui fit la grimace en détournant le regard. John n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit en concluant que la technologie permettant le voyage dans le temps y avait été retirée. Personne ne fit de commentaire mais personne non plus ne cacha sa surprise. Elizabeth pris la parole avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir :

-Si on récapitule, commença-t-elle, et en admettant que tous ces éléments aient un rapport entre eux : un réacteur, plusieurs kilos de C4, un jumper et un membre d'Atlantis. Donc, si je vous suis John, vous pensez que le caporal Eckman pourrait être responsable de ces vols ?

Comme il s'attendait à des questions sur les motifs de ses conclusions en apparence hâtives, il en vînt au fait :

-On y a passé la nuit avec Rodney, il m'a aidé à fouiner du côté du caporal. En épluchant son dossier…Non, capitaine vous n'aviez pas tout. Dit-il, interrompant une question qui allait fuser du côté de Julie. Son dossier en plus de nos fichiers aux Etats-Unis, transférés sur Atlantis, nous apprennent que le Eckman que nous connaissons n'existait pas il y a encore deux ans. Et pour en rajouter, selon les fichiers fédéraux, Georges Eckman est censé être mort en 1976.

-_Quoi ?_ s'écria Coureau, complètement perdue.

-Son identité était bidon. « Eckman » n'était pas d'ici, il n'était peut-être même pas de la Terre.

-Alors il a pris ce qu'il voulait, ou ce qu'on lui a demandé de prendre et il s'est tiré avec, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, après acquiescement du colonel elle poursuivit, éberluée : comment il a fait ça ? En si peu de temps, sans qu'on n'y voit rien ?

Elizabeth tenta de tempérer le capitaine d'une main posé sur son bras, Julie fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. La jeune femme était complètement perdue. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Le surnom qu'avait utilisé son meilleur ami pour qualifier le caporal, ou qui qu'il puisse être, lui revînt en mémoire. C'était peut-être vrai, « Houdini » collait parfaitement avec le personnage finalement.

OoO


	4. Chapitre III

Merci pour vos reviews les filles:

**SpaceTricotRaye**:Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Ca motive :) C'est un UA dans le sens où je ne respecte pas le déroulement de la série (logiquement il devrait pas y avoir plus de changements). Je déteste aussi les Mary-Sue, j'ai voulu rendre ma Julie banale, voire "inférieure" aux persos de la série (une bleue quoi^^ lol) Mais ce que je voulais surtout...Un personnage français non d'une pipe! Mdr (oui j'ai eu un élan chauvin...:s)  
Oui je poste vite, j'essaie de pas reproduire ce que j'ai pu rencontrer en tant que lectrice ;) Le nombre de chapitre? Aaauuucune idée! J'ai ma trame, même une fin lol Par contre, le déroulement...Nope. Je peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant.

**Ami-Chan:** Contente que ça te plaise autant, en espérant que le reste sera à la hauteur ;)

**KaylaSheppard:** Je suis satisfaite aussi de ce personnage lol et de voir que le résultat est celui que j'attendais. Oui elle est nature, humaine quoi...Par contre j'irais pas jusqu'à la comparer où même la mesurer à John. Ma petite française est beaucoup moins sûre d'elle que notre chéri d'outre-Atlantique :)

Bon allez, j'arrête là. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre III

-Me voilà McKay, dites-moi ce que vous avez.

Le lendemain, John était entré dans l'antre du génie pour trouver ce dernier planté devant son écran et pianotant sur le clavier à la vitesse de l'éclair. _On devrait inventer une compet' marathon clavier pour lui…_L'Américain secoua la tête en grimaçant. Il était vraiment fatigué, il avait passé l'âge pour les nuits blanches. Il avait aidé à interroger tous les collègues d'Eckman et passé en revue toutes les hypothèses justifiant le vol de ce matériel sélectionné et extrait avec une troublante organisation. L'équipe de Coureau avait été priée de ne pas bouger de la cité et suspendue le temps d'éclaircir la situation.

Rodney lui avait envoyé Zelenka pour le faire venir, arguant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose à grand renfort de calcul et, il faut le dire, de mémoire. Le Canadien était atterré de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il se leva, tourna l'écran de son ordinateur en direction de la porte et fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre devant.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda John, perplexe devant les enchevêtrements de graphiques et de chiffres tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres pour un néophyte comme lui.

-C'est seulement pour illustrer mon propos, mais laissez tomber…Rodney enchaîna J'en ai bien sûr informé Elizabeth avant. Je me suis souvenu du dispositif que j'avais installé sur l'appareil du vaisseau "détérioré". Je l'avais adapté et programmé en fonction de notre système calendaire, terrien et chrétien. Relié à l'ordinateur central de la cité, il communique les dernières programmations de la machine. Si on avait eu l'idée d'utiliser ce vaisseau, en cas de problème, ça m'avait semblé être une précaution à ne pas laisser passer.

-Mmh…

-Je simplifie là, Colonel.

-Oui, oui. Non mais j'ai compris. Dit celui-ci, l'air vexé. Donc ? Et alors ?

-Et bien, si vous voulez vous rendre…Admettons, à une période précise 500 ans avant notre époque: vous programmez la machine, avec la date de destination, et on en reçoit ici ce que j'ai appelé la notification.

-Ca fait très Facebook tout ça…

-Hilarant. Je préfère comparer ce système à une puce traçante mais vous faites comme vous le permet votre matière grise.

John eu envie de lui tirer la langue, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait savoir se détendre de temps à autre si on ne voulait pas finir avec un ulcère. Mais il se ravisa et évita de justesse de s'infantiliser, préférant se taire, les yeux braqués sur la notification en bas de l'écran du scientifique. Clignotante, la date accaparait l'attention de l'Américain.

-McKay ?

Ce dernier suivit le regard de son équipier et répondit, indifférent :

-Hum, oui. Je sais. C'est plutôt drôle…Quant à l'endroit où se trouve ce matériel, ça dépasse mes compétences et mes moyens matériels.

John eu envie d'hausser un sourcil à cette annonce, c'était inhabituel d'entendre le canadien admettre qu'il n'était pas omnipotent.

-Quoi ? demanda ce dernier devant la mine interloquée du colonel.

-Non, rien…Rien du tout. Hum, il faut que je tienne la principale concernée au courant.

-Le capitaine Coureau ?

John acquiesça.

-Je voudrais la réinterroger à propos d'Eckman, elle a peut-être oublié quelque chose.

Une main sur l'épaule du scientifique, il conclut: "Bien trouvé, le génie."

Une fois le colonel sorti du labo, le Canadien étira ses lèvres sur un sourire satisfait avant de retourner s'installer devant son poste. La date apparue quelques heures plus tôt le perturbait, il ne pouvait pas nier que malgré la distance, cette date inquiétait. Qui plus est, elle paraissait incongrue ici, loin de chez lui.

o

John marchait d'un pas vif dans le couloir, comptant rejoindre les quartiers du contingent Français. Il ne doutait pas que Coureau y soit, celle-ci étant consignée ici comme son équipe.

Alors qu'il traversait la salle d'embarquement, il aperçut Elizabeth qui l'observait en haut des marches. Elle avait dû le voir arriver depuis son bureau. Il s'arrêta et il la vit lui faire signe de monter, en s'approchant il entendit :

-Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Alors que John la rejoignait en haut de l'escalier, elle l'entraîna dans son bureau en poursuivant :

-J'ai reçu un rapport, documents à l'appui, depuis le site Alpha. La permanence là-bas a pensé que cela pourrait nous intéresser. Et pour cause, c'est vraiment…Bizarre. Finit-elle en lui tendant un dossier assez épais qui reposait encore près du poste informatique.

John le saisit et s'assit dans le siège en face de sa patronne. Fronçant les sourcils à la vue du nom sur le rapport signé, il releva la tête vers elle :

-Il émane de…

-Woodbine oui, le contact qu'on a placé sur un site contrôlé par les Geniis. Il a demandé l'autorisation de rester sur le site Alpha après ses découvertes, il pense que sa couverture est compromise. Je la lui ai naturellement accordée.

Woodbine avait été infiltré sur une planète que les Geniis semblaient contrôler depuis pas mal de temps. Découverte par Atlantis l'année précédente, elle était quasiment inhabitée et ayant repérer des activités encore jusque-là non éclaircies, les atlantes avaient décidé de procéder en douceur et discrétion, d'où l'idée d'y placer un des leurs. Woodbine avait jusqu'ici eu de la chance, avec sa couverture de simple soldat, le rendant insignifiant, il était toujours passé inaperçu, fondu dans le décor. Cette méthode s'était révélée infructueuse, ne renvoyant que très peu d'informations sur les activités de l'ennemi sur place. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Ces découvertes, elles ont un rapport avec ce qui se passe ici ces derniers jours ?

Sa compatriote pinça les lèvres, visiblement hésitante, ne sachant par où commencer. De plus, ce à quoi elle pensait relevait du pur délire.

-J'ai lu les conclusions de Rodney, si on les combine avec les informations transmises par Woodbine…le résultat est inquiétant. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence, ce serait trop gros. Conclut-elle, sans parvenir à formuler clairement sa pensée.

Elle désigna du menton le dossier dans les mains de John. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et le survola, ne s'arrêtant que pour consulter les photographies prises par Woodbine pour attester ses déclarations. Son visage se décomposa au fil de sa rapide lecture et à la vue de la sinistre signification des photos et documents. Il repensa au matériel volé, outre la technologie pour le voyage dans le temps qui ne laissait aucun doute planer sur ce qu'auguraient le rapport, ce qui le préoccupait désormais était l'association des deux autres éléments récupérés, le C4 et le réacteur.

Il leva un visage livide sur celui d'Elizabeth qui n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré.

OoO

* * *

**_Une idée? Ôo_**

**_Je vous laisse là, je ne suis pas chez moi ce week-end. Vous aurez sans doute la suite lundi ;) En attendant, amusez-vous bien les filles (on est majoritaires sur ce site apparemment, girl power hu? lol)_**


	5. Chapitre IV

Alors, déjà, merci pour vos reviews les filles ;)

**Amy-Chan: **Toujours présente! Merci! Hey oui, nos super-vilains préférés sont ingénieux lol Et tu as presque trouvé, l'idée est là. Mais ils vont pas s'en prendre directement à Atlantis (ils ont déjà essayé dans la série et on a vu que c'était pas la meilleure stratégie xD). Nooon, c'est plus vicelard que ça! A la Kolya quoi lol Si t'as le temps, rejette un oeil au prologue, il y a des indices ;)

**KaylaSheppard: ** Non, pas de Frenchie dans le chapitre précédent, il faut bien laisser nos héros reprendre leur place de temps en temps (je les aime tellement, je peux pas leur faire de l'ombre lol) Mais t'inquiète pas, elle est toujours là notre petite mangeuse de fromage :) Kolya n'est pas si simple à attraper le bougre (une vraie souris), ils l'auront plus tard, patience...:)

J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre IV

L'eau presque brûlante coulait le long de son dos. La douleur douce provoquée par cette chaleur la maintenait en éveille. Sous la douche, Julie tentait de se détendre mais elle continuait de ruminer cette quasi mise au banc. On l'avait suspendue en attendant que la situation soit tirée au clair. Elle admettait avoir fait une boulette, certes, mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner que sa recrue était en fait une saloperie d'espion. Elle pesta en fermant rageusement le robinet.

Coureau en voulait, injustement ou non, à son supérieur mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que « Houdini », comme l'appelait désormais toute l'équipe, lui avait filé entre les doigts sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une bleue, et ça, c'était impardonnable. Cependant, elle aurait espéré, naïvement peut-être, un peu plus d'indulgence de la part du colonel compte tenu des circonstances. De plus, elle n'avait rien de particulier contre lui, il n'était que son supérieur après tout et elle avait déjà eu affaire à plus peau de vache que lui par le passé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de crever de jalousie quand elle le voyait : il avait le gêne ATA naturel lui, ce qu'elle trouvait « cool » et Julie, elle, ne l'avait pas. C'était peut-être puéril mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle sortait de la cabine en s'enroulant dans sa serviette lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle soupira et alla ouvrir de mauvaise grâce, pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit.

-Mon capitaine…commença un soldat à la mine contrite et commençant à rougir devant sa supérieure si peu vêtue.

-Quoi ? fit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Pardonnez-moi madame mais…Hum…Le colonel Sheppard vous demande dans le laboratoire du Docteur McKay.

Elle fit la grimace et soupira bruyamment, l'Américain l'avait déjà interrogée deux fois. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir de plus ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire davantage, elle avait déjà une désagréable sensation d'inutilité et il n'était pas nécessaire qu'on vienne le lui rappeler. Elle respira un grand coup et regarda le garde devant elle avant de se radoucir, ce type n'y était pour rien.

-Je vous remercie, vous pouvez disposer. Rajouta-t-elle, plus douce.

Il lui fit un rapide salut d'usage et tourna les talons. Julie le regarda s'éloigner, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait toujours ce que lui voulait son patron et à chaque fois qu'elle tenait une idée, elle disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

La jeune femme se hâta de s'habiller, enfilant son treillis bleu et noir à la va-vite, couru à la salle de bain pour y récupérer une baguette chinoise et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, non sans en avoir verrouillé la porte coulissante. Elle cessa de se triturer le cerveau, trop sollicité ces derniers temps à son goût, le temps de cette course vers les laboratoires scientifiques. Elle comptait se reposer sur le colonel Sheppard, après tout il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle.

o

Nouant ses cheveux, à l'aide de la baguette chinoise, formant un bouquet de tresses sur le crâne, elle arriva dans le laboratoire du Dr. McKay pour le trouver vide. Son regard se promena sur les installations avant de s'arrêter sur la porte de bureau du Canadien. Hésitante et ne sachant trop comment se comporter, elle frappa timidement. On lui répondit d'entrer et elle obtempéra pour découvrir Rodney, assis devant un amas de feuilles et de photos, et John, une fesse sur le bureau.

-Asseyez-vous Capitaine. Commanda ce dernier en désignant un siège en face des deux hommes. Il faut que nous parlions. Il s'agissait de l'un de vos hommes et il s'agit de votre équipe, vous êtes la première concernée, après moi, par les récents évènements.

Julie ne comprenait pas bien où son supérieur voulait en venir, elle s'attendait sans savoir pourquoi à un énième savon mais à voir la tête de ses deux interlocuteurs, qu'elle observait à tour de rôle, il avait l'air d'avoir autre chose à faire que de fustiger un de ses officiers. John et Rodney, qui se relayaient, lui relatèrent les discussions qu'ils avaient eues, eux-mêmes et avec Elizabeth, et les découvertes faites par leur contact du site Alpha. Julie écoutait sans les interrompre, ne sachant s'ils se moquaient d'elle, si elle rêvait ou si ce qu'elle entendait était simplement une erreur.

Tout en exposant ses conclusions, le Canadien avait rassemblé les feuillets et les photos éparpillés sur son bureau pour les confier à la Française. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils lui laissèrent le temps de digérer cet amas d'informations et consulter le dossier. « C'est une farce ? » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler. Elle crut déceler de la compassion dans le regard de son supérieur tandis que Rodney complétait le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains avec la fiche de résultat de la notification temporelle.

-Il y a une erreur. Vous vous êtes planté quelque part Doc'. Tenta la jeune femme, sans trop y croire.

-Sachez que je ne me « plante » jamais, Capitaine.

-Une ou deux fois c'est arrivé...mais c'est vrai, je confirme. Ajouta John sans remarquer le regard incendiaire de Rodney.

-La date, là heu…C'est définitif ? Poursuivit Julie avant de voir ses collègues acquiescer. Vous voulez que je m'occupe de ce dossier, c'est ça ?

Devant la mine éberluée du Capitaine, l'Américain confirma ses craintes. Elle allait devoir prendre en charge ce problème, peut-être même suivre la piste des Geniis jusqu'en…Elle n'osait pas finir. Rien que d'y penser elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle se remit à parler, convaincue qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar.

-Okay…Admettons que je marche dans le délire. Dit-elle sans remarquer son supérieur lever les yeux au ciel. Comment ils ont pu mettre la main sur ces articles d'Histoire illustrés? C'est le genre de truc qu'on trouve dans nos bouquins ou…

-Eckman a pu le leur fournir. Vous ne l'avez pas vu fouiner du côté de notre bibliothèque ? Enchaîna John comme si cela paraissait évident.

-Non…J'ai fait gaffe à rien…Admit-elle, amère.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. La rassura le scientifique qui s'était tut jusque-là. Qui il était et ce qu'il faisait chez nous n'était pas épinglé sur son front.

-Vous devez être attentive Coureau, certes, mais vous n'êtes pas voyante non plus. Approuva John en jetant un regard en biais au scientifique, pas habitué à le voir aussi indulgent.

La Française guettait la réaction des deux hommes et vit qu'ils étaient sincères. Elle en fut touchée malgré elle. L'indulgence qu'elle attendait de son supérieur était finalement venue, elle l'en remercia mentalement mais ne fit pas de commentaire, inutile de s'enfoncer d'avantage.

Sheppard décida d'en venir au but premier de cette convocation : l'ordre de mission.

-Nous savons qu'ils vont se rendre là-bas, Capitaine, ils y sont sans doute déjà. Par quels moyens ? Pour l'instant, nous n'allons pas nous focaliser sur ces questions. C'est une perte de temps, les évènements s'enchaînent tel qu'on se retrouve sur le banc de touche. Rodney m'a expliqué que nous avions synthétisé la technologie du jumper, nous devions au départ la fournir au SG-C mais vu les circonstances, nous allons attendre un peu avant. Nous…Ou plutôt _vous_ allez en avoir besoin.

Julie sentit le sang quitter son visage et le haut-le-cœur revenir. Ce qu'elle craignait lorsque les deux hommes lui exposaient la situation se confirmait. Elle allait devoir se jeter à l'eau, aussi sombre et houleuse qu'elle fût et la tête la première en plus…

OoO

**_Je vous avait promis une suite aujourd'hui, il me semble. Vous voyez, je tiens mes promesses. =) _**


	6. Chapitre V

Merci pour vos reviews les filles! J'apprécie ;)

**KaylaSheppard: **Ouais, on est les meilleures! Vive la France! (oui d'accord, j'vais dormir...). Contente que tu décroche pas et que ça te plaise toujours ;) (Joli perfomance d'espanglais xD j'adore, continue ;) )**  
**

**Amy-Chan: **Oui, ça a l'air chaud comme ça, mais ils vont choisir la facilité en choisissant une période où on est vulnérable (y a l'embarras du choix tu me diras lol), la réponse dans ce chapitre. Et t'inquiète Johnny supervise, il est jamais loin :) C'est not' n'héro =)

Bon, en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les filles. Et aux lecteurs silencieux aussi (je suis pas rancunière ;) )

* * *

Chapitre V

Le Capitaine Coureau faisait les cents pas dans le bureau du Dr. McKay alors que celui-ci vérifiait "deux ou trois détails" avec le colonel Sheppard dans le laboratoire. Elle s'était sentie partir alors que son chef lui parlait de "planque". Concrètement, le plan était simple, elle devait se rendre _là-bas_, au même endroit supposé que leurs adversaires, pour les y observer et intervenir le cas échéant. Sous le choc, elle n'avait pas tout entendu des directives de son supérieur. _Il les répètera pendant le briefing, qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ?_ Pour le moment elle tentait d'intégrer les bribes qu'elle était parvenue à capter : "Bombe", "Caen", "Discrétion", "Surveillance". Le pire qu'elle ait entendu avait été ce mot, davantage un pressentiment morbide de Sheppard : "Alliance".

Elle frissonna. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi son équipe ? Elle n'était pas assez expérimentée pour ce genre de mission, elle se considérait toujours comme une novice encore à l'essai sur cette cité. Même après un an, considérant les "vétérans", elle se sentait désavantagée.

Julie sortit du bureau et vînt se planter devant le Canadien et son voisin Américain. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

-Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je dois refuser cette mission. Je n'ai ni l'expérience ni les compétences nécessaires, mon équipe est très jeune et je ne connais pas bien l'ennemi. Qui plus est je…

-Coureau, la coupa son supérieur, c'est un ordre de mission. Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire : c'est un ordre.

Devant la mine déconfite de sa subordonnée, il reprit :

-Écoutez Capitaine, je sais tout ça et je vous suis parfaitement. Mais il y a une chose avec laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord. Vous avez parfaitement les compétences pour ça, tout comme les membres de votre équipe, et vous l'avez déjà prouvé. Je participe au recrutement général, je suis chargé personnellement du recrutement du personnel militaire et je ne choisis que les meilleurs. Alors ne venez pas me dire que je fais mal mon boulot.

- Non Monsieur, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais. Je dis seulement que…

-Je vous ai bien reçue Capitaine. Et je vous réponds, je suis persuadé que vous réussirez.

Julie soupira. Il voulait sans doute être gentil et réconfortant, cela partait d'un bon sentiment elle en était sûre. Néanmoins, cet excès de confiance ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle était toujours décidée à rester dans son sacro-saint XXIème siècle. Alors qu'elle cherchait un nouvel argument qui ferait mouche, John voulut conclure la conversation :

-Réunissez votre équipe au complet. Briefing demain à 10h.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, entrainant Rodney qui lui glissa un regard compatissant au passage. Elle sourit tristement, elle avait essayé. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, maintenant, était de rappeler toute l'équipe pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Ils allaient faire une de ces têtes ce soir. Elle jura, elle avait prévu une soirée ciné avec Andrea et Johann... _Merde, Johann !_ Elle avait oublié son meilleur ami. Jouant le mauvais rôle de la messagère, elle se dit qu'il allait lui voler dans les plumes et ce serait violent.

Elle grimaça, ça aurait été plus facile s'il avait été Brésilien, ou Australien ou…Elle secoua la tête. Elle allait vraiment chercher loin là. Elle se faisait peut-être du souci pour rien avec ses stéréotypes ridicules, cela relevait même de la paranoïa. Peut-être que cette nouvelle lui passerait au-dessus de la tête et qu'il l'accueillerait de manière totalement indifférente.

Rassérénée, Julie sortit du laboratoire, sur les traces de son supérieur, en quête de ses équipiers. Elle allait les réunir dans la salle de repos, devant la télévision avec des bières. La pilule sera plus facile à avaler.

o

Plus tard, en début de soirée, Johann Steinbeck était affalé dans le canapé de la salle de repos devant l'enregistrement d'un match de football (1). Il avait reçu le message de Julie à propos de la réunion qui se tiendrait ici. Il avait opté pour les attendre tous ici, devant le foot, histoire de tuer le temps. Il était surtout curieux de connaître l'objet de cette convocation alors qu'ils étaient tous suspendus. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, il ne le sentait pas. Il était inquiet et avait donc préféré s'occuper l'esprit.

Ce n'est que lorsque le reste de l'équipe arriva, sans Julie, dans la pièce qu'il daigna décoller ses yeux de l'écran télé. Se demandant ce qui pouvait justifier une réunion précipitée organisée par leur supérieure, chacun se perdait en conjecture, lançant leurs propres hypothèses jusqu'à ce que la conversation se transforme en débat.

C'est ainsi que Julie les trouva en entrant, débattant comme des politiciens mais bières en mains. Elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait. Ce ne serait pas bon de montrer aux gars qu'elle était prête à s'enfouir six pieds sous terre. Voyant trois de ses hommes et amis assis dans le canapé et la dernière, Andrea, dans le fauteuil voisin, elle se plaça face à eux. S'agrippant fermement au dossier qu'elle tenait dans les mains, elle se racla fortement la gorge comme si elle voulait déloger un gros chat, nerveuse. Elle commença par leur parler des conclusions de Sheppard et McKay, puis relata l'_hypothétique _projet Genii avant de conclure sur le rôle que leur équipe était censée jouer. Le tout en passant soigneusement sous silence la destination de la mission, géographique et temporelle, à l'aide de divers contournements. Elle n'y était pas parvenue, rechignant encore à s'y résoudre.

Andrea le lui rappela sans le vouloir :

-On va voyager dans le temps alors ?

-Passé ou futur, Capitaine ? demanda Joshua Sullivan, le jeune archéologue Londonien.

-Et surtout, où ? Compléta Johann.

Julie hésita avant de préférer répondre à la question de son équipier d'outre-Rhin, le remerciant mentalement :

-La Terre.

Mathias Peterson, scientifique new-yorkais, qui avalait une gorgée de bière, s'étouffa quelque peu avant de se reprendre en toussotant. Les autres la regardaient, déconcertés.

-Ils n'ont pas les moyens pour s'y déplacer. Comment vont-ils faire ça ? demanda Andrea, interloquée.

-Ça, c'est la part de boulot de Sheppard et son équipe. Nous on est juste censés se rendre là-bas et les surveiller sur le terrain. On recevra les ordres de Sheppard après ça, mais logiquement : nous on observe et on leur fait signe. Ils resteront dans le Dédale avec lequel on sera en contact permanent. Si j'ai bien compris le plan qu'il m'a fait.

-C'est un boulot de planque en fait ? Un peu comme les flics dans les films ? Commenta l'Anglais, scientifique qu'il était, il ne s'y voyait pas le moins du monde.

Julie ne fit pas attention à la remarque, elle était à mille lieux des plaisanteries et comparaisons de séries télés en tout genre. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait le plus dur, restait la fin de l'annonce : l'époque visée par la stratégie Genii. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle leur dise, elle n'allait pas attendre la dernière minute, une fois dans le Dédale. Johann se fit un plaisir de ramener le sujet sur le tapis :

-Et l'époque ?

Julie ferma les yeux, hésitante, ne sachant qu'elle attitude adopter. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée par Andrea qui s'était mise en tête de jouer à la devinette :

-Le Moyen-Age !

-Non Andy, en fait…

-L'Egypte antique ? lança Mathias qui se prêtait au jeu, enthousiaste.

-Non…soupira Julie en jetant un regard désespéré sur l'Espagnole et l'Américain. S'il vous plaît Doc'…

-On va voir Napoléon ? En rajouta Johann, à la limite du fou rire.

-Pas vraiment non…répondit Julie. Rien à voir, c'est en…

-Renaissance !

-Stop ! s'écria-t-elle. Arrêtez deux minutes, ce n'est pas un jeu…

Devant les mines surprises de ses comparses, elle se reprit :

-Au siècle dernier. Début du XXème les gars, ne vous emballez pas.

-Humpf ! 14-18. Avança Andrea en faisant la grimace.

-La Grande Dépression ! lança l'Américain.

-Un petit peu plus tard. Dit-elle, contrite, en rapprochant le pouce et l'index.

Elle les vit réfléchir et aperçu certains visages emprunts d'appréhension, son anxiété en fut renforcée. Elle soupira. _Ca y est, je crois qu'ils ont pigés…_Elle vit Johann se pencher dans sa direction :

-Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, dis-moi ?

La Française ouvrit l'épais dossier à la page qu'elle avait marquée : la notification de Rodney et sa date de destination ainsi que les documents historiques récupérer par les Geniis. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse, entre elle et le canapé.

Tout le monde se pencha sur la table pour consulter leur objectif de mission : des images illustrant des plages, des soldats par centaines arrivant par la mer, de vieilles photos en noir et blanc, jaunies malgré le scannage, des plans de la ville de Caen et d'autres villes côtières du début du siècle et les détails de la préparation de l'opération mondialement connue : « Overlord » (2). S'y ajoutaient des récits sur une période difficile, seulement connue de la Terre, ainsi que le résultat des calculs de Rodney en final:

_1944_

OoO

(1) Européen! Non mais! N'en déplaise à notre petit Johnny chéri, il nous emmerde avec son ersatz de rugby! Vive le foot européen! (on t'aime quand même Sheppy ;) )

(2) Nom de code de l'opération qui a conduit au "D-Day".

**_Quand je vous dit qu'ils sont vicelards ces Geniis! Oô ..._**


	7. Chapitre VI

Merci pour vos reviews les filles!

**SpaceTricotRaye: **Heureuse de voir que ça te plait (perso, j'me suis fait peur toute seule mdr). Hé oui, tu as vu juste pour le prologue :s Son cauchemar s'est réalisé, et on verra comment par la suite. Enfin à cause de qui surtout ;) Pour ta vanne de fin de review (lol en vrai), j'ai regardé la date de publication (mon chap et ton com) et bien...Pas fait exprès non plus! loool Elle était bien bonne, j'avais oublié que c'était la commémoration du débarquement (shame on me...). On va dire que j'ai participé à ma mannière =)

**KaylaSheppard: **Ha, toi aussi? Décidément, on doit être tous un peu traumatisé(e)s lol Moi personellement, cette période me fiche la trouille (ça fait rien, je m'amuse à écrire ça du coup =p)

**Amy-Chan:** Oui, ça va être chaud pour Jojo (pas Sheppard, Steinbeck =p) mais c'est plus psychologique qu'autre chose. On apprend dans ce chapitre pourquoi :s Pas très marrant d'ailleurs ce chapitre, mais bon, t'inquiète pas ça s'améliore par la suite ;) Hé ouiiiii je connais notre Docteur Whoo =) J'adore, mais je préfère son spin-off (Ho Jaaaack...3 3 )

Bon allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je vous laisse tranquille. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, un peu mélodramatique et chamallow...Parce que j'avais envie =)

Bonne lecture les filles, et les autres ;)

* * *

Chapitre VI

-Sans moi, salut !

Johann Steinbeck fut le premier à réagir, tandis que les deux scientifiques étaient trop estomaqués pour ajouter quoi que ce fût et qu'Andrea soupirait bruyamment comme si on lui apprenait qu'elle devait faire la corvée de sa vie. Julie essaya de le retenir alors qu'il s'était déjà levé, prêt à partir.

-_Nein_ ! C'est sans moi Julie ! répétait le lieutenant tandis que Julie laissait passer l'orage les mains sur les hanches, la tête basse. Je préfère passer en cour martiale mais je ne fous pas les pieds là-bas !

Andrea qui s'était remise tenta de le calmer, usant de douceur et de raison comme elle en était coutumière, mais le lipsien(1) ne comptait pas en rester là. Il se mit en tête de quitter la pièce, furieux, en pestant dans sa langue. Andrea tenta de le retenir mais en vain, il était déjà dehors et l'on n'entendait plus que sa voix, vociférant.

Julie s'y était attendue. Le détail lui était sorti de la tête avec tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus mais elle connaissait le « passé familiale » de son ami avec lequel celui-ci avait du mal à cohabiter. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il saute de joie et hurle à tout-va « Chouette, de super vacances en France ! ». Elle grimaça, tandis que le reste de l'équipe se remettait de la nouvelle et compatissait intérieurement.

-Tu veux que j'y aille ?

La voix d'Andrea la sortit de sa torpeur. Sa coéquipière l'observait, soucieuse.

-Non. Je te remercie, ça va aller, répondit la Française, je vais m'en occuper. Prends le dossier avec toi et jetez-y un œil avec Mathias et Joshua. Et rappelez-vous que le colonel Sheppard nous veut en salle de briefing demain à 10h.

-Okay, bien reçu chef…Julie, vas dormir quelques heures. Conclut la jeune Espagnole après un moment, les yeux emprunts de sollicitude.

Julie lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle rejoignit la sortie en souhaitant une bonne nuit, autant que faire se peut, à ses deux scientifiques qui avaient déjà le nez dans les recherches de leur homologue, Rodney. Elle sortit avec un sourire amusé, ces deux-là avaient déjà oublié le point nodal de leur principal problème, fascinés par le travail du canadien. _Heureusement que ces deux cinglés sont là…_

o

C'était une blague. Une vaste blague. Il s'attendait à voir surgir ses amis, et même le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Weir, derrière lui et lui crier « On t'a bien eu ! » avant d'éclater de rire devant sa mine renfrognée. Il était prêt à y croire, tellement désespéré qu'il était.

Partir à des milliards d'années lumières de chez lui, okay. Vivre sur une autre planète dans une autre galaxie, okay. Troquez Talibans et autres terroristes, si familiers désormais, pour des extraterrestres suceurs de vie, ça aussi okay, il l'avait accepté. Mais là, on lui en demandait trop.

Johann soupira. Accoudé à la rambarde d'un des nombreux balcons de la cité, le plus proche de ses quartiers, il gardait les yeux fixés sur le ciel noir et étoilé et se concentrait sur sa respiration, tentant de se calmer. Soufflant une dernière expiration, il ferma les yeux avant d'entendre des pas s'approchant doucement dans son dos. Il ne bougea pas, il savait qui en était à l'origine.

Il attendit que Julie prenne place à ses côtés et resta silencieux, les yeux fermés. Il n'avait rien à dire et, de toute façon, quoi qu'il avance on le jetterait quand même dans la fausse aux lions.

Julie pencha la tête sur le côté et jeta un regard en biais sur son ami :

-Tu ne peux pas te permettre de refuser cette mission Johann, c'est un ordre direct émanant de…

Julie ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de pointer l'index vers le haut.

-Le Big Boss, oui je sais. Compléta le lieutenant en soupirant, faisant allusion à Sheppard.

-Tu dois prendre tout ça avec détachement. Tu es un Atlante avant tout, maintenant. Et puis ce salopard est mort et tu ne dois pas le laisser continuer à pourrir ta vie depuis sa tombe. Fais juste ton job.

Grand-père maternel de son état, le vieux Wilhelm, avait été enterré il y a six mois. Johann en avait profité pour se confier à sa supérieure française. A l'époque, sa hiérarchie y compris américaine : Sheppard et Weir, avait proposé de lui accorder une permission spéciale pour se rendre à Leipzig et assister aux obsèques de son aïeul. Johann avait refusé, il ne comptait pas jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie comme le reste de sa famille qui était allée rendre hommage au « patriarche ». Encore écœuré, il grimaça, il n'avait pas adressé la parole à sa mère depuis la nouvelle.

Le vieux était à l'origine des nombreux doutes morbides de son adolescence, à une époque où il croyait encore que certaines choses étaient héréditaires, alors qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Craignant de devenir comme lui, et extrêmement perspicace pour son âge, le petit Johann n'avait jamais tenu compte des valeurs particulières, contredisant ce qu'il voyait à l'école et à la télévision, que le vieux tentait de lui inculquer alors qu'il passait l'été chez lui et que ses parents étaient absents. Il s'estimait toutefois heureux de ne pas porter son nom.

Le lieutenant serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Secouant la tête, il se tourna vers sa supérieure pour lui rétorquer de mauvaise foi:

-Il n'y a aucun rapport. Je ne veux pas _les_ voir, c'est tout.

-C'est lié, et tu le sais... Johann, il s'agit de _tout_ notre peuple. De la Terre dans sa totalité. Ce que visent les Geniis : le _futur_ de la Terre.

Les doigts crispés sur la rambarde, il hocha la tête. Elle marquait sans doute un point. Il devait laisser de côté ses sentiments personnels, il agissait comme un égoïste et il en était conscient. Toutefois, il se garda de l'avouer de vive voix et se contenta d'aborder ce qui le préoccupait depuis qu'il avait l'âge de « comprendre », ressurgissant avec les récents évènements Atlantes.

- Pourquoi il n'a jamais été jugé ? Pourquoi il s'en est sorti ?

Surprise par ce changement de ton dans la voix de son équipier et par l'allusion à ce qu'il semblait vouloir oublier depuis qu'il s'était confié à elle, Julie le fixa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, sans répondre. Puis elle se détourna vers l'obscurité éclairée par les lumières de la cité, si semblable à leurs paysages urbains typiquement terriens avec ses tours, qui n'avait cessé de l'étonner. A chaque fois, elle pensait à New-York avec un demi-sourire. Elle pourrait peut-être rebaptiser la cité « La Grosse Pomme, deuxième du nom », malgré sa forme en flocon.

-Je ne sais pas, Johann. Souffla-t-elle, lasse. Je n'en sais rien.

Consciente qu'elle lui mentait, elle savait pertinemment comme le commun des mortels, que beaucoup de nazis étaient passés entre les mailles du filet. Mais elle estimait inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et préféra donc ne pas engager le débat. Pour son plus grand soulagement, son meilleur ami changea brusquement de sujet :

-Bon, demain à 10h, salle de briefing, c'est ça ?

-Oui…répondit-elle, sans trop savoir comment réagir tandis qu'il l'embrassait sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la baie vitrée pour rentrer, la Française se tourna vers lui et le héla, moins assurée qu'à son arrivée :

-Ca va bien se passer, okay ?

-Je n'en doute pas…Maugréa-t-il sans se retourner.

.

Julie Coureau soupira. _Ça va bien se passer…Comme sur des roulettes, _songea-t-elle, cynique.

OoO

(1) Habitants ou originaires de Leipzig

_**Qui a dit mélodrame? Je doit être en pré-dépression...lol**_


	8. Chapitre VII

_Merci, merci, merci...! ;)_

**KaylaSheppard:** Loool, dés le début je m'étais dit "pas question de shiper Julie et Johann" ils sont comme frère et soeur et...Pour être franche, je ne le ferais pas, je vais m'en tenir à mon idée de départ. S'ils sortaient ensemble, le charme de leur relation ne serait plus là. So sorry, si je te l'envoie mon mangeur de choux, tu me pardonnes? xD En plus, je vais t'avouer un truc: je suis une Slasheuse invétérée...(:s) lol

**Amy-Chan: **Hey oui, c'est dur-dur. Mais ils vont y arriver ne t'inquiète pas, doucement mais sûrement ;) Et ce proverbe est on ne peut plus vrai! Quoique dans le cas de Johann pour Julie, le pauvre je crois que dans ce chapitre il a plus envie de l'étriper qu'autre chose, mais c'est pas méchant ;) Ma réponse à Kayla me fait penser que j'ai pas répondu à ta question au chapitre précédent: les couples...Et bien, huuu, ça dépendra de l'état d'esprit dans lequel je serais quand je serais décidée. Mais vu ma "tendance", je ne sais pas...(Le slash, c'est comme les poux...C'est difficile de s'en débarrasser xD) **  
**

**SpaceTricotRaye: **Alooors, délicat sujet. J'ai un pote en Erasmus à la fac, il vient de Cologne. J'avoue m'inspirer de ce que j'ai entendu: On parle beaucoup tous les deux (non c'est pas ce que tu crois...ôO j'aimerais bien, maaaiis... non, déjà pris). D'ailleurs, en bon gater (oui on s'est rapprochés par Stargate lol) il me file un petit coup de main pour le perso de Johann et l'aspect "Histoire". (Si tu passe Alex, dédicace ;) 3). Mais attention, c'est pas son histoire personnel, de son côté il peut pas se plaindre: il sait pas grand chose de son grand-père (disparu en Russie, deux-trois lettres échangées avec sa grand-mère, c'est tout ce qu'il sait). Mais il me parle un peu de la vision Outre-Rhin par rapport à cette période (beeen, c'est pas rose^^). Pour Johann, ici, je grossit un peu le trait. (Quoique...).

_A vous trois les filles: si je peux vous conseilleur un documentaire qui m'a pas mal marquée, c'est "L'Héritage Infernal", infiniment triste. Le pire de ce documentaire, j'en dévoile un peu parce que ça m'a vraiment choquée: une étudiante allemande d'une vingtaine d'années est internée pendant une semaine en HP à Jérusalem, après être ressortie du mémorial de Yad Vashem (pour la Shoah) en pleine crise d'hystérie...Tout de suite, ça donne le ton. On sent bien dans ce reportage qu'il y a un vaste sentiment de culpabilité (national j'ai envie de dire), surtout chez les plus jeunes (ados et jeunes adultes, oui bizarrement les plus vieux s'en foutent un peu ôO). Et vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'à l'heure actuelle, l'Allemagne a une fâcheuse tendance à soutenir Israël au détriment des Palestiniens... Tout ça pour dire quoi. Enfin bref... (bien entendu j'ai aucune position sur ce conflit, trop compliqué, c'est juste un constat)._  
_Tout ça "c'est pas juste" vous allez me dire. J'en ai fait part à mon ami d'Erasmus, ce qu'il m'a répondu? Texto: "C'est pas juste...Mais c'est logique." ... Vous entendez ça, vous êtes un peu énervée, vous avez envie de le baffer, mais vous ne répondez pas, parce que: que rajouter à ça? ... Frustrant, non?_

_Depuis que je sais tout ça, je ne supporte plus les vannes de certains crétins de notre pays qui s'amusent à comparer bêtement "Allemands=Nazis". Je me suis déjà pris le bec avec une copine à propos de ça, je ne lui parle plus depuis, elle était bête et méchante. Ca arrivera peut-être jamais, mais s'il venait un jour ou vous vous prendriez la tête avec un de nos voisin Outre-Rhin et qu'il vous vient à l'esprit de lui balancer ce genre de saloperies, s'il vous plaît abstenez-vous. On sait pas quelles conséquences ça peut avoir. Merci :)  
_

_Bon allez, j'arrête, mon disclaimer fait presque la même taille que mon chapitre xD On se détend un peu avec celui là, c'est pas méchant, on rigole un peu plus (sarcasme et cynisme, vous aimez? =) ). Allez, bonne lecture les filles et amusez-vous bien ;)_

* * *

Chapitre VII

**Quelque part entre Atlantis et la Terre. (2012-1944)  
Dédale.**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient partis, aujourd'hui, et il s'ennuyait déjà ferme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que John faisait ce voyage mais il ne s'y faisait jamais : deux à trois semaines, c'était décidément trop long. Attablé à une table du mess, il réfléchissait devant une tasse de café et le dossier de l'affaire que Rodney avait baptisé, non sans humour, « alternative WWII ». Il sourit, il en avait toujours des bonnes ce maudit canadien.

Ce dernier avait intégré au vaisseau la technologie synthétisée du jumper, se servant du système de vol hyper-espace. Alors qu'ils voyageaient tous en direction de la Terre, ils changeaient également d'époque. Décidément, il était vraiment doué. Il ne lui aurait jamais avoué, mais l'astrophysicien ne cessait de l'étonner.

L'Américain se replongea dans le dossier, buvant une gorgé de café. Durant le briefing de la semaine passée, il avait exposé sa théorie qui semblait, non sans l'effrayer, accorder tout le monde. C'était la plus plausible : Kolya, ou qui que ce soit d'autre mais il était persuadé que son vieil ennemi était derrière ce plan délirant, avait l'intention de changer le cours de leur Histoire. Ce cinglé avait potassé l'historique de leur planète à l'aide des documents fournis par Eckman et avait sans doute vu dans cette période sombre une opportunité. Quant à savoir comment s'y était pris ce dernier pour les berner de la sorte, il laissa de côté cette question pour laquelle il n'avait aucune hypothèse à avancer.

John était prêt à jurer sur l'honneur que Kolya comptait mettre à profit leur technologie pour faire basculer la victoire du côté des perdants de l'époque. Et peut-être, il le craignait, former une alliance avec ces derniers. Ils pourraient même, poussant le vice plus loin, sillonner ensemble la Voie Lactée et Pégase pour y instaurer une « Terreur »._ Je vais peut-être un peu loin là…_

Et l'univers tel qu'ils le connaissaient disparaîtrait. La superpuissance américaine, disparue. La paix en Europe, disparue. Leur projet « Stargate », disparu. L'Expédition Atlantis, disparue. Tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli depuis la première activation de la porte des étoiles, disparu également. Et pourquoi pas la création d'un SG-C Germano-Génii? Il frissonna…Ils seraient tous perdus. _Je délire complètement...Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça._

Il chassa ses idées noires en secouant la tête. Préférant s'occuper de ce qui le préoccupait sur le moment : Comment les Geniis vont-ils s'y prendre pour faire le voyage de Pégase à la Terre ? Il finissait son café en se torturant l'esprit lorsqu'il remarqua le Capitaine Coureau qui se dirigeait vers lui avec une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Il la regarda s'assoir en face de lui.

-Vous pensez visez juste, mon colonel ? l'interrogea-t-elle, désignant les feuilles éparpillées avec ses notes personnelles sur la table.

-Je ne pense pas, capitaine, je suis sûr.

-Vous le connaissez si bien que ça ? demanda la jeune femme, faisant allusion à Kolya. Les deux hommes étaient pires qu'un couple en instance de divorce. Elle s'empêcha de sourire à cette comparaison déplacée. _Ne jamais faire cette vanne à Sheppard...Où c'est à mon enterrement que je verrai mes parents la prochaine fois._

-Comme si je l'avais moi-même mis au monde, Coureau.

Elle hocha la tête. Il contrôlait la situation, elle était sûre qu'il ne se trompait pas. Même si c'est ce qu'elle aurait préféré le plus au monde. Il était perspicace et s'était introduit dans la tête de l'ennemi avec une inquiétante facilité. _Il aurait pu faire du profilage ce fêlé…_Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et repensa au plan qu'ils avaient mis au point. L'opération avait été préparée avec minutie durant le briefing qui avait duré deux heures, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander à son supérieur :

-Pourquoi arriver deux mois avant le débarquement ?

-Parce que c'est ce que prévoient de faire les Geniis, capitaine. Sans doute par souci de préparation, ou un problème de délai ou je ne sais quoi. Ils ne comptent pas arriver, la bouche en cœur, devant mes compatriotes et les Allemands pour leur dire « Salut terriens! On envahit votre monde et on a déjà choisi nos alliés parmi vos nations parce qu'on s'est trouvé des hobbies en commun…Ça vous intéresse ? ». Conclut-il en sur-jouant.

-Huuu...

Julie grimaça. Elle se sentait déjà bête et en entendant son supérieur elle se sentit plus ridicule encore d'avoir posé sa question.

-Kolya veut être sûr de ne pas rater ce coup-là…Un coup en or. Reprit John. Imaginez, ce qu'il veut c'est nous éliminer. Définitivement. Ne jamais nous voir prendre Atlantis…Le programme Stargate n'a même pas encore commencé. Il sait qu'à cette époque, nous avons déjà la porte (1) et il pourra la récupérer. Il s'assure qu'il ne nous verra jamais mettre les pieds dans Pégase ni ailleurs. Les Goa'ulds ont déjà tenté le coup, et heureusement le SGC a déjoué ce plan.

La Française hocha la tête, elle se rappelait avoir lu un rapport faisant mention de cet incident, cela avait failli mal tourner pour la Terre. (2)

-Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas mieux de venir avec nous sur place ? Votre équipe, je veux dire, mon colonel. Demanda-t-elle après avoir perdu un peu d'assurance.

-Nous ne sommes absolument sûrs de rien, Capitaine. Je veux avoir une vue d'ensemble avant de foncer dans le tas. D'où votre rôle d'observateurs.

Il sembla la sonder, plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans celles, bleues et anxieuses, de sa subordonnée. Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant d'ajouter :

-J'affronterai Kolya, capitaine. Mon équipe s'en occupe. Je ne vous envoie pas au casse-pipe. Vous ne faites que guetter et s'il le faut, glaner des informations auprès de… « L'autochtone ». Conclut-il après une pause.

Elle haussa les sourcils au qualificatif utilisé pour ses ancêtres. Elle sourit, cela lui faisait tout drôle. Elle se sentit néanmoins rassurée par l'assurance de son patron. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Kolya, ni les Geniis dans leur ensemble d'ailleurs. En néophyte qu'elle était, Julie avait encore beaucoup à apprendre des anciens d'Atlantis, dont John faisait partie. Elle ne se voyait pas jouer les remparts face à cet implacable chef de guerre qu'était Kolya. _Ouais…Je suis pas une grande guerrière…_Songea-t-elle en soupirant.

La voix de son supérieur la sortit de la contemplation de sa tasse de thé. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de l'écouter et se mordit la lèvre.

-…interprète et au cas où « l'autochtone » ne suffirait pas…Je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

John se leva et enjoignit à sa subordonnée de le suivre. Julie lui emboîta le pas, curieuse, alors qu'il passait déjà la porte pour s'engouffrer dans un couloir.

o

-Alors là, tu vois, j'ai envie de te dire : il n'est pas né le mec qui me fera porter ça.

Dans sa cabine, Johann regardait d'un air dégoûté, qu'il ne cachait pas, ce que Julie venait de lui apporter en lui relatant ce que Sheppard avait en tête. Le lieutenant aurait peut-être à se prêter à l'exercice de l'infiltration. Julie étant un peu trop foncée pour le rôle d'auxiliaire, tout comme sa coéquipière espagnole, et les deux scientifiques anglo-saxons ne parlant pas un mot d'allemand, la corvée revenait forcément à Johann.

Julie observait son ami tenir du bout des doigts la reproduction d'une veste de la Wehrmacht (3) étrangement neuve, incongrue et en même temps anachronique dans leur environnement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle portât les germes de la peste.

-Tu ne crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? Lança la Française, agacée par le comportement excessif de son meilleur ami.

-J'en fais trop ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de me poiler ? rétorqua-t-il, non sans sarcasme.

-Johann. Prévint sèchement la jeune femme. Arrête un peu, c'est qu'un bout de tissu. Andrea l'a terminé hier. Ce truc n'a même pas assisté au 11 septembre alors lâches nous un peu.

La jeune militaire espagnole avait un don pour la couture. Aptitude qui semblait secondaire sur Atlantis, à première vue, mais le colonel Sheppard avait tout de même été ravi d'apprendre ce détail la semaine précédente alors qu'il avait déjà une idée du plan à suivre. A l'aide de photos piochées dans les livres d'histoires qu'elle avait pu trouver dans la bibliothèque et sur la plateforme informatisée, une sorte d'Internet Atlante créer par McKay qui regroupait des millions d'informations extraites de l'original terrien, elle s'était mise à l'ouvrage avec une rapidité et une aisance déconcertante.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pu respecter avec précision toutes les caractéristiques de ce genre d'uniforme par manque de matériel et, chose évidente, de divers insignes d'usage à cette époque. Sheppard comptait sur l'équipe de Julie pour se débrouiller sur place et trouver ce qui manquait, craignant tout de même que l'on ne remarque le gros manque d'authenticité de l'ensemble vert-de-gris.

-Sérieusement, Julie, tu me vois là-dedans ?

-Carrément. Répondit Coureau avec aplomb.

-Tu te fous de moi ? C'est de la discrimination ! s'écria-t-il, vexé.

Julie soupira bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur la couche à côté de son ami. Ami qui, pour l'instant, avait minutieusement entrepris de lui coller des cheveux blancs.

-Johann…commença-t-elle après s'être radoucie. Je t'adore, tu le sais, mais là : t'exagères. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris, on ne te demande pas ton avis.

-Il porte la poisse ce truc Julie, je le sens.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Elle commençait à perdre patience. Tentant de garder son sang-froid, elle inspira profondément avant d'asséner le plus posément possible :

-C'est un ordre, lieutenant.

Discrètement, Steinbeck lui décocha un regard mauvais, il avait conscience d'aller parfois un peu loin avec elle et d'oublier qu'elle était son supérieur mais il avait espéré, de par leur amitié, qu'elle fît preuve de compréhension. Même s'il admettait y mettre trop peu de volonté.

-J'espère qu'on n'en aura pas besoin. Finit-il par dire, résigné.

-Et moi aussi. Le rassura Coureau comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre, mais je sais que c'est chiant. Dis-toi qu'on aura torché cette mission en moins de temps qu'il ne t'en faudra pour dire _merde. _

-Si tu le dis…soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter après un instant de réflexion : Je peux aller vomir ?

La Française lui envoya un demi-sourire et répondit, taquine :

-Tu veux que je te tienne les cheveux ?

-Oh merde… répliqua le jeune homme, offusqué, en se levant.

-Tu vois ? On a déjà fini la mission et on n'a même pas vu le temps passer !

Julie pouffa tandis que son équipier claquait déjà la porte de sa cabine de douche.

Elle secoua la tête, son sourire s'évanouissant progressivement. Elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère, le détendre et lui changer les idées. Et, en réalité, se changer les idées à elle également. Elle était tout aussi angoissée que son ami et elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de le montrer. Julie pensa, sur le coup, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile dans sa fonction. Elle était frustrée de ne pouvoir se confier à ses hommes.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur la couche, les bras en étoiles, et fixa le plafond, pensive. Elle allait l'attendre ici, il fallait qu'ils voient encore Sheppard d'ici une heure. L'Américain ne voulait rien laisser au hasard avant la fin du voyage. _Deux semaines avant l'impact…_ Elle souffla.

OoO

(1) Si je dis pas de bêtise, ils rapparient la porte aux USA en 39.

(2) « Stargate : Continuum »

(3) Armée régulière Allemande pendant la Guerre. Ils ont changé le nom pour « Bundeswehr » depuis, si certains se posent la question. On dira que Johann vient de là. (Merci Alex, ton cerveau est une mine d'or ;) Peut-être pas autant que Rodney mais bon...mdr)


	9. Chapitre VIII

_Serieux, vous êtes trop mignonnes, merci pour vos reviews ;)_

**KaylaSheppard: ** Mais j'aime bien quand on me raconte sa vie, ne t'excuses pas lol ça me fait de la lecture à moi aussi ;) Pour en revenir au sujet: T'as vu comme c'est chiant? Alors, imagine pour eux ce que ça peut être ^^ Y a des héros dans ta famille dis-dont, le mien de grand-père est resté prisonniers tout du long dans un Stalag (je pense à "Papa Schultz" à chaque fois, ça m'énerve mdr). Ensuite, Ship/Slash et Pairing: Slash Forever! Moi je _Slash _comme je respire (surtout McShep, je sais pas pourquoi) xD. Enfin bref, donc du coup, oui Johann est à toi si tu veux lol Il t'apprendra à cuisiner des strudels aux pommes xD Après, je verrai pour Julie, y a un petit truc qui me trotte dans la tête mais elle risque de souffrir. Je te le cache pas: ça pourrait se finir en _JujuTorture_ psychologique (Vilaine Alison! Méchante!) *Pas taper*

**Amy-Chan: **Bah oui, Rodney c'est the best voyons! lol C'est mon p'tit caribou...(ouais bon, on a compris, j'vais me recoucher...). Bref, non c'est pas évident pour eux, et ils sont pas au bout de leur peine. C'est loin d'être fini...(_niark niark_). Ho j'ai adoré moi "Continuum". Et "L'Arche de la vérité" aussi d'ailleurs...En fait, j'ai tout kiffé comme disent les jeunes (ouais parfois j'me sens vieille quand j'écoute mon petit frère^^) xD Et Kolya va pas être simple à choper...:s

**SpaceTricotRaye:** Oui je m'amuse bien avec Johann. Et dans ce chapitre là, c'est pire, bon j'ai voulu délirer...J'ai réussi lol Ensuite, j'essaie de rendre mon John le plus proche possible de l'original mais c'est pas évident, et c'est vrai que dans les chapitres précédent j'ai pas assez mis son sens de l'humour (légèrement pourri faut le dire) en avant. J'essaie de me rattraper dés que j'en ai l'occasion ;) Mais c'est vrai que pour l'instant il a pas trop envie de se marrer lol Et Oui, c'est vrai que la première fois que j'ai vu les Geniis j'ai aussi tout de suite pensé à nos vieux ennemis vert-de-gris. Je pense effectivement que SGA s'en est fortement inspiré...Mais, _shhht_, on dira rien...;) lol

_Alors, maintenant la suite. Je me suis un peu laissée aller dans ce chapitre, j'avais besoin de rigoler un peu. Bonne lecture les filles, et mes lecteurs anonymes ;)_

* * *

Chapitre VIII

**Voie Lactée, Mars 1944.  
Dédale.**

-Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

Le vaisseau approchait enfin de sa destination, étant sortie d'hyperespace, ils avaient mis quelques jours supplémentaire pour atteindre la Terre. Elle avait passé les trois semaines et demi les plus ennuyeuses de sa vie. Ils n'avaient cessé de revoir tous les détails, sans exception, de la mission avec le colonel Sheppard. Sans parler du babillage incompréhensible du docteur McKay pour les détails scientifiques. Ces trois semaines de préparations commençaient à lui donner la migraine. Et cela faisait une demi-heure que sa supérieure lui cassait les oreilles alors qu'elles étaient attablées au mess pour déjeuner.

Andrea souffla bruyamment pour manifester son exaspération. Elle fixa Julie qui réitéra sur un ton impatient :

-Andrea ! Alors ? T'en dis quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Julie. Rétorqua l'Espagnole excédée en détachant chaque syllabe.

-S'il te plaît ! T'as toujours une oreille qui traîne quelque part, c'est ton truc. Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose ?

-Merci ! répliqua-t-elle, offensée. Je suis la concierge ici, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout. Enfin, tu…Hu… Bafouilla la Française avant de s'interrompre, semblant chercher quelque chose de convaincant à ajouter avant d'avouer après un instant de réflexion, embarrassée : Hu … Ouais … En fait, si.

Le Sergent Sanchez ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais préféra se taire. Elle serra les dents et se détourna en tapotant bruyamment la table avec ses doigts, vexée.

-Excuses-moi mais c'est vrai, t'en sais toujours plus que moi, tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle. Bouda la barcelonaise en secouant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Johann qui était venu se rassoir alors qu'il était parti chercher son plateau repas.

-C'est Andrea.

-Com...Qu'est-ce que… Mais c'est pas vrai, ça. Souffla cette dernière entre ses dents, atterrée.

-Les filles, s'il vous plaît…Faites une pause.

Une moue désabusée sur le visage, Sanchez posa son regard sur son collègue allemand et désigna de la main la Française assise à ses côtés :

-Cette _loca_ me demande s'il y a quelque chose avec le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay. Je lui soutiens que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, que ça ne nous regarde pas, et elle me traite de commère !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça !

-«Commère », « Concierge », c'est pareil, _tonta _(1)!

-Les filles, s'il vous plait ! Tenta Johann en haussant la voix, puis une fois que ses deux consœurs se sont tues, il glissa, mystérieux : Moi, je peux dire « pas encore ».

Les deux femmes qui se fustigeaient du regard froncèrent les sourcils simultanément. Julie détourna vivement le regard vers le jeune homme, comme si elle venait de découvrir un vaccin contre le Sida. Johann se retint d'éclater de rire de justesse, le poisson rouge qui lui tenait lieu de meilleure amie avait mordu à l'hameçon. Elle lui agrippa le col des deux mains :

-Tu sais quelque chose ? Tu as entendu quoi ?

-Je n'ai rien _«_ entendu »…J'ai « vu », _Liebling_ (2). Ricana-t-il dans une attitude sadique, voulant faire mariner son amie friande de potins.

La jeune métisse écarquilla les yeux et arrondit les lèvres dans une expression de stupeur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle scruta le visage de son équipier, indécise quant aux intentions de ce dernier. Elle crut un moment qu'il se moquait d'elle, l'Allemand connaissait aussi bien Rodney et John qu'elle connaissait Barack Obama. Mais ses yeux semblaient cacher quelque chose. Elle inspira un grand coup, pensant tenir un scoop au bout de ses doigts.

-Ho punaise…T'as vu quoi ? Accouche !

-C'est donnant-donnant ma grande. Alors, contre quoi ?

-Une tarte si tu continues à te foutre de moi, sale bouffeur de choux ! S'impatienta Julie en le relachant tandis qu'Andrea les observait à tour de rôle comme à un match de tennis.

-Espèce de raciste, c'est mesquin. S'indigna Johann. J'ai horreur du chou, sale Frouze (3) stéréotypée !

-C'est de l'insubordination !

-Pour l'amour du ciel, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? S'exclama une voix autoritaire que les trois protagonistes pouvaient reconnaître entre mille.

Apercevant leur supérieur entrer dans la salle à manger, les trois militaires se levèrent d'un bon comme un seul homme pour se mettre au garde-à-vous. Julie sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, craignant que le Colonel Sheppard eût entendu leur dispute et, _a fortiori_, l'objet de l'affrontement. _On est morts..._Heureusement, l'Américain ne semblait pas savoir quelle était l'origine de ces éclats de voix.

-Le Lieutenant Steinbeck fait preuve d'insubordination, il m'a traitée de Frouze, mon Colonel. Fit-elle, tentant de détourner la curiosité de son supérieur et espérant que cette réponse la satisfasse.

-Délatrice !

-Ça te va bien de parler de ça, toi ! Répliqua Julie, perfide.

-Oh ! Espèce de sale…

-Stop ! Vous allez la fermer, tous les deux ? Gronda John.

-…Collabo ! Termina le lieutenant à l'intention de la jeune femme.

-Steinbeck ! Le reprit sèchement l'Américain.

_Oho...Ca commence à sentir mauvais. _Ce dernier s'excusa du bout des lèvres auprès de son patron tandis que son amie le fusillait du regard, furibonde. Andrea, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ne savait plus où se mettre. Ne sachant trop pour lequel de ses deux amis prendre la défense. Elle prit la décision d'adopter une attitude neutre :

-Veuillez nous excusez, mon Colonel. Ce doit être ces trois semaines confinés ici. Ça doit nous monter à la tête.

-Oui, et bien tâchez de vous reprendre Sergent. Répondit John, l'air sévère. _Maintenant ça sent mauvais..._

-Bien sûr, monsieur. Dit-elle, penaude.

-Coureau, Steinbeck ? fit-il, posant son regard noir sur les concernés. _...très mauvais._

Les deux officiers lui présentèrent des excuses, de mauvaise grâce. Il leur fit signe de se mettre au repos avant de leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient se rassoir. Il continuait de les observer sévèrement, il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer les chaperons et gérer les contentieux de ses hommes. Il n'avait rien d'un gendarme et apprécierait que ses subordonnés pensent à autre chose qu'à se _bouffer le nez_.

-Encore un coup comme ça, et je vous colle un blâme, Lieutenant.

-Mais monsieur…protesta ce dernier avant que le colonel ne le coupe :

-Et c'est valable pour vous aussi, Capitaine. On ne vous a pas fait monter à bord pour vous entendre vous balancez des horreurs. Taisez-vous, fit-il pour interrompre les protestations. Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Maintenant, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui a fait monter la mayonnaise, mais je ne veux plus vous entendre. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Après avoir entendu un « Oui, monsieur » synchronisé, il se leva et fit signe à ses trois hommes de le suivre. Il voulait les voir, tous les trois et leurs deux scientifiques, en salle des commandes où ils y retrouveraient le Colonel Caldwell et Rodney. S'engageant dans le couloir, l'Américain ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur de Julie, qui s'était remise de la _colère_ _Sheppardienne,_ ni son imagination se mettre en branle.

O

Le Dédale venait d'atteindre l'orbite de la Terre. La planète bleue portait son surnom à la perfection, hormis les continents qu'on voyait affleurer sous les dépressions climatiques, les océans et les mers étaient à n'en pas douter les dominants de ce monde actuellement ébranlé. On ne pouvait pas nier le travail extraordinaire de Gaïa, même si elle n'avait pu prévoir ce que lui infligeraient ses habitants. A cet instant, l'Homme lui perforait la peau de bombes et d'obus dans certaines régions et y faisait couler sang et larmes dans d'autres.

L'angoisse lui nouant l'estomac, Julie soupira et chassa ses idées lugubres en secouant la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas ce stress. Une fois seulement, elle s'était retrouvée sur un vaisseau ruche et elle se souvenait avoir ressenti la trouille de sa vie. Elle détestait ces engins, et bien plus encore ceux qui les occupaient. Elle s'en était sortie, encore une fois grâce à l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard. Jusqu'à leur secours, son équipe avait dû affronter les Wraiths seule. Elle en avait parfois des _terreurs nocturnes, _dixit le Docteur Heightmeyer que Julie consultait de temps en temps. Toujours était-il qu'elle avait combattu ces monstres, alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi angoissée à l'idée d'affronter leurs insignifiants ancêtres terriens. _La mission n'est même pas commencée..._

Apercevant le continent européen, elle se retourna en entendant Rodney pousser un juron et s'agiter autour de la console principale. Une bonne partie de l'équipage présent dans la salle scrutait l'écran radar du Dédale qui avait détecté un vaisseau entrant dans le système solaire. Julie hoqueta, davantage pour l'ironie de la situation que par surprise. Alors qu'elle y resongeait une minute plus tôt, elle reconnut la forme du vaisseau sur l'écran, le même que celui qui occupait ses cauchemars..._et j'en ai déjà raz-le-bol._

OoO

(1) Idiote

(2) On peut traduire par « chérie ».

(3) Terme péjoratif pour les français, ça vaut « Rosbif », « Rital » ou « Boche » (merci au film « Rien à déclarer » pour l'info, lol).


	10. Chapitre IX

_Merci les filles pour vos reviews:_**  
**

**KaylaSheppard: **Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Les OC je les colle pas avec les persos de la série, vous verrez jamais Julie ou Johann avec...je sais pas, par exemple John, Rodney, ou Teyla quoi. C'est trop...mmh, non, je ferai jamais ça xD Mais OC/OC ouais, ça pourrait arriver mais bon, comme je l'ai dit au dernier disclaimer: ça va pas être rose :s Et oui, on y arrive et c'est pas fini ;)

**Amy-Chan: **Oouuais...C'est vrai, pas sympa les Géniis et les Wraiths mais hey! L'union fait la force hein? lol Huuu, non, pas de McShep dans cette fic, c'est une GEN comme on dit. C'est juste notre équipe d'OC qui s'amuse un peu et Julie a l'esprit un peu tordu =) Et ils ont pas fini de craquer ...

**SpaceTricotRaye: **_Slash Powaaa! _Et oui, je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Amy, c'est un délire entre nos européens et je risque de recommencer...(oui je suis une récidiviste votre honneur...:s gné?). Et je recommence ici aussi, mais c'est l'humour graveleux de Johnny-la-bonne-blague, c'est pas ma faute. Sous ses airs de dur à cuir, Johnny flippe un peu, il va se reprendre (hein minou?) il répond pas...lol Faut dire, que mes OC sont quand même un peu...Mmh...Énervants^^ lol

_Je vous laisse avec la suite! Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Chapitre IX

**Terre, France. **

Equipés comme sur n'importe quelle planète à explorer, ils crapahutaient maintenant depuis deux heures dans cette forêt domaniale, du moins Julie pensait que c'en était une. Ces bois s'étiraient sur des kilomètres sur le scanner du vaisseau. Malgré elle, la jeune femme avait été épatée par sa technologie et après un an passé sur Atlantis elle s'en voulait d'être toujours aussi impressionnable. Selon le PDA du Docteur Peterson, ils arrivaient en vue de la ville de Caen.

Caldwell avait voulu faire dans la discrétion en les téléportant à quelques kilomètres du bourg français, deux jours après l'arrivée de leur invité. Malgré ces deux jours, ils avaient voulu faire vite, ne pouvant anticiper les actions de l'autre vaisseau se dirigeant vers eux à une vitesse inquiétante. L'équipage du Dédale savait pertinemment qu'il les verrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre mais pas simultanément. En voyant le vaisseau ruche, Julie avait vu son supérieur interroger McKay du regard avant que celui-ci leur exposât sa théorie sur un marché possible avec les Geniis et sur l'E2PZ. On lui avait expliqué ce que représentait cette technologie. _Comment ont-ils fait pour trouver un truc aussi rare ?_

Son équipe avait donc été débarquée alors que le Dédale aurait peut-être à parer les coups de son homologue Wraiths. Et pour le moment, elle s'ennuyait ferme…

-Pourquoi Sheppard nous envoie, _nous_, dans ce trou ? Je le déteste… Fit une voix masculine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je croyais que tu l'adorais, que c'était ton mentor et j'en passe. Lui répondit une autre à l'accent hispanique.

Cela faisait également deux heures que Johann maugréait dans sa barbe, tantôt dans la langue de Goethe tantôt dans celle de Shakespeare. Maintenant qu'il y était, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et il ne lui restait que sa langue pour râler. Andrea, qui marchait à ses côtés, réitéra :

-Hey _chico_ ? Tu me réponds au lieu de marmonner ?

-Ce n'est pas la question…C'est vrai, c'est un bon officier. Le meilleur sous lequel j'ai servi jusqu'ici d'ailleurs mais là…

-Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? Intervint Julie en se rapprochant d'eux, laissant leurs deux scientifiques ouvrir la marche.

Le lieutenant répéta ce qu'il venait de confier à sa collègue espagnole. Coureau sourit bêtement avant de reprendre :

-Ah oui, dit comme ça, c'est très sympa…"Le meilleur _sous_ lequel tu as servi..."

-Oh la ferme, fit-il après avoir compris l'allusion, t'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, ma pauvre fille !

Julie éclata de rire tandis que son ami reprenait ses explications où il les avait interrompues, l'air renfrogné. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant le peu de sens de l'humour qu'avait son équipier ces derniers temps. Il lui faisait parfois penser au Docteur McKay, un peu soupe au lait, même s'il est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas prétendre bien connaître l'astrophysicien. Elle avait même tendance à le craindre un peu, ne sachant jamais comment le prendre les rares fois où elle avait dû lui parler. Il l'intimidait, elle, la militaire pure et dure. _Pff, tu parles…_ Elle en discuterait un jour avec son supérieur, lui avait l'air de savoir dans quel sens du poil il fallait brosser le Canadien et..._Humph !_

Julie eut l'impression de se heurter à un arbre. Pendant une demi-seconde, elle le crut mais, s'apprêtant à frapper l'opportun du pied, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était rentrée dans l'un des deux scientifiques qui avait pilé net devant elle.

-Sullivan ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas tout seul !

L'Anglais se retourna et la regarda d'un œil critique, sans faire attention aux invectives de la militaire qui étaient le cadet de ses soucis visiblement. Ils étaient arrivés au sommet d'une petite butte, en contre-bas le sol descendait en pente douce. Julie ne comprit pas immédiatement en voyant Joshua s'accroupir précipitamment, rejoignant son confrère américain. Fronçant les sourcils, elle suivit le regard des scientifiques et jura. _Merde, pas eux. Pas maintenant._ Elle se retourna subitement en opérant le même geste que le londonien et enjoignit à ses hommes de l'imiter.

Sur le-qui-vive, Andrea et Johann les avaient rejoint et, arme au poing, jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil en contre-bas. A environ plus d'une centaine de mètres, ce qui semblait être une patrouille de cinq hommes et deux chiens slalomaient lentement entre les arbres. Julie entendit un « _Schei__β__e »_ craché du côté de son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ces boches ? Maugréa Andrea. Excuses-moi Johann. Reprit-elle en jetant un œil à son équipier qui haussa les épaules d'un air blasé.

-Je dois te rappeler où on est ? Ironisa la Française pour lui répondre.

-Oui je sais, mais ils n'ont pas autre chose à faire qu'une balade en forêt ? On voudrait bien passer par là, nous.

-Ils cherchent peut-être un fugitif…tenta Mathias.

-Ça m'étonnerait, rétorqua l'Anglais, ils procédaient en faisant une battue pour ce genre de cas.

-Dites…Les cours d'Histoire, on verra ça plus tard si ça ne vous fait rien.

-Julie, le fouilleur de pierre a raison…Intervînt Johann en s'attirant un regard noir de l'archéologue, il poursuivit sans y prêter attention : Ils ne sont que cinq avec leurs clébards, ça ne colle pas. Conclut-il, un air de mépris sur le visage.

La Française reporta son attention sur les soldats et leurs chiens. _Ils ont pourtant l'air de chercher quelque chose. _Elle promena son regard sur les alentours. Avec l'intervention de l'hiver, ces bois étaient aérés, peu de végétation, aucune planque possible. S'ils tentaient de les contourner, ils se feraient repérer. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention des « autochtones » sur la présence des Atlantes.

-On fait quoi ? S'impatienta Andrea.

-Attendez, je réfléchis…

-On fonce dans le tas. Asséna Johann.

-Quoi ? … Des clous, Johann. T'es gentil, tu restes à ta place.

-Il a raison. Intervînt l'Espagnole. Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix.

La jeune femme soupira de plus belle. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle aurait du mal à tenir ses chiens en laisse. Lorsque ses deux amis étaient partis, il était quasiment impossible de les arrêter. A ce moment précis, elle douta de son autorité et grimaça. Elle avait permis un trop grand rapprochement entre elle et ses hommes, elle n'avait jamais été douée avec l'autorité. Et d'un autre côté, elle admit qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attaquer. Mais à trois contre cinq…_Parce qu'il est hors de question que je compte sur mes deux geeks. _Cependant, une seule chose l'empêchait d'agir. Un souvenir de classe, au lycée. Un cours d'Histoire et un mot. « Représailles ».

Ces cinglés s'en prendront aux habitants alentours une fois les corps de leurs cinq congénères découverts. Elle ferma les yeux, elle commençait à trop réfléchir et c'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Ils perdaient du temps. _Une dizaine de français ou toute la planète…_Après une ultime seconde d'hésitation, elle fit son choix.

-Prenez vos fusils à lunette et attendez mon signal. Sullivan et Peterson, retournez à l'arrière.

O

**Orbite de la Terre, Dédale.**

Il parcourait d'un pas rapide les couloirs à la recherche de son équipier et ami. Il fallait qu'il le tienne au courant. Après une énième confrontation avec le Colonel Caldwell, il avait été fichu à la porte de la salle de contrôle. Depuis une demi-heure, le commandant du vaisseau parlementait avec l'ennemi, qui s'avérait n'être autre que Michael en personne. Ce dernier avait, semble-t-il, conclut un accord avec le peuple Genii. Restait à savoir ce que lui avaient promis ces derniers. Négociations vaines bien entendu, tout le monde savait que la confrontation était inévitable et qu'elle allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, mais c'était pour la forme. _Un petit espoir aussi…_

Rodney McKay secoua la tête, exaspéré par sa propre naïveté. Il y avait cru avec le colonel Caldwell, lorsque Michael avait établi le contact. _Plutôt pour nous narguer…Salopard._ Et maintenant le voilà qui s'adonnait à un marathon dans ce dédale de couloirs (1) pour trouver son coéquipier qui ne daignait pas montrer le bout de son nez. _Où est passé cet amateur de beurre de cacahuètes, non de Dieu ? _Il pestait dans sa barbe en arrivant devant la porte de la cantine, et trouva _enfin _John Sheppard une fois encore attablé à une table, devant la baie vitrée qui laissait apercevoir le vaisseau ennemi.

L' « amateur de beurre de cacahuètes » avait le regard perdu dans les confins de l'espace et n'entendit pas le Canadien s'approcher de lui. Trop occupé à ruminer, il n'entendit pas les sons sortant de la bouche de McKay alors que ses lèvres remuaient. Son plan ne se déroulait pas comme il l'avait prévu. Ils devaient arriver _avant_ l'ennemi et pas en _même temps_…

-Colonel ?

…pensant programmer le vaisseau à la bonne période…

-Colonel !

…Il s'était planté. Il avait toujours cette fâcheuse manie de sous-estimer l'adversaire. Trop sûr de lui, comme toujours et maintenant…

-_John !_

Le susnommé sursauta et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de reconnaître celui qui avait crié son prénom. Il allait s'excuser quand un sourire étira ses lèvres. Et une envie familière de faire sortir le scientifique de ses gonds pointa le bout de son nez et lui fit lancer d'un ton taquin :

-C'est agréable de vous entendre faire ça, McKay, mais vous me devancez, je ne vous ai encore rien fait…

Le dit scientifique rougit violemment avant de le fusiller du regard. Il préféra ne pas répondre et serrer les dents, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, il n'avait pas la tête à se lancer dans ce genre de petit jeu. En y repensant, il jeta un œil anxieux au vaisseau par la baie vitrée. De son côté, voyant que le poisson ne mordait pas et arborait une mine anxieuse, John reprit la parole et son sérieux :

-Du nouveau ?

-Mmh ?

-Vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher ici seulement pour papoter. A voir la tête que vous faites, vous avez autre chose à faire. Alors, du nouveau ?

-Attaque imminente, d'après Caldwell. Fut tout ce que Rodney parvînt à articuler, le regard fixé sur le vaisseau ennemi.

Il prit un siège aux côtés de l'Américain et se reprit.

-Caldwell y a cru, même s'il savait pertinemment que vous aviez raison. Mais nous voulions garder un peu d'espoir de les raisonner…

-Je n'ai jamais entendu plus bête venant de vous, McKay. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Je suis comme tout le monde, j'ai le droit d'espérer. Même si c'est naïf. Vous n'avez peut-être pas l'air de vous en rendre compte, mais je suis humain. Et cette mission prend une tournure qui ne me plaît pas…Et moi…Je ne peux rien faire. Conclut-il en baissant d'un ton.

Le militaire observa le scientifique qui venait d'avouer qu'il se sentait inutile. Et il était vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant pour Rodney. _Même pas un coït interrompu…_Il haussa un sourcil et pouffa.

-Hu ?

-Quoi ? Réagit le Canadien.

-Rien…Je…réfléchissais. Ecoutez, reprit-il, pour ne rien vous cacher et si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne suis pas plus à l'aise que vous. Et pour en rajouter, je me suis planté. Mais on va encore avoir besoin de…

Il s'interrompit alors que ses yeux étaient attirés par un mouvement à l'extérieur. Le Canadien, qui attendait que le militaire finisse sa tirade, suivit son regard. Il blêmit.

-Sheppard ? Coureau et ses hommes…

-Je sais…Répondit le militaire d'une voix blanche.

Alors que les deux hommes se levaient d'un bon pour se précipiter dans le couloir, deux Darts plongeaient déjà dans l'atmosphère terrienne.

OoO

(1) Il porte bien son nom ce foutu vaisseau…xD (Blague carambar du jour…Mille pardons.)

**_Examens obligent, je vais passer la semaine à réviser. Donc, pas de publications cette semaine :s Pardon, pardon, pardon... A la prochaine les filles! ;)_**


	11. Chapitre X

_Merciiii pour les reviews ! ;)_

**KaylaSheppard: **T'en fais pas ils vont y arriver. Ils y arrivent toujours :) Heureuse de pouvoir te consoler, joli compliment que tu m'as fait là, j'ai même rougit lol J'espère que cette entorse te pourri pas trop la vie quand même. En tout cas, j'te souhaite bien du courage ;) Ho et hum...C'est pas le bac que je passe (Dieu merci je l'ai depuis longtemps) mais une licence, je suis à la fac...Mdr Merci en tout cas, je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie ;)_  
_

**Amy-Chan: **Bah figure toi que j'avais pensé à Todd au début, et c'est vrai que je me suis dit: mouais, Michael est quand même plus mauvais. En plus, Todd je le connais pas assez :) Johnny-la-bonne-blague entre en action mais pas tout de suite (il est débordé le pauvre choupi...Qui lui fait un câlin? Je suis trop occupée avec Rodney, moi...Humpf...Bon, je veux bien faire les deux, je suis sympa). Et merci pour tes encouragements, je pense que c'est dans la poche ;)

**SpaceTricotRaye: **Tututut! Moi? Tuer Johann? T'as attrapé le Chikungunya ou quoi? Mdr Jamais j'y toucherais à ma choucroute, je l'aime trop...Par contre, je garanti pas un confort psychologique complet...Ahum. *Niark* Quant au cas de conscience...Baaah, je trouve qu'il y en a pas assez dans sga la série, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font un peu ce qu'ils veulent...Ca m'a dérangé. Donc, mes persos à moi, ils restent humains et continuent de flipper ;) (Pas comme certains dans la série...Je donnerai pas de nom, y a à peu près tout le monde^^) lol Bizarrement, tu vas peut-être te foutre de moi mais c'est Ronon que je trouve le plus humain malgré ses airs de "fais gaffe je mords" =) **  
**

_Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ;) Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Chapitre X

**Terre, France.**

Une goutte de sueur perlait sur front, elle l'essuya d'un revers de main et reprit possession de son fusil. Couchée sur le sol, dans les fourrées, elle surplombait les cinq silhouettes grises et les deux canidés. Elle avait attendu que ces deux coéquipiers fussent en position pour leur assigner leurs cibles. Ils devaient composer avec les deux chiens mais les animaux n'étaient pas la priorité. Ils s'en occuperaient plus tard. Alors qu'elle venait d'entendre dans son oreillette Johann lui confirmer qu'il n'attendait plus que son feu vert, elle perçut la voix moins assurée d'Andrea :

/ _Capitaine, attends. /_

Pas bon, pas bon du tout…L'Espagnole ne l'appelait par son grade que lorsqu'elle était anxieuse. Et à cet instant, elle l'était…Beaucoup. Très tendue, la Barcelonaise, donc. Julie releva vivement la tête de la lunette de son fusil et porta la main à son oreillette.

/ Andrea, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?/

/_ Le plus jeune…Regarde._/

Fronçant les sourcils, hésitante, Julie rapprocha son œil droit de la lunette. Elle ajusta la trajectoire sur la cible d'Andrea. Effectivement, elle aperçut un jeune soldat…Vraiment jeune. Un peu flottant dans son uniforme vert-de-gris, quasiment d'une taille trop grande pour lui. _C'est un gosse ?_ Julie approfondit son observation et blêmit. _Ça pue c't'histoire…_

/ Ne tirez pas. Je répète, aucun de vous ne tire un seul coup de feu. _/_

Elle entendit Johann grommeler quelque chose dans la radio. Évidemment, le lieutenant rechignait à repousser la castagne et se voir enlever l'occasion de se défouler sur ses vénérés ancêtres. Julie avait autre chose à penser que les problèmes existentiels de son meilleur ami, elle se reconcentra sur le gamin.

Le gosse en question, qui ne devait pas avoir au-delà de vingt ans, et là Julie se donnait une bonne marge, n'était effectivement pas armé. Les quatre autres soldats étaient tous équipés de fusils, des antiquités pour Coureau mais non moins dangereuses, et de revolvers portés à la taille. Contrairement au gamin qu'elle avait en visuel. Il se déplaçait laborieusement et venait de se faire arrêter dans sa marche par l'un de ses compagnons. _Compagnons…ou pas…_Dans sa lunette, Julie put lire une émotion qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien dans les yeux du jeune Allemand. La peur.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'elle vit l'homme derrière lui, sensiblement plus vieux, imprimer une pression de la main sur son épaule jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se retrouve à genoux. Les lèvres de l'aîné bougeaient mais, postés trop loin, les Atlantes n'entendaient rien. Elle le vit seulement sortir un Luger de sous sa veste et le pointer sur la nuque du gamin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses soucis de conscience s'envolèrent.

/ Johann ! Butes-moi cet enfoiré ! Descends-le !/

Elle avait à peine terminé ses invectives qu'elle vit le bourreau projeté en arrière, terrassé par une balle dans la tête. La suite des évènements s'enchaîna à une rapidité telle qu'ils auront beaucoup de difficultés à tout relater dans le moindre détail par la suite. Elle venait d'abattre deux des trois survivants quand elle vit le dernier s'effondrer. Tous avaient été atteints à la tête, pris par surprise, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir.

Le souffle court, elle reporta son attention sur le jeune soldat encore sur ses genoux. Le gamin avait l'air terrorisé, ne sachant d'où venaient ces coups de feu et s'attendant à tout moment à sentir la brûlure sur son front et les ténèbres l'engloutir. Il était immobile et n'osait plus bouger, comme s'il pensait que le prédateur, quel qu'il fût, ne le verrait pas. Julie se redressa et ne pris plus la peine de chuchoter dans son micro.

/ On descend. Sullivan, Peterson, la fête est finie. /

Voyant ses hommes et ses deux scientifiques se montrer, quelques mètres plus loin, elle entreprit de dévaler la pente en sortant une arme Satédienne qu'elle programma sur le paralyseur. Arrivée à une dizaine de mètres des bergers allemands qui montraient déjà les dents en grognant, elle tira sur chacun des animaux qui s'écroulèrent dans un couinement déchirant. _Désolée Médor. _Elle s'arrêta au niveau du jeune garçon qui semblait respirer difficilement. Ce dernier, qui avait senti du mouvement après le calme qui avait suivi la fusillade, leva les yeux vers Coureau qui hésitait quant à la conduite à prendre.

Andrea et Johann venaient d'arriver derrière elle, suivis des deux scientifiques qui se tenaient en retrait. Le garçon les observait à tour de rôle, une lueur affolée dans le regard. Il se mit à répéter rapidement « _Bitte, bitte, bitte… »_ Suivit d'autre chose que Julie ne comprenait pas.

-Johann ? interrogea-t-elle tandis que le concerné s'avançait pour écouter le gamin.

-« S'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas. Ne me tuez pas, je ne dirais rien, je ne vous ai pas vu… » Il s'arrêta pour tendre l'oreille alors que le jeune homme baissait la voix. « S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît…tirez pas… » Bla, bla, bla et ainsi de suite. Conclut le lieutenant en opérant des moulinets avec sa main, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

Julie haussa un sourcil en secouant la tête devant le peu de professionnalisme de son collègue. Même s'il semblait d'une humeur plus…_détendu_ depuis qu'il s'était vu octroyé le droit d'abattre l'un de ses anciens, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Julie voulait au départ les neutraliser sans pour autant les tuer. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos un peuple, à qui il était susceptible de demander l'aide, en plus des Geniis et des Wraiths, ce qui ferait de cette mission un enfer. _Mais on n'a pas eu le choix, non ?_ Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre en posant les yeux sur le jeune homme par terre. Elle poussa gentiment mais fermement son meilleur ami pour faire face au jeune soldat et s'accroupit prudemment devant lui. Elle avança une main mais se retînt, mieux valait ne pas effrayer le gamin.

-Johann, traduction s'il te plaît. Fit-elle d'un ton sans appel tandis que le Lipsien s'approchait pour faire l'interprète.

Julie se tourna vers le gamin qui la détaillait des pieds à la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

Son uniforme bleu nuit lui était totalement étranger et l'arme que cette femme avait utilisée pour neutraliser les chiens lui semblait sortir d'un roman de science-fiction américain. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ? Il avait fait suffisamment de conneries pour passer à un doigt de l'exécution, maintenant qu'il s'en était sorti par miracle, si ses compatriotes apprenaient qu'il lisait ce genre de littérature dégénérée, il n'aurait pas de troisième chance. A condition que ces gens étranges le laissent partir…La voix de la femme noire aux yeux bleus le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-elle tandis que Johann traduisait et attendait la réponse.

-Dix-sept ans. Laissa tomber son meilleur ami en bon interprète.

Julie soupira. Ce gamin devrait être au lycée. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un uniforme, espèce d'ahuri ? _Elle serra les dents et hocha la tête. Elle reprit la parole en essayant de donner à sa voix une teinte la plus douce possible. En tant que femme, cela ne devrait pas lui poser de problème, mais le vert-de-gris avait tendance à lui donner quelques allergies. _Hey comme à tout le monde, non ?_

-Je m'appelle Julie. Commença-t-elle tandis qu'elle entendait la traduction par son ami. Tu peux me donner ton nom ?

-Alexander.(1) Répondit l'interlocuteur.

-Je vais t'appeler Alex. Écoute, on ne te fera rien. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Et ceux qui voulaient t'exécuter n'étaient pas de notre côté, et puis on ne t'as rien fait de mal, tu comprends ? L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, non ?

Cette phrase certes un peu cliché sembla faire son chemin dans le cerveau du jeune garçon une fois traduite par Johann. Alexander parut se détendre un peu et finit par observer les visiteurs. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se faire une idée sur ces gens. La scène aurait pu être risible de par l'expression que le jeune homme affichait. _Une poule qui a trouvé un couteau, yep…_Mais Julie ne rit pas. Elle sortit sa gourde pour offrir un peu d'eau à l'adolescent qui la prit timidement avant d'avaler une grande goulée du liquide frais qui lui hydrata un peu la gorge rendu sèche par le stress.

-_Danke_. Réussit-il à articuler.

-_Bitte_. Répondit la Française avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Tu peux te lever ?

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à Johann qui traduisait, et quelque chose passa sur son visage. Julie ne sut identifier cette ombre qu'en voyant l'expression mauvaise de son meilleur ami. Elle lui décocha un regard noir.

-La barbe, Johann, t'es chiant là.

Celui-ci grogna et détourna les yeux pour s'intéresser aux chiens, vérifiant qu'ils ne se réveillaient pas. _Et je grogne, et je menace…il faudrait que je contrôle la fréquence de ses entrainements avec Ronon. __Il a beau être canon,__ il déteint sur ma saucisse de Frankfort cet alien de malheur…_Alors qu'elle reprenait la parole, la saucisse en question poursuivit son interprétariat.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne faut pas faire attention à lui. C'est un compatriote et il déteste ce qu'est devenu votre pays. Malheureusement, il vous met tous dans le même sac. Si on faisait tous comme lui, il ne ferait pas partie de mon équipe.

Elle lança un nouveau regard noir à son interprète qui avait cessé de traduire pour la fustiger de ses yeux noisette. Elle soutint ses prunelles qui lui lançaient des éclairs avant qu'il ne capitule, plus par devoir qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas se voir coller un rapport sur le dos non plus. Il reprit la traduction et son jeune compatriote le fixa, interloqué. _Ou choqué…Pourquoi ?_

-T'as traduit ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais oui…Répondit-il, l'air angélique.

-Mmh…

Pas convaincue, elle tendit tout de même la main vers l'adolescent pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre quand elle vit l'expression d'intense concentration sur le visage d'Andrea et, confiant son nouveau protégé au bons soins de Johann, elle s'approcha de l'Espagnole. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et l'appela doucement mais tout ce qu'elle obtînt fut un ordre :

- _¡ __Oye ! _(2)

Julie tendit l'oreille, on percevait un léger sifflement, aigu, et cela semblait se rapprocher. La Française cru reconnaître ce son mais ne parvînt pas à l'identifier avec exactitude. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage que Johann cria :

-_Achtung !_

_-_A tes souhaits ! Gloussa Julie. (3)

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Un Dart ! Poursuivit son lieutenant en pointant d'un doigt le ciel derrière elle.

Le sifflement se fit plus sonore et strident, insupportable. Et Julie sut que son ami avait raison quand elle se retourna pour voir le chasseur foncer droit sur eux. _Caldwell a échoué…_Son cœur rata un battement, Johann et Alexander étaient sur sa trajectoire. Elle bondit vers les deux hommes, parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et ne se préoccupa pas de la douleur qu'elle ressentit alors qu'elle les percutait de plein fouet. Tandis que le jeune soldat, tombé sur les fesses, avait les yeux rivés sur le vaisseau, tétanisé, Johann tendit la main vers Julie dans une tentative désespérée de l'écarter de la zone mortelle. Cette dernière se relevait au moment où le Dart passait au-dessus de sa tête, son halo blanc l'accompagnant dans sa lugubre besogne. Johann hurla.

Sa supérieure n'était plus là.

OoO

(1) Merci à toi Al' (mon Erasmus student devenu mon bêta-lecteur lol)…de me laisser utiliser ton joli prénom ;) (Mais non, je le drague pas, il le sait bien…)

(2) « Ecoute ! »

(3) J'adore faire cette vanne… (D'accord, je retourne me coucher…)

**_Vacaaances... =)_**


	12. Chapitre XI

_Merciiiii pour les reviews ;) Désolée, pardon, mille excuses...etc. pour mon retard! (Vous avez le droit de me balancer de la caillasse)_

**Amy-Chan: **Oui, pauv' gamin. Mais not' frenchy est arrivée à temps (un comble quand même...lol), on saura par la suite pourquoi il allait se faire exécuter (encore plus "pauvre gosse", mais tu le sauras pas tout de suite, na). Et Julie est pas au bout de ses peines...On la voit pas dans ce chapitre, bizarre...(niark). Et heu...Non, Johann n'est pas in love de Julie (Sacrilège, crime de lèse majesté...etc. xD). Encore une fois, ils sont comme frère et sœur, nom de nom! lol

**KaylaSheppard: **Ouaaaais! Vive la France! (désolée, j'arrête avec ça, promis...lol) Et moi aussi, j'en ai plein les bottes de ce cliché que tu décris si bien. (ouais, nous aussi on peut être des héros!) C'est marrant, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pensé à quelqu'un...(Non, mon Johnny je ne parle pas de toi voyons...huuu...héhé!). Oui bon, je l'adore mais il y a des fois où il me tape sur les nerfs...(Oups...Je l'ai vexé...*câliiiiin* lol). N'empêche, "Face de ray-ban", j'ai éclaté de rire...Juste génial. J'espère que ton poignet se remet depuis ma dernière publication ;)

_Pitite note: j'ai vu dans les stats que j'ai des lecteurs étrangers. __(Angleterre, Allemagne, Canada (^.^), Ukraine, USA...J'en ai même vu de Russie Oô lol)__ Et ça c'est sympa...Alors mention spécial pour eux ;)  
Et aussi pitite pensée pour les Allemands qui ont perdu ce soir (vilains Italiens, méchants!). Je digère ça et j'écris la suite de ma fic...  
_

_Allez, je vous laisse et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Chapitre XI.

**Orbite de la Terre.  
Dédale.**

/Dédale à Sga-9, me recevez-vous ? Répondez. /

/…/

Crépitements, silence, crépitements…Le Colonel Caldwell jeta un coup d'œil à son homologue Sheppard. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, le commandant du Dédale tentait d'établir le contact avec l'équipe au sol. Bien entendu, lorsque John et Rodney avaient déboulé dans la salle des commandes, il avait déjà vu lui aussi les deux Darts plonger dans l'atmosphère terrienne. Il n'avait pas eu besoin que les deux Atlantes le lui demandent pour prévenir la jeune équipe du Capitaine Coureau. Le silence régnait dans la vaste pièce et le regard fixé à la grande vitre donnant sur la planète bleue, l'équipage présent attendait. John commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, se sentant comme à son habitude coupable de ce qui était sûrement en train de se passer. De son côté, Caldwell n'était pas en reste. Commandant de ce vaisseau et responsable de l'équipage tout comme des passagers, il attendait nerveusement que ses destinataires daignent lui donner une réponse. Sans parler de l'ennemi qui n'attendait qu'une chose, ouvrir le feu sur le vaisseau Atlante. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

/Ici le Colonel Caldwell, Capitaine Coureau me recevez-vous. Répondez. /

John fulminait. Il avait envoyé cette équipe en bas, droit dans la gueule du loup. Il avait sous-estimé l'ennemi et surestimé ses hommes. Les Dart les avaient sans doute déjà « récoltés », il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. _Quelle belle connerie ! J'aurais dû y aller…_Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et ses yeux se posèrent sur le propriétaire. McKay pensait le calmer par ce geste et étrangement, il lut un certain résultat dans le regard de l'Américain. Il sourit, un peu crispé, pas vraiment habitué par cette sollicitude, si rare venant du Canadien. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Caldwell qui commençait à perdre patience sur la radio, oubliant les noms de codes et autres protocoles de communication. Alors que Sheppard allait se proposer pour prendre le relais, la radio cracha et les crépitements se firent plus espacés pour laisser place à une voix féminine.

/_Dédale, ici Sga-9. Communication rétablie. /_

John fronça les sourcils._ Communication rétablie ?_ Caldwell et McKay devaient sans doute se poser la même question quand il vit leur expression d'incompréhension. Cependant, le commandant du vaisseau poussa finalement un soupir de soulagement et reprit sa place pour reprendre la dite communication.

/ A qui suis-je en train de m'adresser ? Déclinez-vous./

/_Mon colonel, c'est le Sergent Andrea Sanchez. Navrée de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre plus tôt. Nous avions changé notre fréquence radio. /_

/Pouvez-vous développer, Sergent ?/

/_Négatif, monsieur, permission d'attendre le rapport, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. /_

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester il vit John, qui s'était rapproché, prendre place à ses côtés pour répondre :

/Sergent, c'est le Colonel Sheppard. Où est mon officier de liaison ?/

_/ Mon colonel, Julie…Hu, le Capitaine Coureau…Elle…/_

Les deux colonels échangèrent un regard sombre. La pauvre Espagnole n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre pour que les deux Américains comprennent ce qui était advenu de la Française. (1) John tenta de garder son sang-froid tandis qu'il reprenait avec l'accord silencieux de Steven :

/Et le reste de l'équipe, Sergent ?/

_/Tout le monde va bien, Monsieur, enfin…Autant que faire se peut…Johann est…Le lieutenant Steinbeck est encore sous le choc et…Mon colonel, pouvez-vous nous téléporter à bord ? Le Dart nous a repérés et il va revenir à la charge. /_

Les personnes présentes dans la salle purent toutes percevoir l'angoisse dans le tremblement de la voix qui se répercutait sur les parois de la pièce. McKay fronçait les sourcils quand John se tourna vers lui. L'interrogeant du regard, il l'interpella. Rodney lui fit un signe, levant le pouce, puis chuchota « _Le_ Dart ? ». L'Américain approuva, l'équipe de Coureau ne savait toujours pas que la menace était double. Revenant à la radio près de Caldwell, il se sentit plus pressé :

/Sergent, écoutez-moi, on va vous ramener à bord. Restez où vous êtes. /

/_Mon colonel, je dois vous prévenir que nous avons un passager supplémentaire et…Ho non ! Docteur Sullivan ! Ils sont de…/ _

On n'entendit plus rien d'autre qu'un insupportable sifflement strident et des coups de feu. Ainsi que des cris. D'une supplique muette, John enjoignit à Caldwell de ramener ses hommes à bords. Le commandant du Dédale, récalcitrant quant au « passager supplémentaire », n'eut d'autres choix que d'abdiquer face à la situation. Il ferait avec le visiteur et s'en occuperait plus tard.

O

Encore ce bruit horrible. Et cette fois, il y en avait deux.

La femme à l'accent espagnol parlait nerveusement dans un petit micro sur sa joue et il était gardé par l'homme qui, d'après ce qu'il avait saisi, était un compatriote et s'appelait Johann. L'homme, qui n'avait pas l'air de ne lui vouloir que du bien, restait silencieux, le regard mauvais et les mains crispées sur étrange fusil. (2) Il avait l'air vraiment secoué par l'étrange disparition de la femme noire. Il avait encore la chair de poule au souvenir récent de cette chose qui avait surgit dans le ciel.

Et voilà que cela recommençait. Ce vacarme qui couvre l'accent espagnol de la femme au micro, et ces deux drôles d'avions d'une rapidité déconcertante à l'étrange forme de flèche qui reviennent. Il n'y en avait qu'un tout à l'heure. Et maintenant, ils sont deux. Alexander ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce détail lui noue l'estomac. L'une de ces choses avait « happé » la femme noire. Il est tétanisé. Alors que l'Espagnol au micro hurle quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas à un des hommes non armés, il voit les deux « avions » foncer droit sur eux. Le reste, il ne s'en souvient qu'à moitié. Sa dernière pensée fut que si les Alliés étaient à l'origine de ces machines, la Guerre serait à n'en pas douter perdue pour eux.

-Docteur Sullivan ! Ils sont deux ! Couchez-vous !

Des coups de feu, des cris, le bruit strident des « avions ». On le plaque au sol et une lumière vive et blanche l'enveloppe. Il n'a pas mal, il ne sent rien. Finalement, ce n'est pas douloureux. Il ferme les yeux.

Le sol est froid, il y a toujours un poids qui lui comprime les poumons. Il suffoque, il entend des voix. Les sons sont comme étouffés. Le poids se retire et on le tire vers le haut sans ménagement alors qu'il ouvre timidement les yeux. Etourdi, il ne fait pas attention où il se trouve et ne remarque pas les armes pointées sur lui. Il tente de se reconcentrer et de redonner à sa vision une certaine précision pour que ses yeux puissent enfin se fixer sur quelque chose. Chancelant, il revient peu à peu à lui et distingue plus nettement les voix autour de lui. Elles s'expriment toujours en Anglais. Son cœur s'emballe. Ca y est, c'est fini. Il est tombé aux mains de l'ennemi. Les Alliés l'ont eu. Il ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir soulagé ou au contraire s'inquiéter. Le souffle court, il parcourt la pièce où il se trouve du regard, se posant tour à tour sur les fusils qui le tiennent en joue et les installations qui l'entourent. Il ne sait pas comment il a atterrit là ni où il est d'ailleurs…Il commence à paniquer. Les Alliés comprendront-ils sa situation ? Et quand bien même, le traiteront-ils différemment ? Il n'était rien qu'un Boche pour eux, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il commence à suffoquer.

Tenu d'une poigne de fer à l'épaule par son « compatriote » Johann, il ne peut pas bouger. Cet homme était un traitre, il n'en doutait plus maintenant, il avait rejoint l'autre camp et maintenant il s'en prenait à lui. Là, il voit un homme s'approcher, toujours vêtu de ce même uniforme bleu, d'une bonne tête de plus que lui et des cheveux très bruns coiffés d'une étrange mode. Vraiment très indisciplinée. Américaine sans doute. Le Yankee l'observe de ses yeux verts, perçants, puis ouvre la bouche sans qu'Alexander ne comprenne les mots qui en sortent.

-Lieutenant, Sergent, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'est, _ça_ ?

Alexander n'entends pas les voix qui lui répondent, de toute façon il n'en comprend pas le sens. Son attention est happée par quelque chose dans le dos du grand brun, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé apercevoir de toute sa vie. Une baie vitrée, immense, s'ouvrant sur du noir, étoilé. Et cette forme arrondie, se détachant sur le paysage spatiale. Du bleu, du vert, du blanc…Une planète ? …Une partie de son cerveau a compris le message envoyé par ses rétines. La Terre. Son cœur rate un battement. Il est dans un vaisseau spatial.

Et le Deuxième-classe Alexander Gärtner, recrue de dix-sept ans dans l'armée de terre du Reich, perd connaissance.

OoO

(1) C'est cosmopolite Atlantis, hein? Un vrai melting-pot, c'est mignon… =)

(2) Bah un P-90 quoi…xD


	13. Chapitre XII

_Merci les filles! Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je peux aller un peu plus vite dans la publication (laissez tomber vos cailloux!)  
_

**SpaceTricotRaye: **Excellentes tes reviews, comme d'habitude pleines d'entrain, j'adore ;) Contente de t'avoir fait rire en tout cas (je plaide coupable pour la mention à Ronon dans le chapitre 11: j'ai pensé à toi lol) Et c'est saucisse de Frankfort, Strasbourg c'est chez nous (encore une fois vive la France...Parce que j'ai envie...xD) Et la pauvre Julie, on en sait plus ici...(Je sens que je vais me faire tuer...:s)**  
**

**KaylaSheppard: **Pardoooon encore une fois pour le retard :) J'espère au moins être plus efficace que les médocs pour ton poignet (si tu dois prendre des antalgiques ;) ) lol Pour Julie: réponse ici. Pour notre réfugié, on en saura un peu plus dans les chapitres qui viennent, pour l'instant je lui fait une bonne frayeur. Et je passais une licence de LLCE (Langue, Littérature et Civilisation Etrangères) en Espagnol ;) **  
**

**Amy-Chan: **Alooors lol, non Alex n'est pas le grand father de Johann, et on le verra pas. Sa présentation dans le chapitre 7 n'était qu'une explication à la condition difficile de Johann pour la mission. Le pauvre Jojo, il en bave suffisamment sans que je lui colle en plus son grand-père SS^^ (Là je serais vraiment l'auteur la plus sadique de ce site...). La Juju: encore une fois, réponse ici :)**  
**

_Pitite note: Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaaaaire! En plus de la fête nationale américaine...Mais on s'en fout, j'ai 22 ans! lol_

_Je vous laisse avec un chapitre pas très marrant...Je vous ai dit de ranger ces cailloux nom de non! De toute façon si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite...Bon, en tout cas, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Chapitre XII

**Orbite de la Terre.  
Dédale.**

-Lieutenant, rangez votre arme.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, arme au poing, et fixait toujours la silhouette assise sur le lit d'infirmerie en face de lui, une lueur haineuse dans le regard voilé. John Sheppard réitéra son ordre, tentant de poser sa voix.

-Steinbeck, rangez cette arme _tout de suite_.

Les paumes avancées vers l'Allemand, John essayait tant bien que mal de raisonner son subordonné depuis plus de dix minutes. Il comprenait ce qui avait pu traverser la tête de son vis-à-vis mais il ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec un mort sur les bras et un Atlante condamné à la prison pour meurtre. Oui, en 2012, les règles de la convention de Genève sont toujours d'actualité. _Je me demande combien de temps on passe au trou pour ça en Allemagne…_Il secoua la tête. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions juridiques. D'autant qu'il n'avait rien d'un avocat…_Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_ Secouant la tête une nouvelle fois, il se reconcentra.

Johann continuait de tenir en joue son compatriote des années quarante, de quinze ans son cadet, et avait un mal fou à se retenir de presser la détente. Sheppard tenta de s'approcher de lui, doucement, paumes ouvertes vers le danger actuel. Infirmiers et médecins se tenaient à l'écart mais prêts à intervenir en cas de blessés. _Ou plus…_Le pilote fixait le sniper tout en s'approchant sur le côté, espérant lui retirer son 9mm avant qu'il n'arrive un drame quand ce dernier cracha:

-Si on n'avait pas eu à s'occuper de ce _sale_ petit con de _nazi_, Julie serait _encore_ en vie !

Du venin. Oui, à cet instant, Johann avait tout du crotale, redoutable serpent à sonnettes. John se demanda comment il était possible de faire passer autant de haine à travers de simples mots. Une larme de rage roula le long de la joue du Lieutenant et le Colonel paniqua intérieurement. Le patient visé, qui n'était autre qu'Alexander, fixait son « descendant », ou plutôt le canon de l'arme que ce dernier pointait vers lui. Tétanisé, le jeune homme n'osait bouger et attendait, ou espérait, que l'Américain à la chevelure hirsute fasse un miracle.

John souffla, cette mission tournait à la catastrophe. Le vaisseau ruche avait commencé à leur envoyer des chasseurs et ils avaient dû répliquer. L'Américain adorait les F-302 mais, malheureusement, un autre devoir s'était rappelé à lui. C'était le branlebas de combat dans le Dédale, protégé par son bouclier. Mais, étrangement, dans l'infirmerie le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le médecin de garde l'avait fait appeler alors qu'il était dans le hangar, comptant prendre part à la bataille qui se déroulait dehors. Il prit un timbre de voix le plus doux possible, et répondit à Johann, se voulant rassurant.

-Coureau n'est pas encore morte, Lieutenant…Et je vais avoir besoin de vous pour la retrouver, alors _s'il vous plaît_ ne m'obligez pas à vous mettre aux arrêts.

O

**Quelque part sur Terre.**

Une odeur de poussière et d'humidité lui titilla les narines tandis qu'elle se réveillait. Une douleur lancinante au fond de son crâne, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Couchée en chien de fusil à même le sol, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits et de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Commençant à paniquer, elle entreprit un exercice de respiration, comme elle l'avait appris durant ses séances de méditation avec Mademoiselle Emmagan. _Non, Teyla…avec Teyla. _L'Athosienne lui avait un jour demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, arguant qu'elle n'était pas accoutumée au « Mademoiselle » français ou autre « Miss ».

Julie ricana, amère, et se morigéna de penser à ce genre de futilité dans pareil moment. Elle devait se reprendre, cela ne faisait que…Quoi ? Quelques heures, quelques jours qu'elle était là ? Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle se reconcentra sur sa respiration, se rappelant chaque conseil que lui avait donné l'Athosienne. Cette fille était gentille, Julie l'aimait bien. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours très calme. La Française l'avait même déjà vue à l'œuvre avec le Docteur McKay. _C'est un monstre de patience cette nana…Monstre, ouep…_

Julie n'était sortie « Off-World » qu'une fois seulement avec Sga-1 et elle avait été bluffée d'admiration devant la Pégasienne car, bien évidemment, qui dit « Sga-1 » dit forcément « castagne ». Coureau ricana une fois de plus en repensant à une réflexion qu'elle s'était mentalement faite en voyant Teyla la première fois. Cette dernière avait un petit air d'Angela Bassett, actrice américaine de son état. Julie se promit de lui dire si elle sortait de ce trou vivante, sans savoir pour quelle raison elle se fixait ce challenge.

Pourquoi s'était-elle mise à disserter sur l'Athosienne alors qu'elle était enfermée dans ce dit-trou sentant le moisi, déjà ? Ah oui, la méditation. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était calmée en délirant toute seule. S'empêchant de penser aux dernières heures qu'elle avait vécues ici, ses pensées s'envolèrent au-delà du ciel et de l'atmosphère pour rejoindre le Dédale et elle réprima un sanglot, se maudissant de faiblir aussi vite.

O

**Orbite de la Terre.  
Dédale.**

Johann Steinbeck fixait le patient terrorisé sur son lit d'infirmerie, les doigts crispés sur l'arme de poing qu'il mourrait d'envie d'utiliser. Sa tête n'était plus que lave en fusion…ou confusion. Ses pensées se bousculaient en entendant son supérieur lui parler. Les mots parvenaient difficilement jusqu'à son cerveau, le temps que celui-ci enregistre les informations, les trie et les interprète.

Après l'examen post-mission -mission qui avait tourné court il fallait le dire- il avait fait son rapport aux colonels Sheppard et Caldwell. Respectivement leader militaire d'Atlantis et commandant du Dédale, ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre, autant concernés par ce qu'il avait à dire. Les heures s'étaient écoulées, au ralenti. Le Dédale usait de diplomatie pour éviter la catastrophe avec le vaisseau d'en face mais ce dernier s'était perfidement résolu à envoyer des chasseurs Darts sur l'Atlante. Un combat s'en était suivi, et il continuait. Caldwell était convaincu que Michael gagnait du temps et faisait diversion pendant que Kolya mettait son plan à l'exécution.

Dans sa cabine, Johann bouillait intérieurement, ressassant les derniers évènements et imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios sur le sort de sa meilleure amie. Sa balise n'émettait plus et Sheppard craignait qu'elle ne se trouvât sur le vaisseau ruche. D'où la réticence de Caldwell à ouvrir le feu maintenant que les Darts tentaient de pilonner le Dédale, malgré le bouclier. Johann avait pété les plombs. Littéralement.

Maintenant, il se trouvait là. Devant le lit du jeune homme qui avait perdu connaissance dans la salle principale, quelques douze heures plus tôt. Le Lieutenant ne se souvenait plus comment il avait atterrit là. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, il se rappelait avoir pris son Beretta sur la table de chevet et, la minute suivante, il le pointait sur le jeune soldat dans l'infirmerie. Sans savoir pourquoi il l'avait choisi _lui_, il voulait un coupable c'est tout. Il revoyait la jeune femme, à quelques centimètres de sa main, se relever et se faire emporter par le chasseur ennemi. Il aurait pu la rattraper, il aurait suffi qu'il réagisse une demi-seconde plus tôt. Il aurait pu attraper sa main. Il aurait pu la tirer vers lui. Il aurait pu…

Tout cela à cause de ce sale petit _merdeux_ qui lui faisait face, misérable dans son lit d'infirmerie et son stupide pyjama d'hôpital. On n'avait pas idée de faire des fringues aussi ridicules pour soigner quelqu'un. Soigner. _Tu parles! Ce p'tit con va très bien, lui !_ Sa prise se referma un peu plus sur la crosse de son arme. La voix de son supérieur Américain perça le voile de rage qui le recouvrait et lui parvînt, douce et persuasive.

-Lieutenant, vous valez mieux que ça. Tenta John en se rapprochant, doucement mais sûrement, de l'Allemand. Ne vous abaissez pas à _ça_. Il faut que vous m'aidiez à retrouver le Capitaine et au fond d'une cellule, vous ne lui serez d'aucune utilité. _Elle _a besoin de _vous_.

Johann détourna le regard vers John, une lueur d'incertitude passant dans ses yeux, puis reposa son attention sur Alexander qui serrait tellement sa couverture que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchit. Sheppard n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Steinbeck, prêt à intervenir. Il conclut, s'espérant convaincant :

-Si vous êtes incarcéré, elle va mourir, Lieutenant.

Johann sentit une seconde larme rouler sur sa joue. Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il ferma les yeux et, le canon de son arme toujours pointé vers la tête de sa victime, il murmura :

-_Es tut mir Leid…_(1)

O

**Quelque part sur Terre.**

Julie s'était redressée, au prix d'intenses efforts, et se tenait désormais assise dans la petite pièce sombre ou on l'y avait laissée. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus que treillis et débardeur. Son regard parcouru son nouvel environnement, pas très grand. Pas trop petit non plus. _Merci mon Dieu…même si j'crois pas en toi, merci mec. _Militaire et claustrophobe ne sont pas des notions très compatibles mais, malheureusement, Julie les représentait toutes les deux.

Il faisait étrangement sombre, une faible lumière émanant de sous une porte qui lui faisait face. L'absence de fenêtre et l'humidité couplé à la poussière lui fit songer à une cave. La Française en conclut qu'elle se trouvait sous terre. Craignant que l'émission de sa balise n'atteigne pas le vaisseau, elle gémit. Elle se reconcentra sur sa situation, cherchant une solution, mais n'y parvînt pas. Elle se souvînt des dernières heures. Le Dart, sa capture, la « livraison ». Elle n'avait pas été ramenée à bord du vaisseau ruche. _Encore merci mec, là-haut. _Elle se souvenait s'être réveillée dans une sorte d'entrepôt, ou un hangar, ou…Elle secoua la tête, incapable de se souvenir. Encore sonnée, on l'avait traînée, dépouillée de ses effets, dans une petite pièce que seules une table et une chaise occupaient. On l'y avait attachée, puis « interrogée ».

Ses geôliers étaient Geniis. Cela, au moins, elle en était sûre. Les uniformes, les armes. _Les méthodes…_Certes, ces derniers ressemblaient beaucoup au grand méchant loup de cette planète -à cette époque- mais Julie les aurait reconnus entre mille comme eux. « L'interrogatoire » avait duré plusieurs heures, durant lesquelles on lui avait posé des questions, entrecoupées de coups. Ces types frappaient fort mais, entraînée, elle avait tenu le coup. Seulement, elle craignait de ne pouvoir tenir une séance de plus. Elle n'était plus que souffrance et angoisse. _Et fatigue…Ce que je suis fatiguée…_

Elle se rappela les questions posées. Elle avait été surprise par l'identité de « l'inquisiteur ». Le Commandant Acastus Kolya s'en était occupé personnellement. Oui, mesdames et messieurs, rien que ça! Quel honneur, n'est-ce pas ? Le leader s'était acharné sur Julie, voulant savoir si elle avait atterrit sur Terre avec Sga-1 et surtout, avec Sheppard. Et bien sûr, chose évidente, il voulait savoir ce que ce dernier _savait_ et comptait faire. Son supérieur avait visé dans le mille en concluant que le Genii était derrière tout cela.

Elle soupira bruyamment, entraînant une douleur dans sa poitrine qui lui provoqua un spasme. Sur les genoux, elle se pencha et posa son front sur le sol froid. Elle détesta John Sheppard de tout son être d'avoir eu raison…

OoO

(1) « Je suis désolé ».

_**N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit au début: Tuez moi et vous n'avez pas la suite... Moi aussi je vous aime... =)**_


	14. Chapitre XIII

_Merci pour les reviews les filles! Et pour vos voeux aussi, d'ailleurs ;)_

**SpaceTricotRaye: ** Oui, j'ai eu des jolis cadeaux ;) Yep, Julie en a bavé avec Kolya. "Sadique"...Rhoo, c'est fort ça, le pauvre... (ouais, j'aime bien Kolya...*se cache*) Mais oui, il a pas été tendre. Par contre, je me suis pas permise d'écrire la scène "d'interrogatoire", le rating de ma fic me le permet pas :s (ce genre de scène de violence ici, c'est au moins T voire M, je suis pas sûre). Et Johann, on saura ce qu'il a fait plus tard, mais pas ici (on oublie pas qu'il y a Johnny-la-bonne-blague avec lui :) Il veille...) _  
_

**KaylaSheppard: **"(ou Steinbeck)" Alors là: Morte de rire, j'ai adoré...Par contre, faut faire un choix. Je doute que ces messieurs soient d'accord pour partager. Il faudrait pas que tu nous provoque une 3ème guerre mondiale, je vois pas John débarquer en Normandie pour éclater Johann...(De quoi "vieille blague"? En même temps, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est? xD). Et puis, je rêve ou tu voulais me tuer? Tu crois j'ai pas vu le fusil? Inadmissible! =P Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, soyons sage et retour à l'histoire: ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se "terminer" ;) Et, ouep, t'as bien raison, les mecs: faut tout leur dire...tsssk. lol Et ce poignet? (je te le demanderai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri xD)

**Amy-Chan: **C'est vrai que John, le pauvre, il en a des choses à gérer. J'avoue que je suis pas très sympa avec lui, pour le coup...:s Tout ce bazar va se démêler, doucement mais sûrement, t'inquiètes pas ;) Kolya, le pauvre, il s'en prend plein la tête...D'abord "sadique", puis "enfoiré" avec toi. Bon, d'accord, il fait rien pour se faire aimer...Je te l'accorde. Mais on l'aime quand même hein, notre méchant? Sans lui, on s'ennuierait à mourir, lol. Et Julie ne s'évade pas tout de suite, elle fait deux-trois découvertes avant ;)

_Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre un peu plus long qu'à l'accoutumé. D'ailleurs, je l'ai coupé en deux (mais ne rêvez pas, j'ai pas fini la deuxième partie donc la suite est pas pour aujourd'hui =P moi aussi je vous aime). Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Chapitre XIII

**Quelque part sur Terre.**

Ploc, ploc…

_-Regarde, Juju, c'est la Brandenburger Tor (1) !_

_Julie Coureau sourit à Johann Steinbeck. Les vacances. Une journée ensoleillée à Berlin. Elle se sent bien. Elle sort son téléphone portable, prête à utiliser l'application photo. _

Ploc, ploc…

_-Mets-toi devant…Je vais te prendre avec ! s'exclame-t-elle, enthousiaste._

_Julie n'a jamais mis les pieds en Allemagne. Après un an dans une autre galaxie, elle est contente de le faire avec son meilleur ami. Johann est un excellent guide. L'objectif du téléphone face à celui-ci, elle s'intrigue devant le cadre et fronce les sourcils._

_-Jo', c'est quoi ces fringues ?_

Ploc, ploc…

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes fringues ?_

_-C'est un uniforme de la Wehrmacht, regarde-toi ! C'est ri-di-cule ! Fait-elle, moqueuse._

Ploc, ploc…

_-J'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main. J'ai laissé toutes mes frusques chez Andrea !_

_-Ouais, bon ça va, on s'en tamponne. Prends la pose, le p'tit oiseau va sortir ! Ricane-t-elle._

_A peine l'appareil a-t-il émit son flash que Julie reporte son attention sur le monument historique. Elle ouvre grand les yeux et se fige, elle n'avait pas remarqué ce détail en arrivant dans la capitale allemande._

_-Jo', qu'est-ce qu'Atlantis fait au-dessus de la porte ?_

Ploc, ploc…

_-Ca fait classe, hein ? Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Elle est mieux ici. Et puis, c'est plus prudent._

_-Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle en s'approchant de son lieutenant. _

_-A cause des Alliés, Juju._

_Julie hoche la tête comme si c'était une évidence. Ce qu'elle peut être bête parfois. Son meilleur ami lui passe une main sur la tête, comme il l'aurait fait avec une enfant._

Ploc, ploc…

_-Tu demanderas à Kolya. Il a tout prévu, ne t'inquiètes pas. Poursuit-il, confiant._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Il va la faire sauter, tu sais ?_

Ploc, ploc…

_-Quoi dont ? Demande Julie qui sent une boule se former au creux de son estomac._

_-Ben, la bombe, voyons ! Quelle question... C'est toi qui lui as fournie ! Fait Johann, tout sourire._

_-Non…C'est n'importe quoi…_

Ploc, ploc…

_- Tu lui as donné le nécessaire. _

_-C'est pas vrai…Tu mens !_

_-Mais si…Pour qu'on gagne la guerre, rappelles-toi…_

_-Non !_

Ploc, _ploc…_

Julie se réveilla, sursautant comme un diable sur ressort, en sueur et le souffle court. Portant une main à son cœur, elle s'assit avec difficulté, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était endormie, renforçant sa confusion temporelle. Plus aucune chance de se repérer dans le temps, maintenant.

_Ploc, ploc…_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se calma pour de bon. Tentant d'adapter sa vue, elle scruta les alentours. Sa cellule avait changé. Plus grande, plus éclairée. Une vieille ampoule grésillante pendait au plafond par ses fils mis à nu. Elle se rendit compte qu'on l'avait déplacée.

_Ploc, ploc…_

Ce son devenait vraiment irritant. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention au départ mais elle l'entendait distinctement désormais. Il y avait de l'eau à proximité, un robinet mal refermé peut-être. Ou une fuite. Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction, se concentrant sur ses autres sens. S'étant remise de son rêve pour le moins incongru, pour ne pas dire déstabilisant, elle usa du peu de force qui lui restait pour se relever. Il fallait qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes, ou elle allait finir paraplégique.

-Déjà que je deviens maboule…

Sa voix résonna, lugubre, dans la pièce nue et la frappa de plein fouet. _Oh mon dieu, je parle toute seule…_Prenant appui sur ses genoux, elle se pencha en avant et souffla. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, ce n'était pas en faisant une crise de panique qu'elle sortirait d'ici. Un grincement métallique se fit entendre, puis une porte claqua lourdement. Julie sursauta en faisant volte-face, avant de regretter amèrement cette action qui provoqua un violent vertige. Elle dut s'adosser au mur le plus proche pour ne pas s'écrouler, fermant les yeux.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Capitaine ? Lui demanda une voix en Anglais.

Bon, elle était toujours dans les mains des Geniis. Mais son cœur s'emballa. Cela n'avait rien d'une bonne nouvelle, bien au contraire. Julie fronça les sourcils et se prépara à rouvrir les yeux. Elle connaissait cette voix mais ce n'était pas Kolya. Scrutant le nouveau venu, elle le détailla avant d'hoqueter sous la surprise.

-Eckman ?

_Ce sale fils de…Espion de mes fesses…Trou du cul…Merdeux…_ Fulminante, sa mâchoire se crispa. Il osait lui demander comment elle allait. Elle devait se calmer, relativiser et gagner du temps. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être parviendrait-elle à en savoir un peu plus sur l'avancé de leurs adversaires et trouver l'astuce pour sortir de ce guêpier.

-Enfoiré de fils de chien ! Sale traitre !

Bon, pour le calme, Julie repasserait. Elle jura intérieurement. La diplomatie n'était pas sa spécialité et son sang-froid, elle l'avait perdu avec le reste de ses capacités physiques. Elle vit le « _fake_-d'Américain-qui-était-en-fait-un-espion-Genii » esquisser un semblant de sourire. Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse me qualifier de « traitre », Capitaine. Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Je ne vous devais rien, j'étais un Genii avant de m'infiltrer chez vous. Je le suis toujours. Exposa-t-il calmement.

-« Eckman », ce n'est pas ton nom, hein ?

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, atterrissant sur les fesses. Elle lui aurait bien sauté dessus pour lui prendre son arme et se sauver à toutes jambes mais elle n'avait pas les forces suffisantes pour lutter. Et lui semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens à côté d'elle, et tout en muscles qui plus est. _J'avais pas fait gaffe que c'était une armoire à glace, ce con…_ Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant tandis qu'un sourire en coin naissait sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Kaan.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et les fixa sur le Genii.

-Hein ?

-C'est mon nom. Kaan. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question.

Elle le fusilla du regard, se rappelant sa question stupide. _Comment je me sens ? La bonne blague…_Elle serra les poings et pinça les lèvres avant de lui répondre, acide et sarcastique au possible.

-Je danse la Samba, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Fit-il pour toute réponse, laconique.

Elle le vit s'approcher et se raidit. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de supporter un nouveau « questionnaire ». Kaan la surplomba de toute sa hauteur et elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans la main, ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était entré dans sa cellule.

-Buvez. Ordonna le Genii en lui tendant une gourde.

-Y a quoi là-dedans ? Attaqua sèchement Julie, agressive.

-C'est à vous, Capitaine. C'était dans votre sac.

Elle jaugea l'homme et sa gourde quelques secondes avant de lui arracher l'item des mains. Elle ôta le cache et renifla. Elle ne sentit rien. Ces psychopathes n'avaient peut-être rien mis dans son eau, finalement. Avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension, elle avala une grande goulée. Elle mourrait de soif malgré tout. Son estomac se rappela à elle après cela.

-J'ai la dalle.

L'homme ne répondit pas et s'installa en tailleur, face à la Française. Il semblait la sonder de ses prunelles noires. Elle soutint son regard, ne sachant où voulait en venir ce type qui restait silencieux et d'un calme déstabilisant. Type dont elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la présence. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour finalement la refermer. Il semblait hésiter. Puis il reprit sa position initiale et recommença. Ce petit manège dura cinq bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Julie s'était mise à bouillir. _S'il continue, je lui pète les dents…_

Semblant avoir pris une décision quelconque, Kaan sortit quelque chose de sa veste avant de la tendre à Coureau. Le Capitaine reconnut une de ses barres énergétiques qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac. Fronçant les sourcils une fois de plus, elle regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui n'arborait aucune expression. Impassible, il lui intima de prendre ce qu'il lui offrait. Ce qu'elle fit, son estomac décidant à sa place. Alors qu'elle y mordait à pleines dents, le visage de Kolya frôla son esprit. Elle pouffa.

-Le bon et le mauvais flic…C'est universel ce vieux truc, hein ?

-Je ne comprends pas. Répondit Kaan, sincèrement ignorant.

-_Laisse béton_…Fit-elle en français.

Le Genii haussa un sourcil, lui enjoignant de développer ou d'être plus claire, ne comprenant pas la langue. Elle se contenta de mâchouiller ostensiblement sa barre énergétique. Avec le stress, elle avait oublié qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle en profita au maximum, savourant chaque bouchée en sachant pertinemment que c'était tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait de ces gens-là. Kaan ne semblait pas esquisser le moindre geste vers elle, se contentant de la fixer. Il avait l'air d'attendre patiemment qu'elle ouvre la bouche, sachant qu'elle se rappelait ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle.

Les secondes passèrent, pour se changer en minutes. Kaan ne semblait pas perdre patience, il lui fit même comprendre qu'il avait tout son temps et qu'elle craquerait avant lui. La jeune métisse avait terminé son « repas » depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ne voyant pas d'issue possible et son interlocuteur semblant souhaiter une conversation plutôt qu'un interrogatoire musclé, elle se décida à jouer le jeu. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à y perdre ? Elle pouvait bien jouer la carte de la discussion pour gagner du temps. Et puis, le Genii avait certainement plus de réponse à donner que la Française.

-Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, j'en sais pas plus que vous…J'irais jusqu'à dire loin de là, d'ailleurs. Commença-t-elle.

-Et que suis-je sensé croire, Capitaine ?

Aucune animosité dans la voix de l'homme, ni méfiance, juste…Julie ne sut identifier le ton employé par Kaan. Le Genii restait impassible, fait qui conforta Julie dans son hypothèse. L'homme voulait « discuter ». Soit, ils discuteraient.

-Quand je dis « vous ». Je parle « Geniis ». Kolya et compagnie. Toi y compris. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que sait le Colonel Sheppard ni ce qu'il compte faire parce que ce sont des faits que vous connaissez déjà.

-Touché.

-Tout ce que veut Kolya, c'est mettre la main sur mon boss avant de s'envoyer en l'air avec son C4. Et ça, je ne peux pas lui donner…Comment tu t'y es pris ? Compléta-t-elle pour changer de sujet et aborder ce qui la préoccupait le plus.

Kaan sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il savait à quoi la Terrienne faisait référence mais il n'était pas là pour parler de sa fonction ni de ses procédures de travail. Elle n'avait pas à savoir comment il avait pu infiltrer Atlantis. Ce n'était pas le propos, ici présent.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez savoir. Se contenta-t-il de répondre, énigmatique.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que je veux.

-Vous avez beaucoup de questions en tête, Capitaine, mais celle-ci n'est pas la plus importante.

Coureau poussa un profond soupir, sentant l'exaspération la gagner. Ce genre de conversation à philosophie sous-jacente n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Elle n'était qu'une militaire après tout. Le « _Capitaine Mono-neurone » _comme s'était plu à l'appeler le Docteur McKay, durant l'une des rares fois où ils avaient eu à se parler. Et, étonnement, cela lui convenait. Elle avait même éclaté de rire à cette blague McKayenne. Réaction qui avait fait rougir le Canadien, plutôt habitué aux protestations de Sheppard qui, lui, était un militaire à l'intelligence pouvant égaler celle d'un scientifique atlante. _Monsieur aurait pu faire « Mensa » à ce qu'il parait…Je sais même pas ce que c'est ce truc…._-« Truc »que son supérieur s'était évertué à lui expliquer pendant près d'une demi-heure, soit dit en passant- Julie, elle, ne cherchait pas à s'élever au-dessus de ses congénères. Elle était ce qu'elle était et faisait son boulot. Point final.

Même si, à cet instant précis, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir davantage insisté pour laisser sa place au militaire surdoué…

OoO

(1) La porte de Brandebourg, en « VO » lol


	15. Chapitre XIV

_Merci pour les revieeews!_

**KaylaSteinbeck: **Très bon choix! ;) Bon, j'adore John, loin s'en faut, mais parfois j'avoue que...Une paire de petites baffounettes ne lui feraient pas de mal...Non, vraiment, Johann est bien mieux =P Et si tu parles pas l'Allemand ou l'Anglais, les cours de langues peuvent être intéressants...Ouais, bon, là, je commence à délirer...Il est tard aussi (oui j'ai la sale manie d'écrire ou publier à la fin de la soirée...Ou début de nuit, je sais pas trop^^). Alors, je te dois une petite explication Ship/Slash. Ship: Homme/Femme, Slash: Homme/Homme ou Femme/Femme...Donc, toi tu voudrais du Ship Juju/Kaan? Naaaan, tu rigoles là? Je t'adore, tu sais? M'enfin, je pense que tu vas changer d'avis avec ce chapitre, c'est vraiment pas un type bien ;) Alléluia! Le poignet est guérit! Big up pour le poignet de Kayla! (J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil...). Pour finir (oui je raconte ma vie, j'adore) je publie à peu près deux chap' par semaine ou un, ça dépend de l'inspiration et la motivation (j'vais pas te mentir) et le nombre de chapitres n'est pas définit. Mais je voudrais pas dépasser la trentaine, voire moins, parce que je sais que ça peut être lourdingue pour les lecteurs au bout d'un moment...

**Amy-Chan: **On kiffe tous Kolya! Ouaaiis! (Comme pour Kayla: faut vraiment que je dorme un peu...) C'est ici qu'on en apprend des belles, dés la première partie, puisque tu te pose la question, et là: j'avoue que j'ai été chercher très loin...Je vois que c'est un peu glauque, d'ailleurs, quand j'me relis *pas taper*. J'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue ;)

**SpaceTricotRaye: **Hey oui, c'est du Roro tout craché. J'ai trouvé que ce genre de vanne, vexante au premier abord, lui allait comme un gant. Personnellement, il pourrait m'insulter autant qu'il le voudrait...Ahum...Du moment que j'ai une consolation après, il peut bien me faire ce qu'il veut. (Bon, j'ai compris, je publie ça et dodo parce que là...). Toujours pas de torture physique pour Julie, ne t'inquiète pas, par contre elle n'en bave pas moins...Même une militaire peut en prendre plein la tronche sans qu'on la touche, et elle va prendre cher...Mais après j'arrête, je lui fous la paix, promis! Quoique...(Qui m'a traité de "pouf", là? Je vous préviens, les murs ont des yeux...*boulet*)

_Désolée, j'arrête là et je vous laisse lire la suite...Et, hum, si vous êtes en train manger...Arrêtez là et reprenez après =) Bonne lecture ;) _

* * *

Chapitre XIV

**Quelque part sur Terre.**

_Présent._

_« Vous avez beaucoup de questions en tête, Capitaine. Mais celle-ci n'est pas la plus importante ». _Julie fixait Kaan depuis plusieurs minutes, se fichant du temps qui s'écoulait, et cherchait à comprendre où voulait en venir le Genii. L'homme semblait vouloir lui divulguer certaines informations et la Française peinait à en saisir la raison. Simple et honnête volonté de satisfaire sa curiosité ? _Huuu…Non._ Manœuvre tactique ? _Mouais, j'vois pas l'intérêt…_Satisfaction mégalomane d'exposer leur stratégie bien ficelée? _C'est bien leur genre, tiens, de se la péter comme ça..._

Quoi qu'il en fût et quelles que fussent les motivations de l'ennemi, Julie comprit qu'elle s'était engagée dans la mauvaise direction. La méthode employée par Kaan pour les infiltrer n'avait effectivement pas lieu ici et, de toute façon, il ne lui dirait rien à ce sujet. Après tout, ce qui était fait, était fait, non ? Inutile d'y revenir. Dépitée, elle soupira et se lança.

-Vous leur avez promis quoi, aux Wraiths, pour les convaincre de jouer les chauffeurs ?

Elle vit le Genii froncer les sourcils mais un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres minces. Elle était visiblement sur la bonne voie.

-Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée, Capitaine ? Demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique. Que cherchent-ils en premier lieu ? Où qu'ils aillent.

Julie mit une demi-seconde pour comprendre avant de blêmir. Tentant de se reprendre et de ne rien laisser paraitre, elle poursuivit sur le ton de la conversation.

-Et vous, dans tout ça ? J'aurais plutôt cru que vous voudriez récupérer la Terre avec ses habitants.

-Nous ? C'est une idée que nous avons exploitée, effectivement. Vous touchez presque au but, Capitaine. Je n'ai pas dit que le Commandant Kolya allait les laisser récolter _toute_ la planète.

-J'pige pas...Souffla la Française, nerveuse.

-Ne me dites pas que nous en savons plus sur votre Histoire que vous-même, Capitaine.

Julie serrait les dents, elle sentait l'angoisse lui revenir tandis que le Genii continuait sur sa lancée :

-Sans le savoir, une partie de votre peuple a déjà fait une _sélection_ pour les Wraiths, garantissant d'avance leur protection de notre part.

Cette fois, Coureau mis plus de temps pour saisir l'allusion. Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'elle décortiquait chaque mot de Kaan avec toute l'horreur qu'ils impliquaient. « Votre Histoire », « Une _partie_ de votre peuple », « sélection », « _Pour _les Wraiths »…Julie ferma les yeux un instant, ne pouvant se résoudre à former des mots sur sa pensée. Les Nazis et leurs maudits camps de concentration offraient un buffet à volonté à Michael et ses acolytes en échange d'une protection des Geniis. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle eut des hauts le cœur.

Le Capitaine sentit la bile remonter dans son œsophage, s'attendant à devoir renvoyer sa barre énergétique que le Genii ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de digérer. Elle penchait dangereusement sur le côté, s'appuyant sur une main.

-Vous êtes des _tarés_…Eut-elle la force de cracher.

La barre énergétique susmentionnée ne resta pas plus longtemps dans son organisme et repartit par où elle était venue…

O

**Orbite de la Terre.  
Dédale.**

_Deux heures plus tard…_

John congédia le soldat qui gardait la porte de la cellule de Johann. En vérité, il était arrivé dans le couloir depuis dix minutes mais avait peiné à trouver les mots justes qui conviendraient une fois rentré. Suspendu, l'Allemand avait été consigné dans cette cabine, à l'origine destinée aux invités. John avait pu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Le Lieutenant était près d'appuyer sur la détente, le canon de son arme fixé au front du jeune Alexander. Lorsque John lui avait sauté dessus, déviant la balle, Johann avait tiré. Il avait fallu que le Yankee utilise toute la force dont il était capable pour maitriser le Lipsien qui semblait avoir littéralement –appelons un chat, un chat- pété les plombs.

Ce qui préoccupait le plus l'Américain, c'était que Johann avait tiré. Johann qui allait _tuer_ Alexander. John ne cessait de tourner et retourner ces mots dans son esprit, refusant d'admettre l'un de ses hommes capable d'un tel « impair », même s'il en comprenait les raisons. Durant les trois semaines de voyage et les réunions à répétition avec Sga-9, le Colonel avait eu le temps d'en connaître ses membres et il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme. Steinbeck était quelqu'un de bien, un sniper hors-pair et un homme juste. Maintenant, le Lieutenant était visiblement à bout et rester confiné dans cette petite cabine comme un vulgaire prisonnier ne l'arrangerait certainement pas.

C'est pourquoi, John avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite après une discussion avec Caldwell et une belle découverte de Rodney –s'il pouvait, il l'embrasserait, celui-là (1). Il ouvrit la porte et entra sans brusquer le soldat assis à même le sol, à côté du lit, qui fixait la petite baie vitrée. Sheppard se fit la réflexion que, finalement, la cellule n'était pas si inconfortable qu'elle n'y paraissait. L'Allemand leva la tête lorsqu'il le sentit approcher et se leva lentement pour se mettre au garde à vous. L'Américain sourit doucement et posa sa voix.

-Je vous ai suspendu, Lieutenant. Vous n'avez pas à me saluer de cette façon. Asseyez-vous.

Steinbeck obéit et s'assit sur le lit tandis que John prenait un tabouret pour lui faire face. Le Colonel remarqua les yeux rougis de son vis-à-vis mais eu la décence de ne pas faire de commentaire.

-Je vous réintègre, Lieutenant. Reprit-il tandis que son subordonné levait des yeux interrogateurs, et surpris, sur lui. Mais que cela soit bien clair, à notre retour, vous devrez répondre de vos actes. Votre suspension reprendra, pour une durée indéterminée. Je me pencherai dessus plus tard…En attendant, j'ai besoin de vous.

-_Warum, mein…_Pardon…Pourquoi, mon Colonel ?

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Steinbeck. C'est Coureau…

Johann sembla reprendre du poil de la bête, redressant le menton, il interrogea son supérieur du regard. John vit le Lieutenant s'agiter et lui intima de se calmer d'un geste de la main.

-McKay a recommencé pour la énième fois la procédure de recherche, vous savez comment il est. Il ne lâche rien…Et ça a payé. Il a repéré le signal de sa balise. Coureau est vivante, Lieutenant, on sait où elle est et on va la chercher.

Le visage de Johann s'était illuminé à mesure que John parlait et ce dernier sentit les liens qui unissaient cette équipe, ce qui lui rappela la sienne. Il sourit : à lui aussi il était arrivé qu'il panique pour l'un de ses coéquipiers. Teyla, Ronon, Rodney…S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, il ne pouvait garantir qu'il ne réagirait pas comme Johann l'avait fait. Il lui était également arrivé de perdre son sang-froid…Il sourit à l'Allemand et se leva en lui tendant une main.

-Debout, Lieutenant, on a du boulot. Lança-t-il alors que son subordonné attrapait la main tendue et se levait.

-Et dehors, mon Colonel ? Comment ça se passe ?

-Michael s'est calmé. Mais il va revenir à la charge et le bouclier commence à faiblir. D'après Caldwell, il va falloir que le Dédale quitte l'orbite de la Terre un petit moment.

-Et nous ? On fait quoi, si on reste coincés en bas ? Demanda Johann qui commençait à paniquer légèrement.

John sortit de la cabine, suivit de près par le Lieutenant qui attendait sa réponse. Réponse qui ne vint pas. Steinbeck sentit toute l'assurance de son supérieur et préféra ne pas insister. Visiblement, c'était une question inutile, le Dédale ne les laisserait jamais tomber. Même à l'article de la destruction, le vaisseau reviendrait les chercher.

A mesure que les deux hommes progressaient dans les couloirs, il finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Où est-elle, mon Colonel ?

Colonel qui s'arrêta net avant de lui faire face avec un grand sourire. Okay, l'Américain avait visiblement une vilaine idée derrière la tête et semblait vouloir détendre l'atmosphère. Mais comment ? Johann n'aimait pas du tout le sourire de son supérieur et eut une légère bouffée d'angoisse.

-Vous avez toujours cet uniforme confectionné par le Sergent Sanchez ? Se contenta de demander John.

-Hu…_Ja_, M'sieur…Souffla le Lieutenant dont la bouffée d'angoisse prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

-Bien…Sourit son supérieur. Allez le chercher, avec les imitations de papiers de McKay. Je vous attends dans la salle principale. On va nous téléporter à terre.

John tourna les talons et entreprit de se rendre à l'endroit sus-indiqué. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il entendit :

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, mon Colonel !

-Le Capitaine est allée faire un tour en ville, Lieutenant ! Lança-t-il sans se retourner tandis qu'il percevait un profond soupir dans son dos.

O

**Quelque part sur Terre.**

_Présent._

Julie s'était rassise, la tête entre les genoux et les bras enroulés autour de ceux-ci, et essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration un tant soit peu normale. Après s'être éloignée des traces de son dégoût manifeste, cela va sans dire. Durant les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles la Française tentait de se reprendre, Kaan s'était levé et attendait patiemment de reprendre la conversation en parcourant lentement la cellule de long en large. Le Capitaine finit par relever la tête et vit que le Genii arborait un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle fit la grimace et une énième bouffée de dégoût la reprit. _Ce salopard fini a l'air de s'éclater._

Entre temps, Kaan s'était rapproché et, maintenant, lui retendait la gourde. Julie ne fit pas mine de la prendre alors l'homme la déposa à ses pied avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Cette manie qu'il avait de paraitre calme à l'extrême, à la limite de « prendre soin » d'elle, avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement la Française. _A quoi il joue, ce fils de…Caaaalme, on reste zen…_Elle se saisit de la gourde pour se rincer la bouche avant de recracher. Puis, elle reprit une gorgée pour se désaltérer, cette fois. Julie pris appuis sur le mur pour se relever et considéra le Genii qui s'était arrêté de faire les cents pas pour la fixer.

Essayant du mieux qu'elle put de chasser les images qui assaillaient son esprit depuis la « révélation », elle se reprit pour poursuivre la séance. Elle devait se concentrer sur la conversation avec Kaan et profiter du temps qu'elle lui donnait pour reprendre possessions de ses moyens et peut-être prendre le dessus sur le Genii. _Faut que j'me casse d'ici, c'est obligé…_

-Pourquoi vous ramener deux mois avant le D-Day ? Finit-elle par demander.

Julie se souvenait avoir posé la question à son supérieur lors du voyage, dans la cantine du Dédale. La réponse que lui avait donnée ce dernier n'était qu'une supposition et elle pensait sur le coup que Sheppard voyait juste -sa confrontation avec Kolya lui avait permis de comprendre que le Colonel devait rarement se tromper- mais elle sentait qu'elle devait poser la question. Kaan haussa un sourcil.

-« D-Day » ?

-C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le jour où le peuple de Sheppard s'est amené chez le mien pour nous libérer, si tu préfères…Ironisa la jeune femme.

-Oui…Je vois, j'ai vu ça dans votre bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais vous appartenez au clan des _Français_ et Sheppard est un _Américain_…

-On dit « nationalité », chez nous…Grinça Julie.

Kaan plissa les yeux. Coureau se tût.

-A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils n'étaient pas les seuls pour vous aider. D'autres…nations se sont joint à la vôtre.

-Ouais…J'ai simplifié, quoi…

-Mais qui vous dit que nous visons cette journée si chère à votre planète, Capitaine ? Poursuivit Kaan, ignorant la dernière remarque.

Julie se figea, ne comprenant pas, une fois de plus, où voulait en venir l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle maîtrisa son trouble autant qu'elle le put et reprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, là ? Siffla-t-elle, plus agressive qu'elle ne le voulait.

-Nous avons méticuleusement étudié votre Histoire. Nous savons que vos alliés préparent en ce moment même votre sauvetage. Il était inutile d'agir le jour même de l'opération. Nous avions prévu que vous penseriez à ce jour et n'oubliez pas la puissance que peut générer notre nouvelle arme…Malheureusement, l'accro dans le plan du Commandant Kolya s'est encore avéré être votre _patron_, Capitaine. Conclut Kaan, accentuant le mot « patron » avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

John avait effectivement deviné que Kolya et ses nouveaux alliés se précipiteraient sur la Terre, comme un chien sur un os, avec de l'avance. Qu'ils aient débarqué simultanément n'avait été qu'un coup de chance…_Ou la pure poisse, plutôt, ouais !_ Mais finalement, ils avaient plutôt bien fait. Avec une telle bombe –elle ne devait pas oublier l'alliance du C4 avec le générateur, plus destructrice qu'une bombe A la plus moderne- pouvait rayer de la carte une grosse partie de l'Union Europ…De l'Europe. _Union Européenne…? _Elle grimaça. _Je suis légèrement en avance, là…_ S'ils étaient arrivés le 6 Juin, où même une semaine avant, ils seraient arrivés trop tard. Elle frissonna violemment en y songeant.

Julie refixa son attention sur Kaan. Ces dingues avaient décidément tout prévu mais c'était sans compter sur le Colonel Sheppard. _Tu m'étonnes que Kolya en ait ras-le-bol de ce mec !_ Elle retint un ricanement, voulant éviter d'offenser son interlocuteur. Julie attendait le bon moment pour lui sauter dessus et elle n'y arriverait jamais s'il décidait de prendre les devants. Elle resta donc impassible. Pendant sa réflexion, le Genii avait récupéré sa gourde restée sur le sol et s'était rapproché de la sortie.

-Suivez-moi, Capitaine, nous en avons fini.

-On va où, comme ça ? Cracha la jeune métisse.

Le brun lui sourit et ouvrit la porte en sortant son arme à trois canons à la vue duquel Julie haussa un sourcil. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais, à ces engins.

-C'est maintenant à votre tour de vous dévoiler, Capitaine. C'est une chose de recevoir, mais il faut également donner.

Le dit Capitaine déglutit péniblement. Comme ils étaient là, elle allait sans doute devoir rencontrer le Big Boss une fois de plus. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre, désespérée, tandis que Kaan la laissait passer devant pour la tenir en joue. Cette fois, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle agirait pendant le trajet. Elle ne pourrait supporter un autre interrogatoire, elle devait agir vite…et bien, cette fois-ci.

OoO

(1) Mais non, pas comme _ça_ ! Je vous l'ai dit : pas dans cette fic…C'est une GEN, scrogneugneu ! Et de toute façon, si j'étais avec eux, mon p'tit Caribou me choisirait moi…Huuu, enfin…Je pense à un truc, là…Bigre ! J'suis pas blonde. D'Oh ! … Et j'ai pas de doctorat en physique. Re d'Oh ! … Bon, hu, je vais me pendre 5 minutes et je reviens finir cette histoire^^

**_Sinon, ça va? Bon, je vais me coucher. J'en ai vraiment besoin, je commence à perdre deux ou trois neurones et ça se ressent...(Délirer dans une note de bas de page, non mais quelle idée?)_**


	16. Chapitre XV

_Merci les filles, pour vos reviews ;)_

**LittleAmyChan: **Mais t'as un compte toi? Tu m'avais caché ça! lol Revenons-en à nos moutons: ouep...J'ai fais fort dans le chapitre d'avant...T'as vu que c'est glauque, xd. Mais t'en fais pas, Juju va vite s'en remettre pour empêcher ça ;) De toute façon, elle a pas trop le choix...C'est vrai que Caldwell est pas très sympa, surtout dans la série (môssieur veut la place de Johnny, tsssk...Mais je l'aime bien lol)

**KaylaSteinbeck: **Ca me fait penser...Du coup, tu vas te coltiner la Julie en belle soeur toi^^ Fais gaffe, elle est spéciale, si elle pouvait lui coller le voile au Johann elle se priverait pas...Mdrr (okay, là je part en vrille...). Tiens, en parlant de lui, te fais pas trop de soucis: il va réussir à se tenir, lui non plus il a pas trop le choix ;) Et Juju s'en sort dans ce chap'. En fait, on revient au moment du prologue, disons que l'action se passe après. Ha oui, mille pardons, alors GEN c'est l'abréviation de "General" pour une fanfic'. C'est à dire que le registre est pas précisé, surtout au niveau de la romance. Pour ma fic, GEN=pas de pairing (couple) principal ;)

_Pas trop long, le disclaimer cette fois...Je fais des progrès =) Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre XV

**Voie Lactée.  
Dédale.**

Le Sergent Andrea Sanchez approchait de l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Son supérieur lui avait demandé une « faveur » avant d'emmener son ami, Johann, avec lui. Ils avaient emporté un des sacs de Julie –qu'elle n'avait pas sur elle lors de son enlèvement-, l'uniforme confectionné par ses soins, celui du jeune Alexander et quelques armes. Voilà vingt minutes qu'ils étaient partis et le Dédale avait, comme prévu par Caldwell et McKay, quitté l'orbite terrien. Michael était effectivement revenu à la charge et avait recommencé à pilonner le vaisseau Atlante qui s'était vu dans l'obligation d'entrer en hyperespace. Pas longtemps, à peine de quoi s'éloigner du vaisseau Ruche. En attendant le retour, Rodney devra s'atteler à réparer certaines commandes déjà bien endommagées dont celles du bouclier faisaient partie.

Andrea frissonna. Le seul rempart entre leurs ennemis et la Terre n'était plus que trois Atlantes à pied avec une limite -non négligeable, la limite- de moyens. Sheppard, Steinbeck et Coureau devraient se débrouiller seuls avec les moyens du bord, jusqu'au retour du Dédale. L'Espagnole pria pour que le Canadien fasse preuve d'une rapidité éclaire dans ses réparations. Alors qu'elle arrivait en vue du lit d'infirmerie dont elle s'était fait l'objectif, la « faveur » de John lui revint en mémoire. Andrea devait s'occuper d'Alexander Gärtner et éviter ses questions trop dérangeantes. Elle ne savait même pas quelles couleuvres elle allait bien pouvoir faire avaler au jeune soldat. Sheppard ne lui avait donné aucune directive sur ce point. Oh, et elle devait aussi se prêter au petit jeu de l'interrogatoire.

La jeune femme était loin d'être germanophone, ne baragouinant que quelques mots par-ci par-là, grâce à Johann. Mais elle se débrouillerait, elle s'était toujours débrouillée. Il suffisait qu'elle mène une conversation pas trop compliquée, avec des mots simples et tout en gestes. En espérant que le jeune homme soit assez coopératif pour daigner se faire comprendre. Sanchez sortit de ses réflexions en voyant arriver le Docteur Keller (1). Jennifer sortait d'un examen de son nouveau patient qui avait fait une légère crise de panique suite à la frayeur que lui avait faite Johann. La balle de ce dernier s'était tout de même fichée dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Sanchez demanda rapidement à Keller si son patient était en état de s'entretenir avec elle et le médecin le lui confirma d'un signe de tête, non sans lui avoir recommandé d'éviter les émotions trop éprouvantes. L'Espagnole sourit à la blonde en la remerciant et s'approcha doucement du lit.

Le jeune homme fixait le plafond et tripotait la couverture entre ses doigts. Il se refaisait le film des récents évènements dans son esprit, repensant en dernier à l'Américain aux cheveux noirs qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se jura de le remercier, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il ne parlait pas un mot d'Anglais mais il se débrouillerait. Le jeune Allemand leva la tête en sentant l'Espagnole s'approcher de lui. Il reconnut sans peine la jeune femme au micro qui lui faisait un petit sourire en prenant un siège. Elle s'installa près du lit mais suffisamment éloignée du garçon pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle commença par chercher ses mots, les cours d'Allemand du lycée étaient loin pour elle et Andrea devait les compléter en puisant dans ce que Johann lui avait appris. Elle se lança, d'abord timidement. Puis, faisant abstraction de son accent dont elle était consciente, ses paroles se firent plus assurées.

-Je m'appelle Andrea. Je suis une militaire et j'étais avec toi. Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il hochait la tête en grimaçant, l'accent hispanique très prononcé entravait sa compréhension. Je ne peux pas expliquer où tu es. Pas le droit. Tu comprends ?

Elle avait décidé de jouer franc jeu. Andrea détestait mentir mais son contrat impliquait qu'elle ne pouvait parler de son environnement à n'importe qui. Hors, elle décida de tout simplement avouer qu'elle avait l'interdiction de divulguer ce qu'ils faisaient. Le jeune homme, s'il peinait à saisir ce qu'elle disait, sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne saurait pas où il se trouvait, ni qui était ces gens. Pour le moment du moins, pensa-t-il, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas le renvoyer chez lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il hocha tout de même la tête, intimant à la jeune femme de continuer.

-Qu'as-tu fais ? Se décida à demander la jeune militaire. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne suis pas mauvaise. Je veux seulement comprendre.

Alexander l'interrogea du regard, il ne saisissait pas immédiatement les mots de la jeune femme. Elle réitéra en faisant un effort considérable avec son accent. Le jeune Gärtner sembla comprendre, cette fois-ci. Il dut cependant mettre plusieurs secondes pour voir à quoi faisait allusion son interlocutrice. Il se souvint de l'exécution à laquelle il avait échappé de justesse. Grâce aux Alliés, ironie du sort. Enfin, si ces gens étaient bien ce qu'on appelait les « Alliés ». Il avait tout de même affaire à une Espagnole, en ce moment. Il doutait que les militaires de Franco fricotent avec les Américains ou les Anglais ou…Enfin, leurs ennemis. Non, ce n'était pas les Alliés. Il soupira, quelle que soit cette organisation, il leur devait bien cette explication après tout. C'était la moindre des choses et, qui sait, cela lui permettrait peut-être un sauf-conduit.

O

**Terre, Caen.**

_Julie marche lentement au milieu du couloir…elle est terrifiée…l'homme derrière elle ne s'aperçoit de rien…Julie bande ses muscles à l'extrême et pile net…elle fait volte-face…agrippe le bras de l'homme…lui prend son arme…un coup de genou dans l'estomac…l'homme est plié en deux…_

_Julie court aussi vite qu'elle le peut…ses poumons sont en feu…elle ne sait pas où elle va…elle ne sait pas où ses pas vont la mener…elle veut sortir…il fait noir…les ampoules éclairent faiblement les lieux…elle est sortie, elle ne sait pas comment…des hommes sont à ses trousses…elle court et utilise toutes ses forces pour échapper à ses poursuivants…elle est pieds nus et frigorifiée…elle sent l'herbe humide sous ses pieds…le froid lui transperce la peau…au moins, elle est vivante…_

Coureau s'agita dans son sommeil, les traits crispés.

-Fräulein ? Hören Sie mir ? (2)

_Julie court sur les pavés…elle est passée de l'herbe aux pavés…ses pieds cognent sur la route…elle entend toujours des pas rapides derrière elle…ses poumons brûlent…elle souffre…elle se retrouve devant un dilemme…elle doit faire un choix…Julie sent qu'elle va…_

Julie gémit et remua tandis qu'elle se réveillait. Elle avait mal partout, tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle ne put ouvrir les yeux, une migraine lancinante lui vrillant les tempes. Elle tenta quand même l'opération, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de savoir où elle se trouvait. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix, la même que dans son rêve. Elle ne comprit pas le sens des mots mais, se fiant au ton, elle réalisa qu'on l'interpellait. Elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, cette voix s'était seulement frayée un chemin dans son sommeil. C'était douloureux, la voix lui transperçait le crâne. Mais pourquoi était-elle si forte ?

-Pas s' f'rt…Baragouina-t-elle, la langue pâteuse, en portant une main à son front.

-_Was ?_ Entendit Julie.

-F'rme t'gu'le…

La Française fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrit un œil et, voyant que la lumière n'était pas très vive, en profita pour ouvrir le second. Sa tête lui tourna et elle dut prendre une profonde inspiration en refermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit, une fois calmée, pour tomber sur deux yeux verts.

-C'l'n Sh'ppard ?

_V'là qu'il parle Allemand celui-là...C'est nouveau, ça..._Les yeux verts furent traversés par une lueur d'incompréhension. La tête qui les portait remua et Julie sentit un liquide passer entre ses lèvres à demi closes. De l'eau. Elle accueillit l'offrande avec bonheur. La jeune femme fit claquer plusieurs fois sa langue contre son palais, et espéra de ce fait pouvoir parler plus distinctement.

-Mon Colonel… ?

Julie força sa vision à se préciser, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, et elle put distinguer le propriétaire des yeux verts. Elle hoqueta, ce n'était pas le Colonel Sheppard. _Ouais, j'me disais aussi..._Après tout, il était toujours sur le Dédale, non ? Et puis il n'était pas le seul à avoir les yeux verts…Coureau grimaça, elle recommençait à délirer. L'homme qui lui faisait face, perché sur un tabouret, attendait patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle en profita pour le détailler et s'en faire une idée. Assez jeune, mais sensiblement plus vieux qu'elle. Des cheveux foncés -_châtains? Je vois quedal...-_ à la coiffure assez stricte surmontaient un visage ovale et bien dessiné. Elle fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux en descendant plus bas. L'uniforme…

-Oh non…

…Wehrmacht.

-Vie de merde. Soupira-t-elle, son _choix_ lui revenant en mémoire.

O

**Voie Lactée.  
Dédale.**

-Haute-trahison. Souffla Alexander avec difficulté.

-Comment...? Demanda doucement Andrea après une pause pour comprendre.

Gärtner n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais le sourire du Sergent le mettait en confiance. Il se sentait plutôt bien, moins anxieux, et la jeune femme était effectivement loin d'être hostile. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença son récit sous l'oreille attentive d'Andrea qui devait faire preuve de toute sa concentration pour comprendre la langue. Il lui raconta donc l'heure très matinale à laquelle on l'avait réveillé, à la caserne de Caen, pour procéder à une « descente ». En fait de descente, il s'agissait en réalité d'une rafle, d'après ce qu'Andrea pouvait saisir. Et là, le jeune homme lui confia la panique des habitants d'un immeuble en voyant arriver les véhicules de l'occupant, et plus particulièrement la peur des locataires Juifs. Sanchez serra les dents. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Alexander lui expliqua que cela avait été sa « première sortie ». Un « baptême » comme l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie l'un de ses supérieur. Andrea fit la grimace et vit que son vis-à-vis ne souriait pas non plus à ce souvenir. Il passa rapidement sur le déroulement de la rafle pour arriver à son « crime » : La protection d'un Juifs. Un bébé. La Barcelonaise haussa les sourcils et lui fit signe de poursuivre, surprise par cette action. Le jeune soldat avait vu ses compatriotes se saisir de familles entières –femmes, hommes, et surtout enfants- et les arrêter comme de vulgaires criminelles. C'est alors qu'il était dans un des appartements, appliquant les ordres, qu'il eut affaire à un officier qui semblait étranger à ce qu'il voyait. L'homme lui avait donné un ordre différent de ceux qu'il avait reçus.

-Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire ?

-La famille avait un bébé. Le Commandant m'a demandé de le cacher dans mon manteau. Je l'ai fait, bien sûr. Mais la Gestapo m'a vu…Je n'ai pas eu le choix, ils m'ont arrêté, après l'opération. Et ils ont pris le bébé et…S'interrompit Alexander en secouant la tête alors que sa voix se cassait, incapable de s'étendre sur le sort de l'enfant.

-Qu'est devenu cet officier ? Demanda Andrea, la gorge nouée, posant une main réconfortante sur le bras du patient.

-Je ne l'ai plus revu…Ils m'ont emmené dans les bois aussitôt, au lieu du QG, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Le jeune homme renifla et Sanchez remarqua alors qu'une larme avait roulé sur sa joue. Le jeune garçon était visiblement secoué. Le Sergent dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, il n'était peut-être encore qu'un adolescent, elle devait rester professionnelle et aller jusqu'au bout de son interrogatoire. Elle se contenta donc de serrer la main du gamin qui s'essuyait la joue.

-Ce que tu as fait est très bien. Tu allais sauver une vie. Lui confia-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait réconfortant avant de poursuivre : Le Commandant…Te souviens-tu de son nom ?

Malgré l'horreur de l'histoire qu'on lui contait, Andrea ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une opportunité : l'officier rencontré par Alexander. Ses trois collègues avaient peut-être une chance de trouver un allié sur place.

-Heinrich…C'était le Commandant Thomas Heinrich…Articula l'adolescent en serrant la main de l'Espagnole.

OoO

(1) Yep, je l'ai pas oubliée la petite chérie de Rodney. Parce que mine de rien, je l'aime bien Jen' ;) Par contre, chez moi, elle reste sur le Dédale. L'infirmerie d'Atlantis est à Carson (mon nounours) ! Na ! Je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon UA ! N'en déplaise à la Production, je leur tire la langue, d'abord ! (Non, franchement, ils ont fait n'importe quoi avec cette série…)

(2) « Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ? » (J'ai un dico taille humaine, chez moi, c'est pas génial ça? Au fait...Mon béta me laisse tomber pour rentrer à Cologne cet été =/ Aleeeex, restes là! Espèce de lacheur!)

_**Et voilà, je re-délire dans les notes de bas de page…Il faut que je fasse quelque chose…Genre, écrire la journée^^ Ouais, voilà, je vais faire ça…**_


	17. Chapitre XVI

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

**KaylaSteinbeck: **Carsoooon! Snif...Moi aussi j'ai chouiné^^ (J'ai aussi pété ma télécommande, de rage...Pas de commentaire, merci) Qu'est ce que t'es fleur-bleue toi, en fait! Dingue! xD C'est mignon...Sinon, merci de prévenir, gentille attention. T'es la lectrice rêvée ;) Donc, je poste aujourd'hui lol Et comme tu m'as prévenue, je te rends la pareille: Vu que je pars en Espagne pendant le mois d'Août, ça risque d'être le dernier poste avant Septembre *pas taper*... J'en reparle en note de fin ;)

**LittleAmyChan: **C'est vrai, je suis pas très sympa avec Julie, la pauvre...Mais j'aime bien, j'me marre =P Non, pas le grand-père de Johann. Je rappelle que c'était une vraie pourriture (nazi=pourriture, c'est un pléonasme xD), donc pas un allié potentiel, loin de là :s On le verra pas dans l'histoire, ce serait un peu trop pour Jojo, tu crois pas? Le pauvre, je peux pas lui faire ça...Andrea tique sur ce qu'a fait l'officier, pas sur son nom ;) Sheppy, il est...Haha! Deviiiine? Il est parti chercher Julie avec Johann ;) Et moi aussi j'aime bien Jennifer (Elle donne le sourire à mon Roro d'amour...Oui je vais dormir...^^) Mais elle ne vaut pas ma merveille d'Ecossais (Okay, là je suis vraiment perdue...)**  
**

_Allez, je passe à la suite. Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

Chapitre XVI.

**Terre, Caen.**

Julie, dos au mur et les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, était assise sur une paillasse dans ce qui semblait être une cellule avec porte à barreaux. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une délinquante en garde-à-vue dans ce décor de vieux commissariat. Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés à son dernier constat : elle se trouvait face à un officier Allemand. De la Seconde Guerre mondiale, l'officier, messieurs dames…Coureau frissonna violemment tout en se demandant pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état pareil. Elle venait d'échapper des griffes du Commandant Acastus Kolya, du peuple Genii, l'un des pires tyrans de toute une galaxie…_Pourquoi j'me chie dessus devant un minable Boche des années quarante ?_

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, secouant la tête face à sa bêtise. Devant elle, l'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, attendant avec un calme déconcertant qu'elle se remette. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qu'elle avait dû vivre, rien qu'en observant son état physique. Il l'avait entendue s'exprimer en Français, après qu'elle ait baragouiné quelques borborygmes. Cet état de fait ne le dérangea pas outre-mesure, depuis le temps il maîtrisait plutôt à la perfection cette langue latine. Voyant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, il décida de commencer ce pourquoi il était ici. Cette affaire l'intriguait, cette femme n'avait rien d'une terroriste et le fait qu'elle se soit jetée dans leurs bras –ce qui est une image, bien entendu-, pour échapper à il ne savait qui, le confirmait.

-Êtes-vous en état de parler ? Demanda-t-il dans un Français effectivement parfait.

-Hu… ?

Il plissa les yeux. Pas très réceptive la captive, pour le moment. Il détailla cette femme de sang-mêlé qui continuait de le fixer comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé pendant la nuit. Il se dit que lui rafraîchir la mémoire l'aiderait à coopérer.

-Vous avez perdu connaissance dans la cour de la Kommandantur, dans la nuit. Vous nous avez demandé de l'aide. Cela vous revient ?

Julie pria tous les dieux des deux galaxies pour se réveiller dans son lit, sur Atlantis, afin de se rendre compte qu'elle avait cauchemardé et de s'auto-fustiger pour avoir osé regarder « Le lac des morts vivants » (1). _Huuu...Note à moi-même: "Crime" à ne pas ébruiter..._

-Est-ce que vous comprenez ? Réattaqua l'homme, toujours assis face à elle.

-Fait chier…Maugréa Coureau, se rendant compte que son souhait ne se réalisait pas. Je suis où ? Se résigna-t-elle à demander.

-Dans une cellule.

L'officier fronçait les sourcils. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit consciente de la situation. Il était sur le point de commencer son interrogatoire lorsqu'elle le prit de court.

-Vous êtes qui ? Grimaça le Capitaine.

-Commandant Thomas Heinrich. Je suis chargé de vous interroger. Vous n'aviez aucun papier sur vous. Pouvez-vous me donnez votre nom ?

Julie fit la moue. Elle se rappelait des circonstances qui l'avaient amenée dans cette cellule miteuse. Néanmoins, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était interrogée _ici_. Ce type portait un uniforme de l'armée régulière, rien à voir avec la Gestapo ou la SS. _Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? _La Française se dit que mettre son cerveau en veille ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée et atténuerait sa migraine. Elle décida de ne plus réfléchir et participa à la discussion qui s'annonçait. _On verra bien où ça va nous mener._

-Coureau. Capit…hu…Julie Coureau.

-Vous rappelez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé ? Enchaîna posément le Commandant.

-Mmh…Non. Tenta-t-elle avec aplomb.

-Vous mentez.

_D'oh ! _

-Qui étaient ces hommes qui vous pourchassaient ?

-J'ai pioncé combien de temps ?

-Répondez-moi. C'est un interrogatoire. _Je_ pose les questions.

Julie soupira bruyamment en posant la tête contre le mur. Elle ferma les paupières quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir pour poser les yeux sur son inquisiteur, la mâchoire crispée. _J'vais essayer un truc…_

-Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre, à _vos_ questions ? lança-t-elle, insolente.

-J'ai mes méthodes, mais vous pouvez toujours préférer la Gestapo.

_Ouais, okay, mauvaise idée. Laisses tomber, ça pue…_Elle gémit, dépitée. Elle s'en doutait. C'était une chance qu'elle ne s'y soit pas déjà retrouvée. Résignée, elle finit par admettre sa défaite rapide et répondit en changeant de ton, prudente.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Je vous jure que c'est vrai. Enchaîna-t-elle rapidement tandis qu'elle le voyait ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Je me suis réfugiée chez vous par dépit. Franchement, si j'avais pu aller ailleurs, je ne m'en serais carrément pas privée…

-Je n'en doute pas. Il était très risqué, compte tenue de votre race, de nous demander l'asile. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est…

-Ma _race_ ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? L'interrompit-elle, soudainement agressive. Parce que je suis _un peu_ noire ?

-Oui. Répondit-il, laconique.

Julie se renfrogna et se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. _Ah oui, c'est vrai : années quarante, esprits étriqués, nazis et compagnie…_Elle se calma rapidement, elle devait les laisser déblatérer leurs inepties en oubliant sa fierté, sans quoi elle finirait devant un peloton d'exécution. Si ce n'était pas déjà prévu, songea-t-elle en frissonnant.

-J'ai posé une couverture à côté de vous. Lui dit-il en se méprenant sur sa réaction.

-Hein ?

En plus d'avoir voyagé dans le temps, elle se dit qu'elle avait également atterrit dans un monde parallèle. Coureau pouffa nerveusement devant l'attention incongrue de l'officier.

-Qui vouliez-vous fuir ? Reprit l'intéressé. Au point de venir vers nous.

-Personne.

-Vous mentez. D'autres que moi sauront mieux vous faire dire la vérité.

-C'est du bluff. Vous ne le ferez pas…Sinon j'y serais déjà…

Le Capitaine vit le dénommé Heinrich hausser un sourcil. Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de lui avoir répondu une banalité pareille. _Fausse bonne idée..._Julie s'attendit à ce qu'il se lève pour l'empoigner méchamment et la balancer dans les pattes de la Gestapo mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire en coin. La Française écarquilla les yeux devant cette réaction, estomaquée. Et surtout, soulagée. Elle ne lui aurait pas avoué mais elle bénissait sa façon d'agir. Elle lui intima de s'expliquer, sans aucun manque de respect étant donné sa volonté de vivre –tout de même, il ne fallait pas exagérer- et elle le vit se pencher vers elle. La jeune métisse eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna la tête sur le mur auquel elle était adossée. L'homme plongea ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes, bleues, pour lui confier :

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

Si Julie devait désigner un jour où elle avait eu l'air le plus stupide, elle aurait certainement élu cet instant précis. Elle fixait son interlocuteur, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, les bras ballants à chaque flanc. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de se racler la gorge, tentant de reprendre une contenance et, a fortiori, la conversation intelligemment.

-De quoi ?

Bon, il était bien précisé qu'elle n'était qu'une militaire. On ne pouvait pas lui demander la Lune, non plus. L'homme face à elle ne bougea pas et resta à quelques centimètres de son visage, bien trop près pour Julie. Thomas ne lui laissa pas le temps de gérer son angoisse et son incompréhension totale et asséna un peu sèchement :

-Estimez-vous heureuse que je me sois approprié votre interrogatoire à l'instant où j'ai appris votre arrivée ici.

Elle ne réagit pas, mille questions se bousculant dans son esprit. Il s'adoucit.

-Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance. Seulement, laissez-moi au moins le bénéfice du doute.

Numéro du poisson rouge repris du côté de Julie. Heinrich n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit.

-Je peux vous aider. Mais pour ça, il faut me donner des clés.

Coureau essaya de se calmer, tentant de ralentir sa respiration et, par la même occasion, les battements de son cœur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et jaugea son vis-à-vis dans l'intention de vérifier sa sincérité. Il avait l'air déterminé mais elle n'eut pas la sensation qu'il jouait. _Le bénéfice du doute…C'est un comique celui-là, j'aimerais bien l'y voir…N'empêche, il a un petit truc…Non mais à quoi je pense moi ? La gerbe, j'suis vraiment pas nette…_Plongée dans ses délires intérieurs –parce que, oui, elle pensait avoir définitivement grillé le seul neurone qui lui restait et elle pensa que le Docteur McKay se serait fait une joie d'approuver cette constatation- elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était mise à soutenir son regard et que lui ne cillait pas. Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne capitule.

-Pourquoi vous m'aideriez ? Vous êtes _quoi_, au juste? Demanda-t-elle finalement, perdant toute son assurance, totalement déstabilisée.

-Une information contre une autre information.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas vous dire ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est la vérité. C'est ma vie que je risque en vous en parlant.

En fait de vie, c'était surtout sa carrière qu'elle risquait. Elle espéra tout de même que cette pirouette suffise à éloigner la curiosité d'Heinrich de la porte des étoiles, d'Atlantis et du XXIème siècle. C'était sans compter l'homme qui ne se démonta pas.

-Qui en voudrait à votre vie ?

-A part vos congénères ? Fit Julie dans une tentative d'humour qui n'atteignit pas le Commandant, il resta impassible et elle se renfrogna avant de soupirer : C'était façon de parler. Quand je dis « ma vie »…Je veux dire, le Frigo à vie. Ça vous va ?

-Le « frigo » ?

-La prison…Non, sans blague, faites un effort, là.

-Mademoiselle Coureau. Avertit l'officier.

Julie grimaça. Elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à trouver la meilleure manière d'aborder son interlocuteur. Elle avait plus ou moins tout essayé, mis à part la coopération mais elle ne pouvait pas se risquer de lui dévoiler d'où elle venait et pour qui elle travaillait. Le Capitaine choisit une autre approche, se rapprochant plus de la vérité.

-Je vais être franche : si je vous dis tout, vous allez me prendre pour une _dingue_. C'est clair, comme ça ? Assena-t-elle tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, intrigué malgré tout. Je peux vous proposer un truc ?

-Un…marché ? Fit-il, méfiant.

-Ouais…

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, la sondant. Puis, comme il avait pris sa décision, répondit :

-Allez-y.

-Vous voulez m'aider ? Vous me faites décarrer d'ici et je vous en dis plus.

-« Décarrer » ?

-Part…Vous le faites exprès ? S'offusqua-t-elle alors qu'il plissait les yeux, vaguement menaçant. « Partir », je veux sortir de ce trou.

Thomas la considéra un instant avant de se redresser. Il réfléchit, le marché semblait honnête. Et puis, après tout, il était là pour ça, non ? Seulement, il n'avait pas encore pensé au _refuge_. La planque habituelle était déjà occupée. Il soupira en la détaillant. De plus, elle était blessée, sacrément amochée même. Il doutait de pouvoir la transporter sans attirer l'attention. Il réfléchit encore plusieurs secondes avant de prendre sa décision. Il n'allait pas attendre que le jour se lève, ce serait suicidaire. Tant pis, il ferait avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Nous n'avons pas à récupérer vos effets puisque vous n'aviez rien à confisquer sur vous. Nous gagnerons du temps et les patrouilles sont minimes à cette heure. Expliqua-t-il en se levant. Je sais où vous emmenez, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre. _Kommen Sie. _(2) Conclut-il dans sa langue, par réflexe.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Alors qu'elle hésitait encore à lui « laisser le bénéfice du doute », ils entendirent des pas s'arrêter dans le couloir, juste derrière eux, et ils se figèrent, la main du Commandant toujours tendue vers elle. Qui que ce fût, il les avait entendu, sans aucun doute. Julie se crispa, son angoisse refaisant surface.

-_She doesn't go anywhere with you_. (3) Fit une voix que la Française reconnut avant de ressentir une bouffée de bonheur.

OoO

(1) Film d'horreur de série Z dans lequel des nazis-zombies sortent d'un lac pour attaquer tous ceux qui passent à proximité. (En somme, un pur navet comme on n'a jamais été capable de faire dans toute l'histoire du cinéma français...mais c'est hilarant^^)

(2) « Venez »

(3) Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin? Bon, au cas où j'aurais des anglophobes (oui, ça existe) comme lecteurs: « Elle ne va nulle part avec toi »

**_Je préviens, n'attendez pas la suite dans les semaines qui viennent. Je prépare ce week-end mon départ en Espagne (tout le mois d'Août). C'est sensé être suite à mes études (je dois y faire un stage) avant la reprise en Master mais bon, je vais surtout glandouiller...Le dites pas, hein...Chuut. Donc, ben logiquement, le prochain poste devrait être pour Septembre (me flinguez pas tout de suite si vous voulez savoir comment ça se finit :s) mais j'essayerai de me connecter de temps en temps et de trouver 5 minutes pour écrire. Je ne promets rien, quand même, pour être sûre parce que je déteste faire des promesses pas forcément "tenable". Mais je poste ça aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner ma future longue absence ;) Bizzz, à la prochaine et bonnes vacances! =) _**


	18. Chapitre XVII

_Merci mille fois pour les reviews et surtout votre patience les filles! Encore déééésolée! Mais maintenant, ça y est, je suis rentrée de vacs' et fin prête pour publier ;) Et c'est pas la campagne d'inscription à la Fac qui va m'arrêter! Ha ha!  
_

**KaylaSteinbeck: **Heeey! Je le vois ton fusil! Ranges-moi ça tout de suite si tu veux la fin de l'histoire! M'en fous, d'toute manière, j'vais le dire à Johann, d'abord! Comment veux-tu que je le fasse vivre si je suis morte? Mmh? Allez, ranges ça! Schnell! _*mdr*_ Ben quoi? C'est pour faire peur..._*morts de trouille*_ Pfff...C'est ça, moquez-vous...Rigole bien, qui rigolera vers la fin! (Il faut que j'arrête les sketchs de Jamel...) Bon, désolée pour le dérapage incontrôlé, revenons-en à nos vaches...Ouep, on a un nouvel allié et oui il a des idées bizarres mais comme tu le dis si bien, c'était l'époque ;) Mais bon, on verra par la suite qu'il s'en formalise pas le moins du monde, de la couleur de not' Juju nationale^^ Elle pourrait être violette avec des poids jaunes qu'il s'en foutrait...(Ouais j'suis vraiment morte moi...) Et oui, c'était Johnny l'entrée théâtrale de la fin de chapitre (c'est tellement Sheppardien de se la péter comme ça...xD) Chiotte, je l'ai encore vexé...*_calin?*_ Ouais, après, attends. Je finis mon disclaimer de 6 pages^^ J'arrête ici, parce que j'vais y passer ma vie...A part ça, merci, j'ai effectivement passé 4 super semaines dans le pays d'Andrea...(Un jour, je ferai celui de Johann...Là, ça va être épique^^ Alex, prépares une piaule! Je débarque! Mais pourquoi tu cours? Reviens! Bon...Okay, j'ai compris...Pfff!) **  
**

**Littleamychan: **Lol! Okay, message reçu. Je te vois venir..."Non fraternisation" tu connais? xD Plus sérieusement, effectivement Julie a eu une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, John (et Johann aussi), et on le voit dans le chapitre là. Maaaiis...Huuu...nan! ;) Par contre, en ce qui me concerne, moi-l'auteur, c'est pas l'idée qui me vient en le voyant, le Sheppy, à part les cheveux (auxquels je fais une véritable ovation dans ce chapitre), il a pas grand chose qui me fait délirer: trop maigre pour moi...(Je préfère le galactique popotin de Rodney =P miam! j'aime les brioches au Nutella...gné?) Pardon...Je reviens de vacances, je le re précise! Bref, on verra qui est Heinrich par la suite...Et t'es sur la bonne piste, Inspecteur Chan ;) lol Ensuite, ouais j'avoue Ronon dans la France occupée, ça aurait pu être épique, héhé! Bon, Juju n'a pas de dreadlocks mais elle a plein de petites tresses, ça fait l'affaire ou pas, t'en penses quoi? T'as vu que c'est dur de maîtriser ses neurones la nuit? Alooors? Hein? On fait moins les malins, hein? Qui c'est qui rigole maintenant? ... Il faut vraiment que je récupère, moi^^ En tout cas, merci et oui j'ai bien profité! J'ai pas bossé, je me suis faite dorer au soleil, je vais me faire éclater, mais j'me suis bien marrée ;)**  
**

**SpaceTricotRaye... : **...is back! Héhé! Ca fait plaiz' ;) Oui, sympa Johnny. J'adore cette image: Sheppard-Père Noël/Caldwell-Père Fouétard...(Attention, j'aime bien Steven, c'est pas la question^^): Je respecte absolument pas les scénarii de la série mais j'essaie de coller aux persos, et je trouve que ça leur va super bien :) Mdr pour Kaan au chapitre 16, j'avoue Juju aurait pu mieux viser et s'en prendre à "autre chose" mais il faut pas oublier qu'elle était dans un état lamentable, et puis elle se chiait dessus; pas vraiment l'idéal pour la concentration, elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu dans la précipitation. Elle essaira de se rattraper plus tard, je vais m'en charger ;) Je suis contente qu'elle puisse décevoir d'ailleur, ça me rassure: et ouééé, comme tu dis, moi aussi j'ai horreur des Mary Sue! Et comme pour Kayla et Amy, la fin du dernier chapitre: dans le mille, oui c'est John...Prévisible, notre petit soldat au nid à poux (nid à poux que je vénère, attention) Merci mille fois pour tes compliments, mais arrête là parce que tu sais, je suis un peu comme Rodney et j'essaie de me soigner...xD Bon allez, trêve de plaisanteries, alors en Espagne, je suis allée en Andalousie, mais je suis peut-être passée par chez toi pour traverser la frontière, t'es où au juste? Sinon, merci, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances et j'espère que toi aussi tu t'es bien détendue =) ou amusée ;)

_Au fait, celles qui veulent honteusement m'assassiner (les méthodes sont au choix, liste non exhaustive) je vous prie de faire la queue et d'attendre votre tour dans la salle d'attente..._

_Donc, petit chapitre trèèès léger, en fait c'est une pause dans l'histoire...Écrit en vacance (oui je me suis un peu avancée sur Word)...Sous l'influence de la Sangria, je vous préviens quand même...^^ C'est vachement bon c'truc, je connaissais pas...(oui je sais, "c'te honte"^^) Mais j'ai rien modifié ou supprimé (hormis fautes, syntaxe, tournures de phrase, etc...n'oublions quand même pas que j'avais pas toute ma tête), parce que c'est toujours marrant de voir (en l'occurrence, ici, "relire") ce qu'on a fait alors qu'on était...huu ..."Sur une autre planète" ? =) Oh la vache, le disclaimer de taré! Allez, bonne lecture! ;)  
_

* * *

Chapitre XVII

**Terre, Caen.**

Julie Coureau fixait le plafond de sa chambre depuis une bonne heure. Allongée sur le lit, elle était pour ainsi dire immobilisée. Elle n'était toujours pas au mieux de sa forme et d'ailleurs, elle y repensait, la Française attendait un médecin. Médecin que son « hôte vert-de-gris » était parti chercher depuis qu'elle avait été transportée sur ce lit. Son regard refit le tour de la pièce. Une chambre d'hôte…Elle était dans une auberge à la sortie de la ville. _Tu parles d'une planque ! Le genre de baraque qui voit passer du monde…N'importe quoi ! _Julie soupira, sentant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'angoisser. Étrangement, quelque chose la poussait à faire confiance à ces gens. _Thérèse…_La vieille aubergiste avait été des plus attentionnées avec le Capitaine, au petit soin avant de la laisser se reposer. Johann et John étaient au rez-de-chaussée avec la dame…Julie n'avait aucune idée de la teneur de leur conversation.

La jeune métisse ferma les yeux. Johann et John. Elle n'avait pas été seule avec les deux hommes une seule fois depuis leur arrivée quasi théâtrale mais si cela avait été le cas elle leur aurait sauté dessus pour les embrasser et les violer sur place. _Houlà, la morphine c'est violent…_Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se reconcentrer. Elle devait garder l'esprit sain ou elle finirait dans un asile. Sur cette idée fixe, Coureau se refit le film des derniers évènements, remontant minute par minute ce qui l'avait conduite ici. Elle revit le Colonel à l'entrée de sa cellule, son Beretta pointé sur le Commandant Heinrich –Commandant qui allait tout de même la libérer-, et l'œil mauvais du Lieutenant tandis qu'il répétait les mots de John en allemand pour la compréhension de son « compatriote ».

Thomas n'avait tout d'abord pas compris ce qui lui tombait dessus. Il s'était retourné vers les deux hommes alors que Steinbeck s'avançait dangereusement vers lui, arme au poing, en lui intimant de s'écarter de la jeune femme, non sans l'insulter copieusement. Julie pouffa à ce souvenir pendant que les mots qu'elle avait saisi de son meilleur ami lui revenaient en mémoire, il était allé du mythique « _Arschloch_ » (1) au non moins vulgaire « _Schlampe_ » (1), en passant par toute sorte de politesses d'autre envergure. Elle réprima un fou rire et reprit mentalement le court des évènements. D'abord surpris, le Commandant avait obtempéré sans poser de question en voyant l'un de « ses hommes » le menacer pour Julie. Cette dernière se rappela avoir été estomaquée de voir son « réfractaire-au-vert-de-gris » de meilleur ami porter, justement, du vert-de-gris. _Ça lui va pas au teint…Je lui dirai plus tard…Oh et puis je m'en fous, on est pas à la Fashion Week non_ _plus_...Elle haussa un sourcil en repensant, par association d'idée, à une information sur laquelle elle était tombée dans sa jeunesse: les célèbres uniformes des SA et SS avaient été confectionnés par Hugo Boss (2)..._Ahum..._Julie n'y tint plus et éclata de rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi...

Sur ces réflexions stylistiques, Coureau inspira profondément pour se calmer et poursuivit son inspection mémorielle où elle l'avait interrompue. Heinrich s'était calmement expliqué sur sa présence auprès d'elle et, la jeune femme devait l'avouer, c'était grâce à John que le Commandant avait pu la ramener jusqu'ici. Parce que, de son côté, Johann n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme et n'était pas même prêt à lui « laisser le bénéfice du doute ». Il les avait fait monter dans une de leurs jeeps grises…_C'est une constante le gris chez eux ou quoi ?_ Et les avait rapidement déposés chez Thérèse, dont l'auberge portait le nom, avant de courir arracher un médecin de son lit.

Elle refit un passage sur la tenue de son Lieutenant avant de franchement éclater de rire au souvenir de la même tenue sur le Colonel Sheppard. L'Américain n'était absolument pas crédible en soldat de la Wehrmacht. _Surtout avec sa fourrure de chat sur le crâne, trop pas à la mode ici …_ Visiblement, cela n'avait pas été un problème auprès de la garde puisqu'il était passé sans aucun souci. Julie tenta de se calmer mais n'y parvint pas, elle retint sa respiration pour stopper son fou rire mais aussitôt apaisé, ce dernier repartit. Les larmes aux yeux et ses côtes la faisant souffrir, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur les deux hommes qui occupaient précédemment ses pensées.

-Coureau, je peux savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état ?

_Et merde..._

**O**

John, sur le pas de la porte aux côtés de Johann, observait sa subordonnée pliée en deux sur le lit et en proie à une asphyxie. Loin de s'alarmer, car le Colonel entendait clairement les éclats de rire de la jeune femme, il s'approcha en croisant les bras, sourcil levé et sourire amusé. Johann considéra sa meilleure amie avec curiosité, plus inquiet que l'Américain. _Stress posttraumatique…Elle est choquée…_Songea-t-il avec angoisse. L'Allemand fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole, haussant légèrement le ton pour couvrir les rires du Capitaine.

-Mon Colonel, ce n'est pas normal.

Sheppard pouffa avant de se reprendre et de considérer le jeune Lieutenant à ses côtés. Il grimaça. Okay, le jeune homme avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Se mordant la lèvre, il se pencha et posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos pour la secouer.

-Coureau ! Hey, Capitaine !

La concernée sembla se calmer pour pivoter sur le lit et faire face à son patron. Les deux hommes semblèrent soulagés en voyant qu'elle se reprenait. Mais Julie détailla John des pieds à la tête avant de repartir dans son délire à grand renfort de « _Mouhahaa_ » tonitruants et autres « _Huuuu _» plus classiques.

- Vous…Vous ne vous êtes…pas changé ! Hoqueta-t-elle entre deux rires.

_Oh non, pas ça..._

Ne comprenant pas immédiatement à quoi son Capitaine faisait allusion, John se redressa et se détailla à son tour alors que Johann tiquait déjà.

-Okay, je crois que…

-…j'ai pigé. Termina Steinbeck sans le vouloir.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent mutuellement et se figèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur la jeune femme, littéralement _morte_ de rire, sur le lit. A ce constat, Sheppard grimaça de plus belle. Effectivement, si la Française poursuivait sur cette lancée, elle serait morte dans peu de temps. Il jeta un œil à Johann qui opina du chef à l'ordre muet avant de s'assoir au bord du lit.

-Juju…Appela-t-il doucement en passant une main dans son dos. Calme-toi. Okay, c'est marrant, j'avoue mais tu dois te calmer. Dans ton état, c'est pas très malin.

-Qu'est-ce qui est marrant ? Releva John, piqué au vif, alors que Julie se maitrisait, son fou rire réduit à un hoquet.

___Scheiβe_, j'ai du dire une connerie...Avec un sourire contrit, Johann s'empressa de répondre en bafouillant.

-Ben…C'est vrai que…Hum…Mon Colonel…Sauf votre respect, hu...c'est cocasse de vous voir là-dedans, en fait...

-Pas au point de s'étouffer quand même ?

-Ce doit être la morphine, monsieur, et en plus elle a…

-Ses ch'veux ! S'esclaffa Julie, coupant court involontairement à la conversation.

_Mein Gott, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là? Ne ris pas, Steinbeck!_

Cette fois, John se renfrogna, partagé entre le devoir de se sentir vexé ou de se faire éclairer sa lanterne. De son côté, Johann avait discrètement ricané. _Raté._ Le Lieutenant avait compris et le Colonel voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait de si désopilant entre sa tenue et ses cheveux. Atout capillaire dont il était plutôt fier d'ailleurs, mais ceci était une autre histoire. Il se concentra sur la réponse du Lipsien qui cherchait ses mots. _Fais bien gaffe à ce que tu dis, Jo'._

-Ça ne va pas avec le reste, mon Colonel. Moi, ça passe encore, j'ai la coupe en brosse, courante à cette époque, mais vous…C'est plutôt anachronique. On dirait que vous avez mis vos doigts dans une prise…

La Française suivit l'échange en reniflant. Johann se mordit la langue aussitôt sa remarque finie. _Trop tard, comme d'hab'…Tu perds jamais une occasion de la fermer, Steinbeck ! Allez, rattrapes le coup…Dis quelque chose ! Oho, on dirait qu'il va t'étrangler. Mais parles ! Merde ! Trouves un truc ! N'importe quoi !_

-Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous offenser, mon Colonel, parce que j'adore vos cheveux, cela va sans dire. Enonça l'Allemand avec un sourire angélique. D'ailleurs, si j'avais été gay, ils m'auraient fait craquer. _Mo__uais, t'as raison, bien trouvé, espèce de crétin..._

C'en fut trop pour Julie qui s'esclaffa de plus belle en tenant ses côtes douloureuses, décidément trop malmenées ces dernières heures, le fou rire étant le coup de grâce. Sous les nouveaux « _Mouhahaa_ » de la jeune métisse entrecoupés de « _Hiiiiii_ », John lui décocha un regard noir avant de reporter le même sur Steinbeck. L'Américain secoua la tête, l'air blasé et pointa Coureau du doigt.

-Réparez moi ça, Lieutenant. Ordonna-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre, la tête haute, dissimulant un petit sourire naissant à l'écoute du petit « _Scheiβe _» soupiré de Johann.

**O**

Adossé au mur et les bras croisés, John jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Il était sorti depuis cinq minutes, le temps que Johann fasse son office. Il n'entendait plus les éclats de rire de Julie et en déduisit que la jeune femme s'était apaisée. Il repensa aux paroles de son jeune subordonné. Outre le fait que les deux Européens s'étaient ouvertement foutus de lui, l'Américain retint que l'Allemand avait exprimé son inquiétude vis-à-vis de la Française en commençant par lui parler de la morphine avant de se faire interrompre par la folle momentanée qui occupait la chambre. Sheppard devina sans peine que Steinbeck avait aussi voulu lui souligner le facteur stress. En effet, la jeune femme devait être en état de choc après ce qu'elle avait dû vivre. Dernier point que le Colonel était censé éclaircir lorsqu'il était entré pour trouver Coureau à la limite de la crise d'apoplexie.

Un léger sourire amusé revint étirer ses lèvres à ce souvenir. La situation avait tout de même été plutôt drôle. S'il oubliait que deux de ses hommes s'étaient bien moqués de lui, et ce sans gêne, John devait admettre que cela leur avait fait du bien. Ils avaient besoin de se détendre et de décompresser, tous les trois. Tout à ses pensées les plus profondes, il ne fit pas attention à Johann qui sortait calmement de la chambre.

-C'est bon, mon Colonel, elle est calmée. Ça va mieux.

Le Yankee hocha la tête et entreprit de retourner dans la chambre, non sans se demander s'ils ne faisaient pas un remake de « L'exorciste » et si Julie n'allait pas lui vomir dessus. Un violent frisson le parcourut.

-Encore désolé, m'sieur, pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

_Humpf, qui me parle? _Oups, Steinbeck l'observait avec un drôle d'air. John s'empressa de le rassurer.

-Ça va, ce n'est rien, Lieutenant. C'était drôle, finalement. Ne vous prenez pas trop la tête, d'accord ?

Hochant la tête, Johann lui sourit avant de lui emboiter le pas. John prit une chaise et se plaça près du lit de Julie qui, assise, se triturait les doigts sans oser le regarder.

-Vous vous sentez mieux, Coureau ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

-Je suis désolée de m'être moquée de vous, ce n'était pas l'idée. C'est juste que…

-C'est bon, Capitaine, comme je le disais à votre équipier, ne vous prenez pas la tête pour ça. Je vous taquinais.

-Merci, mon Colonel. En plus, je n'ai rien contre vos cheveux. C'est vrai, j'aime bien. C'est un style, quoi…

John haussa un sourcil. Il sentait que, nerveuse, sa subordonnée s'empêtrait dans ses explications, loin d'imaginer que son supérieur n'en demandait pas tant et considérait « l'incident » comme plus que mineur. Pour le coup, c'est lui qui se retint d'éclater de rire alors que Julie poursuivait, s'enfonçant d'avantage.

-…sont plutôt cool. On dirait un p'tit chat…

_Hu, Kikekoi? _

Sheppard percuta en entendant Steinbeck miauler avant de pouffer dans son dos. Son subordonné se foutait une fois de plus royalement de sa poire. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il coula un regard rapide sur l'Allemand qui sortit discrètement de la chambre. L'Américain se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas rire, lui aussi. La Française, elle, continuait son exposé.

-…ociés avec vos oreilles. L'effet est plus évident. Ça fait trop "chat", quoi, l'ensemble…huu…J'veux dire, c'est mignon...

-Juju, la ferme. Intervint Johann, le sourire aux lèvres, qui était revenu après s'être repris dans le couloir.

-Ouais. Approuva-t-elle en soupirant.

_Ooookay John. Ne ris pas, ne ris pas, ne ris pas..._

Julie vit l'expression de son supérieur, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, et se sentit ridicule. Elle baissa la tête, penaude. John se ressaisit et ré adopta une attitude professionnelle alors que Johann reprenait sa place au bord du lit.

- Bien, maintenant que mes origines félines sont établies…Vous sentez vous capable de me faire un rapport de ces dernières 24 heures ?

Julie inspira profondément et répondit d'une voix mal assurée.

-Et bien...Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis entrée _et_ sortie de chez Kolya...Honnêtement, c'est flou, mon Colonel. Désolée mais je me souviens seulement de ce que ces cinglés m'ont demandé et de mon réveil à la Kommandantur, chez Heinrich.

-Vous travaillerez à la planque de Kolya plus tard, ça ne fait rien. En attendant, faites de votre mieux, Capitaine.

La Française lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se rappeler ces deux éléments, pourtant majeurs, une vilaine migraine refaisait son apparition. Elle entreprit de lui détailler les souvenirs qu'elle avait de plus clairs, ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée de l'étage inférieur qui claqua en se refermant.

**OoO**

(1) Respectivement « Trou du cul » (ou « Connard ») et « Salope ». C'est ce qu'on peut faire de mieux en français. Bien entendu, la traduction peut varier, mais ici c'est à peu près ça. Très poli, Johann, donc…

(2) Je confirme...

_**Je voulais faire une sorte de petit interlude, un truc léger et…Ben, ça a dégénéré…J'avais prévenu que c'était sous influence alcoolisée! Mention spéciale aux cheveux de JF ! (On fait la holà ? Ouais, nan, c'est un peu exagéré…) Dédicace quand même. Et aux chats aussi, j'adore ces p'tites bêtes =) Pourquoi j'ai fait l'association entre les deux? Je n'en ai AUCUNE idée! lol (Boire ou écrire, il faut choisir, hein?)  
**_


	19. Chapitre XVIII

_Merci les filles! Et contente de vous retrouver ;)_

**KaylaSteinbeck: **Oui j'étais pas en très bon état...Mais chut! No comment please...Et non, notre pauvre Capitaine pas très douée n'est pas au bout de ses peines et va encore croiser la route de notre _ami_ Kolya, niark...Pour l'instant nos héros font une pause pendant quelques chapitres, Juju est pas en état de continuer. Bah, hey, c'est pas Wonderwoman hein! lol Donc pas trop d'agitation pendant 3-4 chapitres ;)

**Littleamychan: **Merci, contente de t'avoir fait rire. Ca fait plaiz'. Et ouais, j'étais pas très nette :s Ca va mieux maintenant :) J'espère que la suite, pas moins cocasse, te plaira ;)

**SpaceTricotRaye: **Lol Je rigolais toute seule comme une demeurée en corrigeant le chapitre. Et ouiii, en pleine forme! La pêche-banane, quoi ;) Par contre, ils "reprendront du service" plus tard. Pour les chapitres qui viennent, je compte les utiliser pour introduire Thomas et Thérèse. Il faut pas s'attendre à trop d'agitation pour le moment. L'action se passera sur une période d'une journée ou deux à peu près. (3 à 4 chapitres) Ils perdront pas trop de temps par rapport aux Géniis t'inquiète pas ;)

_Dernière chose, j'ai voulu essayer une autre mise en page. Pour voir ce que ça donne. Vous préférez quoi? Guillemets ou tirets? Perso, je vote guillemets, plus pratiques ... Sinon?  
_

_Allez, j'arrête de papoter, je vous laisse tranquille ;) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre XVIII

**Caen, auberge «Chez Thérèse ».**

« Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Thomas Heinrich sursauta violemment en se retournant vers la femme aux cheveux blancs, noués en chignon, qui s'approchait de lui munie d'un plateau et de tasses fumantes.

« Thérèse…Vous m'avez surpris. » Lui dit-il, une main sur le cœur, son accent revenu avec la nervosité.

La vieille aubergiste avança, avec un petit sourire et un sourcil levé, vers le Commandant posté devant la porte des trois Atlantes. Plissant les yeux, elle le sonda avant de secouer la tête, navrée, comme elle le ferait avec un enfant.

« On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il était très impoli d'écouter aux portes, Thomas ? »

L'occupant se mordit la lèvre inférieure et grimaça, il avait l'air fin comme ça…Pris en faute d'espionnage comme un gamin. Il envoya un sourire contrit à son aînée et s'expliqua, retrouvant son assurance, accent gommé.

« Ecoutez Thérèse, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Je ne sais même pas qui ils sont. Si je veux les aider, il faut que…J'en sache plus. Et puis, de toute façon, ils discutent en anglais et je n'ai rien compris. » Conclut-il, pour s'exempter de toute culpabilité.

La vieille dame avisa un meuble d'appoint dans le couloir et y déposa son plateau, destiné à ses nouveaux hôtes, avant de revenir vers son locataire le plus ancien. Elle lui sourit en croisant les bras.

« Ils t'ont demandé de l'aide ? » Demanda-t-elle, énigmatique.

« Hum…Non. »

L'aubergiste hocha la tête et haussa les sourcils, suggestive. Thomas retenta alors l'argumentation.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne le demandent pas qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin, Thérèse. »

« Peut-être…Mais tu devrais leur laisser du temps. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il est très difficile d'accorder sa confiance par les temps qui courent… »

Le militaire acquiesça.

« …Laisses les venir vers nous, ne les forces pas ou tu les perdras. Et il te sera définitivement impossible de leur venir en aide. »

Il se rembrunit et la fixa, indécis. Elle avait raison, comme d'habitude. Diable de vieille femme, toujours à tout savoir de tout…Une sage diraient certains, une vielle sorcière en diraient d'autres…Une deuxième mère dirait Thomas. Bref, Thérèse n'était pas le genre de femme à laisser indifférent. Il finit par lui sourire.

« Je comprends. »

« En attendant, sois patient…Le docteur peut monter, maintenant, il attend à l'entrée. Moi, je vais apporter le thé à nos hôtes. »

Opinant du chef, le Commandant descendit l'escalier pour retrouver le médecin qu'il avait « réquisitionné » à quatre heures du matin. Okay, c'était un petit abus de pouvoir mais c'était pour la bonne cause, non ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait confisqué les réserves de nourritures d'une ferme ou occupé une école pour en faire une caserne…La conscience légère, il rejoignit le généraliste dans le vestibule.

**O**

Thérèse frappa deux coups à la porte avant de s'annoncer et de récupérer son plateau et se posta devant la chambre, attendant une réponse. Pas question d'entrer sans l'autorisation de ses invités, elle avait été bien élevée et était une hôtesse sérieuse. L'un des deux hommes qui accompagnaient la blessée vint lui ouvrir la porte et la vieille Française reconnut l'Américain qui s'était présenté sous le nom de John. L'aubergiste lui sourit en désignant son plateau de thé et il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer en lui rendant son sourire. Il avait l'air fin celui-là aussi, avec son uniforme vert-de-gris. Elle se demanda un instant comment il s'en était sorti pour duper l'ennemi puis décida de ne pas s'en formaliser.

Elle aperçut le deuxième homme, Johann, un Allemand celui-ci et visiblement plus proche de la Française, assis aux côtés de cette dernière sur le lit. _Drôle d'équipe_, se dit-elle alors que mille questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Cependant, Thérèse se contenta de les saluer et de déposer le thé sur la table de chevet. Ils la remercièrent tous les trois et elle entreprit de s'enquérir de l'état de sa jeune compatriote noire, avec laquelle elle pouvait parler plus aisément. La conversation en « Franglais » qu'elle avait eu avec les deux hommes, une heure plus tôt, n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle vit ses derniers se mettre respectueusement en retrait, pour la laisser s'entretenir avec leur amie, sans pour autant trop s'éloigner.

« Comment vous sentez vous, mademoiselle ? »

Coureau lui sourit et hocha doucement la tête.

« Ça va aller. Je me remets doucement. Je vous remercie de nous accueillir chez vous, comme ça, sans régler… »

« Je vous en prie, mademoiselle. Pas de ça. Les temps sont durs, il faut se serrer les coudes. »

« Ouais, je sais bien. Mais quand même, vous risquez gros… »

« J'ai dit. » Coupa la vieille femme qui n'estimait en aucun cas ses hôtes redevables.

« Okay… » Sourit Julie. « Mais j'y tenais quand même. Les gars aussi, d'ailleurs. Donc, merci. »

Thérèse acquiesça avec un sourire bienveillant. Après tout, qui était-elle pour refuser la reconnaissance de la jeune femme ? Elle reporta son attention sur les deux hommes en leur offrant le même sourire qui lui fut rendu. Alors que les trois Atlantes se saisissaient chacun d'une tasse de thé, l'aubergiste vit les yeux de Johann passer derrière son épaule et s'assombrir. Interloquée, elle suivit son regard et aperçut Thomas qui était revenu avec le médecin. Ils se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

« Mademoiselle Coureau, nous allons vous laisser avec le Docteur Mobard. Il va s'occuper de vous et vous pouvez lui faire confiance, c'est un ami. » Thérèse se tourna vers ses deux autres visiteurs. « Messieurs, si voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger. »

Voyant les deux hommes la regarder avec incompréhension, elle avisa Julie qui leur fit la traduction. L'aubergiste remarqua alors que Johann avait la mâchoire crispée et regardait Thomas d'un œil mauvais. Elle soupira, il y avait un malentendu entre ces deux-là. Elle sortit de la chambre avec le Commandant alors que le médecin avait commencé à s'entretenir avec Julie. Les deux amis de la jeune femme les suivirent dans le couloir, de mauvaise grâce.

Ils descendaient à la cuisine, séparée de la pièce à vivre par le vestibule. Thérèse se retourna brièvement pour voir que le jeune Allemand se tenait le plus éloigné possible de son aîné. Elle aperçut la main apaisante de l'Américain sur son bras qui contrastait avec son regard réprobateur. Le Yankee voulait doucement remettre son compagnon à sa place. Elle leur sourit timidement et, arrivée dans sa cuisine, enfila son tablier rouge pour se mettre au travail. Elle pivota vers Thomas.

« Installes-les dans le salon et buvez le thé, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Petit déjeuner ? » Heinrich souriait.

« Mmh. » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Ils ont sûrement faim. Oh et hum…Thomas ? »

« _Ja ?_ »

« Discute avec ton jeune compatriote, veux-tu ? »

L'occupant fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Tu n'es pas ce qu'il croit. Parlez. » Lui dit-elle pour toute réponse.

« Thérèse… »

« Discutez, Thomas. »

Il obéit et entraina leurs deux invités dans le séjour.

**O**

Assis côte à côte dans le salon au milieu des bougies, John et Johann discutaient de tout et de rien avec Thomas, installé dans un fauteuil. Steinbeck était contraint de faire l'intermédiaire entre son compatriote et l'Américain, plein de mauvaise volonté. Il boudait littéralement et, bien entendu, il s'était posté de façon à ce que son supérieur se retrouve entre lui et son aîné, une fois encore le plus loin possible. Ce petit jeu agaça vite Sheppard qui lui jetait régulièrement des regards noirs. Le Colonel avait parfois la sensation de se retrouver avec un certain astrophysicien Canadien qui avait souvent ce genre de comportement en mission, auprès de certains autochtones. Râleur, boudeur, très fier, buté, pas diplomate pour un sou…En somme, énervant.

Il détailla Johann qui traduisait ce que Heinrich venait de lui dire, à propos de sa famille à Hambourg, et se dit que, comme avec Rodney, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il l'aimait bien et le comprenait un peu. L'Américain se mordit la lèvre, il était sans doute un peu maso…Cela devait être également le cas pour Julie. Après tout, les deux Européens étaient meilleurs amis, comme lui et le petit génie. Il sourit en pensant à quel point le _militaire_ Allemand et le _scientifique_ Canadien se ressemblaient. Pousses-au-crime mais tellement attachants. Il les imagina tous les deux en pleine conversation, tentant de définir ce que cela pourrait donner. Il sourit, tendrement amusé. Il fit ensuite un parallèle complet de son équipe avec celle de Coureau qui, si Steinbeck était McKay, serait lui, Sheppard...Sur ce, le pilote ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Monsieur ? » Steinbeck le fixait, circonspect. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

John haussa les sourcils, pris en faute, et reporta son attention sur son hôte d'Outre-Rhin qui l'observait, interloqué.

« Désolé, je pensais à autre chose. » S'excusa l'Américain alors que Johann traduisait déjà. « Vous disiez ? »

« Je vous répétais qu'il a été fiancé et il demande ce qu'il en est de vous. Il s'excuse si c'est indiscret. »

Johann pinça les lèvres et soupira. Déjà que cela le _gonflait_ prodigieusement de faire la conversation à son _Boche_ d'ancêtre, son _Ricain crétin_ de supérieur ne l'écoutait même pas. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé, la tête reposée sur le dossier, et inspira profondément. Ouais, il était énervé. Vraiment énervé. John lui offrit un sourire désolé. _Il s'excuse ? Sérieux ? Il doit être fatigué…Ouais, c'est ça. Il est vraiment rincé…_

Mais Steinbeck fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà vu ce sourire une ou deux fois, récemment sur le Dédale si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Plus précisément, il se souvint que ce sourire était destiné à…Johann fit la grimace. Il devait rêver. Son supérieur ne pouvait le prendre pour…_D'Oh ! Je suis aussi casse-pied que « lui »? _

« Hey, Steinbeck ! » John l'extirpa de sa léthargie.

« Monsieur ? »

« Vous traduisez, oui ? »

« Pardon, je suis désolé. Je n'écoutais pas. »

« Huhu… »

Le Lieutenant grimaça franchement. Et le Colonel sourit largement, goguenard. Yep, un partout.

« Je lui disais que ça n'avait rien d'indiscret, que j'ai été marié une fois mais que je suis divorcé. Ça n'a pas marché et ça ne me dis rien d'en parler maintenant… Allez-y. »

Thomas observait attentivement ses deux interlocuteurs depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis. Il avait terminé sa tasse de thé mais jouait distraitement avec la cuillère en discutant de choses et d'autres, sans grande importance. Enfance aux Etats-Unis pour John, puis en Allemagne pour lui, ensuite la famille, et la Guerre évidemment…Mais il n'écoutait que d'une oreille la traduction des paroles de l'Américain.

Celui-ci était très aimable, un sourire franc, et beaucoup plus diplomate que son compagnon germanique. Il avait retenu qu'il s'appelait John Sheppard, et avait surpris Johann l'appeler « Colonel ». Il plissa les yeux pour approfondir son observation, l'Américain n'avait rien d'hostile et, même, respirait la nonchalance. Quoique coiffé d'une façon _vraiment _bizarre -mais Thomas douta qu'il fut ne serait-ce que _coiffé, _déjà (1)- il était assez séduisant, sûr de lui, et un sens de l'humour développé, le Yankee devait sans doute avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes de son pays.

Thomas lui sourit tandis que Johann répétait ce qu'il disait, quelque chose à propos de sa fonction de pilote. L'Américain ne s'attarda pas sur ce point, Heinrich comprit et ne lui en voulu pas, et commença à s'étendre sur son osmose avec le ciel. USAF, donc. Le Commandant lui envoya un hochement de tête respectueux, au plaisir de John, puis se concentra sur son jeune compatriote. Johann Steinbeck. Ce dernier ne l'aimait pas. Thomas le sentait, la tension qui se dégageait du jeune homme était plus que palpable. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi le jeune Lipsien, de ce qu'il en savait, le détestait autant, Heinrich ne put lui en tenir rigueur, il comprenait parfaitement en réalité.

Il le détailla à son tour. Il était sensiblement plus jeune que lui et l'Américain avec qui Thomas était dans la même tranche d'âge. Steinbeck dégageait la même aura de nonchalance et de séduction que son aîné d'Outre-Atlantique, en plus d'une pointe d'insouciance propre à la jeunesse. Ils étaient cependant loin de se ressembler. Le brun se disputait au châtain, les yeux verts s'opposaient aux noisettes, et son jeune compatriote était à n'en pas douter plus costaud que son…Quoi d'ailleurs ? Son supérieur ? Thomas fronça les sourcils et les scruta discrètement alors que les deux hommes se chamaillaient à nouveau.

A travers la porte de leur chambre, alors qu'il laissait honteusement traîner une oreille, il avait entendu John appeler son jeune ami « _Lieutenant_ ». Et que dire du « _Captain_ » que l'Américain avait servi à la jeune Française noire ? Thomas souffla, qui étaient ces gens ? Pour qui travaillaient-ils ? L'avertissement de Thérèse lui revint en mémoire.

« _Laisses les venir vers nous. Ne les forces pas ou tu les perdras… » _

Le Commandant prit sur lui et décida de s'y tenir, il serait patient et attendrait la confiance de ses nouveaux…Réfugiés ? Pouvait-il seulement les appeler de cette façon ? Ils ne lui avaient rien demandé. Pire, le prenant en « otage », ils lui avaient collé le canon d'une arme dans la nuque pour qu'ils les ramènent ici, alors qu'ils n'en avaient absolument pas besoin. Thomas sourit devant l'extrême méfiance de ces visiteurs, là encore il n'arrivait pas à leur en tenir grief. Lui-même était comme cela, il frisait parfois la paranoïa…Il ne savait que trop ce que c'était…

« _Are you okay ? » _Entendit Heinrich de la bouche de John qui le sortait de sa torpeur et il reporta son attention sur le Lieutenant qui répétait aussitôt dans leur langue d'une voix plate, l'air lasse.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, je vous prie de m'excuser…J'étais ailleurs. »

« Chacun son tour, gros naze… » Marmonna Johann dans sa barbe.

« Steinbeck. » Avertit sèchement le Colonel qui, s'il ne comprit pas le sens des mots, avait saisi le ton mordant du jeune homme.

Johann se rembrunit et s'excusa du bout des lèvres tandis que Thomas haussait un sourcil. Voir son jeune compatriote tout penaud devant l'officier américain lui fit tout drôle. Cela l'émut également, Steinbeck avait choisi son camp lui aussi, le _bon_ camp. Heinrich sourit…Thérèse avait raison, il allait avoir une discussion avec le jeune homme. Dès que celui-ci acceptera de s'entretenir avec lui sans avoir l'envie irrépressible de lui sauter à la gorge…

**OoO**

(1) Est-ce que vous aussi, un Shepp coiffé à la mode 1930-40's (les cheveux plaqués à la brillantine et la raie sur le côté) vous colle la chair de poule? Yep? Nope?... Ben moi, oui! J'ai failli en faire un cauchemar. Déjà, je sais même pas pourquoi je me suis risquée à l'imaginer... _Brrr_!


	20. Chapitre XIX

_Merci pour les reviews les filles!**  
**_

**Littleamychan**_**: **_Je vois que le "Sheppy coiffé à la mode 1940's" t'a fais froid dans le dos...xD Moi aussi, t'inquiète pas ;) Thomas ne pourra pas s'expliquer avec Johann avant un petit bout de temps, notre sniper est bien trop buté et il va tout faire pour l'esquiver. Et nos super méchants ne sont pas loin, on ne les verra pas pour l'instant. Comme je l'expliquait dans le précédent disclaimer, j'introduis l'adaptation de nos héros dans le passé en 3 ou 4 chapitres. N'oublie pas, ils sont tous seuls (le Dédale a du s'éloigner à cause de Michael) et n'ont pas beaucoup de moyens. Et encore une fois, t'as mis dans le mille pour Thérèse. Bien joué ;)_  
_

**SpaceTricotRaye**_**: **Argh! _Ahem...Pas-de-couple-dans-cette-fic! xD Ni slash, ni ship, ni humanoalien...Rien, nibe, nada, nichts, niet...etc. C'est une GEN, non d'un petit bonhomme en mousse! lol Enfin bref, oui Rodney suscite des tonnes d'émotions, diverses et variées, héhé j'adore ce mec. Et Johnny (english lol blague du jour) est _tendrement_ amusé comme on l'est avec un enfant ;) (Je veux pas m'attirer les foudres de quique ce soit, mais Roro a l'air d'un gosse parfois. Pourri gâté, okay, mais un gosse quand même). Et n'oublie pas qu'il pensait aussi à Johann...Donc, pas de McShep ici, crotte-de-bique! En fait, j'aurais jamais dû souligner ma préférence pour le slash avant de publier cette fic, mdr. Je le saurai pour la prochaine. ;) La confrontation Johann/Thomas ne va pas arriver tout de suite malheureusement. Notre petite saucisse de Francfort est une vraie tête de mûle, mais ça va venir, ça va venir...Thomas va découvrir par lui-même qui sont nos Atlantes. C'est un petit génie à sa façon. Faut admettre que nos deux européens vont faire pas mal de boulettes aussi...J'en dis pas plus, on aura droit à quelques scènes plutôt cocasses ;)_  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Chapitre XIX

Julie avait faim, Julie avait froid, Julie avait mal à la tête, Julie était coincée dans les années quarante, Julie s'ennuyait …_Bref, Julie a une vie de merde. _Elle soupira. Assise sur les marches du perron depuis vingt minutes, elle _poireautait_ littéralement. La jeune femme s'était levée tard ce matin-là, cependant en meilleure forme que la veille grâce au médecin venu la voir dans la nuit, et après avoir tourné en rond dans toute la bâtisse, elle était venue se réfugier ici. Dehors, devant l'auberge, sur les marches de l'entrée. Pourquoi dehors ? Le Capitaine n'aurait pas pu répondre à cette question. Elle avait fait le tour de la « maison », elle voulait voir aussi l'extérieur, peut-être. Maintenant, elle attendait le déjeuner. Elle avait chipé une barre énergétique dans le sac de Johann mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. _Il est presque midi, merde, j'ai la dalle moi !_

Vêtue d'un jean, d'un pull noir à col roulé et de baskets, elle se sentait néanmoins plus à l'aise, un peu chez elle. Tenue civile qui lui avait été rapportée par ce même Johann dont elle avait fouillé le sac. Tenue civile qui n'allait _absolument _pas avec le décor. De nouveau, Julie émit un gros soupir. Heureusement, la discrète et gentille Thérèse n'avait fait aucune remarque, ni posé aucune question, sur son allure. Elle se demanda, sur le coup, si Johann ne le faisait pas parfois un peu exprès. _C'est pas humain d'être aussi bête !_ Elle pria pour qu'on ne lui demande rien. Ni Thérèse, ni le peu de locataires présents, ni Thomas… _Tiens ? Il est où, au fait ?_ Où était passé ce Bo…Julie se reprit aussitôt. Ce type lui avait sauvé la vie. Il _leur _avait sauvé la vie, à tous les trois. Sa jambe gauche remua nerveusement au souvenir des derniers jours. Elle n'y tint plus et plongea la main dans sa poche postérieure. Johann, toujours le même, lui avait glissé un paquet de cigarettes parmi ses affaires, dans le Dédale.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas tiré une bouffée ? Elle n'en avait aucun idée mais, lorsqu'elle l'alluma, cela lui sembla être une éternité. Depuis Atlantis en fait, maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Avec l'angoisse des dernières semaines, elle n'y avait même pas pensé une seule fois. _Il faut que je me foute la trouille pour arrêter de fumer, quoi ! _Elle étouffa un juron bien senti alors qu'elle apercevait un véhicule gris entrer dans la cour. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en voyant l'avatar de l'armée régulière allemande sur le flanc de l'engin et Julie se prépara à détaler à l'intérieur en prenant ses jambes à son coup, non sans songer que c'était le moment idéal pour démarrer sa cure de désintoxication. _Je l'avais dit ! J'en étais sûre ! Une auberge, une planque ? Mon c…_

A demi relevée, elle se relaissa lourdement tomber sur son séant en reconnaissant le Commandant Heinrich qui descendait –seul surtout- du côté conducteur, et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Son cœur roulant toujours du tambour et les jambes en coton avec la frayeur qu'elle s'était faite, elle ferma les yeux et se prépara à recevoir l'opportun comme il se devait. _Bordel de merde, mais qu'il est con aussi celui-là !_

Thomas aperçut sa nouvelle « planquée » assise sur les marches du perron de l'auberge et s'approcha doucement, voyant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. La réaction fut immédiate, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

« Vous m'avez foutu la trouille, espèce de _taré_ ! Annoncez-vous, _merde_ ! Je ne sais pas, moi, passez un coup de fil ! Le téléphone, vous connaissez ? Ah non, j'oubliais, c'est le _Moyen-Age_ ici ! »

Un sourcil levé avec un petit sourire, l'Allemand avait les bras croisés et attendait patiemment le passage de l'orage. Il se retint de justesse de lui répondre qu'il avait effectivement le téléphone, s'interrogeant par la même occasion sur la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme lui faisait _cette_ réflexion. Le souffle court et passablement énervée, la Française s'arrêta et le fixa, atterrée.

« J'hallucine ! Ça vous fait marrer en plus ? Vert-de-gris de mes _fesses_, espèce de…de... »

Okay, notre héroïne était légèrement à cour d'_arguments_. Mais, hey, elle n'était plus tout à fait elle-même, n'est-ce pas?

« Je suis désolé. »

N'importe qui passant devant la maison se demanderait s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque manifestation surnaturelle, du genre possession, qui faisait qu'une femme noire _incendiait_ un officier de l'armée d'Occupation qui, lui, _s'excusait_. Oui, cocasse, vraiment...

« J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, moi ! En plus j'ai des antécédents famil…Hu ? »

« Je suis désolé. » L'Allemand souriait toujours. « Oh et hum... _Bonjour_ à vous aussi. »

Julie piqua un fard et se sentit incroyablement bête, sans savoir d'où lui venait ce sentiment soudain. Enfin, si elle le savait, elle s'était emportée pour pas grand-chose. Une véritable hystérique. La jeune femme se maudit. Une militaire, officier de surcroit, se devait de garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance. Et là, elle avait pété les plombs à cause d'une simple « fausse alerte ». Elle inspira profondément en refermant les paupières. Paupières qu'elle rouvrit presque aussitôt en se rendant compte de la manière dont elle s'était exprimée et surtout, à _qui_ elle s'était adressée. Elle grimaça. _Grosse bourde…_

« J'vais me faire fusiller ? »

Heinrich leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. Là, c'est lui qui allait s'énerver. Il prit place aux côté de la Française et la jaugea en secouant la tête, désabusé.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? C'est une _vraie_ question ? »

« Ça veut dire non ? »

« Mademoiselle Coureau. »

« Ouais, ça veut dire non. Vu la tronche que vous tirez… »

« Merci d'avoir suggéré que j'aurais pu faire _ça_. » Rétorqua l'homme sèchement.

Julie baissa la tête et se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. _Pauvre conne, va…_Elle se décocha un quatuor de gifle mentale. _Humpf, ça défoule!_

« Pardonnez-moi. J'voulais pas vous blesser. J'suis à cran, en ce moment. »

« Et moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Nous sommes quittes. »

La jeune métisse sourit et reporta son attention sur l'homme à côté d'elle. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et jetait de brefs regards vers elle avant de se détourner. L'officier paraissait indécis. Elle se pencha et attira son attention. Thomas sembla avoir trouvé ses mots.

« Quatre de nos hommes ont été découverts, en pleine forêt…Morts. »

Julie pâlit brusquement.

« Mon supérieur, la Gestapo et la Police française sont persuadés que vous n'y êtes pas étrangère. Remarquez, vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir réuni Français et Occupants sur cette affaire... » Conclut Heinrich, dans une tentative d'humour.

Coureau, le nez plissé, fixa son interlocuteur, dubitative avant de lui offrir un sourire navré. _Ouais, elle est bien bonne...Julie Coureau, fondatrice et garante de la paix..._ Thomas poursuivit:

« Et ce matin, votre cellule a été retrouvée vide. Mais ça, je le savais déjà, étant donné que c'est moi qui vous ai faite sortir. »

Julie gardait obstinément les yeux fixés devant elle, vissés à la route. Pinçant les lèvres, elle n'osait plus respirer et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Thomas tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? »

« Nan. » Fit-elle, haussant les épaules, comme une évidence trahie par le tremblement de sa voix.

Thomas la détailla, circonspect, puis reprit son observation de la route au-delà du portail.

« D'après la Gestapo, il y en avait un cinquième avec les quatre « victimes ». Logiquement. Un prisonnier, d'après le rapport. »

Coureau inspira profondément. Alexander Gärtner. John lui avait raconté comment cela s'était passé pour lui, sur le vaisseau Atlante. _Merde, merde, merde. Fait chier. Trouves un truc..._

« J'comprends rien… » _Ouais, balaise. Hyper convainquant. _

« Ai-je l'air d'un idiot ? »

Julie gémit intérieurement. Elle voulut trouver une réplique drôle pour détourner la conversation, du genre « Pour porter ce gris hideux, ouais… », mais elle s'abstint. Elle devait trouver une solution et vite. En ce moment même, les « autochtones » devaient la rechercher et passer la ville au crible, sans parler du fait qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas dire à Heinrich que le fameux prisonnier se trouvait sur le _Dédale_. Un _vaisseau spatial_, n'est-ce pas ? Tout à ses pensées, elle détaillait sans s'en rendre compte l'uniforme de son interlocuteur et pensa rapidement que ce _truc_ était véritablement une atteinte à la Mode. Un attentat contre le monde du style. _Les allemands se faisaient arnaquer, en fait. Là-dedans, ils ont vraiment l'air…_

« Mademoiselle Coureau ? » Appela l'une des victimes de _l'escroquerie_.

« Hu ? »

« Vous n'écoutez pas ce que je dis. »

« Mais si… »

Le Commandant plissa les yeux et le Capitaine forma un semblant de sourire. Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai pu leur faire croire que je suis parti _avant_ votre « évasion ». Ils m'ont cru, bien entendu. Ça n'a pas été très difficile. J'ai un dossier militaire et des états de services…hum…Comment dites-vous, déjà ? »

« J'sais pas…en béton ? »

« _Ja_, ce doit être ça. Donc, même s'il m'arrive souvent de faire ce genre de chose, je n'aime pas risquer ma vie sans savoir pourquoi je le fait. »

Julie se rembrunit. Elle devait y passer. Heinrich n'allait pas lâcher le morceau et elle le comprenait. Elle baissa les yeux et s'arma de courage pour les planter dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Oui. »

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Oui, vos petits copains ont raison. Les _schleus_ refroidis dans les bois, c'était moi. »

« Seule ? »

« Non, et je ne vous dirai pas _qui_ d'autre. »

« Ils sont en sécurité ? »

La Française écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette question qu'elle était loin d'avoir vue venir.

« Hu…Oui. »

« Bien. Et le prisonnier ? Où est-il ? »

« Avec les autres. Vous ne saurez pas où. » Elle se détourna, reprenant la contemplation du portail cette fois.

« Vous ne _voulez_ pas le dire ou vous ne le _pouvez_ pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« …Vous n'en avez pas le droit. _Ja, ich weiβe_(1) » Soupira-t-il pour lui-même. « Je peux parler au Colonel Sheppard, si vous le souhaitez. »

Julie tourna vivement la tête vers lui, dardant un regard interloqué sur le Commandant. Il répondit à sa question muette.

« Je vous ai entendue l'appeler par ce grade. Et lui vous a qualifiée de « _Captain »_. Je ne parle pas anglais, mais ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre. Vous êtes d'accord, Capitaine Coureau ? »

Cette fois, la jeune métisse le foudroya du regard.

« Si on a repris l'interrogatoire, il fallait le dire tout de suite. » Fit-elle sèchement en se levant, prête à partir avant qu'il ne la retienne d'une main sur le bras.

« Calmez-vous. Nous ne faisons que discuter. Rasseyez-vous, je ne voulais pas vous brusquer. »

Thomas approfondit le contact sur le bras de la Française et la força doucement à reprendre sa place. Il lui sourit sincèrement et elle parut se détendre.

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais simplement vous signaler que j'avais compris votre relation avec lui. » Reprit l'Allemand. « C'est votre supérieur hiérarchique ? »

Julie acquiesça.

« Et si vous devez me parler, c'est lui qui doit vous y autoriser. » Poursuivit-il.

« On peut dire ça. » _Euphémisme, mon cher...Non, c'est vrai, c'est juste un peu le Chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis mais bon..._Julie grimaça et se reprit rapidement.

« Voulez-vous que je lui parle ? »

« Huuu…Non. Oubliez. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je oublier ? »

« Il va vous envoyer _balader_. »

Thomas rit doucement devant l'aplomb de la jeune femme. Sa franchise presque insolente lui plaisait. Il sourit en l'écoutant lui expliquer que John ne la laisserait jamais lui parler et que l'Américain était une vraie « tête de pioche », expression que l'occupant ne comprit pas mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il appréciait la compagnie de cette étrange petite femme qui le regardait comme quelqu'un de…_normal_. Il ne voyait ni crainte, ni haine dans ses yeux bleus, ni même de malaise. Elle s'adressait à lui comme elle s'adresserait à n'importe qui d'autre, en témoignait son coup de sang à son arrivée, et ne se contentait pas de ne voir que le type qui avait envahi son pays. Alors qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Il se sentait _lambda_ à ses côtés. Et, pour être franc, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il la vit se lever et l'interrogea du regard avant de pincer les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'il avait arrêté de l'écouter. Elle lui signala qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre en attendant de manger et il proposa de la raccompagner, pensant croiser son jeune compatriote avec lequel il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de discuter. Le jeune homme faisait tout pour l'éviter...

**OoO**

(1) « Oui, je sais ».


	21. Chapitre XX

_Toujours présentes les filles, sympa, merci! ;)  
_

**SpaceTricotRaye: **La question du couple, je t'ai répondu en MP lol Donc je vais rien dévoiler ici, je t'ai donné une petite indication, déviiiiine =) Et Tom, on va apprendre à le connaître au fil de l'histoire. Lui aussi, il va en voir des belles...Malgré lui xD

**KaylaSteinbeck: **Punition? Hooo, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, toi? lol Oui, Juju est à cran et ça va aller de mal en pis, elle est bonne pour une visite chez Kate au retour ;) Niark...**  
**

_Bon, je vous laisse la suite...Des situations assez cocasses, à la manière "Les visiteurs" quoi...C'était inévitable ;)  
_

* * *

Chapitre XX

« Où est-ce que vous rangez l'aspirateur ? »

Julie contemplait les dégâts sur son lit et sur la table de chevet, vestige des biscuits qu'elle avait grignotés dans la nuit en papotant avec Johann alors que John dormait. _Mais comment il fait ? J'suis incapable de fermer l'œil moi…_La Française avisa le silence qui répondait à sa question et se tourna vers Thomas qui la regardait, sourcils froncés. Levant les mains, elle lui intima de réagir avec un retentissant « Alors?! ».

_« Was ? »_ Heinrich avait les yeux ronds.

« L'aspirateur, vous le rangez où ? »

Coureau aperçut alors Steinbeck à l'embrasure de la porte, ce dernier avait lui aussi revêtu des vêtements civils. Son meilleur ami ne fit pas de commentaire sur la présence de son aîné dans la chambre et se contenta d'entrer en l'ignorant royalement. Julie remarqua la mine dubitative de l'Occupant.

« Bah quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis que Johann rangeait son _déguisement_ dans un sac.

« Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous vouliez. »

« L'aspirateur ! Vous le mettez où ? » Impatiente, Julie ne vit pas Johann se redresser vivement, les yeux en soucoupes.

« La _quoi_ ? » Thomas ne remarqua pas plus la réaction de son jeune compatriote.

« Oh, laissez-tomber, j'vais demander à Thérèse… »

« _Juju _! »

Julie allait s'engager dans le couloir quand elle entendit son meilleur ami. Elle le rejoignit près du lit et fit signe au Commandant de patienter. Johann reprit en anglais.

« Du _peu_ que je sais du français, hu…Bon, j'ai peut-être mal entendu mais t'as parlé d'_aspirateur_, là, non ? »

« Bah, oui…Pourquoi ? » La jeune femme ne le laissa pas répondre et étira ses lèvres sur un large sourire, rayonnante. « Hey ! Mais t'as fait des progrès, dis-moi ! »

« Oui, peut-être un peu…Ce n'est pas la question, Julie. » Répliqua le Lieutenant avant de reprendre rapidement. « Un aspirateur, Juju. T'as demandé un aspirateur à ce _Fritz_. »

Sa meilleure amie le fixait avec des yeux vides, bouche entrouverte et sourcils froncés. Johann soupira bruyamment. _Je dois rêver…C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile…Elle me fait marcher._ Désespéré, l'Allemand décida de la mettre sur la voie, en chuchotant, persuadé que son aîné comprenait plus la langue de Shakespeare qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

« Années quarante en France, Julie. »

Avec un soulagement non feint, il vit la Française esquisser un « O » sur ses lèvres avec l'air de celle qui reçoit l'Illumination. Il pouvait imaginer sans peine les rouages de son cerveau se mettre difficilement en branle. L'image d'une vieille 4L cahotante fit _pop_ dans son esprit, Johann secoua la tête. Il se rendit compte, dépité, qu'ils étaient tous un peu perturbés.

« _Merde_… » Julie soupirait en prenant conscience de sa boulette. « Bon okay, admettons…Et pour nos fringues, tu vas me dire qu'ils n'ont pas de machine à laver, aussi ? »

_Grumpf….Sacrénondedieudebordeldemerd e…Elle est sérieuse cette fois ?_

Toutes sortes d'émotion passèrent dans les yeux de Johann qui la fixait. Compassion. Pitié. Désespoir. Il était sincèrement navré pour sa meilleure amie. Ouep, elle devait le faire exprès, c'était impossible autrement, Steinbeck ne pouvait se résoudre à condamner définitivement les neurones de sa supérieure. Il secoua la tête, négatif, et Julie poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre.

« Chiotte! C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est le _Moyen-Age_, ici ! Je hais cette époque ! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Thomas, qui avait entendu Julie s'énerver, intervint en français.

« Non, tout va bien. » Lui répondit-elle dans la même langue alors que Johann s'asseyait sur le lit, prenant son mal en patience en attendant de voir partir son aîné. Julie enchaînait, excédée. « C'est l'éclate ! Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'amuse comme une petite fofolle ! Alors, y a un problème, à votre avis ? »

Cette tirade lancée avec mépris surprit le Commandant qui lui jeta un regard sévère. Coureau prit une profonde inspiration et s'adoucit.

« Désolée…Mais j'ai faim, moi… »

L'utilisation des célèbres _n'yeux mouillés _combinés à l'air misérable de la métisse semblèrent convaincre Thomas qui finit par lui sourire, compatissant.

_Pfff! Trop facile…_Visiblement, même les plus durs des soldats du Reich ne pouvaient résister à une imitation du chat de « Shrek ». Enfin, peut-être pas _tous_, il s'agissait surtout d'Heinrich. Pas trop difficile, le garçon... C'est d'une voix adoucie qu'il répondit.

« Je descends voir où en est Thérèse...Où est votre supérieur ? »

« Sheppard ? J'sais pas…Il doit encore être dans sa chambre à côté. Enfin, _leur_ chambre. » Se reprit-elle en désignant Johann, se souvenant que Thérèse avait proposé ce compromis pour permettre une certaine intimité à la jeune Française.

Thomas allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un son étouffé se fit entendre. Julie regarda en direction du bruit avec effroi.

De la musique.

Une sonnerie.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable.

_Hu ? Un téléphone portable ?_ Les yeux ronds, la Française ne remarqua pas l'expression de totale incompréhension du Commandant et releva vivement la tête vers Johann qui fouillait frénétiquement dans son sac comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Johann, c'est quoi ce truc ? » Yep, panique à bord.

« C'est ton IPhone, je te l'ai ramené ! Pourquoi il sonne ? _Scheiβe_ ! » Steinbeck s'énervait, dans le même état que son amie, alors que la musique se faisait plus distincte au fur et à mesure que l'Allemand s'en rapprochait.

« Eteints-moi _ça_ ! »

L'Occupant les observait, fasciné et franchement interloqué, en train de farfouiller dans ce sac comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses, tandis que Rihanna interprétait son titre « S&M ». L'autochtone grimaça, se demandant d'où ce son bizarre et agressif pouvait sortir. Il vit Johann extirper un petit rectangle noir avec un air de triomphe. Julie le lui arracha des mains et, bientôt, la chanteuse américaine se tut brutalement.

« Oh merde ! C'était l'alarme pour ma pilule… » La jeune métisse ferma les yeux.

« Rihanna ? » Johann l'observait avec un sourire goguenard.

« Oui, bah quoi ? Un commentaire à faire ? »

« Non… » Répondit-il, l'air innocent, avant de pouffer.

« Que je voie l'esquisse d'un sourire et tu bosses le 3 Octobre. » (1)

Le sourire du Lipsien, précédemment cité, s'évanouit. De son côté, Thomas observait l'échange qui se poursuivait, les mains de Johann bougeant aux rythmes de ses paroles et Julie le nez sur le petit objet qui était vraisemblablement responsable de tout un débat. Totalement perdu, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il préféra s'éclipser pour dénicher leur compagnon américain. Il s'était engagé dans le couloir quand il se souvint d'un petit problème de communication. Il revint sur ses pas et interpella Julie.

« Je peux vous enlever votre ami, quelques minutes ? » Il désigna son jeune compatriote.

Le Capitaine reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami et pointa Thomas du menton. Le Lieutenant soupira avec une moue boudeuse avant de suivre le Commandant en grommelant dans sa barbe.

**O**

Il avait passé dix superbes minutes à se prélasser sous la douche, savourant l'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son dos jusque sur ses reins avant de se frictionner les cheveux, en profitant pour se masser délicatement la tête et la nuque. John était éreinté et avait profité de ce moment de détente avec délectation, soupirant d'aise. (2) Il pouffa en repensant à une question du Capitaine Coureau. « _J'espère au moins qu'ils ont l'eau courante…Ils ont l'eau courante, hein, mon Colonel ? _».

Elle l'avait interrogé avec une lueur de panique dans le regard. Le dit Colonel rit doucement en secouant la tête alors qu'il se saisissait d'une serviette. Etonnant, et pour tout dire désopilant, qu'il en sache plus sur ce pays à cette époque que la Française elle-même, et Dieu seul savait qu'il n'était pas un expert de l'Histoire de France. Ouais, vraiment désopilant…Navrant, aussi. Sheppard entreprit de se sécher avant d'enfiler boxer et treillis. Il avait attrapé son t-shirt noir lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Le vêtement en main, il alla ouvrir au visiteur.

« Commandant ? »

Thomas se tenait sur le pas de la porte, avec un Johann boudeur, et arborait une mine embarrassé.

« Je vous dérange, Colonel ? » Heinrich ne put l'interroger qu'en allemand.

John fronça les sourcils, incompréhensif, et reporta un regard impatient sur Steinbeck qui boudait toujours. Le jeune Lipsien se résolu à traduire et le Yankee pu répondre, enfilant son t-shirt.

« Non. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. J'avais fini. Un problème ? »

Heinrich lui envoya un sourire rassurant et, par l'intermédiaire de son interprète, lui expliqua qu'ils pourraient bientôt se mettre à table. Mine de rien, John en fut satisfait. Comme sa collègue française, un peu plus tôt, il commençait à s'impatienter. Hey oui, les héros aussi ont besoin de se remplir l'estomac de temps en temps...

Le Colonel hocha la tête et les suivit dans le couloir, après avoir fermé la porte. Ils atteignaient l'escalier quand le Commandant s'arrêta et attira l'attention de Sheppard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, « rihanna » ? »

Johann traduisait automatiquement sans se rendre compte de la question. Il en prit conscience en voyant John se tourner lentement vers lui, arborant gros yeux et mâchoire crispée.

_Oups._

« Hu…Mon Colonel, je vais vous expliquer… Vous allez rire… »

« Ah bon ? » Ironisa l'Américain.

Le jeune Allemand rit nerveusement tandis que le plus vieux attendait une réponse, légèrement désorienté par l'échange des Atlantes. Le Colonel secoua la tête en soupirant. _Qu'est-ce que ces deux idiots sont encore allés raconter ? _

Exaspéré par la bêtise de ses deux Européens, il inspira profondément et reprit contenance avant de donner une réponse, correcte et convaincante, à l'Occupant. Ne laissant pas le temps à Johann pour s'expliquer, John bredouilla avec un sourire contrit.

« Hum…C'est…C'est américain. »

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Thomas insistait.

John, mal à l'aise, se racla fortement la gorge avant de tousser, gagnant un peu de temps pour trouver une salade convenable à lui servir. Il ne put malheureusement faire fonctionner ses méninges plus longtemps, Heinrich le regardait avec insistance, sincèrement ignorant et l'air plutôt naïf. Le Colonel fut contraint de rétorquer rapidement, sans réfléchir.

« Je ne sais plus. » Il haussa les épaules, pensant ainsi mettre fin aux interrogations de son interlocuteur.

Thomas, circonspect, était loin d'être convaincu, mais sentit que l'Américain ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Encore un de leurs mystères. Il se demanda quel secret pouvait être si énorme pour qu'ils rechignent tant à lui parler. John le laissa poliment passer devant lui, avec un sourire typiquement Sheppardien –celui qu'il réservait aux peuples nouvellement rencontrés dans Pégase, mais ça, l'Occupant n'était pas censé le savoir- pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, et profita que leur hôte ne les voyait pas pour gifler Johann derrière la tête.

« Mais quoi ?! » L'Allemand se frottait l'arrière du crâne.

« _Rihanna_, Lieutenant ? »

« Désolée, m'sieur…C'est l'IPhone de Julie qui a sonné alors que l'_autre_ était avec nous, et il se peut que j'aie par mégarde prononcé le nom de la chanteuse. »

« Par mégarde... » L'Américain blasé soupira avant de sursauter. « Comment ça, il a _sonné _? »

« Hu…L'alarme pour sa pilule contraceptive, mon Colonel. »

Grimaçant, John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quel est l'imbécile qui a eu l'idée de lui apporter son téléphone portable _ici _? » Grommela-t-il.

« Je crois que c'est moi, Monsieur… »

« Je sais, Steinbeck ! C'était purement rhétorique ! » Répliqua Sheppard, agacé.

Johann préféra se faire tout petit et suivit son supérieur dans l'escalier. Thomas arrivait dans la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées. Il entendait distinctement la dispute des deux hommes derrière lui. Bien qu'il n'y comprenait rien, il saisit sans peine qu'elle était liée à sa question.

Il soupira, ces gens n'étaient pas prêts à lui parler. Cela allait être long. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Heinrich était un homme patient. Il avait été tenu d'apprendre cette vertu pour en arriver où il en était. Il avait l'habitude. Alors, prenant son mal en patience, il rejoignit Thérèse qui avait dressé la table et attendit leurs trois visiteurs au complet pour entamer le repas.

**OoO**

(1) Fête nationale allemande depuis 1990 (Réunification). Méchante Julie…

(2) Ça va, vous avez l'image en tête là ? Bien, bien…Alors ? J'suis une gentille auteure, hein ? Oui, merci, je sais, je sais…Oh, c'est trop, arrêtez, vous allez me gêner…=) D'accord, je vais faire un somme…(Je crois avoir attrapé la Mckayïte…Vous croyez qu'il y a un vaccin ?). Et désolée pour les fans de Rodney, Teyla, Liz, Ronon, Carson, Lorne ou qui sais-je encore mais ils sont pas là alors...Contentez-vous de John (ouais je sais, c'est pas le mieux...:s)

**_Je risque de ne plus publier aussi fréquemment ni aussi vite, c'est la rentrée et j'vais avoir pas mal de boulot (en plus je cherche un job en parallèle...pfff Les études ça se paye). Mais je ferai du mieux que je pourrai ;)_**


	22. Chapitre XXI

_J'ai enfin réussi à poster correctement ce foutu chapitre! Enfin, je dis ça, si ça se trouve vous le voyez pas ... Toujours est-il que ce site web me donne du fil à retordre ...  
_

_Merci pour les reviews ! Et pour les encouragements aussi ;) La rentrée en Master s'est très bien passée, je suis carrément paumée mais dans l'ensemble ça va. Par contre ça a l'air hum ... Comment dire? Hardcore, quoi ... !_

**KaylaSteinbeck: **Merci la miss, c'est pas évident de trouver du boulot aujourd'hui :s Ca va, j'ai pas été trop longue? lol Alors toi ... Tu veux que je te dise? Tu est mythique! J'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de tes profs quand ils ont goûté à ton café salé! M-D-R! Tu as déjà fais ta colle? Sinon, bon courage ;)_  
_

**SpaceTricotRaye: **Capitaine Mono-neurone n'a pas fini de frapper... Elle est terrible et ne vous laissera aucun répit ... Gni, c'est vrai que nos OC peuvent valoir la "clique Sga", vu ce que les scénaristes en ont fait, par moment ... On les vaut largement :s Niark ;)**  
**

**Littleamychan: **Ouiii t'as tout compris! Juju c'est une fausse noire! Elle est blonde dans sa tête, tout à fait ... xD "Elle est pas limite Kinder" je la connaissais pas celle-là, j'adore. Je la ressortirai ;) **  
**

**Note: **J'ai vu Rachel Luttrell (aka notre chère Teyla) dans NCIS, ce soir! Héhé ... Ca se recycle, les fins de mois sont durs xD

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**_« La paix est à l'ombre des sabres »_**

_(Proverbe arabe)  
_

OoOoO_  
_

Chapitre XXI

Julie contemplait son assiette, assise entre John et Johann et face à Thérèse et Thomas. Des lentilles. _Que_ des lentilles. _Chouette…_Restrictions et tickets de rationnement exigés à l'époque obligent, le peu de nourriture convenable que Thérèse avait, la veille aubergiste la réservait pour ses clients. Le Capitaine comprenait, mais quand même…Elle était habituée à son petit confort. Elle avait tout de même offert un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire poli à sa compatriote lorsque cette dernière avait demandé si le plat convenait. Grimaçante, Julie leva les yeux vers son supérieur qui mangeait en silence, à l'instar de Thérèse. La barrière de la langue, pas facile, hein ? Dans le même temps, elle entendait Thomas parler. En allemand. Et pour cause, le pauvre Commandant s'évertuait à tenter la conversation avec Johann. _Bah, mon gars, bon courage…_

Les seules réponses qui sortaient de la bouche du jeune Lieutenant se résumaient à des « _Nein »_ ou « _Ja_ » très secs et des « _Ich weiβe nicht_ » (1) plutôt expéditifs. Julie secoua la tête, navrée. Elle ne parlait pas un mot d'allemand mais il ne fallait pas sortir de Saint-Cyr pour comprendre que, ouais, Steinbeck voulait tout bonnement envoyer balader son compatriote. Il n'y avait pas meilleur terme pour expliquer les répliques monosyllabiques du plus jeune des deux germains. Elle décida de traduire mentalement les paroles de son meilleur ami par un simple « Foutez-moi la paix ! ». _Quelle tête de mule..._

La Française envoya un sourire compatissant à Heinrich qui avait posé les yeux sur elle pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que l'occupant réussirait à se faire entendre de son « descendant ». Alors qu'en fin de compte John et Thérèse suivaient l'échange sans trop comprendre, Julie tenta d'intervenir.

« Johann…Zen. Okay ? »

Le conseil, sonnant plus comme un avertissement, fit que le Lieutenant se pencha vers son Capitaine pour chuchoter. Le tout sous le regard surveillant de John qui voulait anticiper un quelconque débordement. Mieux valait rester prudent avec ces deux-là, l'Américain l'avait appris à ses dépens.

« J'y peux rien, il m'énerve ! » Ton coupant du côté de Johann.

« Je m'en fous ! » Ton sans appel du côté de Julie. « C'est quelqu'un de bien. Pour tout dire, un allié. Alors, fous-moi de côté tes _foutus_ préjugés et fais un effort. T'es pire que certains _débiles_ de mon _foutu_ pays ! »

Steinbeck se renfrogna avant de la fusiller du regard. John frappa dans ses mains.

« On se calme, les enfants. Ne commencez pas. » Le militaire envoya un sourire assuré à Thérèse qui semblait se poser des questions. « Dites-moi, pas très patriotique, Coureau ? » Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, mon Colonel. Je suis juste suffisamment objective pour reconnaître certains travers du peuple français. »

« Et c'est tout à votre honneur. » Tout sourire, John était ravi d'avoir détourné la conversation.

Le Capitaine bomba le torse de satisfaction. Ego quand tu nous tiens…Le Colonel vit que Thérèse et Thomas avait repris une conversation, en français, cette fois. Il grimaça, il allait devoir rester près de ses deux _cinglés_ d'Européens s'il voulait communiquer à loisir avec leurs hôtes. Il détailla Johann et Julie et se fit la réflexion que leur Rodney râleur manquait. L'astrophysicien était un bisounours à côté de ces deux-là. Sheppard souffla, il était vraiment _mentalement_ épuisé pour préférer la compagnie d'un scientifique irascible à celle de deux de ses militaires.

Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être son meilleur ami mais le Canadien était tout de même parfois pousse-au-crime…Et que dire de ses deux subordonnés, dans ce cas ? _Pousses-au-génocide ? _John soupira alors que les dits subordonnés étaient repartis dans leur habituelle joute verbale. Moins élaborée que les siennes avec McKay, cependant. Mouais, ce n'était pas le même niveau, au vu des jolis noms d'oiseau qu'il entendait…Il ne se souvint pas s'être _insulté_ de cette façon avec le petit génie.

« _Stop_ ! » Il voulut couper court à la troisième guerre mondiale qui s'annonçait. « Là, j'en ai marre. Par pitié, ne m'obligez pas à vous demander de monter dans vos chambres. »

La plaisanterie éclipsée par le ton sec et sans appel du Colonel fit se rembrunir les deux Européens qui se firent tout petits, se tassant sur leurs chaises, le nez dans l'assiette. Si Heinrich et Thérèse furent alertés par les éclats de voix, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître et préférèrent poursuivre leur propre discussion. Julie, avec ses oreilles habituellement traînantes, capta le prénom de « Paul » et le mot « Maquis ». Elle fronça les sourcils et se prépara à faire preuve d'une extrême indiscrétion lorsqu'elle entendit plus urgent à ses côtés.

« C'est elle qui a commencé, mon Colonel. » La petite voix volontairement enfantine de Johann fit sortir Julie de ses gonds.

« De quoi ?! Ah, l'espèce de… »

« La ferme ! Tous les deux ! » Franchement excédé, John enchaîna avant de se faire interrompre. « Je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne veux plus vous entendre, sauf si ça a un rapport avec la mission. »

« ...merdeux. » Julie pensait passer inaperçue.

Raté, regard méga-noir de Sheppard. Penaude, elle baissa la tête et les Européens s'excusèrent tous deux du bout des lèvres. Le Colonel reprit, plus diplomate.

« Cela dit, Steinbeck, Coureau n'a pas tort. Faites un petit effort avec nos hôtes, d'accord ? » N'obtenant pas de réponse, il réitéra. « D'accord ? »

« Oui, m'sieur. »

« Parlons d'autre chose. Capitaine, je voulais vous faire part d'un petit détail concernant les missions en général, sur Atl…Hum, la base. »

Petit coup d'œil sur Thomas et Thérèse. Pas de réaction, très bien. John poursuivit, sous l'écoute attentive de ses deux hommes.

« Vous avez accompagné McKay une fois, avec le Docteur Zelenka, pendant un déplacement purement scientifique… »

« Oui, je me souviens. » Répondit Julie.

« Ca s'était passé sans aucun accro. Je ne vous demanderai pas quel est votre secret mais toujours est-il que je pense pouvoir soulager Lorne de cette _garde_. Je voulais vous signaler que, si vous vous en sentez le courage, je vous le confierai à nouveau. D'autant qu'il s'est bien entendu avec les docteurs Sullivan et Peterson, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit...Ce qui est très rare. »

« Hu…Le doc' ? Dans mon équipe ? » Les yeux ronds de la Française amusèrent John quelques secondes.

« Non, il n'intègre pas votre équipe, Coureau. Je pourrais juste vous le re confier, comme la première fois, si ça se passe aussi bien. »

Johann et John virent un sourire radieux orner le visage de la jeune métisse. L'Américain haussa les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Il ne pensait pas lui faire autant plaisir. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas le genre de « nouvelle » qui réjouissait autant ses hommes d'habitude.

« Le Docteur McKay dans mon équipe… »

Julie semblait avoir la tête dans les étoiles, si on pouvait dire. Elle remarqua les mines dubitatives de ses deux collègues.

« Vous ne voyez pas ? Le génie, quoi ! _The_ Doc' ! »

Les deux autres Atlantes se regardèrent, sceptiques, puis reportèrent leur attention sur la Française, quémandant une explication.

« Sans blague, réfléchissez deux minutes. C'est comme si…Je ne sais pas, moi…On faisait appel à un guitariste amateur pour jouer avec Michael Jackson ! »

Toute excitée qu'elle était, Coureau ne prêta pas attention à Steinbeck qui éclata de rire. De son côté, Sheppard était éberlué. Estomaqué. Choqué...Bon, on ne va pas tous les faire. Bref, l'Américain avait atterri dans la quatrième dimension.

« Michael Jackson, Capitaine ? »

« Oui…Bon, j'ai pris ce qui me venait à l'esprit sur le moment. Mais vous avez compris l'idée, non ? »

« Moui…On va dire que oui… » Il n'était pas sûr lui-même de sa réponse.

« En tout cas, merci mon Colonel. » Toute sourire, la Française reprit une bouchée de lentilles alors que Johann se calmait en avalant une grande goulée d'eau.

Encore sous le choc de la réaction de Julie, John souffla et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Dire qu'il était franchement choqué était un doux euphémisme. Bon, okay, il avait déjà vu ce genre de comportement, peut-être plus modéré certes, dans le staff de Rodney. Il se souvenait de la petite scientifique japonaise, Miko, qui vouait une adoration complète au Canadien -et John soupçonna même que la jeune femme était _légèrement _amoureuse- mais c'était une autre histoire... C'était une jeune _scientifique_, normal que la Japonaise vénérât le petit génie. Mais là, il avait en face de lui une _militaire_…En général, les militaires et Rodney McKay ne formaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler le « grand amour ».

Sheppard darda ses prunelles vertes sur Coureau, soudainement soupçonneux. Il se posait de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de sa subordonnée. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à leurs hôtes et vit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas formalisés du débordement de Julie ni du fou rire de Johann. Il soupira, soulagé, et reposa les yeux sur sa Française. S'agitant sur sa chaise en se raclant la gorge, il reprit, prudent. Ne pas brusquer le sujet, lui avait-on conseillé un jour où il avait dû convaincre un de ses soldats, légèrement perturbé, d'aller consulter.

« Dites, hu…Coureau. Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, m'sieur. » Répondit-elle, la bouche pleine.

« Vous êtes sûre, hein ? »

« Mais oui. Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme semblait sincèrement étonnée et John se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait franchement plus traumatisé que le Capitaine. L'Américain choisit de laisser tomber, pour l'instant.

« Non, comme ça. Pour savoir… »

Coureau hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de replonger dans ses lentilles. John échangea un regard perplexe avec Johann qui s'était doucement remis. Au moins, le Colonel avait détendu l'atmosphère, c'était déjà cela. L'Américain vit ensuite le Capitaine relever les yeux pour reprendre la parole et constata que c'était du français. Il entreprit donc de patienter sagement en voyant que Johann faisait de même.

Julie semblait chercher ses mots face à Thomas. Elle voulait, sans trop avoir l'air de fourrer son nez où il ne fallait pas, aborder ce qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt. Elle réfléchit quelques instant, elle ne voulait pas que Thomas et Thérèse s'offusquent qu'elle ait pu écouter leur conversation à leur insu. Coureau adopta une approche davantage détournée.

« On n'en a pas encore parlé mais…Dites-moi si ça nous regarde ou pas, hein…Enfin…Bon, bref. Dites, vous...vous êtes un traitre ? »

Heinrich haussa un sourcil et la Française se rendit compte qu'il crispait légèrement la mâchoire. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de poser cette question. Le Commandant s'adoucit et lui offrit un sourire poli, reprenant un masque diplomate.

« Je n'aime pas ce terme. Je préfère « résistant ». »

Julie haussa les sourcils alors que Thérèse lui souriait.

« Ce n'est pas moi le traitre. Je me bats pour mon pays, autant que ceux qui prétendent le défendre. Seulement, nous n'avons pas le même ennemi. »

« Vous parlez des Nazis ? » _Question débile…_

« Oui. Pour moi, l'Allemagne porte ses ennemis sur ses terres. » _Tiens, il répond. J'me serais envoyée sur les roses à sa place._ « La majorité de mes compatriotes ne l'ont malheureusement jamais compris. »

« Ouais, je comprends. Ça fait longtemps que vous faites ça ? » La jeune métisse paru déjà captivée.

Thérèse s'était levée pour préparer du café tout en écoutant les réponses de son ami, même si elle connaissait cette histoire par cœur. Elle posa un regard bienveillant sur les deux protagonistes et reporta son attention sur sa préparation.

John et Johann suivaient l'échange sans en comprendre le moindre mot mais voyaient la mine grave du Commandant et l'expression admirative du Capitaine. Sheppard remarqua le visage fermé de Steinbeck à ce constat, le jeune homme se renfrognait. Il posa une main apaisante sur son bras, contrastant avec le regard d'avertissement qu'il lui jetait. Le Lieutenant se détendit et le Colonel ne fit pas de remarque. Il reporta son attention sur les deux autres. Il sentait que l'atmosphère s'était légèrement alourdie. Ils _virent,_ plus qu'ils ne comprenaient, Heinrich répondre à son interlocutrice.

« Je dirais depuis qu'Hitler est à la tête du pays. »

« _Humph_… »

« Aujourd'hui, mon poste dans l'armée me confère une bonne couverture et une certaine liberté de mouvement. »

L'affiche du célèbre film « _Walkyrie_ » apparut mentalement devant ses yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête pour chasser Tom Cruise de sa mémoire. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, son rythme cardiaque s'était sensiblement accéléré: le film se terminait sur l'exécution du Colonel Stauffenberg -interprété par le dit Tom Cruise- et durant une demi-seconde, dans la tête de Julie, le visage de l'acteur hollywoodien fut remplacé par celui de Thomas.

La Française prit une profonde inspiration et chassa ses idées sombres avant de se calmer, sans trop savoir d'où lui venait cette mini crise d'angoisse. Voyant que son interlocuteur s'interrogeait, elle reprit précipitamment la conversation en se raclant la gorge, l'air de rien.

« Et avant la déclaration de guerre et tout ce foutoir ? »

« J'étais plus jeune, moins expérimenté, donc moins prudent… »

Thomas était inconscient du trouble de la jeune femme et poursuivait sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je participais à des manifestations, des distributions de tracts…Ce genre de choses. J'ai préféré, par la suite, m'y prendre autrement, plus discrètement. On ne peut pas dire que l'espérance de vie au sein de la résistance allemande, telle qu'on la conçoit, soit très élevée…(2) »

Julie grimaça et aperçu Thérèse envoyer un sourire compatissant au Commandant. Coureau se crispa, il avait dû en voir, des vertes et des pas mûres, pour ne pas dire des horreurs. Combien de ses compagnons avait-il perdu ? Qu'avait-il vécu lui-même ? Thomas fit une pause et un silence lourd s'installa tandis qu'il semblait fouiller sa mémoire. Le Capitaine avait la sensation que cela lui coûtait mais l'homme avait visiblement envie de se confier.

« Avez-vous entendu parler du réseau _Die Weiβe Rose_ ? » Devant l'absence de réaction, il exposa. « En français, La rose blanche. C'est un groupe résistant d'étudiants, chez nous. (2) Enfin, _c'était_…J'ai été en contact avec eux, il y a deux ans. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis un an. Inutile de vous décrire mes craintes… »

La jeune métisse, mue par une impulsion subite, posa sa main sur celle de l'homme, et murmura un vague « Désolée ». Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant puis enchaîna.

« Cela vous donne une idée sur mes activités. Hormis cela, en France, je…Disons qu'entre autres choses, je renseigne mes _alliés_. » Il envoya un sourire complice vers Thérèse tandis que Julie haussa un sourcil d'un air entendu.

« Merci. » La jeune Atlante sentait qu'il préférait en rester là pour le moment.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir confié tout ça…Vous n'y étiez pas obligé. »

« Peut-être pas… » Répondit-il, énigmatique.

Elle lui sourit, serrant toujours sa main, puis entreprit d'aider Thérèse à disposer les tasses pour le café sur la table. Elle vit en reprenant sa place que Johann fixait son compatriote en grimaçant, l'air dédaigneux. Évidemment, il n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se dire. Julie se promit d'approfondir ses cours de français à l'avenir et, surtout, de lui rapporter au plus vite ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Cela devenait urgent.

Mais pour le moment, excédée, elle pinça les lèvres et lui balança un magistral coup de pied dans le tibia. Le Lipsien couina en sursautant et envoya un regard assassin à sa meilleure amie. Le tout sous les yeux perplexes de John qui reçut un sourire angélique et innocent de la Française.

**OoO**

(1) « Je ne sais pas ».

(2) J'ai lu quelque part qu'Outre-Rhin, ils ont été près de 2 millions de résistants à perdre la vie. Contre environ 140 000 chez nous. Bien sûr, j'arrondis beaucoup, parce que les chiffres…C'est jamais les mêmes d'un site à l'autre. Ensuite, _La_ _Rose Blanche_ a vraiment existé, ils n'ont malheureusement pas tenu très longtemps: fondation en Juin 1942 et "démantèlement" en Février 1943. (Je rappelle que mon histoire se passe en Mars 44, ça explique le silence radio d'un an chez Heinrich).


	23. Chapitre XXII

Merci à **SpaceTricotRaye**, chouette review, comme d'habitude ;) Quel enthousiasme! lol Tu me diras, j'ai eu la même réaction en voyant que la publication s'était enfin faite correctement ... L'idée pour ma trame me vient de mon intérêt pour cette période de l'Histoire, ça m'a toujours passionné. Je m'intéresse aussi sur les répercussions que ça a (encore aujourd'hui). Le tout ajouté à la série sur laquelle je veux écrire depuis un moment: ça donne ça ;) Et comme tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça s'était pas encore fait et je me suis dis: pourquoi pas? Je vais le faire! Revenons en à l'histoire: Thomas ne sera pas _confronté_ à la vérité avant quelques chapitres mais il commence à cogiter ici, et la faute de qui? Devine ... Si j'te dis "Mono-neurone"? ... xD Pour finir: merci, merci, merci pour tous ces compliments *rougit jusqu'aux oreilles* ... =)_  
_

_Je crois que les filles sont kaput ... Où vous êtes passées ? J'espère que ça va ... *Alison inquiète* Mettez un petit mot quand même, histoire de montrer que vous êtes vivantes, quoi ^^  
_

**Note: **Chapitre super long (quasiment 4000 mots ... gloups), je sais pas pourquoi je me suis laissée emporter ... J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de le couper en deux mais la flemme et puis j'ai pas le temps ... (Celle qui n'a jamais eu de flemmingite aigüe a le droit de me jeter plein de caillasse ... Pas trop gros les cailloux s'il vous plaît).

* * *

**_« Ce sont les questions simples qui ouvrent la porte à des explications longues et compliquées ... »_**

_(Michelle Guérin)  
_

OoOoO_  
_

Chapitre XXII

Julie ouvrit sa bouteille de bière, piquée dans la réserve de Thérèse avec la complicité de Thomas, et s'assit sur le banc. A l'arrière de l'auberge, elle avait découvert une jolie arrière-cour avec pelouse et terrasse. Ainsi que le banc sur lequel elle s'installa en tailleur. Levant les yeux sur les étoiles, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec John, dans l'après-midi. Il lui était quasiment impossible de se souvenir du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru de l'installation Genii jusqu'au centre de Caen.

Elle avait tout de même fait de son mieux pour expliquer qu'elle avait dû être retenue dans un entrepôt non loin de la forêt domaniale où elle avait été enlevée. Mais, rien à faire, elle était incapable de donner une localisation exacte. Au grand dam de Sheppard qui voyait le temps s'écouler dangereusement en repensant au rapport du Capitaine. « Ils ne visent pas le 6 Juin … » _Qu'est-ce que j'ai été lui dire ça, moi, aussi ?! _

Effectivement, depuis cette révélation, le Colonel était constamment sur son dos. Au sens figuré, malheureusement. La Française grimaça, légèrement dégoûtée. _Mmh beurk, à__ quoi je pense, franchement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai en ce moment ? Put …_

Elle interrompit son juron mental en entendant un froissement presque imperceptible derrière elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que quelqu'un prenait place à ses côtés. Julie émit un couinement pas très soldatesque.

« C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que vous me foutez la trouille, Heinrich ! »

Dépité, Coureau se rendit compte qu'elle se mettait souvent en colère lorsque son rythme cardiaque dépassait la normale. Elle allait devoir se reprendre, et fissa. La Française entendit vaguement l'occupant.

« Navré. »

« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous essayez de me tuer. » Fit-elle, dans une pitoyable tentative d'humour.

« Je m'en voudrais de faire une chose pareille. »

Le sourire un brin charmeur, Thomas voulait apparemment jouer le jeu. Julie pouffa.

« Ouais …Ça marche à chaque fois, ce plan là ? »

Le Commandant la fixa, curieux, et la jeune métisse leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse béton … »

« Laisser quoi ? »

Julie gémit avant de soupirer, se rappelant que le « Verlan » n'était pas vraiment d'_actualité. _Elle détourna rapidement la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire là ? »

« Votre supérieur vous cherche. »

_Chouette … Sans déconner ? _

« J'suis pas vraiment d'humeur à recommencer pour la huitième fois mon rapport … Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que vous m'avez pas trouvée. » Conclut-elle, désabusée, alors qu'il haussait un sourcil.

« Et sur quoi ce rapport porte-t-il ? »

L'air de rien, à peine subtil, le garçon. Julie hésita avant de répondre, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Huhu … Bien tenté. »

Thomas tiqua, rit légèrement et prit la bière des mains de la Française. L'Allemand en bu une gorgée sans se formaliser de la mine offusquée de Julie.

« Bah, faites comme chez vous, hein. »

« C'est bien ce que je fais. » Ton un tantinet moqueur.

« Huu … Nan. Vous n'êtes pas chez vous. » _Et toc !_

« Vous non plus. » _Ah, merde, raté. _« Et je loue une chambre, ici, je suis un peu chez moi. » _Touché ! … Huu, quoi?_

« Vous _louez_ ? Vous voulez dire hum … comme dans _payer_ ? »

« _Ja._ »

Cette fois, Thomas pouffa sans retenue devant la frimousse éberluée de la jeune métisse. S'il était franc avec lui-même, les préjugés de la jeune femme ne le dérangeaient pas outre-mesure. En fait, il devait bien avouer qu'il s'amusait assez. Il décida d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

« En effet. C'est une auberge, ici. Les gens _payent_ les chambres, Capitaine, ce n'est pas gratuit. »

« Ouais … Non mais d'accord, seulement … Enfin … »

« Seulement, quoi ? »

« Bah, vous êtes un …un … Vous voyez ? »

Se retenant de ne pas rire, il se composa un air qu'il espérait on ne peut plus offensé. Voilà, maintenant qu'il avait la tête de l'homme froissé au plus profond de lui-même, il put se lancer.

« Un _quoi _? »

Julie grimaça. Le ton était devenu très sec, la discussion tournait au vinaigre, visiblement. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter, ne voyant pas que l'officier se moquait d'elle.

« Hem … hu …Un … Enfin, vous _occupez_, quoi. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« _Nein._ »

Ton laconique, air blasé et hop, emballé c'est pesé : Julie souffla bruyamment. Heinrich s'amusait décidément comme un gamin.

« Vous devriez réquisitionner, non ? »

« Pourquoi je _devrais_ ? »

« Oh mais j'en sais rien ! Parce que vous occupez le pays. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? » La Française commençait à s'énerver.

C'en fut trop pour l'Allemand qui ne put se retenir et éclater de rire, tentant tout de même de garder un peu de tenue. Il ne voulait pas non plus la vexer. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait raté son coup en voyant la jeune métisse qui se renfrognait.

« Ouais, bon, ça va. Je sais, j'ai l'air d'une dinde… »

Oups. Elle était vraiment vexée.

Le Commandant retrouva son calme avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, afin de s'excuser. Il lui rendit sa bière et reprit un ton railleur.

« Vous avez appris beaucoup de choses, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bah, ça va maintenant. Je crois qu'on a compris … »

Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit avant de soupirer. A dire vrai, elle se sentait nulle et se rendait compte qu'elle avait peut-être autant d'idées reçues que certains. Elle s'étonna de la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Son attitude le faisait doucement ricaner, visiblement.

Peut-être était-ce du cynisme, la lassitude face à l'image qu'il pouvait donner en tant qu'occupant. Julie secoua la tête et rectifia mentalement. Heinrich n'avait rien de l'Occupant, il n'avait rien à voir avec tous les autres et elle s'en voulu de l'avoir aussitôt _étiqueté_ de la sorte.

« Désolée. » Fit-elle finalement.

« Ça ne fait rien. Je ne vous en veux pas. J'admets vous avoir un peu taquiné. C'était amusant de vous voir aussi gênée. »

« J'étais pas gênée. » Répliqua-t-elle vivement, piquée au vif.

« Si vous le dites … »

Il sourit franchement avant de poser les yeux sur le ciel étoilé. Il ne vit pas Coureau lui tirer la langue dans une attitude pas très adulte. Celle-ci porta la bière à ses lèvres en grimaçant. Ouais, il s'était bien moqué d'elle. Elle dissimula un petit sourire. En fin de compte, elle apprécia cette facette qu'elle découvrait de l'homme assis à ses côtés. Joueur. _Très bien, qu'à cela ne tienne. J'crois qu'on va se marrer … _Elle ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant de calme auquel elle avait droit.

Thomas quitta son observation du ciel et reporta son attention sur Julie, songeur. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait presque réussit à la faire parler. C'était une bien maigre victoire puisqu'elle n'avait rien dit du tout à propos de ce rapport de mission. Néanmoins, il avait senti qu'il franchissait une étape en voyant la Française hésiter avant de lui répondre. Avec l'intermédiaire de Johann, il avait tenté de parler à John et de le convaincre de donner cette fameuse permission à Julie. Mais l'Américain n'en avait pas démordu, buté et campé sur ses positions.

Heinrich comprenait tout à fait mais avait quand même ressenti une petite déception. Le Commandant se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit quelques instants, profitant du besoin de calme du Capitaine. Il eut une idée, mais c'était risqué. La jeune métisse semblait l'apprécier, il pourrait tenter une approche plus personnelle ...

Il secoua la tête, négatif face à sa propre stratégie. Il répugnait de s'y prendre de cette façon. Tant pis, il sera patient et elle viendra à lui de son propre chef. En attendant, il allait suivre le conseil de Thérèse, gagner sa confiance.

Il songea soudain à son jeune compatriote. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le jeune Lieutenant le détestait à ce point. Il en avait bien une petite idée, mais il avait espéré que la tension s'apaiserait une fois les présentations faites. Il avait essayé de le prendre à part pour discuter calmement, avec pour objectif parallèle de ne pas se faire tuer cela dit, mais leurs visiteurs semblaient toujours s'agglutiner dans la même pièce. Johann n'était jamais seul, il était toujours en présence ou de John, ou de Julie. Les lèvres pincés, il ne remarqua pas que la dite Julie le regardait avec insistance.

« Ça va ? »

Il entendit l'inquiétude dans la voix de la jeune femme et ce fait le toucha. Il chassa l'idée d'un coup de tête et répondit devant le regard inquisiteur.

« Oui … Merci. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ça n'a pas l'air. »

« Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais. »

Elle le toisa, dubitative, ayant remarqué qu'il était quand même troublé. Après un instant d'hésitation, il finit par s'expliquer.

« Je repensais à votre ami, Steinbeck. »

« Ah … Johann. Ne faites pas attention à lui. Il est un peu sur les nerfs, ces derniers temps. Il faut pas le prendre directement contre vous. »

« Il n'a tout de même pas l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup. »

« C'est un euphémisme. Il vous déteste. »

Amis du tact, bonsoir ! Il grimaça et elle lui offrit un sourire plein de compassion.

« Je vous assure que c'est pas personnel. Je vais lui parler de vous, parce qu'il voudra jamais vous écouter. Il changera immédiatement d'attitude, je vous le garanti. Pour tout vous dire, il vous met tous dans le même sac. Johann, c'est le genre de gars à avoir du mal à admettre qu'il y ait eu des mecs bien chez vous … »

« Qu'il y ait eu ? »

Une bavure, une. _Merde, grouille-toi !_

« Hu … Qu'il y _ait_. En ce moment ... Enfin vous avez compris. »

Haussant un sourcil, il hocha la tête alors qu'elle pinçait les lèvres. Elle devait réellement faire attention à ce qu'elle disait. Se giflant mentalement, elle reprit contenance et poursuivit. Elle voulait donner une explication au Commandant, étrangement elle se sentait mal de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Elle estimait qu'il avait droit à certaines réponses, même si cela ne concernait pas leur présence ici. Chose à laquelle Heinrich semblait accorder beaucoup d'importance. Julie se dit qu'une explication sur le comportement de son meilleur ami serait une petite consolation.

« C'est à cause d'un membre de sa famille. Par contre, il me tuerait s'il apprenait que je vous balance tout ça alors … »

« Je serai discret. »

« Enfin … Ça vient de son père. » _Petit mensonge ... Arrête de divaguer et continue, débile !_

Julie grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle discutait avec elle-même. Reniflant, elle reprit.

« C'était … hu, _c'est_ un officier SS ... »

Deuxième bavure.

« ... et une pourriture de la pire espèce, un chasseur de juifs. »

« Je connais. » La mine grave, Thomas n'avait pas remarqué l'alarme intérieure de Coureau.

_Ouf !_

Elle continua sur le ton de la conversation, l'air de rien.

« Ce salopard a voulu … Disons qu'il a essayé d'inculquer sa _bonne parole_ à son fils et de lui faire prendre un chemin de « croyances » similaire au sien. Mais Johann a toujours vu que ces idéaux, et ce qu'ils entrainaient, étaient … hu … gerbant. »

« _Gerbant_ ? »

Mine circonspecte d'Heinrich.

« Ça veut dire que c'est révoltant, si vous voulez. »

« Je vois. Je ne peux que comprendre d'où lui vient sa haine, je la ressens aussi, mais … »

« ... pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas comprendre que vous sortez du lot ? » Compléta la jeune femme.

« Oui. » Répondit Thomas, mal à l'aise.

« Franchement ? J'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais su. J'imagine qu'il pense que vous êtes tous comme son gran … Son père. »

Troisième bavure. Julie s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms et inspira profondément avant d'enchaîner, ne laissant pas à Thomas la chance de l'interrompre.

« Je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est triste, dommage surtout. Personnellement, je suis fière de ce que nos résistants ont fait. Certes, je suis la première à déplorer les résistants de la dern … »

Quatrième bavure._ Julie fais gaffe, merde !_

Julie s'interrompit brusquement en fermant les yeux. _T'es en avance, là. La ferme ! _Plongée dans son discours, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle abordait ceux qui étaient communément appelés « Résistants de la dernière heure ». Ces français, certains portant un passif de collaborateurs, qui avaient endossé la cape du résistant une fois les libérateurs arrivés dans le pays. Bien _après_ la conversation qu'elle avait en ce moment même. Coureau jura intérieurement.

_Débile, débile, débile, débile, débile, déb …_

_« _Capitaine ? ... Julie, tout va bien ? »

La jeune métisse rouvrit brusquement les yeux à l'entente de son prénom, utilisé pour la première fois par le Commandant.

« Oui. Oui, ça va. »

« Que disiez-vous ? »

« Hein ? Rien ! » Fit-elle précipitamment alors qu'il s'interrogeait sérieusement. « Hu, je voulais dire … Enfin, je parlais des collabos. Que j'étais la première à déplorer la présence des collabos. Ouais, c'est de ça que je voulais parler. Et donc, contrairement à Johann, qui croit que tous ses ancê … »

Cinquième bavure.

« … ses compatriotes sont des _baltringues_, et bien moi, je ne crois pas que tous les miens soient tous mauvais. Je ne sais pas trop si vous suivez, là … »

La Française rit nerveusement tandis que l'Allemand arborait une mine interloquée. La jeune femme s'était soudainement emmêlée les crayons dans ses explications et il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet embarras.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Julie sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et bénit sa couleur de peau qui masquait un peu sa nervosité.

« Impec' ! Très, très bien … Vous avez compris, ce que j'ai voulu … »

« _Ja_, je crois que ça ira. J'espère que votre ami révisera son jugement et qu'il comprendra que je peux l'aider, _vous_ aider. »

Le Capitaine hocha la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle l'avait échappé belle, cette fois. Elle se renvoya une nouvelle gifle mentale, elle devait être plus attentive ou elle allait faire une belle bourde avant la fin de cette mission, si suspendue soit-elle ... Coureau observa son interlocuteur qui avait repris son observation des étoiles avant de suivre son regard. Elle repensa au Dédale et son équipage -se demandant comment ils s'en sortaient- au vaisseau Ruche, au Dart qui l'avait enlevée ...

Le Commandant s'évertuait par tous les stratagèmes possibles à découvrir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient à Caen. Les yeux plongés dans le ciel étoilé, Julie sourit doucement. _S'il savait … _La jeune femme ressentit un pincement au cœur, elle voulait tellement lui en dire plus. C'était injuste, finalement. Il avait risqué sa vie pour eux, il la risquait sans doute encore, tentant de les couvrir du mieux qu'il pouvait dans l'enquête menée par la Gestapo. Julie le savait, ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire si facilement et les traqueraient jusqu'à la fin de la guerre s'il le fallait. S'ils découvraient la complicité de Thomas … Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Coureau ferma les yeux et un frisson la parcourut.

Oui, elle estimait que c'était injuste. Il était le premier à avoir le droit de savoir. Reportant son attention sur le Commandant, elle l'observa en réfléchissant. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui en dire un peu plus. Même des miettes. Mais au moins un peu de vérité. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa carrière si elle ouvrait la bouche mais Sheppard n'était pas obligé de savoir, après tout.

Changement de programme ... si elle racontait tout à Thomas, ce dernier pourrait difficilement se remettre du choc et John remarquerait que quelque chose clochait avec le Commandant. Se mordant la lèvre, Julie se dit qu'elle était coincée. Entre son devoir –surtout l'envie de garder son job- et ses sentiments personnels, elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à s'y retrouver.

Julie songea alors à esquiver le programme « Porte des étoiles », Atlantis, les aliens et le reste…Elle pourrait certainement inventer une fable afin de broder autour de la réalité. Le Commandant en saurait un peu plus et le Capitaine se sentirait un peu mieux, livrant quelques bribes de la vérité à laquelle l'homme avait droit.

« Vous voulez savoir ce qu'on fait là ? »

**O**

_**« ... mais c'est quand on a trouvé une réponse à toutes les questions qu'il en surgit alors d'autres, plus mystérieuses, plus angoissantes. »**_

_(Roger Lemelin)  
_

**O**_  
_

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il l'avait clairement entendu.

Thomas avait fermé les yeux et se détendait, sa journée avait été rude et il savourait ce moment de paix. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Julie. N'osant croire ce qu'il venait de comprendre, pensant un instant avoir perdu son français. La jeune femme lui proposait de lui parler, passant outre l'interdiction de son supérieur. Heinrich était franchement surpris. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que la Française fasse un tel pas vers lui. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt. Il la fixa quelques secondes, tentant de définir si elle était sincère.

Il se demanda alors de quelle façon la jeune femme payerait sa trahison si celle-ci venait à se savoir. Serait-elle exécutée? Irait-elle en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours? Comme elle le lui avait fait comprendre dans sa cellule, la veille ... Thomas décidait de mettre momentanément sa conscience au placard et allait lui répondre lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

Julie sursauta violemment en entendant son patron débouler derrière eux tandis qu'Heinrich maudissait tous les Américains qui vivaient sur cette planète, aussi _alliés _soient-ils.

« Coureau, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche … » Il s'interrompit en remarquant les mines préoccupés des deux Européens. « Ça va ? »

John arrivait à leur hauteur et ne vit pas que Thomas l'écartelait en pensées. L'Allemand serra les poings, Coureau était sur le point de lui parler. C'était à croire que l'Américain l'avait senti. Ce n'était pas réel, ce type avait un sixième sens ou quoi ?

Il lui offrit un sourire contrit alors que le Yankee le saluait poliment, loin d'imaginer le trouble qu'il avait suscité. Sheppard bougeait les lèvres mais Heinrich ne comprenait pas les mots qui en sortaient. Il espéra un instant qu'il n'eut pas entendu la proposition de sa subordonnée avant de se rappeler que le Colonel ne parlait pas le français. Il souffla, soulagé, et l'observa.

John n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère, juste un peu impatient. Julie devait visiblement retourner à l'intérieur et sans doute recommencer son rapport, comme elle lui avait expliqué plus tôt. La jeune femme grimaçait et avait l'air ennuyée mais elle se résolu à se lever. Devant la mine fatiguée de la Française, l'Américain posa une main encourageante sur son épaule et lui sourit, l'air de dire « Ce ne sera pas long, un peu de courage ».

Thomas haussa un sourcil, cet homme entretenait de drôles de rapports avec ses hommes. Il semblait très proche d'eux et faisait plus « ami » que « patron ». Il avait sans doute lui-même un problème avec l'autorité.

Le Commandant vit le Colonel lui sourire avant de retourner dans l'auberge. Julie allait suivre son supérieur mais elle se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

« Je suis désolée. On reparlera de ça plus tard. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Disons que vous méritez de savoir. Je dois vous laisser. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle avait enjambé le banc pour rentrer à la suite de John. Le Commandant soupira et récupéra la bière à peine entamée que Julie avait laissée. S'affalant sur le banc, il réfléchit à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et à l'attitude du Colonel.

Ces gens étaient vraiment étranges. Ils ne semblaient absolument pas se méfier de lui, ils étaient même plus qu'avenants. Et pourtant, ils rechignaient coûte que coûte à lui parler. Il s'interrogea sur la raison de leur mutisme, que craignaient-ils tant de dévoiler ?

Une phrase de Julie lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans la cellule à la Kommandantur et qu'il « l'interrogeait ». Thomas ne sut pas pourquoi mais cette phrase le frappa de plein fouet. Il en détacha chaque mot, analysant leur sens respectif.

« _Si je vous dit tout, vous allez me prendre pour une dingue._ »

Thomas n'était pas doué en français sans raison. En trois ans, il avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec son argot. Julie avait voulu parler de « folie ». Elle avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il la croirait _malade mentale_ si elle parlait. Le militaire fronça les sourcils, perdu dans la contemplation du sol. A quoi la Française pouvait bien faire allusion en lui révélant cela ?

Il repensa à ce petit objet qu'elle avait tenu dans ses mains le matin-même. Cette petite chose qui faisait tant de bruit. Il ne se souvint pas avoir vu d'appareil semblable de toute sa vie. Faisant abstraction de ce détail, qui le dépassait un peu, il refit défiler leur discussion précédente et songea combien la jeune métisse s'était embrouillée lorsqu'elle parlait du jeune Johann. Se reprenant pas mal de fois, bredouillant même, elle avait utilisé le _passé_ à plusieurs reprises. Comme parlant d'un _temps_ révolu, au sens d'une _époque._

« … _le genre de gars à avoir du mal à admettre qu'il y ait eu des mecs bien chez vous …_ » , « _C'était … c'est un officier SS_ » , «_ ... nos résistants ont fait ...__»_ , « _Johann, qui croit que tous ses ancê … ses compatriotes … »_.

Thomas stoppa net et tiqua. Qu'avait-elle faillit dire ? Le militaire répéta les deux syllabes dans son esprit. Plusieurs fois, jusqu'à trouver la suite du mot. _Concentre toi Tom, c'est pas compliqué..._Quel était le rapport entre ce début de mot et l'utilisation du passé ? Sans savoir pourquoi, Thomas était certain que ces détails étaient liés ...

L'intuition.

Il avait une idée. Un mot complet l'effleura. Secouant la tête, il ne put se résoudre à le formuler, pensant que c'était une folie. Mais n'était-ce pas de cela que Julie parlait ? De _folie_ ? Qu'il pourrait la penser _folle_ si elle lui parlait.

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait affirmé, alors pourquoi pas ?

« Ancêtres ? »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. D'une voix claire et distincte.

Et, prenant conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait, il poussa un profond soupir. _C'est toi qui deviens fou, mon pauvre vieux …_

Il en avait peut-être beaucoup trop vu dans sa courte carrière. Et il commençait à délirer, voilà tout. Brusquement, Thomas observa la bouteille d'alcool quasiment vide, suspicieux. Il préféra la jeter vivement par-dessus la clôture.

Ou bien, il devrait peut-être arrêter de boire ...

**OoO**


	24. Chapitre XXIII

_Merci pour les reviews ! Comme d'habitude, ça fait plaisir !_

**KaylaSteinbeck: **Toi, tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ? Ben, oui, j'ai cru que t'étais morte ... xD Non, plus sérieusement: Alors comme ça, toi aussi t'as été victime de ce site pourri ? Figure toi que moi j'ai galéré à poster le chapitre d'avant ... Pas moyen de voir la page, j'ai du la republié quatre fois, au moins. Décidément ... lol, quoi ^^ Bon, sinon, contente de voir que ça te plait toujours et ... Mais, oui, t'inquiète pas j'ai prévu un tout petit quelque chose avec Thomas. Vraiment _minuscule_, par contre. C'est pas une fic romance :p A part ça, question intrigue, je passe à la vitesse supérieure, on avance un peu dans ce chapitre (coupé en deux, trop long :s) ;)

**SpaceTricotRaye: **Gnéé, ouaaiis ! Qu'elle est pas douée la Julie, c'te vieille bique ... Je m'éclate avec elle lol Sinon, m'ouais, c'est sûr: Thomas est pas prêt de pouvoir s'inscrire à "Europe Écologie-Les verts" ... Mdr ! Yep, il va arrêter la bière, le pauvre ^^ ;)

_Vous avez des nouvelles d'Amy ? J'espère que ça va. Ca m'inquiète, ça ...(Je suis une angoissée de nature, faites pas attention lol)_

_Je vous laisse avec un chapitre de plus :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre XXIII

**Voie Lactée, Dédale.**

_24 heures plus tôt …_

« Je vous en prie, Caporal, c'est important ! »

Dire qu'Andrea perdait patience était peu dire. Sitôt sortie de l'infirmerie, laissant le jeune Gärtner au bon soin de Jennifer Keller, elle s'était adressée au Colonel Caldwell pour une requête que le commandant du vaisseau ne pouvait lui accorder. Une requête qui n'était pas du ressort de l'officier _américain, _dixit Steven lui-même. Elle avait ensuite tourné en rond dans tout le Dédale à la recherche de la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider, après s'être renseignée auprès d'une bonne dizaine de personnes parmi l'équipage...

Elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle allait finir par le connaître par cœur, ce _foutu _vaisseau. Mieux que Caldwell lui-même ...

Fort heureusement, la jeune femme avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Andrea pensait sincèrement qu'il n'y aurait aucune difficulté. Elle était une proche du Lieutenant Johann Steinbeck et ils faisaient partie de la même équipe. Elle avait songé que cet état de fait pèserait lourd dans la balance. Malheureusement, l'Espagnole était tombée sur un jeune homme tout à fait _charmant _...

Buté, têtu, arrogant et ...

Sanchez soupira. Une heure! Cela faisait une heure qu'elle débattait avec cet ahuri de bureaucrate. Et la jeune Espagnole, habituellement calme et posée, perdait patience.

« Je suis l'_équipière_ et _amie_ du représentant du contingent allemand sur Atlantis, le Lieutenant Steinbeck ! Donnez-moi ces _fichus_ accès ! »

Même loin de la Terre, les protocoles et autres autorisations étaient de mise. Le militaire germanique face à elle ne cilla pas. Il avait des consignes. Personne n'avait le droit d'accéder aux archives du gouvernement, sauvegardées pour la communauté Germano-Atlante, dans le système informatique. Le Sergent n'avait pas saisi pour quelle raison une telle décision avait été prise lorsque Johann lui avait confié cette information.

Mais il s'avéra qu'elle était bigrement utile, finalement … Pas si bête, la Merkel.

_Andy, restes concentrée ..._

« Caporal, s'il vous plaît, c'est _vital_. Il s'agit de nos trois hommes laissés sur Terre. »

Qui a dit qu'Andrea grossissait le tableau? Bon, personne mais la jeune femme n'avait d'autre choix que d'user d'extrapolations et autres exagérations en tout genre pour faire plier le militaire administratif qui se prenait pour un agent du BND. (1)

Hank était le seul, sur le Dédale, à avoir ces accès et il prenait son rôle très à cœur. Au grand dam de notre malheureuse Espagnole. Les deux militaires s'affrontèrent du regard dans la salle de travail composée de bureaux et d'ordinateurs pour les quelques scientifiques officiant sur le vaisseau. Pendant trois longues minutes, des prunelles marron étaient fixées à d'autres, bleue. Andrea soutint le regard avant de voir le jeune Caporal capituler.

« Circonstances exceptionnelles, c'est ça ? » Demanda le jeune garde.

« _Si _… » Sanchez soupirait de soulagement. « Alors, vous allez m'aider ? »

Hank sembla hésiter puis, se mordant la lèvre, finit par acquiescer. Il conduisit Andrea jusqu'à un poste informatique et se planta devant l'écran, tapant rapidement sur le clavier. Cela paru durer une éternité à l'Espagnole avant de voir le logo du Bundestag dans la base de donnée Atlante. Durant une fraction de seconde, Sanchez eut une bouffée d'affection pour les Allemands, qui avaient informatisé leurs archives gouvernementales. Quelle merveilleuse idée, vraiment …

Le Caporal opéra quelques manipulations, entrant codes d'identification et codes d'accès, puis interrogea l'Espagnole du regard.

« Quoi ? » Fit la jeune Barcelonaise.

« Que cherchez-vous ? »

« Je … Hum … J'avais pensé que vous me laisseriez seule … » Avança timidement la jeune femme.

« N'y pensez pas. Et puis … Vous comprenez l'allemand ? »

Le ton arrogant irrita prodigieusement Andrea qui garda son calme du mieux qu'elle put.

« Hu … Moyen. »

« Alors, je reste. Que cherchez-vous ? »

_Grumpf ! Espèce de sale petit ... gnnn ! _

Elle eut soudainement l'envie de tester le contact de sa paume sur la joue du petit prétentieux. Mais elle se retint et lui enjoignit simplement de consulter les archives militaires.

« Qui ? » Demanda le jeune Caporal.

« Heinrich. Thomas. Commandant. Hu … Wehrmacht, il me semble. »

« Il vous _semble_ ? »

Qu'il était énervant, ce garçon. _Contrôle-toi, Andy, tout baigne. Pense à tes potes, là-bas. _Elle se composa un masque diplomate et répondit calmement.

« Je suis sûre. »

« Vous avez un numéro de matricule ? »

_Et re-grumpf. _Andrea n'avait pas pensé à demander ce petit renseignement auprès d'Alex. En même temps, le gamin devait être un peu trop secoué pour enregistrer ce détail. Elle répondit par la négative et le jeune militaire soupira. Sanchez fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil sur l'écran. _Et merde …_

Effectivement, il y avait un problème. Il existait plusieurs hommes portant ce nom. Des homonymes. _Fait chier ! Je fais comment ? _

« Attendez ! Stop ! » Fit-elle soudainement tandis que Hank faisait défiler la page.

Un fichier avait retenu son attention. Le seul de la liste à avoir le grade de Commandant dans la période correspondante à l'époque « actuelle ».

« C'est lui … »

Le Caporal ouvrit le dossier militaire qui intéressait Andrea. Il voulut lui en faire la traduction mais l'Espagnole ne l'écoutait pas, elle parcourut rapidement le fichier des yeux, captant les mots qu'elle comprenait. Une date complète retint son attention.

Le dossier d'Heinrich s'arrêtait là.

Plissant les yeux, elle observa la mention notée en face des huit chiffres. Elle avisa le jeune homme à la mine sombre à ses côtés.

« Ça veut dire « Déportation », Sergent. »

Andrea blêmit brusquement.

« _Dios m__ί__o … _» (2)

**O**

**Terre, Caen.**

_Présent __…_

Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience et de force de persuasion pour convaincre Thomas de les laisser sortir. Une idée de Sheppard. Julie soupira en observant son compagnon de marche, le Commandant Heinrich qui avait insisté pour les accompagner. John et Johann se trouvaient à quelques mètres devant eux. L'Occupant leur avait dit que c'était par soucis de prudence, au cas où il aurait à les couvrir si on leur tombait dessus. Et puis il les avait menacés de ne pas les laisser partir. En somme, un ultimatum. John n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Le Colonel pensait aider Julie à se souvenir en refaisant le parcours jusqu'en forêt. Ils devraient malheureusement éviter le centre-ville de Caen, qui grouillait de Nazis et, qui sait, de Géniis également. Ces types savaient se planquer. Kolya pouvait leur tomber dessus à tout moment et, à cette idée, Coureau eut un haut-le-cœur. Pas question de retenter un tête à tête avec ce monsieur, tellement gentleman … Julie l'avait détesté au premier coup d'œil alors qu'ils étaient dans Pégase. Après leur rencontre sur Terre, elle n'allait pas réviser son jugement.

La jeune métisse observa furtivement Thomas, qui marchait à côté d'elle, et se demanda s'il avait gobé l'histoire de John. L'Américain avait prétexté qu'ils devaient retrouver quelqu'un. Un compagnon perdu … _Ben voyons. _De son côté, Thomas avait lui aussi servi une salade à son supérieur, arguant qu'il allait prendre part à l'enquête sur « l'attentat qui avait visé quatre de leurs hommes ». Un attentat. Ridicule. Et Coureau se fit bêtement la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas l'allure d'une terroriste.

Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas en tête les _terroristes_ européens des années quarante qui, dans l'esprit des nazis, n'étaient ni plus ni moins que les résistants. Non, Julie, elle, voyait plutôt des barbes rehaussées de keffieh ... Enfin ...

_Chacun son truc, hein ...  
_

Ils parcouraient les bois depuis une heure, maintenant, et Julie avait de temps à autre quelques images lui revenant en mémoire. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation, mais elle avait le pressentiment tenace qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de leur objectif. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se retrouvent nez à nez avec Kolya, ou pire, un Wraith. Et ce, avec Heinrich dans leurs pattes. Quelle tête il ferait si cela arrivait ... Le Capitaine pouffa avant de soupirer bruyamment, ce qui alerta l'intéressé.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si. Tout va bien. » Elle se racla la gorge et reprit son assurance. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'on est en train de faire, pas vrai ? »

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un. Mais _qui_ ? » Julie sentait l'ironie dans le ton de sa voix.

« Vous ne nous croyez pas, hu ? »

« J'aimerais le faire … Si seulement j'en savais plus. »

L'officier retentait sa chance, Julie saisit l'allusion et se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait été à deux doigts de lui parler, la veille. Mais John les avait interrompus. Une partie de la nuit durant, après sa séance « Papotons pour passer le temps » avec Johann, elle s'était demandé si l'arrivée inopportune de l'Américain n'avait pas été un signe. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle se taise, finalement. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

_D'oh !_

Sa belle résolution était sur le point de partir en fumée alors qu'elle posait le regard sur les yeux verts de son compagnon de route. Totalement verts. Julie se souvint qu'elle avait confondu Thomas avec John à son réveil dans la cellule. Maintenant qu'elle observait avec attention les prunelles d'Heinrich, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu se planter. Les yeux du Colonel étaient pailletés d'or. Ceux du Commandant étaient complètement verts. _Deux belles billes …_

Pas de méprise, Julie avait toujours songé que son supérieur avait de beaux yeux mais c'était un avis purement objectif, dans le sens _logique_ du terme. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à son patron autrement que ... et bien, autrement qu'en patron. L'Américain, ses yeux mis à part, n'avait rien qui attirait la jeune Française. Et en regardant son nouvel allié, elle trouvait ses prunelles _différentes. _Elles avaient un petit truc en plus, que celles de John n'avaient pas. Mais Coureau ne savait pas vraiment quoi ...

Elle détailla les traits de son visage, ni anguleux, ni rond mais fin. Quoique marqué par le temps et l'expérience. Julie remarqua une cicatrice sur le front, la marque partait de la tempe pour plonger dans les cheveux. _Couteau? Non, peut-être pas, quand même ... Shrapnel? Humpf, ça se peut, il a dû morfler. _Coureau grimaça en poursuivant sans scrupule son observation.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment _regardé_ depuis leur arrivée dans cette époque maudite. L'homme lui faisait vaguement penser à quelqu'un. Plissant les yeux, elle songea à un acteur ... Ce n'était pas très évident. Il avait de faux airs de ... _Oh crotte ! _Elle avait le nom sur le bout de la langue ...

_Gloups ... _Après Teyla Emmagan sosie d'Angela Bassett, voici Thomas Heinrich sosie de Thomas Kretschmann ... _Marrant, ils ont le même prénom_. Julie faillit éclater de rire et se retint de justesse.

Oh, bah tiens ... Un acteur allemand, justement ... Décidément ... Si elle avait voulu le faire exprès, elle n'y serait pas parvenue. La Française pouffa sans retenue et se rappela avoir pensé que le comédien était _mignon_, sans plus, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Coureau fixait Heinrich d'un air songeur depuis plusieurs minutes et se rendit compte qu'il s'interrogeait sérieusement.

Piquant un fard monumental, Julie écarquilla les yeux et se détourna. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images perturbantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Capitaine ? »

_Oui ? Qui me parle ? Bah oui, forcément…_Elle avisa Thomas et esquissa une grimace. _Allez, Juju, fais un petit sourire au monstre._ Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle décida de sauter du coq à l'âne.

« J'ai discuté avec Johann, hier soir. »

L'homme haussa les sourcils et reporta son attention sur les deux Atlantes, quelques mètres plus loin. Pendant une demi-seconde, Julie crut voir son visage s'éclairer un instant et en fut momentanément attendrie.

_Et merde … Je suis réactive à l'autochtone, maintenant … Chiotte !_

Elle gémit et ne vit pas que Thomas la regardait à nouveau. Coureau sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux.

« Je me demande si vous allez _vraiment _bien. » Le Commandant paraissait soucieux. Elle sourit et ignora la remarque.

« Vous voulez lui parler ? » Interrogation sur le visage de son interlocuteur. « Johann. Je parle de Johann. Il vous écoutera. Si vous voulez, on permute. Je prends sa place, devant, avec le boss … »

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Le boss … Il réfléchit et ses yeux se posèrent sur Sheppard. Bien, le « boss », c'était le patron.

Il opina du chef et Julie en fut soulagée. Elle posa une main sur son bras avant d'accélérer le pas, s'empressant de rejoindre ses collègues atlantes. Elle trouverait bien un sujet quelconque à discuter avec John.

Elle adorait son supérieur hiérarchique, tellement différent des _juteux_ pisse-vinaigre issus de l'état major français qu'elle avait pu avoir en Afghanistan, mais la Française et l'Américain étaient loin d'avoir beaucoup de points communs ... Ils s'entendaient à merveille sur le plan professionnel. John, bon officier supérieur, Julie, bon élément. Point.

Tant pis, elle trouverait quelque chose, elle ferait un petit effort à propos de baseball ou de golf, ou que savait-elle encore ... Elle avait entendu parler de la prédilection de son patron pour Johnny Cash, chanteur _country_. Julie eut un frisson.

_Brrrr ... Pas grave, j'vais me démerder avec ça ..._

Tout plutôt que de devoir rester à baver devant une chimère ...

Poussant un soupir à fendre une pierre et tentant d'oublier l'objet de ses tourments qui se trouvait quelques pas derrière elle, le Capitaine rejoignit ses équipiers.

Les deux hommes étaient visiblement en grande discussion. Il était apparemment question de football. Okay, Football Américain versus Football Européen. La conversation était animée. Coureau entendit Steinbeck grogner que le sport favori du Colonel ne pouvait pas être du _foot_ball puisqu'il se jouait en partie avec les _mains_. Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel et allait rétorquer mais Julie se glissa entre les deux hommes.

« Débat super intéressant les gars et hu … Ouep, mon Colonel, votre truc c'est pas du foot. Bref, Johann, tu peux passer derrière ? »

La jeune métisse ne se préoccupa pas du regard assassin de John et pria Steinbeck de prendre sa place avec Thomas. Elle le vit pincer les lèvres pour finalement accepter. Effectivement, le jeune homme changeait sa vision des choses. Elle le regarda partir et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Coureau. »

Oups. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là.

« Mon colonel ? »

Sourire. Continuer à sourire, surtout.

John avait l'air énervé. Peut-être touché dans sa fibre patriotique. Julie pouffa et s'attira un autre regard assassin de son supérieur. Tentant de se donner une contenance et d'ignorer que l'Américain fan de rugb … oups, non, de _football_, essayait de la tuer rien qu'à la force de son esprit, la Française attrapa sa gourde et entreprit de se désaltérer.

Ils avaient tout trois revêtu le treillis noir, simple, passe-partout et John leur avait ordonné de retirer le blason du cheval ailé, emblème d'Atlantis. S'il avait _zyeuté _l'uniforme d'un air perplexe, Thomas n'avait cependant fait aucune remarque. Ils devaient donc, effectivement, « passer partout ». Nos trois Atlantes en avaient plutôt été rassurés.

« Désolée, m'sieur. »

« M'ouais … »

Le Colonel l'observait, circonspect, puis reporta son attention devant lui afin d'éviter de se casser la figure. Il allait reprendre la parole mais il vit la jeune femme marcher, en automate, les yeux dans le vague. Il envoya une tape sur l'épaule de sa subordonnée et agita la main devant son nez.

« Pardon … Quoi ? »

« Ça va, Coureau ? »

« Oui … Désolée, je viens de me souvenir d'un truc. En fait, depuis qu'on marche. J'ai des sortes de flash et là … Je viens d'en avoir un. »

John s'arrêta et leva le poing, intimant aux deux hommes derrière eux de faire de même. Reportant son attention sur Julie, il sourit. Il avait bien fait de proposer cette petite randonnée. Il n'avait pas de si mauvaises idées, finalement …

**OoO**

(1) _Bundesnachrichtendienst_ (Service fédéral de renseignement, la CIA allemande si vous préférez) Essayez de prononcer ça. Vous allez voir, ça pique ...**  
**

(2) « Mon dieu ».


	25. Chapitre XXIV

_Merci les filles ! Toujours présentes, ça fait plaiz' ! Bah, oui, on a beau dire: ça motive, quand même ;) _**_  
_**

**Littleamychan: **Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est vivante ! Non, sérieusement, rigoles pas: j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose (bah quoi ? Ca arrive les coups durs dans la vie ...) Enfin bref, non mais ça va, là, j'suis rassurée ;) lol Heureuse de voir que ça te plaît toujours autant (c'est chouette quand on a plein de chapitres d'un coup à lire, hu ? Moi aussi, j'aime bien ... Moins de frustration, héhé !) Et oui, je m'amuse bien à faire tourner John en bourrique avec mes OC (surtout Julie, elle en tient une couche celle-là). Il va devenir chèvre, le pauvre ... Edit: Ah et ça t'a plu, mon petit délire ? Contente ! *rouge tomate la Lili*, par contre ça aurait été plus pratique que tu review sur l'autre parce que j'ai pas vu ta petite phrase à la fin, il a fallu que je relise ton com'. J'ai failli la rater, mdr ! (Légèrement bigleuse je suis) Bon allez, je t'accapare pas plus: je te laisse lire la suite ;)

**KaylaSteinbeck:** Mais toi, mais ... Mais ... M-D-R, quoi ^^ Tes reviews c'est que du bonheur, elles valent une fic ... xD Tu sais quoi ? Tu fais comme moi: tu t'emmerdes pas, tu dis "BND" et basta lol On les aime peut-être mais ils ont quand même une langue bizarre les saucisses de Francfort (Hu ... Attends je quitte le pays et je reviens. Ben, oui, j'ai des lectrices allemandes ^^ *"lecteurs" sur ce site c'est plutôt rare*). Bon, sinon, pour Thomas Kretschmann t'as été voir sur Google, au moins ? xD Ouiii, il est mimi. Je ne sais pas si tu l'a vu mais il y a LA photo qui me fait baver: c'est une affiche pour la PETA (la SPA chez nous si tu préfères) il est torse nu *gloups* et il porte un petit chaat ... Ce que c'est choupiii ! *Alison a grillé ses neurones* Il tourne beaucoup avec les Américains, c'est dommage on le voit pas beaucoup *Alison pas contente*. Bon j'arrête de bavasser et je passe à ma fic ... Parce que les bavardages people ça va bien cinq minutes mais, hein ... Donc, ouep, t'as tout deviné: Julie est un boulet xD Je m'éclate avec elle, et contente de voir qu'elle fait sourire (et marrer à ce que je vois), c'était le but recherché ;) Et, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas: j'ai retrouvé Amy, elle va bien lol J'espère que cette 'tite suite te satisfera tout autant =)

**SpaceTricotRaye: **Houla, j'ai intérêt à raser les murs, moi ... Je prévois, effectivement, pas de happy-end, petites fleurs, arc-en-ciel et cie ... Mais t'inquiète pas, la fin est déjà écrite et c'est pas trop méchant. Disons que c'est le plus réaliste possible. Dis toi que ce qu'a lu Andrea était une donnée officielle de base (Histoire inchangée), mais n'oublie pas qu'on a des visiteurs du futur et donc ... Changement de programme, c'est inévitable en cas de voyage dans le temps. lol J'arrête là, j'en ai déjà trop dis pour te rassurer ... T'étais tellement toute mimie dans ta review que je voulais te faire un câlin ou t'envoyer Ronon ;) Faut pas avoir peur comme ça, voyons ! Je suis vilaine, mais pas à ce point ... Et merci pour le compliment (tu vas arrêter oui ? Je fais concurrence à ma bouteille de ketchup avec tes bêtises ! lol) Espérant que la suite te plaise ...

_Encore un disclaimer qui fait trente-quatre pages ... J'arrête là avant de provoquer des indigestions ;) Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Chapitre XXIV

**Terre, Caen.**

_Présent…_

Un silence un tantinet pesant s'était installé depuis qu'il avait pris le poste de Julie, quelques minutes plus tôt. Un silence qui, cependant, n'était pas dû à l'animosité de la veille. Johann était gêné. Il avait longuement discuté avec sa meilleure amie à propos de l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés et ignorait comment engager la conversation. Il y avait pourtant réfléchis toute la nuit, allant même jusqu'à imaginer un petit discours au réveil. Et maintenant qu'il était devant l'objet de ses tourments nocturnes, il était incapable de sortir un seul mot de sa bouche.

Il avait bravé les déserts afghans et leurs terroristes, des planètes hostiles avec leur lot de wraiths et de géniis, et il n'était pas _fichu _d'exprimer une simple formule d'excuse auprès de son compatriote historique qu'il avait mal jugé. « Mal juger » était un euphémisme ...

Il l'avait carrément pris pour un meurtrier, un assassin, un monstre ... Bref, pour un nazi. Johann se sentait carrément morveux ...

Tout cela pour dire qu'il était plus que nerveux et qu'aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres. Yep, terrifié.

Steinbeck eut un petit rire amer. Il était beau le héros médaillé de la Bundeswehr ... (1)

Pour son plus grand soulagement, c'est Thomas qui se lança le premier, empruntant un terrain dit « neutre ». C'est dans leur langue qu'il interrogea le Lieutenant.

« Avez-vous une piste ? »

Steinbeck ne saisit pas immédiatement avant de se souvenir du prétexte du Colonel Sheppard. Ils devaient retrouver quelqu'un. En un sens, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Après tout, ils cherchaient la planque de Kolya.

« Non … C'est Julie qui a vu notre homme en dernier. Et elle a quelques petits problèmes de mémoire. »

« J'ai pu constater les _dégâts_ lorsque je l'ai accueillie. Elle a certainement dû vivre quelque chose de très perturbant … »

_Tu m'étonnes …_

« C'est vrai que se faire torturer est assez ... _perturbant_. » Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer ironiquement Johann.

Il vit Heinrich froncer les sourcils et éluda sa question d'un geste de la main. Avant que le Commandant ne puisse insister, Steinbeck décida d'enchaîner rapidement sur la réelle raison de sa présence près de son … Hum, comment devait-il l'appeler ? Son ancêtre ? Son compatriote ? Johann soupira … Plus jamais il ne voyagerait dans le temps, il était bon pour passer chez Heightmeyer dès leur retour sur Atlantis. S'ils rentraient …

Le jeune Lipsien prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Il avait délibérément détaché chaque syllabe, laissant à Thomas le bon soin d'enregistrer l'information.

Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre et poursuivit, très peu sûr de lui.

« J'ai été stupide … J'aurais dû accepter de vous écouter … Je me suis comporté comme un abruti et il a fallu que ce soit Julie qui m'en mette plein la tronche, hier soir, pour que j'ouvre les yeux … »

L'occupant lui jeta un regard perplexe. Coureau avait _engueulé _son ami ? N'était-il pas question de _conversation_, tout à l'heure ? Il ignora le détail et mit fin au calvaire de Johann qui poursuivait ses excuses, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il sentait bien que son jeune compatriote avait un peu honte.

« C'est oublié. » Confia le Commandant avec un sourire. « Je comprends. Je sais ce que vous ressentez et je ne vous en veux pas. Mais … »

Johann serra la mâchoire pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était ici. Après le psy, il passerait chez le dentiste en rentrant chez lui …

Revenons à son compagnon de route. Steinbeck se doutait que cela n'allait pas être si facile que le disait Coureau. Thomas avait suspendu sa phrase sur son « mais » et cherchait maintenant ses mots.

« … Je vous demanderai d'_essayer _de me faire confiance, d'admettre que je puisse … _exister._ »

Ouf. Ça va, pas trop dur. Johann s'était attendu à une nouvelle leçon de morale. Après celle de Julie, il s'était fait à l'idée ...

_Hein, quoi ? _« Exister » ? Hum, comment ça ? _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_

Steinbeck ne put réfléchir plus longtemps. Heinrich poursuivait, inconscient du débat intérieur de son cadet.

« … Je ne suis pas comme votre père. »

_Kikekoi ?_ Qu'est-ce que son garagiste de paternel venait faire là-dedans ? Mais que racontait ce …

Johann allait rétorquer lorsqu'il vit Sheppard s'arrêter et lever le poing, loin devant eux. Il stoppa net et aperçut son aîné qui l'interrogeait du regard. Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme rejoignit ses confrères au pas de course, suivi de près par le Commandant.

**O**

John ne fit pas attention aux deux Allemands qui les avait rattrapés et observait la Française qui marchait en cercle, fixant le sol, quelques mètres devant lui. L'Américain était dubitatif et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour l'état mental de sa subordonnée.

« Un problème, mon Colonel ? »

Il entendit la question en anglais et avisa Johann. Thomas, lui, tentait de définir en quoi consistait l'étrange manège de Julie.

« Non, pas vraiment, Lieutenant. Je crois que Coureau se rappelle de quelque chose. »

« Elle a trouvé ? »

« _Trouver_, c'est un bien grand mot. Je ne dirais pas ça, disons qu'elle … » John s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux fixés sur Julie.

Que faisait cette folle de Frouze ? La Française fouinait du côté d'une souche d'arbre. Les trois hommes s'approchèrent et Sheppard s'accroupit près d'elle.

« Capitaine ? »

Pas de réponse. L'officier français avait les sourcils froncés, plongée dans la contemplation de la ruine boiseuse.

« Coureau ! »

Elle sursauta, les yeux écarquillés. L'Américain posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et le flou qui constituait sa vision se dissipa, lui permettant de distinguer ses trois compagnons.

« La souche. » Fit-elle pour toute réponse.

« Quoi, la souche ? Capitaine, soyez plus claire. » Le Colonel s'impatientait quelque peu mais tenta de ne pas le montrer.

« J'ai bêtement cru que c'était un hangar … J'ai eu un flash, tout à l'heure, en approchant de ce coin là … » Elle désigna l'espace entre deux arbres où se trouvait l'objet de sa contemplation précédente. « … je me suis vue _sortir_ de terre. »

_Huhu … _Hocher la tête, facile. Avoir l'air de comprendre, facile aussi. Ne pas laisser paraître que vous croyez votre homme cinglé, un peu moins. C'est le sourcil en position Spokienne de John qui le trahit.

Maudits sourcils Sheppardiens qui semblaient avoir une vie propre…

« Mon Colonel, je sais ce que je dis … Ce n'était pas une hallu'. Je vous jure que c'était un souvenir. Je me suis _nettement_ vue sortir du sol, aussi _net_ que je vois encore la paire de miches de Mc … »

Julie s'était figée, les yeux ronds avec une panique manifeste dans le regard. John entendit Johann pouffer lourdement, tentant de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Coureau ? »

« Hu … Laissez tomber, Monsieur. »

Sourcil levé et petit sourire moqueur de l'Américain qui ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. L'air malicieux de Sheppard effraya Julie.

« S'il vous plait ... » Couina la jeune femme suppliante avant de jeter un regard noir sur son meilleur ami qui se contenait tellement qu'il en était rouge pivoine.

Le Capitaine vit avec un soulagement non feint que son supérieur abandonnait la question. L'Américain savait bien que ce n'était pas lié à la mission. Il mit de côté l'information, qu'il avait clairement devinée –il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un benêt, non plus- et se promit de s'en servir à l'avenir. Il sourit, goguenard. Cette petite confession, certes involontaire, lui donnait des munitions contre Coureau si la jeune femme revenait à le charrier sur quelque sujet que ce fût.

Il se ferait une joie de balancer à son meilleur ami, et la doctoresse qui allait avec, que l'une de ses _bidasses_ s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à son cerveau. Avec un peu de chance, sa _merveilleuse_ subordonnée aurait droit à quelques douches froides -de McKay- et un check up complet, _grosses_ piqûres comprises -de Keller.

Ouep, il avait moyennement digéré la réflexion de la Française sur le Football américain …

Sheppard, mesquin ? _Pfff, pas du tout. Mais alors là, pas du tout !_

Il vit sa subordonnée fouiller dans la fine couche de feuilles, déposée sur la souche par le vent.

« Là ! » S'écria brusquement le sujet de ses pensées. Julie désignait le dessus de la souche, qu'elle avait dégagée, et arborait une mine extatique. « Je suis pas cinglée ! Vous voyez ! »

Yep, totalement excitée et un poil hystérique l'officier de l'armée Française.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

Johann était penché par-dessus l'épaule de son supérieur et avait aperçu la petite poignée accrochée aux restes de l'arbre.

John tiqua à cette vue. Une fausse souche.

Une trappe.

« Et merde … »

_Un foutu bunker !_

**O**

**Voie Lactée, Dédale.**

_22 heures plus tôt…_

Andrea scrutait ce qu'elle appelait « La salle des machines », le ventre du Dédale, les tripes du vaisseau, le cœur de … Le Sergent stoppa là ses pensées. Elle était nerveuse, ou pressée, ou …

_¡ Basta ! Sanchez, calme-toi !_

Elle se triturait les doigts en tentant de repérer sa cible. Elle était retournée dans sa cabine après sa découverte et avait longuement songé au reste de son équipe envoyée sur Terre. Andrea espérait que ses équipiers étaient tombés sur l'allié qu'elle avait découvert par le biais d'Alexander et que l'homme pourrait les aider avant de …

Sanchez frissonna. Elle devait penser à autre chose. Déambulant par la suite dans le vaisseau, elle tournait littéralement comme un lion en cage. L'Espagnole se sentait impuissante, tenue d'_attendre. _La jeune femme trouvait la situation insupportable.

Donc, n'y tenant plus, elle avait décidé d'aller affronter « Godzilla ». Si celui-ci apprenait qu'il avait un tel sobriquet au sein d'Sga-9, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau à tous les cinq. D'autant que deux d'entre eux travaillaient pour le monstre en question.

Elle soupira de soulagement en apercevant le Docteur McKay s'afférant sur une console, entouré d'une poignée d'assistants. Les scientifiques formaient un essaim autour des appareils. Andrea songea à rebaptiser Rodney par « Maya » …

L'Espagnole plissa les yeux et se conseilla mentalement de dormir quelques heures. En attendant …

« Hum … Excusez-moi ? »

Il faudrait qu'elle durcisse un peu sa voix, elle avait affaire à un sourdingue lorsque ce dernier planchait sur une _scientifiquerie_.

« Docteur ! » Fit-elle, criant presque, en frappant sur la paroi, à défaut d'une porte.

« Oui, quoi ! » Lui répondit-on d'une voix déjà exaspérée.

_Allez, ma grande. Courage. T'as affronté un Wraith presque toute seule … Tu peux affronter McKay. C'est certain …_

_Peut-être …_

_J'espère …_

_Que Dieu me garde._

Le Canadien observait la nouvelle venue et, voyant que la militaire ne réagissait pas beaucoup, claqua des doigts, tapant du pied, énervé.

« Et bien ? Mmh ? »

_Pourquoi j'suis pas descendue avec les autres ? Finalement, j'aurais bien aimé les voir, les Géniis …_

« Allo ! » Entendit-elle. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à perdre, mmh … Sergent ! » Fit Rodney en jetant un œil sur la veste d'Andrea. « Alors si vous n'avez rien d'intelligent à faire, je vous prierai de laisser les adultes travailler et d'aller _militer _ailleurs qu'auprès de mon staff ! J'ai un équipage à sauver, moi ! »

Sur cet entracte, l'astrophysicien se repencha sur la console, s'évertuant à réparer les dommages causés par le vaisseau Ruche. Le Dédale n'avait plus de bouclier, mais cela, le petit génie avait réussi à le rétablir. Ce qui lui posait problème, maintenant, était le système de propulsion. En son for intérieur, il insultait de tous les noms le Colonel Caldwell, incapable de préserver son vaisseau.

McKay, de mauvaise foi ? Nooon …

De toute façon, c'était toujours à lui de rattraper les âneries de cette bande de … Quoi, encore ?

« Je suis désolée, Doc'. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais … »

C'était encore GI-Jane qui l'importunait. Impatient, il toisa la jeune femme et reconnu vaguement l'Espagnole membre de l'équipe du Capitaine Mono-neu … hum, Coureau. Sga-8 ? Hum, non, Sga-7 peut-être. Non plus. Oh, oui, Sga-9. C'est ça …

Il soupira bruyamment et tenta de se remettre au travail. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait la militaire et, pour tout dire, il s'en fichait. Il avait autre chose à faire.

« Oh ! Doc' ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Andrea voyait bien qu'elle ennuyait royalement son vis-à-vis mais ce fait était le cadet de ses soucis. Le scientifique répondrait à sa question, qu'il le veuille ou non, ou bien il finirait bloqué et prisonnier dans les quartiers de Julie et …

Et Andrea commençait à s'énerver.

Elle opéra un petit exercice de respiration. Elle se mettait à délirer et regrettait d'avoir écouté attentivement les divagations de sa supérieure alors que celle-ci était soûle, un soir de 14 Juillet. Il avait été question du petit génie d'Atlantis -que la Française surnommait _Petit Caribou_- (2), du postérieur de ce dernier et d'une paire de menottes. Julie avait ensuite dérapé sur Ronon Dex, le Satédien d'Sga-1. Le pauvre Pégasien n'était pas promis à un plus bel avenir que McKay dans la tête d'une Coureau contrôlée par deux grammes d'alcool.

Elle préféra ne pas s'étendre davantage sur ce qu'elle avait entendu au sujet du reste de l'équipe phare, sans parler de sa propre équipe ... Andrea eut le bon goût de frissonner plutôt que d'éclater de rire.

La Barcelonaise fronça les sourcils en songeant à quel point son amie avait de drôles de fantasmes … Ou alors, elle réagissait _très_ positivement à l'alcool, ouvrant son esprit à d'autres perceptions plus …

_Gloups._ On arrête là, le Sergent secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'objet de sa visite. Ou plutôt, son dos. Penché, le dos. _C'est vrai que ce goujat a un joli ... D'oh ! Reprends-toi, Andy, c'est pas le moment !_

Rodney était déjà retourné à sa chère console, n'ayant pas attendu que la militaire continue, il en avait sans doute eu assez de voir sa mine de bulot rejeté par la mer.

Sanchez conserva dans un coin de son esprit l'idée de la menace -liée à sa folle libidineuse de supérieure- pour le cas échéant, juste au besoin. Et là, le scientifique n'aurait pas le choix. Elle se reprit bien vite et adopta un ton qu'elle espérait sans appel.

« Doc' ! Il _faut_ que je sache si on va pouvoir rejoindre la Terre ! Et surtout, _quand_ ? »

Elle regretta aussitôt d'être allée aussi loin. Ne surtout jamais _exiger _du Docteur McKay. Surtout si vous êtes militaire. Surtout si vous ne faites pas partie de son équipe. Rodney s'était retourné vers elle et la fusillait maintenant du regard.

« Vous pensez pouvoir faire mieux ? Je vous en prie, _Sergent ... _» Nouveau claquage de doigts. « ... allez donc me chercher votre diplôme d'astrophysique et prenez ma place. Cela irait certainement plus vite. Je n'ai aucun doute quant à vos _aptitudes_ scientifiques. »

Les mains sur les hanches, le menton relevé, le Canadien avait un air de défi et semblait passablement excédé.

_J'aurais vraiment du descendre avec les autres …_

**OoO**

(1) Je rappelle: Armée de terre actuelle.

(2) Ouais, je sais, c'est de l'auteur ça. Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant ... :p

**_Je vais faire une publication hebdomadaire, vous aurez un chapitre tous les mardis ... Comme ça: ça me laisse de la marge pour conjuguer mes études et l'écriture de cette fic ;) Et puis, au moins, vous savez à quoi vous attendre et donc, pas de frustration :) Merci du suivi les filles ;) Et aux quelques 70 anonymes qui me lisent régulièrement (faites vous connaître bondiou ! J'vais pas vous manger ... lol)_****_Biz' et à la prochaine !_**


	26. Chapitre XXV

_Comme d'habitude: mercii ! ;)_

_Exceptionnellement, je passe directement à l'histoire. Désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, aujourd'hui, pour répondre aux reviews. Mais comme je vous ai promis un chapitre tous les mardis, je me dépêche de publier ça :))  
_

_Heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance ... Sinon vous auriez poireauté longtemps ^^ :s *gloups ...*  
_

_Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture ! ;)  
_

* * *

Chapitre XXV

**Terre, Caen.**

Julie promenait sa torche électrique sur les parois du bunker et reconnu sa cellule … Vide. Elle était descendue avec ses compagnons et le petit groupe parcourait le souterrain. Julie sursauta en entendant la voix de John derrière elle.

« Ce sont de vieilles installations souterraines destinées à la défense … Sans doute françaises. Je doute que Kolya vous ait retenue ici, Capitaine. »

La jeune métisse lui décocha un regard perplexe en dirigeant le faisceau de sa lampe sur son visage.

« Vous êtes sûre de vous, Coureau ? »

Elle nota le ton légèrement condescendant et s'apprêtait à lui répondre plutôt vivement, légèrement agacée qu'on la traite comme si elle était sénile. Mais elle aperçut Johann arriver avec Thomas dans la pièce. Julie s'approcha de son supérieur en baissant la voix.

« Je _sais _que j'étais là, Monsieur. C'était ma cellule, ici. »

Au tour du Colonel de prendre un air perplexe.

« Mon Colonel, si on y réfléchit bien, il se peut que, oui, ces installations puissent être françaises. Vous avez raison. Des installations _militaires _françaises pour la _défense_. »

John n'avait pas l'air de saisir. Julie poursuivit.

« On est en 44. Mon pays s'est fait laminé, il y a quatre ans. On n'a plus d'armée, on s'est rendus, on est occupés. Donc, on n'a plus à se _défendre_. »

Coureau haussa les sourcils pour accentuer ses dires. Sheppard sembla prendre plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce que sa subordonnée tentait de lui expliquer. Ne se préoccupant pas de Johann et Thomas à leurs côtés, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et un mot apparu mentalement devant ses yeux.

Désaffecté.

Le bunker avait été abandonné, il y avait des années de cela. Et l'Occupant n'avait visiblement pas jugé bon de le réutiliser. Les Geniis s'en étaient servis.

« Soit … » L'Américain soupira et fit un second tour d'horizon avec sa torche. « Comment ont-ils trouvé cette planque ? »

Julie haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Ce qui la préoccupait le plus était l'absence de l'ennemi. Pas qu'elle aurait souhaité, plus que tout au monde, se retrouver face à Kolya ou Kaan mais ces derniers pouvaient attendre quelque part, à l'affût ... Et leur tomber dessus dans la seconde.

« Je n'en sais rien, mon Colonel … » Répondit simplement Julie. « Mais je sais que j'étais là, l'autre jour. C'est cette sensation bizarre, en arrivant près de la souche, qui m'a mis la mouche dans l'oreille. »

Regard sceptique sous deux sourcils froncés de la part de Sheppard. La Française l'interrogea du regard et l'Américain sembla sortir de sa rêverie.

« Hu … Hum ... La mou ... ? Que ... ? » Sa mine de poisson rouge alerta Julie qui ne comprenait pas la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

Soudainement, John sembla recevoir l'illumination.

« Ah ! La _puce à _l'oreille ! » S'exclama-t-il en soufflant. « Wow … »

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils, se perdant dans ses réflexions puis saisit enfin les paroles de son supérieur. Et elle se sentit bête.

« Oh, ouais ... Voilà, c'est ça. » Fit-elle en grimaçant.

John poussa un profond soupir. « Punaise, Coureau, il faut vous suivre, hein … »

« Je reverrai mon anglais, Monsieur … »

« _Humpf_, oui, faites donc ça … »

Le Colonel esquissa un vague sourire et tenta de ne pas rire devant la mine penaude de sa subordonnée. Secouant la tête, il lui offrit une tape réconfortante dans le dos et repartit à l'observation de la cellule, en quête d'un hypothétique indice ... Il rêvait éveillé. Kolya n'était pas suffisamment _tête en l'air_ pour laisser quoi que ce fût derrière lui, mais tout de même, John pouvait toujours espérer ...

Julie avisa Johann qui devisait avec Thomas sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle planta là son supérieur et rejoignit ses deux Allemands. _Tes Allemands ? N'importe quoi … Dors un peu, Juju, tu veux ? _

« Julie ? » Steinbeck avait senti sa meilleure amie s'approcher. « C'est là ? »

« Oui. C'était ma cellule. »

Le Lieutenant lui offrit un sourire navré en posant une main dans son dos.

« Ça va aller ? »

Julie hocha la tête et lui sourit, tenant de le rassurer. Non, ça n'irait pas vraiment. Coureau détestait cet endroit qui lui provoquait des réminiscences douloureuses. Et des peurs paniques qu'elle connaissait un peu trop.

« Tu as ton capteur cardiaque sur toi ? »

Johann la fixa sans trop comprendre puis se mit à fouiller son sac. Elle lui tendit la main dans l'intention de lui prendre l'appareil qu'elle assembla sur son fusil.

« Je retourne dehors, préviens le Colonel. »

« Julie … »

« Johann, s'il te plaît. »

Steinbeck tiqua mais ne répondit pas. Voyant le regard interrogateur de son compatriote, il haussa les épaules et rejoignit son supérieur au fond de la salle. Julie était déjà sortie.

**O**

Trois points … Ce fichu petit écran n'affichait que trois points. John, Johann et Thomas. Elle n'y figurait pas, étant donné qu'elle l'utilisait. Julie soupira bruyamment. Et ce avant de s'admonester une magistrale claque mentale. Voilà qu'elle désespérait de tomber sur un Genii, maintenant.

La Française opérait une ronde, non loin de l'ouverture dissimulée du bunker, le nez sur le dessus de son fusil, là où se trouvait le détecteur. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Si ces cinglés n'étaient pas dans les parages, où étaient-ils ? Et surtout, qu'étaient-ils en train de manigancer ?

_On perd du temps …_

Ce dernier détail, Julie le connaissait bien sûr mais les Atlantes n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée de la position de _l'attentat_. Parce qu'il était bien question d'un attentat, Julie ne cherchait pas plus loin.

Geniis, Al-Qaïda pégasien … Avec en vedette, Acastus Kolya, terroriste intergalactique. Le Capitaine Coureau regrettait amèrement l'Afghanistan, ce qui se ressentait …

La jeune femme pensait que plus ils s'éloignaient de Kolya, plus ils perdaient de chances de sauver leur _fichue_ Terre avec sa _fichue_ population … Qu'ils n'étaient pas _fichus_ de préserver, cela dit en passant. On se tape dessus à longueur de siècles, on pourri la planète en voulant _évoluer _la civilisation …

Ouais … Et dès qu'un _étranger –_ici, l'extraterrestre psychopathe fétichiste des explosifs et des coups d'état- s'amenait dans le coin, on faisait passer la dite planète avec sa dite population en premier plan, bien sûr …

Julie grimaça. Ce n'était pas le moment de cracher sur les Terriens, elle était sensée les sauver. Donc, mauvais plan. _Penses à autre chose, Juju … Du nutella … Mmh, chouette …_

Elle sursauta et abandonna momentanément sa tartine chocolatée mentale lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Coureau fit volte-face, arme au poing.

Personne.

« Johann ? »

Faisant un tour sur elle-même, elle balaya les lieux du regard. Toujours personne. Un animal, sans doute. La jeune métisse se mordit la lèvre et reprit l'observation de son détecteur. Elle se figea et retint son souffle.

_Merde … C'est quoi, ça ?_

Julie blêmit et son cœur rata un battement. Le capteur cardiaque ne détectait plus trois personnes dans son périmètre, mais une dizaine désormais ...

**O**

« Elle a fait _quoi_ ? »

Johann Steinbeck esquissa une grimaça face au début de colère de son supérieur. John le fixait, sourcils froncés, semblant attendre une réponse alors que sa question n'en attendait pas. Son subordonné venait à peine de le prévenir du départ de Julie à l'extérieur.

Départ qui n'était absolument pas prévu … absolument pas autorisé.

« Nous devions explorer ces souterrains, Lieutenant, et ne pas se séparer ! Qui sait si Kolya et ses hommes ne sont pas encore dans le coin ? »

Le Lipsien n'en menait pas large et jetait de fréquent coup d'œil vers Thomas qui observait l'échange, perplexe, espérant un quelconque soutient. L'occupant, lui, avait bien compris que son compatriote se prenait un savon et ne souhaitait pas s'interposer. Cela ne le regardait pas.

« Techniquement, Monsieur, Ju … Le Capitaine Coureau est ma supérieure. » Tenta Johann, incertain. « Elle m'a demandé de vous prévenir et de ne pas bouger, alors … »

« Alors, rien du tout, Lieutenant. _Je _dirige les opérations, ici. Si des ordres doivent être donnés, ils viennent de moi. Vous auriez dû la retenir et m'avertir _avant_ qu'elle ne bouge d'ici ! »

La mine embarrassée et le regard désolé de son subordonné adoucirent Sheppard qui sentait ses nerfs prendre le dessus sur sa raison. _Techniquement_, comme le disait si bien l'Allemand, il n'avait fait qu'obéir à un ordre de sa supérieure hiérarchique et l'Américain comprenait parfaitement. Même si, logiquement, c'était à lui qu'ils devaient s'adresser en cas d'initiative. Surtout celle relevant de l'inconscience, comme la décision de Julie de sortir. A découvert et seule.

John inspira profondément et prit quelques minutes pour se calmer, sous l'observation expectative de Johann.

« Okay, Lieutenant. Ce n'est rien … Vous avez fait ce qu'on vous a demandé, c'est normal. Ça va … »

Un sourire crispé, une main encourageante sur l'épaule et le jeune sniper sembla se détendre. Le pilote était nerveux. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu traverser la tête de sa _cinglée_ de Française ?

« Bon, écoutez. Restez avec Heinrich, je vais joindre Coureau sur sa radio dans la pièce à côté. »

« Bien, M'sieur. »

« Ne le laissez pas voir ça. » Conclut John en désignant sa petite oreillette prolongée du micro qu'il avait subrepticement sortie de sa poche.

Un hochement de tête de Johann et il laissa les deux germains dans l'ancienne cellule de Julie. Il s'isola dans une pièce voisine après avoir traversé le couloir sombre et crasseux du souterrain qui n'était pas si étendu qu'il ne le croyait.

/ Coureau. Ici, Sheppard. Vous me recevez ? A vous. /

Crépitements. Aucune réponse de la Française.

/ Coureau, répondez. Je vous préviens, ça va barder si vous ne ramenez pas vos fesses de _frog_, ici ! / (1)

John ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il sentait que quelque chose se passait, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Bien, pas besoin d'avoir fait l'ENA -ou Mensa, dans son cas- pour deviner que la situation se compliquait peut-être, à la surface. La jeune femme ne répondait pas à ses appels radio ... pas très compliqué.

L'Américain soupira bruyamment en armant son P-90, prêt à aller chercher ses deux compagnons pour rejoindre l'air libre, lorsque son oreillette crépita, annonçant un contact.

/ _Mon Colonel, on a de la visite … _/

Le militaire porta vivement la main à sa radio, nerveux, le « mode killer » en activation.

/ Développez, Capitaine. /

/ _Vous devez remonter, Monsieur … _/ John nota l'angoisse dans le ton tremblant de sa subordonnée, malgré le calme déroutant de sa voix. / _Tous les deux, mon Colonel. _/

John ne saisit pas la signification de sa requête.

_Mais enfin, on est trois ici ..._

**OoO**

(1) Navrée, mais le coup de la grenouille c'était trop tentant …


	27. Chapitre XXVI

_Je poste aujourd'hui parce que Mardi je pourrai pas, j'aurai pas accès à internet ...  
_

_J'ai encore eu des problèmes avec FFNET ici, pas moyen de poster des reviews, impossible de publier et avec ça; je reçois plus les alertes de mes fics favorites ... Il commence doucement à me faire chier, ce site à la con -' Je finis cette fic, ici, et si ça continue, je cherche un autre site ... Vraiment ras-le-bol ^^ _

_Bon, à part ça ... Merci à toi, **Littleamychan**, toujours présente, ça fait plaisir ;) Et ta crainte est justifiée, ça part encore en vrille, héhé, niark ! Il reste encore quelques chapitres avant l'épilogue. Ca sent la fin ... ;)) Espérant que la suite te plaise ! :)_**_  
_**

**Note: **Je préviens, il y a une petite scène de violence. C'est pas méchant, mais bon, je préfère prévenir quand même, s'il y a des âmes sensibles qui traînent dans le coin ... (Ben oui, avec une soixantaine de visiteurs par chapitre, y en a forcément quelques unes dans le tas ^^)

_Sinon, bonne lecture aux lecteurs anonymes et muets...  
_

* * *

Chapitre XXVI

Sept personnes.

Le capteur cardiaque détectait sept autres signes de vie. Tout autour d'elle. Julie souffla et arma son fusil, le nez rivé sur l'appareil.

Elle se rapprocha à reculons de l'ouverture du bunker. Un pas après l'autre, tout en scrutant les bois qui l'entouraient.

_Merde, merde … Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir un Wraith ou un Genii, d'un buisson ou de derrière un arbre. Ses yeux faisaient de rapides va-et-vient entre son capteur et son environnement.

_Sept. Sept … Merde, mais où ils sont ?_

Elle y était presque. Elle était près de sentir la fausse souche cogner contre ses mollets. Elle ouvrirait rapidement la trappe pour rejoindre ses compagnons. A l'intérieur, ils pourraient parer une attaque.

Un éclat gris attira son attention. Furtif. Son pied droit cogna contre l'ouverture du souterrain et elle se figea. Elle blêmit furieusement en entendant une voix gutturale crier.

« _Halte ! »_

C'est là qu'elle les vit, semblant surgir de nulle part. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, sortant de derrière les arbres qui l'entouraient ou se relevant de l'abri d'un bosquet.

Elle entendit les cliquetis des fusils qui se chargeaient et vit clairement les uniformes vert-de-gris. A une ou deux petites différences près, ce n'étaient pas des geniis.

_Oooh nooon !_

Des allemands, en petit groupe mais pour Julie, beaucoup trop. Se demandant comment ils avaient pu les débusquer ici, tout du moins _la _retrouver, _elle_, Coureau se raidit en avançant ses mains et décida de tenter le français.

« Doucement. Zen. Je … Je ne vais pas tirer. Alors pas la peine de s'exciter. Sérieux … hum … Pas cool. » Conclut-elle pour elle-même en voyant six soldats l'encercler.

Un homme se détacha du groupe, son uniforme était différent de ceux portés par les soldats qui l'avaient cernée. La couleur également était différente. Noir. Il pointait fermement un Luger dans la direction de la jeune métisse.

Elle blêmit en reconnaissant l'insigne de la tête de mort, semblable à l'emblème d'une secte, sur l'ensemble sombre.

_C'est moi ou j'ai vraiment une vie de merde ?_

Un officier SS. Julie pensa à la Gestapo. Peut-être même celui qui était chargé de retrouver la _terroriste_ en vogue ces deux derniers jours.

« Ton arme. » Demanda sèchement l'homme en français, pas franchement avenant, avec un accent assez fort.

« Hu … Ouais. Deux secondes. »

Tentant de maîtriser les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de ses mains, Julie détacha son fusil et le jeta au pied de « l'enquêteur » ainsi que son Beretta qu'elle venait de sortir. Elle remarqua le rictus mauvais de l'homme alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il lui démangeait d'appuyer sur la détente.

_Même pas il essaye de me faire sauter la tronche cet espèce de sale fils de ch …_

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Hu … Je … J'sais pas. » Répondit instinctivement la jeune femme, extrêmement nerveuse.

La Française vit l'officier s'élancer et n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que la crosse de son arme lui fendit la joue. A terre, Julie retira sa main pour la découvrir tachée de sang. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte et elle pensa avec ironie que leur réputation les précédait.

_A quoi je m'attendais ? Ils vont pas m'offrir des chocolats non plus !_

Ses oreilles sifflaient et elle distinguait à peine la voix de l'Allemand ... Julie se reprit et se traita d'idiote, elle refusait de le désigner par cette nationalité. C'était insultant pour son meilleur ami, pour Thomas également et pour les rares autres qu'elle connaissait.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ce type, cette chose n'était même pas un homme, il n'était _rien _...

« Où sont-ils ? » L'ennemi s'était maintenant mis à vociférer. « Où est Heinrich ? »

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Julie. Ce nazi de malheur n'était pas là pour elle. _Mais comment … ?_

« Je vois pas qui c'est … »

Elle avait à peine achevé sa phrase qu'elle reçut le plat de la main en plein visage. Une lèvre fendue, à son tour. Julie jura.

« Espèce de fils de chien ! Boche de mes fesses ! » Tant pis pour la diplomatie. De toute façon, elle était cuite. Furieuse, elle poursuivit sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles. « T'es la honte de ton pays, _enfoiré_ ! T'imagines même pas ce que les gens penseront de toi d'ici même pas une décennie, _salopard_ ! »

Un deuxième coup de crosse à la tempe, bien plus violent, lui fit manger des feuilles mortes. Alors que la douleur la paralysait momentanément, des images de son entretien avec Kolya quelques jours plus tôt refirent surface et elle eut un haut le cœur. _Plus ça. Franchement, j'en peux plus, là. _

« Parles, négresse ! » L'homme lui hurlait dans les oreilles à présent, le canon de son arme s'enfonçant dans sa nuque.

Julie sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela ...

« Vous savez que j'ai acheté les même bottes que vous à Gémo, le mois dernier ? A pas cher, en plus ... » Railla-t-elle en louchant sur les chaussures de l'officier. « Sans blague, vous avez lancé une vraie mode pour les _filles_, là d'où je viens ... Ça fait, Mmh ... _Gay_. »

Le sourire goguenard et le ton moqueur de la jeune femme sembla excéder le militaire qui lui fit voir sa botte de plus près. Le coup l'atteignit en pleine joue et elle sentit une dent se déchausser douloureusement. Elle grogna pour s'empêcher de crier alors qu'il reprenait la parole pour lui aboyer dessus.

Toujours les mêmes questions. Où étaient les hommes qu'ils avaient vus en sa compagnie. Où était le Commandant Heinrich ? Parce que, bien évidemment, ils avaient été suivis. Julie eut un flash, c'était Thomas que ces _tarés _suivaient, et elle blêmit une fois de plus. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Heinrich avait été découvert.

« Sont-ils descendus là-dedans ? » Demanda son bourreau avec un rictus de satisfaction, en désignant la trappe derrière Coureau qui profita du répit pour cracher le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche.

« Vous me rembourserez le dentiste parce que j'ai plus de mutuelle, moi ... » Grommela-t-elle avant de voir l'homme la menacer de nouveau. « Si vous le savez pourquoi vous demandez ? »

Son sarcasme finit, Julie ferma aussitôt les yeux, en attente d'une nouvelle _preuve d'affection_.

Elle les rouvrit aussitôt en ne sentant rien venir et le vit se redresser pour lui sourire. _Flippant._ Ses yeux bleus vides d'émotions se fixèrent sur ceux de la Française.

« J'étais curieux de connaître tes limites. » Julie hurla alors qu'il lui agrippait les tresses d'une poigne ferme. « Maintenant, appelles-les ! Qu'ils viennent ! »

N'importe quel comportementaliste aurait tout de suite diagnostiqué la tendance au sadisme du sociopathe dont la jeune métisse faisait la connaissance. Elle se mordit la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang.

Entre Kolya qui en avait après Sheppard et maintenant ce _dingue_ qui cherchait après Heinrich, Julie en avait plus que marre de servir de tampon à ces mâles testostéronés qui passaient leur temps à se courir après … Ras-le-bol de se retrouver entre deux _blaireaux _voulant régler leurs comptes … Lassant de faire la barrière dans des combats de coqs ... Bref, la Française fatiguait sérieusement.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit son oreillette crépiter.

/_ Coureau, répondez. Je vous préviens, ça va barder si vous ne ramenez pas vos fesses de frog, ici !_/

Sheppard. Une vague de soulagement s'empara du Capitaine.

De courte durée, son bourreau lui secoua la tête, lui faisant se demander si elle n'allait pas finir chauve dans l'heure. Serrant les dents, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de crier. Ne pas lui montrer qu'elle souffrait. C'était ce qu'il attendait … En plus de faire sortir ses comparses de leur cachette.

Julie devait gagner du temps. Alors qu'il la lâchait pour re pointer le canon de son arme sur son front, elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de porter faiblement sa main à son oreillette.

/ Mon Colonel … / Elle remarqua que l'officier fronçait les sourcils. /… on a de la visite. /

/ _Développez, Capitaine. _/

« A qui parles-tu ? »

L'homme en noir s'impatientait. Coureau répondit à son supérieur en espérant que celui-ci comprenne ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander. Hors de question de livrer Thomas à ce … _malade._

/ Vous devez remonter, Monsieur … / Sa voix tremblait toujours mais restait calme. / Tous les _deux_, mon Colonel. /

**O**

« Okay, les gars, on décroche ! »

John avait déboulé dans la petite pièce où discutaient Johann et Thomas. Ce dernier regarda l'Américain comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé dans la nuit. Le Colonel prit son jeune compagnon Atlante par le bras et l'éloigna.

« On a un problème. Coureau est coincée là-haut avec de vieux amis. »

« Quel genre, les _vieux _amis, mon Colonel ? » Demanda Steinbeck en louchant rapidement sur Heinrich.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce genre-_là_, Lieutenant. Coureau m'a dit que nous devions remonter, seulement vous et moi. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris. J'imagine donc que c'est Kolya qui nous attend là-haut. »

« On fait quoi, Monsieur ? »

« Dites-lui de ne pas bouger d'ici, qu'il reste près de l'échelle et qu'il nous y attende. On va revenir. »

Johann traduisit aussitôt la dernière directive de Sheppard à l'intention de leur nouvel allié. Celui-ci ne comprit pas mais décida de ne pas faire de difficultés. Il vit les deux étrangers armer leurs fusils et s'élancer dans le couloir. Il les suivit et, alors qu'ils remontaient à la surface, il stoppa au pied de l'échelle, comme demandé, en sortant un revolver. Au cas où …

Thomas se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quoi qu'il y ait dehors, ses deux visiteurs ne voulaient pas qu'il le voit. Il prit une décision, s'il devait compter sur eux pour lui éclairer sa lanterne, il allait attendre longtemps.

Attendant de ne plus les avoir en vue, il remonta discrètement … Avec un peu de chance, il aurait un début de réponse.

Le Commandant était parvenu à la moitié de l'échelle et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à terminer son ascension, il entendit la voix de son jeune compatriote venant de l'extérieur … Pas difficile à reconnaître, elle s'exprimait en allemand de par le caractère _instinctif_ du cri.

Le jeune Johann avait du voir quelque chose d'_effrayant_, se dit Thomas.

« _Aaaaah_ ! Bordel de merde ! Vie de chien ! Colonel, je vous hais ! »

**OoO**

**_J'espère que ça fonctionne et que ce chapitre est bien passé ... si vous voyez encore rien et si vous avez pas les alertes, dites le moi._  
**

**_Sinon, à la semaine prochaine !  
_**


	28. Chapitre XXVII

_Encore une fois, je ne serai pas là mardi, je poste donc aujourd'hui ;)_

_Bon, ce site pourrav' s'est un peu calmé depuis la semaine dernière. Je croise les doigts, je touche du bois et je serre les fesses, en espérant que ça dure. Screugneugneu !_

_Sinon, merci pour les reviews les filles ! Dorénavant, je réponds aux enregistrées par MP et aux guests sur la page. Ca va plus vite, j'peux publier directement sans souler personne avec ma vie bidon :p xD  
_

**KaylaSteinbeck:** "Kayak" ? Une faute de frappe, je pense ... xD A part ça, merci miss et non je vais pas te fusiller parce que t'as loupé un chapitre ... Mdr ! Par contre, même pas tu me dis que c'est ton anniversaire Oô Mais de quoi j'ai l'air, moi, maintenant ? Tsssk ... Bon, du coup, avec du retard: Bon anniversaaaiiiire ! lol Sinon, revenons-en à l'histoire: si, j'adore Julie, c'est pour ça que j'aime tant la torturer ... Mouahahaa niark ! Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ;)) **  
**

_Je vous laisse là, vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

Chapitre XXVII

**Orbite de la Terre.**

**Dédale.**

Andrea Sanchez soupira de soulagement, et un poids délesta sa poitrine, en apercevant la Terre à travers la baie vitrée de sa cabine. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, tournant comme un lion en cage.

Elle s'était faite jeter de la salle où McKay travaillait par un Colonel Caldwell plus qu'énervé, venu lui aussi se tenir au courant des avancées des réparations. Au bout du compte, l'astrophysicien avait rétabli la plupart des commandes du vaisseau. Tout au moins, les plus importantes.

Andrea scrutait l'atmosphère terrienne en réfléchissant au sort de ses deux amis, mille scénarii se formant dans son esprit. Elle alla se rassoir lourdement sur sa couche en soupirant.

Et l'Espagnole se releva vivement pour retourner à l'observation de la planète, scrutant ce que la vitre lui permettait de voir. Un petit quelque chose à vérifier ...

Elle ne vit pas l'ombre du vaisseau Ruche. Où était passé ce _dingue _de Michael ?

_Ça sent mauvais ça …_

Andrea sortit de sa cabine, elle en verrait sans doute plus depuis la salle de contrôle. Ils devaient entrer en contact avec Sheppard, Steinbeck et Coureau, et elle voulait être là. En espérant que Caldwell ne la re fiche pas dehors comme une malpropre …

**O**

**Terre, Caen.**

_Et si je me finis au cyanure tout de suite, ça le fait ou pas ?_

Telles étaient les pensées de Johann Steinbeck depuis quelques minutes. Après avoir témoigné toute son affection à un Colonel Sheppard qui n'avait rien compris des récriminations de l'Allemand, les trois Atlantes avaient été alignés, à genoux et les mains derrière la tête, devant l'officier de …

_C'est quoi, ce mec ? Gestapo ? Oh et puis je m'en fous ! Personne peut m'en coller une, là ? Une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est pas dur ! _

Le « mec » en question aboyait sur Julie en français et Steinbeck n'y comprenait absolument rien. Seulement qu'il était question de Thomas.

« Où est le Commandant Heinrich ? » Vociféra pour la énième fois la version du croquemitaine de Johann.

Et celui de Julie, sans doute. La jeune femme se forçait à respirer calmement, reprenant ses esprits. Si toute sa tête la lançait, elle retenait surtout la peur qui l'avait prise aux tripes lors de sa rencontre avec … _Humpf, c'est quoi son nom à ce gland ?_

Elle reporta son attention sur John qui observait leurs nouveaux ennemis d'un œil mauvais. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard … Les yeux ombrageux et la mâchoire crispée. Yep, elle l'avait déjà vu dans cet état lors de leur dernière rencontre avec les Geniis. Et Julie avait lu le rapport portant sur leur tentative d'invasion. Elle avait lu ce que son patron avait fait … (1)

Pas de doute, le scénario se répétait : son supérieur n'était plus le blagueur amateur de country et de roues de ferry, désormais, mais un tueur implacable qui n'hésitera pas à abattre le type qui leur faisait face si celui-ci avait le malheur de relâcher son attention.

_John Sheppard, l'homme aux deux visages … Il est peut-être schizophrène. _Julie s'empêcha de justesse de pouffer nerveusement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de craquer …

« Je sais que Heinrich est Judas ! »

_Jud ... Hein ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai ... _Julie haussa un sourcil en se rappelant ce que Thomas lui avait brièvement expliqué. C'était effectivement sous ce nom de code que les résistants français désignaient le Commandant. Résistants qui n'avaient jamais vu son visage ni entendu son véritable nom. Seul le fameux Paul, que Heinrich lui avait dépeint comme étant le chef du maquis dans la région, le connaissait personnellement.

Ainsi, si l'un d'eux était arrêté et « interrogé », il ne pourrait en aucun cas le dénoncer. Et là, Coureau se demanda comment ce _dingue _avait pu découvrir la vérité. Il avait du y avoir des fuites ...

« Vous allez parler, croyez-moi ! » Cria l'homme en noir en arrachant un fusil des mains d'un de ses chiens de garde.

Julie reconnut un MP-40 et se fit bêtement la réflexion qu'il lui avait été utile de jouer à « Call of Duty », finalement …

« _Humpf ..._ » Émit-elle, s'attirant des regards perplexes de John et Johann qui l'encadraient.

Une rafale de coups de feu la sortit de sa rêverie. Leur _hôte _avait tiré en l'air, menaçant, dans l'intention de leur faire comprendre que la prochaine les faucherait. Elle vit John se pencher vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? » Chuchota-t-il en anglais alors que l'autre se rapprochait vivement d'eux.

Pas très discret l'Américain. Julie allait répondre mais elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'ennemi à quelques centimètres de leurs visages. Elle le vit planter ses prunelles froides dans celles, imperturbables, de John.

« _Amerikaner ? _» Demanda-t-il, davantage de manière rhétorique.

« Hu … »

Et là, Sheppard émit le mot le plus _difficile _de la langue de Molière.

« Non … »

Il s'était cru convainquant. C'est en sentant la crosse du fusil lui éclater l'arcade sourcilière qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le type très _français_. Il jura alors que l'officier SS se retournait vivement vers Johann qui sursauta et serra les dents, s'attendant au pire.

Effectivement, le Lipsien sentit une poigne de fer tirer violemment sur ses cheveux courts et un souffle chaud siffler une voix méprisante sur sa joue.

« _Wo ist Heinrich ? Wer sind Sie ? » _(2)

Steinbeck se fit une joie de lui cracher au visage. Ce qui lui rapporta un contact de cinq phalanges sur sa tempe. Les trois Atlantes étaient désormais à égalité dans la catégorie des allures de boxeurs.

Julie eut un hoquet en voyant le canon du Luger entre ses deux yeux alors que l'ennemi reprenait en français.

« Qui me parlera le premier, si je te tue ? » Un sourire froid, les lèvres plissées dans un rictus mauvais, il poursuivit. « L'Américain ou le traitre ? »

Coureau retint son souffle et entendit Johann grommeler.

« Juju, je ne peux pas continuer à couvrir l'autre si c'est pour te voir te faire sauter la tête … »

« La ferme, Johann. Tu ne dis rien. »

« Il va te tuer, merde ! Je ne connais pas Thomas ! J'vais pas laisser ces _cons_ buter ma meilleure pote à cause de lui ! Il sera toujours temps de le sauver _après_ ! »

« Tu la fermes, c'est tout ! »

« Morte, tu ne lui serviras à rien ! »

Steinbeck se mordit la lèvre alors que sa supérieure soutenait son regard. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. La situation était plus que critique pour lui et il en oublia Kolya et sa bombe … Ainsi que tout ce qui faisait sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne voyait qu'une chose, le Luger fortement appuyé sur le front de Julie et le bras noir qui le prolongeait.

Un bras qui appartenait à un sociopathe qui, lui, se ferait une joie d'appuyer sur la détente avant de passer certainement à John pour que Johann se délit enfin la langue. Ils étaient foutus. Ils devaient gagner du temps et pour cela, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, ils devaient livrer Thomas.

Ils devaient choisir entre _un_ terrien et des milliards, même s'il leur avait sauvé la vie. Et cela ne serait que temporaire, histoire de faire diversion. Johann n'avait pas menti en affirmant qu'il était déterminé à tirer Heinrich de cette situation, une fois Julie écartée de ce _fou furieux_.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il était trop tard.

« Bien ! » Fit l'ennemi en s'adressant à Coureau. « Aucun d'eux n'estime ta vie très _précieuse_, soit. Tu ne m'es d'_aucune_ utilité. Je vais passer à l'Américain. »

Il appuya le canon de son arme sur la tête de la jeune métisse et, sous les yeux incrédules et affolés des deux Atlantes mâles, se prépara à tirer.

« _Nein ! Bitte !_ » (3)

Il suspendit son geste et Julie, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit pour regarder vers l'ouverture du bunker. Thomas en sortait, les mains en évidence, en signe de reddition. Les trois Atlantes virent leur bourreau esquisser un grand sourire, démenti par ses yeux froids qui sondaient le Commandant.

Julie grommela dans sa barbe en voyant un des soldats asséner un coup de crosse derrière les genoux de son nouvel ami. L'Américain la fixait, elle s'en aperçut et le vit secouer négativement la tête. Il se doutait qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'agir.

Puis, ne comprenant pas l'échange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ils avisèrent Johann qui leur murmura discrètement.

« Ils ne sont pas en train d'échanger des mots d'amour … »

« On le sait, ça, Steinbeck ! » Fit John. « En _détail_, je vous prie. »

« Je n'ai pas toutes les données, mon Colonel, mais je crois que quelqu'un les a balancés. Lui et Thérèse. En tout cas, ils sont grillés. »

Johann s'arrêta pour écouter la suite.

« Major. » Interrogation chez ses deux collègues. « C'est son grade. Je n'ai pas son nom, ce _bâtard_ ne juge pas utile de se présenter et Heinrich le connait. Le major est venu … pour l'arrêter à l'auberge, ce matin mais … Ils l'ont vu sortir avec nous. Ils nous ont filés et … Merde. » Souffla-t-il pour finir.

« Quoi ? » fit Sheppard, inquiet. « Lieutenant ! »

« Thérèse … » Commença le Lipsien d'une voix blanche. « Ils l'ont raflée ce matin … »

John et Julie déglutirent. C'était fini, certainement à cause d'eux. Le Commandant et l'aubergiste les avaient couverts, cachés, pour leur sauver la vie. Et ce, au prix de la leur. Et combien d'autres étaient tombés avec eux ? D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre, il y avait tout un réseau derrière …

_Nom de dieu …_

Coureau pensa alors autrement, les deux résistants ne s'étaient pas occupés seulement d'eux-trois. Après tout, les Atlantes ne devaient pas être les premiers à bénéficier de leur aide, non ?

_C'est ça, t'as raison, poses-toi des œillères et décharges-toi ! Tu te sens mieux, là ? _

La Française ferma les yeux et un sanglot lui échappa.

« Capitaine, tenez le coup. Ça va aller. » Entendit-elle à ses côtés.

John. Elle se demandait comment le Colonel parvenait à garder autant de self-control. Il en avait sans doute vu bien plus qu'elle. Mais tout de même …

Elle avisa son meilleur ami, trop occupé à fustiger du regard et écarteler mentalement ses _vénérés_ anciens, et reporta son attention sur son supérieur dont elle attira l'attention d'un coup de coude. Elle voyait une brèche.

Seulement deux hommes les gardaient, désormais.

Tous les autres s'étaient rassemblés autour de Thomas à qui on liait les poignets. Julie se demanda quel sort ils lui réservaient. Exécution par balles ? Déportation ? La jeune femme secoua la tête et bloqua le passage de pensées morbides. Ce n'était pas le moment ...

Un son familier résonna dans leurs oreillettes. Ils se regardèrent dans l'expectative.

/ _Sga-1, Sga-9. Ici, Dédale. Est-ce que vous nous recevez ? A vous. _/

Coureau eut envie de pleurer.

/_Colonel Sheppard, c'est le Colonel Caldwell. __Avons réussi à stabiliser le vaisseau et retrouvé la Terre. Est-ce que vous nous entendez ? Répondez._ /

Les Atlantes se jaugèrent. Julie vit un éclat dans les yeux de son supérieur et, d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent pour se jeter sur leurs gardes.

Quelques prises, la plupart enseignées par Teyla, et Coureau vint facilement à bout du soldat récalcitrant qui ne pouvait suivre les enchaînements trop rapides de l'Atlante. Julie fit volte-face, l'arme de son garde au poing, vers l'endroit où se trouvait Thomas.

Le Capitaine se jeta à couvert derrière un arbre alors que les soldats réagissaient à l'attaque, arrosant sa position. Elle opéra un tir de couverture en voyant Sheppard se saisir de sa radio.

Johann faisait pleuvoir ses poings sur son adversaire déjà inconscient, se déchargeant de tout ce qu'il avait pu accumuler ces derniers jours. Peut-être même ces dernières années, songea John tandis qu'il contactait le Dédale. Il allait le tuer à ce rythme-là mais le Colonel s'en fichait.

Autochtones présents ou pas, ils devaient quitter les lieux. Et très vite. Tant pis pour cette _foutue_ confidentialité si chère à la Maison Blanche et aux bureaucrates du XXIème siècle ...

/ Dédale, téléportez-nous à bord ! / beugla-t-il dans le micro.

Avant de tirer en direction des hommes du Major qui s'étaient vicieusement dispersés. Les soldats ne se laissèrent pas démonter et répliquèrent. Sheppard fit signe à Steinbeck de se tenir prêt et avisa la mine fermée de Coureau, déterminée, le regard fixé sur Heinrich.

Celui-ci était tenu en joue par le Major. Elle n'était qu'à deux mètres des deux hommes. Elle pouvait y arriver. La jeune femme sortit furtivement une seringue hypodermique de sa veste.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait eu l'idée de se munir d'un tel item dans la trousse de secours mais elle s'était dit que cela pourrait lui servir. Elle avait pensé à Kolya, ou Kaan … Juste au cas où, si elle devait _retenter_ l'expérience de la capture, autant être parée.

« Coureau ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Elle ignora l'ordre de son supérieur et s'élança vers les deux germains, sous les tirs nourris des deux camps. Johann et John n'eurent d'autre choix que de la couvrir, vidant leurs chargeurs sur l'adversaire. Le Lipsien espérait en son for intérieur que la Française arriverait à temps sur le Commandant avant la téléportation, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi …

Elle pouvait quasiment les toucher. Avisant le sourire sadique du Major, Julie se laissa porter par l'adrénaline et s'élança sur Thomas avant de sentir l'impact douloureux de leurs deux corps en même temps qu'une déflagration retentissait.

Un flash d'une blancheur aveuglante les enveloppa et le Major hurla sa rage, oubliant son incrédulité devant la disparition de ses deux victimes ...

**O**

**Orbite de la Terre. **

**Dédale.**

John et Johann furent ramenés à bord à leur tour et les deux hommes soufflèrent, la pression retombant brusquement.

Thomas avait senti son dos heurter violemment une surface dure. Rien à voir avec le sol terreux des bois où ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Coureau était encore allongée sur lui, visiblement sous le choc. Il n'eut pas le loisir de vérifier si elle allait bien qu'il sentit une brûlure dans le cou …

Julie haletait, reprenant rapidement ses esprits. Ils étaient revenus, tous les quatre et sains et saufs, remarqua-t-elle en voyant Sheppard et Steinbeck qui s'entretenaient déjà avec Caldwell, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil sur les deux européens encore par terre.

Elle reporta son attention sur le Commandant qui la fixait, sourcils froncés. Son regard baissa alors sur sa main tenant ferment l'aiguille plantée dans le cou de son ami. Elle lut l'incompréhension et la surprise dans les yeux verts tandis qu'elle injectait le sédatif.

Elle tenta de faire abstraction de l'éclat de douleur dû à sa trahison dans les prunelles de Thomas et espéra que le produit fît effet avant qu'il ne remarque où il avait atterri.

« Pardon … » Souffla-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Pas question que l'homme sous-elle ne finisse enfermé quelque part, maintenu sous silence par un quelconque organisme gouvernemental.

Pas besoin puisqu'il ne verrait _rien_. Point.

Problème réglé.

Julie vit ses paupières papillonner tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas sombrer et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, indiquant que son corps abdiquait.

Ceux de la jeune métisse s'embuèrent.

« Pardon ... » Répéta-t-elle.

**OoO**

(1) épisode En pleine tempête (saison 1).

(2) respectivement « Où est Heinrich » et « Qui êtes-vous ? »

**_Baah, vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais en tuer un ? Vous êtes complètement fadas ! lol :p_**


	29. Chapitre XXVIII

_On est mardi ! Enfin, pas vraiment, plutôt la veille, mais bon ... Au moins, demain je suis tranquille :p xD Donc, voici la suite ! Mais avant ...  
_

_Merci pour les reviews, les filles ! Toujours présentes, ça fait plaisir ;)) Je tiens à faire une petite mention pour **DidiPiou** (le correcteur me propose "Diduction" - non mais n'importe quoi Oô), je me suis vraiment marrée à la lire (ses reviews et sa fic), cette fille est cinglée (ouais, on dit de moi, mais j'ai trouvé pire ! Et toc ! lol) Merci miss, je me suis vraiment éclatée ;)  
_

_Si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus, allez faire un tour sur sa fic "Le syndrome du héros ? Nan ? Vous croyez ?". Cette histoire parle pour son auteur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :) mdr !  
_

_Ma Guest, maintenant:  
_

**KaylaSteinbeck: **Le T9, c'est con ce truc, hein ? Hihi ! La fin du dernier chap' est expliqué justement à la fin ;) Ça tient en une ligne ... Elle l'endort pour qu'il ne voit pas où ils sont (vaisseau, espace et cie) et pour ne pas le compromettre. Mais de toute façon, tu vas voir que ça a servi à rien, lol. C'est sans compter Caldwell, la vieille bique :p lol Et si Thomas doit retourner sur Terre, c'est pas dans les pattes des autres tarés, t'inquiètes pas ;)) J'vais pas lui faire ça. Julie a prévu ...

_Bon, allez, je vous laisse tranquille ! Et bonne lecture !_ **  
**

* * *

Chapitre XXVIII

**Orbite de la Terre.**

**Dédale.**

Julie Coureau se rongeait les ongles en attendant son meilleur ami, devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle était passée entre les mains de Jennifer Keller, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le médecin lui avait affirmé avoir examiné le Commandant Heinrich avant de lui expliquer que le Colonel Sheppard l'avait fait installer dans une cellule, toujours inconscient.

Et Julie enrageait. Okay, John ne tenait pas à ce que l'Allemand se réveille alors qu'il était dans l'infirmerie. Mais tout de même …

La jeune métisse se fit une raison, ils n'avaient pas le choix. La « cellule » n'était qu'une cabine sans fenêtre. Le Commandant ne verrait rien du vaisseau ni de ce qui l'entourait. Néanmoins, Sheppard ne s'était pas fichu de lui, il disposait d'un minimum de confort. Même s'il était _prisonnier_.

Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Johann et Andrea qu'ils avaient retrouvée après leur retour en catastrophe.

« Ça le fait ? » Demanda Coureau.

« Je n'ai rien d'_alarmant_, dixit le Doc' … » Johann se pinça les lèvres. « Ça se passe comment, dehors ? »

« L'attaque a repris … Michaël a vu le vaisseau revenir, il ne s'est pas fait prier pour nous témoigner tout son amour … Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse vite. »

Elle vit Sanchez lui offrir un sourire désolé. Ils étaient tous épuisés. Ils devaient revoir Sheppard suite à leur visite médicale. Julie devait absolument se souvenir de _tout_ ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans le bunker Genii … L'Américain était persuadé que l'attentat partirait de là.

Johann la sortit de sa torpeur.

« T'as pu voir … ? »

« Thomas ? Non. Caldwell ne me laisse pas entrer dans sa cabine … »

« Ce vieux bouc nous fera chier jusqu'au bout. » Commenta négligemment Andrea.

« Andy ! » S'étonna Julie.

L'Espagnole, blasée, haussa les épaules et la Française secoua la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la Barcelonaise s'exprimer ainsi. Le Sergent avait toujours été quelqu'un de très posé et n'avait jamais prononcé le moindre mot plus haut que l'autre.

_Vivement que cette putain de mission se termine … Y en a marre !_

Elle fut de nouveau sortie de sa rêverie par Steinbeck qui avait posé une main sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? »

« Vous disiez quoi ? » Se reprit Julie.

« On est sensés y retourner quand ? » Demanda Sanchez.

« Des souvenirs me sont revenus … Je crois qu'il y avait une espèce de labo dans leur souterrain à la noix. J'en parle au Colonel et on décarre d'ici … Logiquement. »

« Le connaissant, on ne va pas se reposer longtemps … » Émit Johann.

« Yep … » Approuva Andrea.

Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge dans leurs dos et Julie aperçut Alexander Gärtner par-dessus l'épaule de Sanchez.

_Crotte !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce machin-là ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Andrea allait lui répondre lorsqu'elles le virent s'adresser au Lieutenant. Ne comprenant pas le dialogue qui s'en suivit, les deux jeunes femmes avisèrent Johann. Ce dernier paraissait surpris … Julie plissa les yeux, « stupéfait » serait le mot juste.

Elle eut la sensation qu'un débat s'engageait en observant les deux germains. Le ton du jeune Gärtner était suppliant alors que Steinbeck était à deux doigts de s'emporter.

« Hey ! Il se passe quoi, là ? » Interrompit la jeune métisse.

Ignorant sa supérieure, Johann se tourna vers Andrea.

« Je le crois pas, ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? »

« De quoi ? » S'étonna la concernée.

« Andy ? » Émit Julie.

L'Espagnole les jaugea à tour de rôle, ne comprenant sincèrement pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Ce fut en posant le regard sur Alexander que le _problème _lui revint en mémoire.

« Hu … Vous allez rire. »

« Johann, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Coupa Coureau.

Le Lipsien lui répondit en ne quittant pas Andrea des yeux. Celle-ci grimaçait et semblait vouloir se fondre dans le sol.

« En gros, il veut retourner sur la _Terre _avec nous pour, je le cite : combattre les envahisseurs extraterrestres_._ »

_Double crotte !_

La Française ferma les yeux en soupirant bruyamment alors qu'elle entendait la Barcelonaise reprendre la parole, paniquée.

« C'est sorti tout seul ! Il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions. Et puis, il avait déjà vu le vaisseau et aperçu la Terre … Ça m'a échappé ! J'suis désolée ! »

« Comment il a réagi ? » Demanda Johann qui semblait s'être calmé.

« _Humpf … _Pas comme en salle de contrôle mais presque … »

« La syncope, c'est son délire, à ce gamin-là. »

« Johann. » Fit Julie.

« Bah, quoi ? »

La jeune métisse secoua la tête. Elle était mentalement épuisée.

« J'en parlerai aux Colonels … »

« Je ne crois pas que Sheppard soit d'accord pour l'emmener avec nous. » Commenta Andrea.

Julie plissa les yeux.

« Je parlais _des _colonels … Il y a Caldwell dans le tas. »

« Lui non plus, il ne voudra jamais … »

« Au bout d'un moment, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? » S'exclama soudainement Coureau en levant les mains, excédée. « Johann, occupes-toi en. Andrea, canalises le petit Alex, qu'il reste tranquille … Moi, j'vais négocier, il faut que je vois Thomas. »

Avant que ses deux amis ne puissent répliquer, Julie les remercia et tourna les talons. Johann se mordait les lèvres en regardant sa collègue Espagnole. Leur supérieure semblait _borderline. _

Et le jeune Lipsien se demanda si sa meilleure amie ressortirait indemne de ce voyage. Ils avaient tous hâte de terminer cette mission pour rentrer chez eux avant que l'un d'entre eux ne pète les plombs ...

**O**

« Je viens visiter le prisonnier, vous pouvez me laisser. »

Julie avait tenté, une fois de plus, de convaincre le Colonel Caldwell de la laisser voir le Commandant Heinrich. Son supérieur estimait que la jeune femme était trop impliquée pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un contact avec leur « invité » momentané.

Coureau s'était énervée à l'entente d'un argument basé sur le conflit d'intérêt et était sortie de ses gonds. Elle avait trouvé les prétextes du commandant du Dédale stupides. Même Sheppard l'avait soutenue, elle.

Mais rien à faire, Steven restait campé sur ses positions. La Française n'était pas dupe. Thomas ne serait jamais renvoyé sur Terre. La jeune femme avait pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas le compromettre mais son supérieur était persuadé que l'autochtone en avait trop vu …

Ridicule. _Il a rien vu du tout ! Il en a même pas eu le temps !_

Julie avait rejoint la cabine de Thomas, surveillée par deux gardes, outrepassant les ordres. Elle devait absolument le voir pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien …

_Ouais, c'est ça, à d'autre ! Tu vas te payer not' fiole encore longtemps ?_

Okay, le problème était surtout que sa conscience la travaillait sérieusement depuis leur retour forcé.

Pour le moment, elle voyait les deux soldats l'observer d'un air dubitatif.

« C'est moi qui ai ramené l'homme que vous gardez dans cette chambre. »

« Mon Capitaine, le Colonel Caldwell a dit que … »

« Oui, oui, je sais ce qu'il a dit. Mais j'ai l'autorisation d'entrer là-dedans … » Elle serra les dents en voyant l'un des deux militaires américains plisser les yeux. « Laissez-moi, c'est un ordre, messieurs. »

Pas de réactions, les deux hommes s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard. Ils n'avaient franchement pas l'air de vouloir obtempérer. Julie ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en tenir rigueur, à choisir, ils obéissaient plus favorablement à Caldwell. Logique …

Mais la Française sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et elle se fit plus virulente.

« Ne réfléchissez pas trois plombes ! Je vous dis de vous barrer, vous décarrez, c'est tout ! »

Un haussement puis un froncement de sourcil, suivis d'un pincement de lèvres, et les deux hommes semblèrent s'animer. Ils la saluèrent brièvement avant de quitter leur poste.

Julie soupira de soulagement.

**O**

Il était réveillé.

Julie fit cette constatation en voyant Thomas tourner comme un lion en cage dans la petite cabine. Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte quelques secondes avant de refermer.

Le Commandant lui tournait le dos et semblait bouillir sur place, les mains sur les hanches. Coureau vit clairement qu'il fulminait.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Maintenant, tu te démerdes, ma grande !_

Aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ne trouva rien de mieux que se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Elle vit Thomas faire volte-face.

« _Sie_ ! » (1) Il avança un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » Éructa-t-il.

« Je … Je suis désolée. » Souffla-t-elle, incapable de soutenir le regard vert qui la perçait.

« _Ich weiβe_ ! (2) Vous l'avez déjà dit ! _Pardon_, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit alors que vous me droguiez ! » Il soupira, tentant de se calmer. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est _pourquoi _? »

Julie se pinça les lèvres. Il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche et elle pensa qu'elle le méritait. La jeune métisse prit donc sur elle et inspira profondément avant de se lancer. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait tout lui dire … Caldwell ne le relâcherait pas mais Julie ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir quelques espoirs.

« Vous deviez rester inconscient. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il y a des choses que vous ne deviez pas voir. »

Elle releva la tête pour jauger la réaction de son ami. Coureau retint un rire amer … Si _amis_ ils étaient toujours.

« Où suis-je ? » Se contenta de répondre Thomas.

« Je ne peux pas … »

« … M'en dire plus, vous n'avez pas le droit. Je sais tout ça ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce refrain, Capitaine ! Là, on me retient prisonnier alors la donne a changé ! »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre avant de baisser la tête devant l'attitude vindicative de l'homme. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, en vérité, elle comprenait.

« Vous me faites donc aussi peu confiance ? »

Julie sursauta, atteinte moins par les paroles de Thomas que par le ton étrangement résigné. La jeune femme entendit plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle leva alors la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face, et se fit violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

« C'est pas la question … » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je suis prisonnier, Julie. » Reprit Thomas, adouci. « Alors, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi où on est … »

« C'est pas une question de confiance … »

« Dites-moi où on est. » Insista-t-il.

« Je ne _peux_ pas ! » S'écria Julie, perdant patience.

Ce qui fit sortir Thomas de ses gonds et il perdit le contrôle.

« _Vous_ me retenez prisonnier alors comment voulez-vous que j'aille raconter ce que vous pourriez me dire ! »

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et la tension, accumulée ces dernières heures, se déchargea sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

« J'ai des ordres ! »

« A d'autres ! Arrêtez ça, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes supérieurs ! » Répliqua-t-il, perfide.

Julie commença à voir rouge alors qu'ils s'aboyaient au visage.

« Vous ne comprenez rien ! C'est pour vous que je fais ça ! »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! En vérité, je ne mérite pas de savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et le mot de trop arriva.

« ... C'est vrai, je ne suis rien qu'un _Boche_ pour vous, après tout ! »

_CLAC !_

Coureau avait senti quelque chose craquer en elle, son esprit s'était brouillé, et sa main était partie toute seule comme animée d'une vie propre.

Thomas avait reculé d'un pas sous le coup de la gifle. Ce geste eut pour effet de les calmer tous les deux. Il avait porté sa main au bas de sa joue et observait la jeune métisse qui le fixait, les yeux embués, les larmes prêtes à couler.

La jeune femme tremblait, la pression retombait et elle prenait enfin conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire en voyant une goutte de sang perler au coin des lèvres de son ami.

« J'voulais pas … » Murmura-t-elle, misérable, en s'approchant de lui telle une automate.

Heinrich laissa le Capitaine combler l'espace entre eux et ne bougea pas plus alors qu'elle portait les doigts à sa blessure. Il ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Cependant, il n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Ils s'étaient violemment disputés, certes. Elle l'avait giflé, certes. Mais il n'avait toujours pas eu ses réponses et il n'en démordrait pas. Il attrapa les doigts de la jeune femme et fixa quelques secondes cette main sombre de peau contraster avec la sienne, blanche, avant de relever la tête.

Elle allait lui parler et elle n'aurait pas le choix. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas tomber.

Julie, surprise, leva les yeux et avisa le regard dur et déterminé qu'il lui lançait. Il lui en voulait à ce point ? Elle se sentait déjà minable, comment allait-elle faire ?

Sentant que ses larmes menaçaient de couler, dans un état quasi second, elle se décida à agir … De manière excessive. Julie ne se contrôlait plus.

Elle chassa brusquement la main qui tenait la sienne et encadra le visage de son ami avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur ses jumelles. Thomas n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la jeune métisse se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser presque violemment.

Baiser brutal, geste désespéré, d'une femme qui voulait se faire pardonner.

Étreinte à laquelle l'homme mit du temps à répondre …

**OoO**

(1) « Vous ! »

(2) « Je sais ! »

**_J'en connais qui vont bondir. Sachez que c'était pas prévu à la base. Vous êtes terribles ... Alors, c'est qui, la sadique ? (Ah ah ! Et toc !) lol_  
**

**_**Dites que Lili est gentille sinon je vous fusille tous !**  
_**

**_Allez, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !  
_**


	30. Chapitre XXIX

_Encore merci pour vos reviews, les filles ! Vous êtes géniales, je m'éclate à chaque fois que je vous lis, ça vaut une bonne fic ;)) Bisou-nours, je vous adore !_

_Ma VIP, maintenant, lol :  
_

**KaylaSteinbeck: **Huuu ... O.O tu fais peur, toi aussi ... lol Je ne suis pas de ce bord là, mademoiselle (pour l'instant en tout cas, j'ai que 22 ans après tout ... tout peut arriver, ptdr) Sinon, me doutais bien que ça te plairait ... Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi ! mdr ! Et ça continue, ici ;)) Amuse toi bien ! Et quant à ce que ça va devenir, tu verras bien ... héhé :p Moi aussi je l'aime bien Steven (y a des fois où il fait chier Sheppy et, ça, c'est rigolo, hihi). Mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, je lui donne pas le meilleur rôle, c'est vrai ... Oups :s lol Et cet exposé, ça a été ? ;) Racoooonnte ! *boulet* Pfff ... xD

**Note: **Je voudrais préciser une petite chose: pour le moment, c'est mignon tout plein nanani-nanana ... Bref, mais la fin de cette fic (épilogue compris) risque de ne pas être à la hauteur de certaines espérances *pas taper* ... Avant d'assassiner qui que ce soit: j'annonce d'emblée que j'ai commencé à écrire une fin alternative avec épilogue alternatif (le tout est purement ship) ;) Je la publierai une fois l'histoire finie :) Voili, voilou !

Je lui envoie en exclusivité par mail si l'une de vous m'écrit un slash ...

Non, sans rire, vous y avez cru ? *Lili roulée par terre* Hihihi ! Vous attendrez la fin de l'année ! Comme tout le monde ! Niark ! (Enfin, je crois que vous aurez tout ça d'ici Noël ... J'espère Oô)_  
_

**Note2: **Une info, comme ça, qui m'a faite rire ... Joe a tourné dans une série française (enfin Franco-britannique mais bon). Apparemment, ce serait passé sur France 4 (moi, pas avoir vu, pas au courant, vu ça sur Sg-fusion hier ... lol) Et ça me fait rigoler ... Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Flanny ? A pas de travail chez toi ? C'est la crise ? ... Ptdrrr !

_Ce chapitre est encore assez long, navrée mais j'avais plein de chose à dire et faut bien faire avancer le schmilblick, hein ! lol Allez je vous laisse tranquille ;)  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Chapitre XXIX

**Orbite de la Terre.**

**Dédale.**

« 2012 … » Fit pensivement une voix masculine qui résonna dans le petit habitacle. « 2012 … » Répétait-elle, comme pour se convaincre, comme si adopter ce leitmotiv inscrirait l'information une bonne fois pour toute dans son esprit.

Julie observait Thomas qui s'était assis au bord du lit après avoir renfilé le bas de son uniforme, tripotant distraitement une des bretelles. La jeune femme avait longuement parlé avec son « ami » une fois qu'ils eurent _déchargé _toute la tension qui les pressait. Coureau sentit une douce chaleur envahir ses reins à ce souvenir ...

Si Thomas avait mis plus ou moins de temps -davantage _plus_ que_ moins_- pour lui répondre, n'étant pas le moins du monde accoutumé à se faire _agresser _par une femme -non, vraiment, l'éducation était bien différente chez lui-, il s'était néanmoins vite repris pour accéder à la demande plus qu'évidente de la jeune métisse. Avec enthousiasme, qui plus est ... (1)

Un sourire niais revint s'installer sur ses lèvres sans intention aucune de s'y déloger. Et tout aussi rapidement, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Bref, elle avait parlé, _beaucoup,_ mais n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle revoyait le regard suppliant de l'homme alors qu'il était penché sur elle et qu'il l'appelait à lui offrir sa foi … Julie avait craqué.

Et elle avait tout balancé, d'une seule traite, sans s'arrêter.

« 2012 … » Entendit-elle encore. Ce murmure se poursuivait depuis cinq longues minutes.

Le flot de paroles discontinues de la jeune femme avait donné le tournis au Commandant. Elle s'était saisie de son IPhone, resté dans sa veste qu'il lui avait vivement retirée deux heures plus tôt, pour appuyer ses dires à l'aide de photos et d'extraits de reportages téléchargés ...

IPhone que l'officier avait tripoté pendant un long quart d'heure, fasciné, sous les yeux amusés et attendris de Julie.

Mais pour le moment, Heinrich restait figé au bord du lit, les yeux dans le vague à tenter de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas sombré dans la folie en imaginant tout cela. De là où elle était, Coureau aurait pu croire que son ami était devenu catatonique …

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle devait arrêter de le considérer comme un ami. Ils ne l'étaient plus … Depuis deux heures.

Julie se mordit la lèvre puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur son … Amant.

Voilà, pas si difficile que cela, finalement. _Ce que tu peux être neuneu, ma pauv' fille !_

_Comment je fais, maintenant ?_

_Tu te démerdes !_

_Merci … Sympa …_

Julie grimaça. Elle avait la désagréable sensation de devenir dingue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait pouvoir cacher le fait qu'elle eût un peu trop _papoté_. Pas question que ses supérieurs fussent mis au parfum. Elle avait encore une possibilité de sauver Thomas et de le renvoyer sur Terre -muni de faux papiers- pour qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir …

Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à son supérieur ... Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Le Capitaine gardait encore l'espoir de persuader le Colonel Caldwell, encore réticent, de lui lâcher la grappe.

« Comment est-il ? »

Elle sursauta et sortit de sa torpeur en reportant son attention sur l'objet de ses pensées. Celui-ci avait tourné la tête vers elle mais ne la regardait pas, les yeux fixés au sol. Il était visiblement parvenu à recouvrer ses esprits.

Julie en fut quelque peu soulagée, elle ne tenait pas à expliquer à Caldwell et Sheppard pourquoi leur prisonnier s'était changé en légume …

« De … ? » Fit d'une petite voix la jeune métisse en se redressant sur le lit, s'enroulant dans le drap.

« Le monde … » Souffla le jeune homme en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne qui déglutit.

La Française haussa les sourcils et comprit tout de suite, l'Allemand s'interrogeait sur le futur de leur chère planète bleue. Elle retint un rire amer …

Que répondre ? La Terre est devenue un merveilleux monde de paix, les habitants vivant d'amour et d'eau fraiche ?

_M'ouais, la bonne blague … Put … Chiotte, question à la con aussi !_

Coureau soupira en se mordant la lèvre puis se lança, espérant avoir trouvé les mots justes.

« Il est différent. »

Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'adressait à un adulte. Un soldat de surcroit, un officier qui avait vécu et qui n'avait nul besoin qu'on le protège.

« Il ne s'est pas vraiment amélioré mais il a changé. » Ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

Elle vit qu'il la sondait avant d'hocher la tête. La réponse semblait le contenter … Et Julie espérait, de tout façon, qu'il en découvrirait plus par lui-même dans l'avenir ... sur place. Thomas la sortit une fois de plus de sa rêverie.

« Et mon pays ? »

La jeune métisse sourit, elle l'avait vue venir, cette question. Elle se frotta les yeux et se racla la gorge.

« C'est une démocratie et un pays allié et partenaire. Il fait aussi partie de l'Union Européenne, je t'en ai parlé … »

« Union Européenne … » Répéta-t-il pensivement.

A dire vrai, il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il entendait, à croire ce que son amie lui racontait malgré la toute foi qu'il lui portait.

« Une démocratie ? » Fit-il, prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Et pour la première fois depuis la dernière demi-heure, il sourit.

« Yep. »

Souriant timidement, la jeune femme caressa le dos nu, s'émerveillant au passage des muscles qui frémissaient sous ses doigts. Tiens, bonjour, la cicatrice ... _Je t'ai pas vue, tout à l'heure._

Les doigts poursuivaient leur promenade. Coucou, la nuque ... Salut, les petits cheveux ... _Huhu, hop, un frisson !_ Julie gloussa et son sourire niais revint au galop.

Celui de Thomas s'élargit.

Un soupir, puis ...

L'Allemand passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et aborda ce qui le préoccupait le plus depuis le début de cette discussion, chassant momentanément l'ange qui passait dans le coin.

« Cette guerre ... Qui la gagne ? » Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Haussement de sourcil de Coureau.

« D'après toi ? » Fit Julie en souriant, énigmatique, et lui prit la main. « Base-toi sur ce que je viens de te dire. »

« On a perdu, c'est ça ? »

« _Ils _ont perdu, Tom ... Toi, t'as gagné. »

Le sourire qui atteignait les yeux de son propriétaire réchauffa le cœur du Capitaine et elle raffermit sa prise sur ses doigts.

« Tu n'as plus qu'un an à tenir (2), à partir du moment où les Alliés débarquent ... » Elle suspendit sa phrase avant d'enchaîner, toutes dents dehors. « ... D'ici trois mois ! »

Et sans qu'elle puisse réagir, elle se retrouva avec deux lèvres collées aux siennes. Julie apprécia la marque de reconnaissance et, n'ayant certainement pas l'intention de refuser des remerciements -d'autant qu'il était impoli de décliner une telle attention, surtout venant d'un ami- elle approfondit l'étreinte en posant une main sur la nuque de l'ami susmentionné ...

_Grumpf, « amant » ! Merde, alors ! J'vais y arriver, oui ou bouse ?  
_

Julie se sentit devenir totalement guimauve tandis que le baiser se faisait langoureux, s'intensifiant, elle fondait sur place ... Avant de gémir de contentement.

Incroyable, ce type avait le don de la rendre complètement _chamallow ... _Elle, la terre-à-terre par excellence, rejetant toute forme de romantisme _désuet_, désespérément pragmatique_._ Personne n'avait réussi à lui faire ressentir _ça, _auparavant ... Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui coller ce sourire niais et stupide sur le visage.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ...

Thomas Heinrich avait des super-pouvoirs ... Julie haussa un sourcils en pouffant contre les lèvres de son compagnon. Heureusement, le _superhéros _ne se rendit compte de rien.

Et tout aussi rapidement, elle se sentit libre. Thomas s'était détaché et fixait maintenant un point invisible sur le matelas, pensif. La jeune métisse en profita pour lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts avant de redessiner le contour de ses lèvres. Un ange repassait ...

C'est ce moment que choisit une déflagration assourdie pour interrompre cet instant de sérénité. Julie remarqua les yeux inquiets de Thomas.

« _Humpf_, il est pas passé loin, celui-là ! » Fit-elle dans une tentative d'humour.

Coureau se rendit compte de son échec en voyant le regard circonspect de son compagnon.

« Le combat à l'extérieur ... On est en sécurité ici. » Assura-t-elle. « Le Dédale est protégé. »

Il haussa un sourcil et rit nerveusement en hochant la tête. Bah, bien sûr, c'était si évident ... Il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à digérer tout ce qu'il entendait.

« Écoute Tom, je … »

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » Coupa-t-il en se reprenant et devant la mine perplexe de Julie, il se fit plus précis. « Pour venir ici, enfin … _maintenant _? »

« Hu … Je … J'en sais rien. » Hasarda-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. « Enfin, si, j'ai une idée mais … C'est pas mon domaine, tu vois ? C'est le genre de truc un peu trop scientifique pour moi et j'y comprends rien … »

« Tu crois que quelqu'un, sur ce … vaisseau, peut m'expliquer ? »

_Oho, danger._

« Non ! »

Heinrich sursauta, surpris par la véhémence de sa compagne. Julie posa une main apaisante sur son bras et soupira.

« Écoute, j'aimerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas. T'es pas sensé savoir tout ça et … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu risques, exactement ? »

« Mon poste, Tom. Ou la prison … Tout ça après la cour martiale, forcément. Et toi … »

Julie s'interrompit, hésitante.

« Moi, quoi ? » Entendit-elle.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Autant qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir. La jeune femme prit la décision de rester honnête, une fois n'était pas coutume …

« Toi aussi. » Il l'interrogea du regard. « Tu serais réduit sous silence … Peut-être enfermé quelque part. J'ai déjà vu ça. Un journaliste américain a fouiné un peu trop de notre côté et leur gouvernement … A pris des mesures. » Conclut-elle en grimaçant. « Et il en savait moins que toi. » (3)

Thomas fronça les sourcils et sembla saisir ce que Julie voulait lui faire comprendre. Et il comprenait tout à fait mais il se demandait tout de même si son cas à lui ne pouvait pas être traité différemment.

« Laisse tomber ... » Reprit Julie, comme lisant dans ses pensées. « Je … Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois revoir mon supérieur pour, hu … Enfin, tu sais. »

Un hochement de tête évasif lui répondit. Toutes les informations qu'il avait emmagasinées étaient un peu trop pour lui et il était encore un peu sous le choc.

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi, je te le jure. » Poursuivit la jeune femme avec aplomb, ignorant le tumulte qui s'était emparé de son amant. « Caldwell ne te garderas pas longtemps. »

_Ou je lui pète les dents à cette vieille bique !_

Coureau secoua la tête pour rassembler ses esprits. Elle sortit du lit et, en deux temps trois mouvements, revêtit son treillis. Elle revint ensuite vers lui, s'accroupit et le prit par les épaules.

« Je vais te sortir de là. »

« Je sais. »

Le ton confiant du Commandant la rassura, son cerveau ne l'avait apparemment pas abandonné. Il répondit à son étreinte alors qu'elle l'enlaçait.

« Fais attention à toi. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« Mmh … Et toi, fais pas de vague. »

« _Natürlich, _(4) je serai sage. » Répondit-il dans une tentative d'humour.

Elle apprécia l'attention et sentit effectivement l'atmosphère se détendre légèrement. Elle allait sortir mais se ravisa et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste.

« Tiens ... » Fit-elle en lui déposant son téléphone dans les mains. « Amuses-toi bien. »

Il fixait l'item d'un œil dubitatif lorsque Julie déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit de la cabine.

Une fois dehors, elle s'adossa à la porte refermée en poussant un profond soupir. Elle allait s'entretenir avec Sheppard pour débriefer leur sortie mais avant cela, elle avait quelque chose à faire. Quelqu'un à voir … Le Capitaine espérait sincèrement convaincre le Colonel Caldwell de relâcher Thomas.

En cas d'échec, elle avait un plan et elle devait y travailler …

**O**

Depuis dix minutes elle trottinait dans le couloir, derrière Steven Caldwell qui ne daignait pas lui accorder un instant d'attention. Julie allait péter les plombs ... Au lieu de cela, il passait ce temps à la rabrouer, campant sur sa position.

« Mon Colonel, s'il vous plaît ! »

Excédé, il stoppa net et fit volte-face. Il avait d'autres priorités ... Il se rendait dans la salle principale lorsque sa subordonnée lui avait sauté dessus.

« Vous ne deviez pas débriefer avec Sheppard avant de repartir, Capitaine ? »

Essoufflée, la jeune femme parvint à sa hauteur.

« Mon Colonel, je vous en prie, réfléchissez à ce que je vous demande. »

« Je ne peux renvoyer ni Heinrich, ni Gärtner sur Terre. Il y a un protocole à respecter, Capitaine. »

« On peut les emmener sur Atlantis ! » Fit-elle précipitamment. « On a bien fait ça pour les Athosiens ... C'est la même chose et ... »

« Non. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes et le Commandant n'a pas les qualifications nécessaires pour intégrer l'expédition ... Et je ne parle même pas du gamin. »

Julie ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais se ravisa, aucun son ne parvenant à franchir ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas pris cette donnée en compte. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que son argument ne tenait pas, elle en avait déjà vu qui avait intégré la cité sans les « qualifications » citées par son supérieur ...

Elle se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, cherchant une solution, tandis que le Colonel tournait déjà les talons.

Le combat avec le vaisseau Ruche avait repris depuis qu'ils étaient revenus et Steven avait autre chose à penser, d'autant qu'il ...

« Teyla Emmagan non plus n'était pas sensée avoir les _qualifications _nécessaires, _Monsieur._ » Lança sèchement Coureau, dans son dos.

Il soupira bruyamment et asséna sa réponse sans se retourner.

« Ce que vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir, Capitaine, c'est que ça ne dépend plus de moi. » _Bah, voyons. «_ C'est au CIS de régler cette question, vous n'y pouvez rien._ » _

Il tourna légèrement la tête et conclut, stoïque.

« Je suis désolé. » Débita-t-il rapidement, pour la forme.

Avant de reprendre sa marche vive vers son poste en salle de contrôle, marquant ainsi la fin de la conversation.

Alors que l'Américain s'éloignait, la jeune métisse pesta intérieurement. Elle passa une main rageuse dans ses tresses, manquant d'en arracher une ou deux, et poussa un profond soupir.

Très bien, elle avait échoué. Tournant les talons, elle prit la direction des quartiers de son équipe.

Julie savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

**O**

« Juju, il faut que je te dise un tr ... Hu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Dans sa cabine, penchée au dessus d'un sac sur son lit, Julie se redressa vivement en se retournant vers son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami qui n'avait pas pris la peine de s'annoncer avant d'entrer. Même si c'était une habitude, Coureau pinça tout de même les lèvres, agacée.

« Rien ! Et toi ? » Fit-elle en relevant le menton.

« Hu ... » Johann fronça les sourcils avant de loucher sur le lit. « C'est pas mon sac, ça ? »

Les mains sur les hanches, Julie y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se gratter la tête.

« Si ... C'est ... Ton sac. » Elle hocha la tête. « Laisse tomber. Tu voulais quoi ? »

« Tu fais quoi avec mon sac ? »

« Johann. »

« Tu me diras ce que tu fais, après ? »

« Oui. Abrèges, s'il te plaît. »

Steinbeck plissa les yeux, suspicieux, puis s'avança dans la pièce. Il s'assit au bord du lit.

« Déjà, Sheppard et Caldwell acceptent qu'on emmène Alexander avec nous. C'est surtout Sheppard qui a accepté ... »

« Hu ... Il a accepté, comme ça ? » Julie fronça les sourcils, plus que perplexe.

« Oui, mais on ne doit pas le lâcher. On doit le ramener ... A côté de ça, le gosse a été plutôt convainquant, je dois l'admettre. En plus, d'après lui, il connait très bien le terrain et les sous-terrains qu'on a découverts ... » Il vit son équipière hausser les sourcils. « Il est allé y faire un tour à son arrivée dans le pays. Il s'était paumé, a trouvé l'entrée du bunker et en a fait le tour. Je te dis ça, cette histoire date de ... »

« Johann, la suite. » Interrompit Julie pour couper court.

« Hum, ah oui ! Le Colonel te cherche partout, aussi. T'as oublié le débriefing ... »

« Oui, bah, j'arrive. »

Elle le vit se mordre les lèvres, soudainement anxieux, et elle lui intima de conclure.

« J'ai discuté de Thomas avec Andrea, elle a appris quelque chose dans nos archives. »

Julie ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais ne dit rien. Elle se radoucit et hocha la tête, intriguée et un peu inquiète, tandis qu'il poursuivait.

« Il a eu chaud ... Si on n'avait pas été avec lui, aujourd'hui ... »

« Johann, s'il te plaît ! » S'impatienta le Capitaine.

« Il était prévu qu'il soit déporté ... » Sa supérieure blêmit brusquement. « Le 23 Mars ... »

La jeune métisse atterrit lourdement aux côtés de Johann, après avoir récupéré un teint de peau caucasien.

« Dans ... Dans deux semaines ? » Souffla Julie d'une voix blanche.

Johann acquiesça, moins pour confirmer que pour la forme. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients de ce qu'ils venaient de changer, à côté de quoi ils étaient passés. Son Lieutenant avait raison, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, s'ils n'avaient pas remonté le temps, si Kolya n'avait pas eu cette idée tordue d'invasion ...

Coureau en eut froid dans le dos.

« Me ... Merci, Jo'. Hu ... » La jeune métisse déglutit en tentant de chasser les images qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa jeunesse, chaque déporté portant le visage décharné de Thomas dans son esprit. « Je ... Hum, écoute, donnes-moi cinq minutes. Dis ... Dis au Colonel Sheppard que j'arrive. Je ... J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Steinbeck posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Il ferait ce qu'elle lui demandait, il lui laisserait un moment pour se reprendre. Mais avant ...

« Juju, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Celle-ci souffla avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Pouvait-elle se le permettre ? Johann était son meilleur ami, ils s'étaient toujours tout dit ... Elle avait une confiance aveugle en son équipier.

« Je cherchais tes faux papiers ... »

Elle le vit esquisser un sourire.

« Je les ai laissés dans ma cabine ... » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je les passerai à Heinrich, en chemin. »

Julie écarquilla les yeux ... Elle ne lui avait pourtant encore rien confié.

« Mais comment ... ? »

Il l'interrompit d'un doigt sur les lèvres avant de lui passer une main sur l'arrière du crâne, l'attirant à lui, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire. » Un clin d'œil et un sourire. « A tout à l'heure. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce fût et sortit de l'habitacle. Coureau, encore estomaquée, réagit trop tard. Puis, réalisant que son ami était déjà sorti, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit en se frottant les yeux.

Elle avait son lot de surprises pour la journée et elle était franchement épuisée. Dire qu'elle devrait remettre cela dans quelques heures ... Une seule, avec sa _chance_.

Pour le moment, elle devait s'organiser ... Et trouver le moyen d'extraire Thomas du Dédale.

**OoO**

(1) Vous n'avez plus qu'à prier pour que Juju ne se fasse pas raser la tête à la Libération ... Collaboration horizontale, ça coûtait cher ^^ (bon, d'accord, c'est pas drôle) *Lili est déjà sortie*

(2) On oublie pas que la fin de la guerre pour nous autres, européens, est marquée par la reddition allemande le 8 mai 1945 ... Ça s'est pas fait à la zobe, aussitôt nos p'tits copains débarqués en 44. Ils en ont chié avant que ça se finisse :s Mais bon, je pense (j'espère ?) que tout le monde le sait ;)

(3) Bah, oui, c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans la vraie vie ... N'en déplaise au monde merveilleux des bisounours des producteurs de Stargate. :p

(4) « Naturellement », « Bien sûr » ou « Bien entendu » (au choix, c'est free-style)

**_J'ai des partiels dans la semaines, c'est pourquoi je poste aujourd'hui ;) Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !  
_**


	31. Chapitre XXX

_Il est 00:32, donc techniquement: on est dimanche ! *boulet* lol  
Oui, j'ai décidé de poster le dimanche ... La semaine, je suis jamais sûre de pouvoir venir tandis que j'ai tout le week-end pour glander et écrire :)  
_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews, en tout cas ;) Ma fin alternative ship, vous êtes tellement mignonnes que j'ai presque hâte de vous la poster :))  
_

_Rubrique VIP, mdr :  
_

**KaylaSteinbeck: **"Qui se ressemble, s'assemble" ... mdr ! Ça c'est vrai ! Sinon, ça m'étonne vraiment que ça t'ait plu autant ... Hum ... P-T-D-R ! En tout cas, merci :))  
Et bravo pour cet exposé ! Quand même, ça t'a peut-être porté chance de te viander devant ta classe Oô xD J'imagine la scène ... Mouahahaa ! Merci beaucoup pour l'anecdote, t'es géniale ! lol En tout cas, tu as bien raison d'être fière de ce 17 ! Par contre, attention à ne pas trop te McKayiser ... Il va très vite ce petit virus, tu sais ? T'as pas le temps de dire "Crotte de bique" ou "Bouse de yak" que la Rodneïte s'est déclarée ! Comme ça: _Pfioouu_ ! *boulet* Je réponds même plus ... xD  
Oh ! OMG, j'allais oublier: _*mode délatrice on*_ Y a _**DidiPiou**_ qui veut te piquer Johann, fais gaffe _*mode délatrice off*_ ... *part en courant* La délation est un sport national ! O.O La vache, ça me va pas d'écrire cette fic Oô lol

*Lili déjà sortie pour échapper aux cailloux***  
**

**Note perso: ***_mode pas content on_* Je veux la suite de _Terra Novaaaaaa_ ! La FOX, vous êtes en carton-pâte, bande de glands ! è_é *_mode pas content off_*

_Bon, on rigole pas trop beaucoup aujourd'hui *pas taper* Mais vu le sujet traité à la fin, sans tomber dans le mélodrame, j'allais pas faire un chapitre trop délire non plus :s Gloups ..._

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !  
_

* * *

Chapitre XXX

**Orbite de la Terre.**

**Dédale.**

Un quart d'heure avait suffi pour débriefer la petite sortie d'Sga-9. Julie avait succinctement fourni ses informations au Colonel Sheppard et n'avait écouté qu'à moitié le reste de la réunion. Elle était présente physiquement mais spirituellement, elle était partie à l'autre bout du vaisseau.

Le temps de s'organiser et ils repartaient aussitôt … Et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce fût. Il ne lui restait qu'une option …

« Mon Colonel ? » Appela-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'étaient tous engagés dans un couloir. « Vous avez accepté qu'Alexander nous accompagne et … » Elle le vit plisser les yeux. « Hum, je me demandais si nous pouvions prendre le Commandant, également. »

John s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

« Vous en avez parlé au Colonel Caldwell ? »

Elle le fixa, bouche entrouverte et sourcils froncés.

« C'est une blague, Monsieur ? » Tenta-t-elle avant de le voir croiser les bras.

« Capitaine. » Avertit John.

_Il se paye ma fiole ou pas ?_

« Vous avez besoin de l'aval de Caldwell ? Depuis quand ? » Fit-elle sèchement.

Aussitôt terminé, elle regretta son attitude alors que le regard de son supérieur se faisait plus dur.

« Je n'ai pas forcément toujours besoin de l'aval du _Colonel _Caldwell, Capitaine. Seulement, nous ne sommes pas sur Atlantis. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que ce n'est pas moi qui commande. »

« Désolée, Monsieur. Seulement … »

« Allez le chercher. » Interrompit John, la prenant de court.

« Hu ? »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'en savoir plus que l'Américain tournait déjà les talons en lançant :

« Allez chercher Heinrich ! »

Julie haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite. Elle en voyait de toutes les couleurs avec celui-là … Il avait seulement voulu lui faire regretter d'avoir pris un peu trop de libertés avec lui.

_Il m'énerve !_

Elle grimaça, il l'avait bien eue … Un sourire vint finalement fleurir sur ses lèvres.

C'était tout juste ce qu'il lui fallait …

**O**

Coureau pénétra dans la salle principale avec Heinrich et Gärtner, qui avaient revêtu l'uniforme bleu, et rejoignit ses équipiers au centre de la pièce.

Elle vit John qui devisait encore avec Steven, toujours pas enclin à laisser partir ses deux « invités ». Heureusement, pensa-t-elle, la voix de Sheppard avait beaucoup de poids auprès du Commandant du Dédale.

« Ça te va bien … » Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Thomas.

Il fronça les sourcils, circonspect, et vit qu'elle détaillait son uniforme.

« Oh … Tu trouves ? »

« Tu te fonderais dans le décors sur Atlantis. » Assura-t-elle en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

S'il fit une légère grimace à la mention de la célèbre cité perdue -il lui fallait encore un peu de temps d'adaptation- il répondit néanmoins par un franc sourire et lui serra discrètement la main. C'est alors qu'il saisit réellement la phrase à double sens de sa compagne. Elle retentait le coup ... Sa Française était plus têtue qu'une mûle.

Ils avaient longuement discuté de la cité, Julie lui ayant proposé de tout faire pour convaincre ses supérieurs de l'y emmener ... Mais l'Allemand refusait d'en parler à chaque fois qu'elle émettait l'idée. Ce qui leur avait valu un énième éclat de voix. Thomas n'avait pas bien compris lorsque la métisse lui avait confié qu'ils devraient arrêter de se _crêper le chignon_.

Il ne se voyait pas avec un chignon et ne voyait pas non plus l'intérêt de crêper les cheveux de la jeune femme qui l'étaient déjà bien assez ...

Avant qu'elle ne lui explique. Et il trouvait l'idiome assez ... _idiot_.

Il passa sur ce détail et se sentit une fois de plus désolé en la regardant. Il ne souhaitait pas partir comme cela ... Il ne _pouvait _pas. Il refusait de _les _laisser tomber.

Il s'était engagé auprès de ses camarades de lutte français et accepter la proposition de Coureau pour la suivre dans une autre galaxie -dans le futur en plus, messieurs dames- reviendrait à fuir_, _à _abandonner_. Thomas repoussait même l'idée de ne serait-ce qu'y penser.

Il rentrerait chez lui, sur Terre, et poursuivrait ce qu'il avait commencé. Julie avait promis.

Il raffermit sa prise sur les doigts de la jeune métisse, tentant de faire passer dans ce geste tout ce qu'il voudrait lui dire de vive voix. Ce qu'il avait appris à ressentir auprès d'elle, sa reconnaissance, sa confiance, ses regrets ... La jeune femme répondit en lui caressant la paume du pouce.

Ils ne virent pas le petit sourire en coin de Johann qui n'avait rien perdu de cet échange mais se séparèrent vivement à l'approche de John qui brisa leur petite bulle.

« Bien, les enfants, on sera téléporté à cinq cents mètres du dernier point d'extraction. Donc, un peu de marche est prévu … Par sûreté. »

Ses hommes acquiescèrent et, alors qu'ils se rassemblaient pour être débarqués ensembles, le Colonel s'approcha de Julie.

« On les ramène, Capitaine. » Lui souffla-t-il. « Compris ? »

« Oui, M'sieur. » Fit la jeune femme avec aplomb.

_Compte là-dessus …_

Elle lui sourit franchement tandis qu'il semblait la sonder, plissant les yeux. Il hocha finalement la tête et ils se mirent en place avec les autres.

Coureau jeta un œil sur Johann et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Julie inspira profondément et se prépara au départ en serrant fortement de ses doigts, plongés dans sa poche, les faux papiers imprimés à la base pour Sheppard ... Qu'elle destinait désormais à Alexander.

_Deux, ça fait quand même beaucoup … Je vais me faire décalquer.  
_

Oui, la Française était vraiment épuisée.

**O**

**Terre, Caen.**

« Andrea ! »

L'Espagnole stoppa sa marche et fit signe à Johann, à côté de qui elle progressait, qu'elle rejoignait Julie à l'arrière. Le Lieutenant acquiesça et suivit du regard son équipière qui partait vers sa supérieure, interloqué.

Sanchez arriva près de Coureau qui lui prit le bras et elle la vit jeter un coup d'œil furtif au jeune Alexander.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit d'autre ? » Chuchota la Française.

Andrea fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, intriguée par la demande.

« A part le projet Stargate, de quoi tu lui as parlé ? » Précisa Julie.

« Il m'a posé des questions à propos de la Guerre, ce qu'il se passe après … Les questions basiques pour quelqu'un de cette époque. Mais pourquoi … »

« Et tu as répondu ... ? » Coupa la jeune métisse.

« La version officielle. » Répondit son amie en haussant les épaules.

Julie se mordit la lèvre et sonda sa subordonnée. Elle avait observé le jeune homme depuis qu'ils étaient partis, un peu plus tôt, et quelque chose chez lui faisait penser que son amie n'était pas tout à fait honnête.

Mais Coureau n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce « quelque chose ». _Y a un truc qui cloche, c'est tout ... _Elle fixa son Sergent et reprit, suspicieuse.

« La _version officielle … _Mais encore ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui, je lui ai raconté comment ça se finit, qui gagne, la reconstruction qui vient après et … »

Julie pencha la tête alors qu'Andrea s'interrompait brusquement, détournant le regard devant elle.

« Andy … »

« Hum … » La Barcelonaise se mordit la lèvre, visiblement mal à l'aise, et la Française craignit le pire. « Ce que les Alliés et les Russes ont découvert … »

Coureau bloqua sur ces dernières paroles, incapable de répondre, et écarquilla les yeux, inquiète.

« C'est-à-dire … ? » Débita-t-elle, lentement.

Elle vit son amie lui jeter un regard en biais pour le détourner aussitôt avant de prendre l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Andrea grimaça.

« Ce qu'ils ont découvert à l'Est … » L'Espagnole se racla bruyamment la gorge. « En Allemagne et en Pologne. »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Julie.

Sanchez sursauta et émit un vif « Shht », l'index sur les lèvres, en lorgnant sur les hommes devant elles. Le Capitaine ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit paniquer dans sa langue, perdant ses moyens, mal à l'aise.

« _¡ Lo siento ! Creyó que lo sabίa ..._ » (1)

Le Sergent inspira profondément devant l'air peu avenant de son amie et reprit.

« Il m'a dit connaître les camps de travail forcé, genre goulag … C'est là que je l'ai interrompu pour, hu … Je dirais _corriger._ »

« Corriger. »

« Bah, oui … Il était à côté de la plaque alors j'ai _machinalement_ rectifié. Je lui ai expliqué la différence entre goulag, camps de concentration et camps d'extermination. Je lui ai parlé de, hu ... la Solution Finale. » Conclut le Sergent d'une petite voix.

« T'as fait _quoi _? » S'exclama Julie, incapable de croire ce qu'elle entendait. « Mais t'es _con_ ou tu le fais exprès ! » S'écria-t-elle, catastrophée.

Elle n'osait même pas penser à la réaction du jeune homme. L'adolescent était visiblement loin d'imaginer ce que l'Espagnole lui avait raconté lorsqu'ils l'ont rencontré … Elle comprenait maintenant la mine qu'arborait constamment le jeune soldat depuis qu'elle était revenue.

Elle l'avait trouvé … abattu. Julie ne voyait pas d'autre terme. Elle secoua la tête, consternée, et Sanchez sortit Coureau de sa torpeur.

« _Además, _hu … » (2)

« Que ... Hein ? Parce qu'il y autre chose ? » Coupa la Française, les yeux ronds.

Elle vit sa subordonnée grimacer sans s'en cacher. Julie rejeta la tête en arrière et souffla bruyamment, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la colère.

« Il m'a demandé le nombre … » La jeune métisse fronça les sourcils et Andrea se racla la gorge. « … hu, de victimes ... Au total. »

« T'as répondu quoi ? » S'affola le Capitaine.

« Pareil ... chiffre officiel. » (3)

« _Aaah_ _!_ » Coureau se prit la tête entre les mains. « Mais c'est pas vrai ... » Gémit-elle, le souffle coupé.

Mais quelle idée elle avait eu de laisser l'Espagnole toute seule avec le gosse ? Julie, en même temps que de paniquer légèrement, était furieuse ...

Elle se rappelait cette étudiante Allemande hospitalisée après être passée au mémorial de Yad Vashem ... La pauvre jeune femme avait fait une véritable crise de nerfs en sortant de la Salle des Noms, narratrice de l'histoire des victimes du génocide perpétré par ses ancêtres. Elle avait dû être internée. (4)

_Nondedieudemerde ! _

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle stoppa sa marche et inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Avec inquiétude, Julie repensa alors à un témoignage d'un jeune Allemand qu'elle avait entendu quelques années plus tôt. La phrase sinistre résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

« _Je pense que je ne serai jamais fier d'être Allemand même si je suis né 40 ans après. Il y a une culpabilité collective du pays, pour toujours._ » (5)

Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant que le gouvernement de Vichy avait donné leurs enfants aux Nazis qui n'en voulaient pas encore ... (6) Coureau ne se sentait pas non plus la fibre patriotique lorsqu'elle y repensait.

Elle posa ses yeux songeurs et peinés sur Alexander avant de jeter un regard atterré sur son amie. Elle-même n'avait jamais imaginé ne serait-que penser à aborder _ce_ sujet avec Thomas.

Elle ne lui dirait pas mais elle en voulait à Andrea.

Cette dernière, contrite, ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Elle était consciente d'avoir fait une erreur … Elle avait regretté à la minute où elle avait terminé son récit, à l'infirmerie. Sanchez déglutit en se souvenant avoir vu l'adolescent blêmir considérablement avant de faire un bond pour vomir près de son lit.

L'Espagnole n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que Gärtner refaisait un malaise. Le pauvre gamin avait vu trop de choses lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup. Elle secoua la tête, quelle idiote elle faisait … Elle vit sa supérieure revenir vers elle et pointer un doigt sur sa poitrine.

« Je te préviens que s'il pète les plombs pendant qu'il est avec nous … »

« Il n'y a pas de raison … Il est solide, ce gosse. Je vais veiller sur lui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Julie la jaugea quelques secondes puis, après un instant d'hésitation, tapota l'épaule d'Andrea, lui intimant de reprendre la route. Elles avaient d'autres priorités pour le moment, elles aviseraient plus tard …

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient repris leur marche depuis à peine cinq minutes qu'elles virent John, en tête, s'arrêter et sonder les alentours, les doigts crispés sur son arme. Coureau plissa les yeux et poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre, lassée.

_Eeet ça y est: qu'eeest-ce qu'il y a, encore ?_

**OoO**

(1) « Désolée ! Je croyais qu'il était au courant … » (Pas moyen d'obtenir l'indispensable accent sur le "i" de "sabia", que les lectrices espagnoles me pardonnent :s)

(2) « En plus ... »

(3) Chiffre officiel qui est d'environ onze millions de morts (très, très, très approximatif).

(4) Histoire vraie. J'en ai parlé dans le disclaimer du chapitre 8. Ensuite: la Salle des Noms, sous forme de dôme, comporte environ deux millions d'histoires biographiques courtes avec photos (chacune correspond à une victime).

(5) Véridique, toujours issu du même reportage. Le jeune homme s'appelle Friedrich et travaillait en bénévole à Yad Vashem pendant un an lorsque le documentaire a été tourné (en 2006, si ma mémoire est bonne).

(6) Rafle du Vel d'hiv'. Pierre Laval tient à ce que les déportations comportent des enfants qu'il ne voulait, soit-disant, pas séparer de leur familles ... Bien entendu, les nazis n'ont pas refusé. Le plus jeune enfant envoyé à Auschwitz sous les ordres de Laval avait 18 mois (source internet, restez vigilantes).


	32. Chapitre XXXI

_On est dimaaanche ! Du coup: tadaaaa !  
_

_Au fait, vous savez qu'ils sont toujours pas à moi ? Les négociations sont toujours en cours mais je vous tiens au courant. Ça va, cinquante centimes par personnages, c'est cool ... Par contre, ils me demande 2 dollars pièce pour Dex et McKay, c'est pas des crevards ? Quelle bande de ... de ... Pitits merdeux !  
_

_Rassurez-moi, personne n'a cru à ce disclaimer ? Oô  
_

**KaylaSteinbeck: **T'inquiète pas, elle a signé la reddition, c'est une non-violente ! mdr ! Et puis Johann est entre de bonnes mains avec toi, héhé, xD  
Revenons-en à nos histoires, comme tu le dis si bien: on est effectivement pas sorties du sable ! La bourde d'Andrea fait partie des évènements, je dirais "majeurs" pour l'histoire :) héhé ... Et pour notre déception "TerraNovarienne", tu viens fusiller les mecs de la FOX avec moi ? On va se marrer ! lol Non, sans blague, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu une bonne série de science fiction et _bim!_ on nous l'enlève ! Dur ..._  
_

_Bon, je vous fiche la paix ... Ce chapitre est mitigé, on rigole au début et puis la fin se gâte ... Je suis pas dans mon assiette en ce moment: ma fic en paye le prix :s  
_

_Allez, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Chapitre XXXI

**Terre, Caen.**

« On est dans la merde ou on est dans la merde ? » Lança une voix féminine.

Un chuchotement.

« Joker … » Lui répondit une masculine.

Les deux propriétaires se jaugèrent avant de pouffer, s'attirant des yeux noirs de Sheppard et un regard grave d'Heinrich. L'Américain s'était soudainement pris d'_affection _pour l'ex-occupant qui avait tout de suite saisi les règles d'une sortie typiquement atlante. Les deux officiers étaient accroupis côte à côte en lorgnant sur un groupe de soldats, quelques mètres plus bas, et devisaient sur la marche à suivre … En « Franglais ».

John dirigeait les opérations mais Thomas connaissait très bien l'ennemi et, en plus de ne pas se comprendre parfaitement, les deux hommes peinaient à trouver un terrain d'entente. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur une chose : le début de soirée déjà bien sombre leur offrait un avantage tactique.

De leur côté, Julie et Johann grimacèrent, ils venaient de se faire reprendre comme des élèves d'école primaire. _La te-hon totale, quoi …_

La Française jeta un œil sur Andrea et Alexander, ils semblaient concentrés sur les cibles et attendaient les directives du Colonel. _Bons élèves …_

Le petit groupe était à peine arrivé qu'il avait immédiatement repéré la dizaine –bien tassée- de soldats allemands surveillant l'entrée du bunker Genii et sa zone alentour. Des fois que les Atlantes reviendraient sur le lieu du crime … Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas totalement erroné. Ils avaient bien fait de débarquer plus loin … Inutile d'atterrir au milieu du vert-de-gris. Dangereux, surtout.

Johann lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de pointer quelque chose du doigt. Julie regarda dans sa lunette et redécouvrit l'officier SS à la recherche de Thomas. _Le Major sans nom_ … Coureau gloussa bêtement.

« La barbe, Capitaine ! » Lança sèchement John en chuchotant.

« 'Scusez, m'sieur … » Une grimace et elle conclut sur le même ton. « C'est nerveux. »

Son supérieur reprit ses jumelles pour jauger l'objectif … Et Julie sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Elle sourit à Thomas.

« Restes tranquille … » Lui intima-t-il gentiment.

Julie eut la sensation qu'il s'adressait à une gamine.

« _Grumpf _… »

Elle s'attira un sourire amusé de son compagnon et prit une moue boudeuse. Thomas se fit violence pour ne pas céder à l'envie de l'embrasser devant son supérieur et dut la lâcher lorsque le concerné posa une main sur son épaule. Heinrich prit les jumelles que Sheppard lui tendait et les deux hommes se remirent à l'observation du campement. Julie se pencha sur son patron.

« Certains vont partir vu que la nuit tombe, mon Colonel, il ne restera plus qu'une petite équipe sentinelle. » Murmura-t-elle. « On pourrait l'encercler. »

« Je ne sais pas, Coureau. Rien ne nous dit qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres planqués ailleurs … On ne se disperse pas. Auquel cas, on est trop peu nombreux. »

La jeune métisse acquiesça. _Pas faux …_

« On fait quoi, M'sieur ? » Demanda soudainement Johann qui semblait s'impatienter.

Et la Française sourit. Toujours prêt pour la castagne, celui-là, visiblement. Elle n'expliquerait pas pourquoi mais ce fait la rassura … C'était lui, tout simplement, et Julie avait besoin de normalité ces derniers temps. Elle reprit sur sa première lancée.

« Mon Colonel, si on décide d'attaquer et qu'on n'encercle pas la zone, il y aura une brèche de notre côté et on sera sensibles. »

Elle vit Johann froncer les sourcils.

« De quoi ? » Demanda celui-ci sans laisser à Sheppard le temps de répondre.

« Quoi, _de quoi _? »

John soupira en regardant l'échange qui démarrait sous ses yeux tandis que Thomas se _farcissait _la réflexion stratégique. Les deux Européens murmuraient mais à cette allure, ils allaient vite oublier la notion de _discrétion_, indispensable lors d'une mission furtive … Mission qui était la leur, à cet instant précis.

« Vous allez la boucler, oui ? »

« Tu veux pas dire _vulnérables _? » Précisa le Lipsien, ignorant le patron. « J'crois que tu t'es plantée. »

« Ça veut pas dire pareil ? »

Johann plissa les yeux à la question de sa meilleure amie et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers leur supérieur qui les regardait d'un œil morne.

« Mon Colonel, on peut dire _sensibles _pour _vulnérables _? »

Sheppard serra les dents et tenta de garder son calme avant d'entendre Heinrich, dans son dos, l'interroger dans un français qu'il ne maitrisait pas.

« _Ils sont toujours comme ça ?_ »

L'Américain interrogea Julie pour la traduction mais celle-ci refusa, vexée, et rétorqua avec une grimace. Le Colonel leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre ses deux subordonnés.

« Maintenant, vous vous taisez et pour le moment, on attend. Enfin, moi, j'attends l'avis de notre nouvel équipier. »

Il sollicita Thomas, les yeux de nouveau collés sur les jumelles, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, signe d'intense réflexion chez le Commandant.

« _Une idée_ ? » Fit John dans un français très approximatif. (1)

Les Atlantes virent Heinrich acquiescer …

Yep, il avait un début de plan. Mais il était plutôt risqué, même pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée des méthodes de ses nouveaux alliés et devait donc rester avisé et vigilant. Il s'apprêtait à faire part de ses conclusions à son nouveau partenaire américain lorsqu'il se fit prendre de court par la jeune métisse affublée d'un seul et unique neurone qui lui servait de maitresse.

« Si vous avez dans l'idée de foncer dans le tas, ça ne va pas être joli, mon Colonel. »

« Mais qui vous dit que c'est ce que j'ai prévu ? » Répondit-il, sentant l'agacement le gagner.

« On vous connait, M'sieur. » Ajouta Johann avant de regretter aussitôt.

Un regard noir et il se tut, laissant le champ libre à sa meilleure amie.

« Déconnez pas, mon Colonel, on n'est que six. On est trop sensibles pour vulnérables ! » (2)

Le pilote poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

« Mais la ferme, non d'un chien ! »

« _Ruhe _(3)_ bitte !_ »

John et Thomas s'étaient exclamés en même temps, excédés, et l'Américain jeta un œil critique à l'ennemi posté plus bas.

Dire que ses hommes lui prenaient doucement la tête serait un doux euphémisme … Sheppard se massa la tempe, il sentait poindre la migraine. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de cette particularité. Une céphalée faisait toujours son apparition dès que Steinbeck ou Coureau étaient dans le coin …

Étrange.

Il remarqua le regard circonspect de Thomas et haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif. _Voyez ce que je vis, quotidiennement. _L'Allemand offrit une grimace compatissante à l'Américain. Il devait reconnaitre que son compatriote et la Française n'étaient pas de tout repos.

Le Commandant reprit les jumelles du Colonel et jaugea à nouveau la cible … Bon, l'ennemi ne semblait pas avoir entendu quoi que ce fût. _Ouf … _Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard désapprobateur en direction de Julie et Johann.

La jeune femme se renfrogna mais se résolut à traduire à l'intention de John ce que Thomas avait finalement décidé.

**O**

Tout avait été très vite. Comme prédit par Julie, les deux officiers les plus hauts gradés avaient _foncé dans le tas_. Il était vrai que le temps pressait, les Allemands se mettaient entre les Atlantes et Kolya et cela, ce n'était pas bon du tout … Mais tout de même, dans le genre « mission furtive », il y avait plus discret. La fusillade avait au moins eu le mérite de permettre à Johann et Thomas de se faire plaisir …

Coureau avait eu la sensation fugitive de se retrouver dans une fête foraine, au stand des tirs aux canards … Avec, dans le rôle des canards, les compatriotes tant aimés de Steinbeck et Heinrich. _Des petits canards gris … _Julie ricana.

Bref, c'était la fête … A tel point que Coureau, elle, n'avait pas eu le temps d'en toucher un seul. Elle avisa la paire de bras-cassés qui restait, des nazis qui n'avaient été que blessés, gardés par les dits Johann et Thomas, mais ne reconnut le Major ni parmi les survivants ...

Ni parmi les morts.

_Hu, ouais … Ça pue du fion c't'affaire …_

« Mon Colonel ? » Appela-t-elle, inquiète, en raffermissant instinctivement sa prise sur le P-90 et s'approchant de son supérieur. « Est-ce que avez vu … »

« _Sheppard !_ »

Juste un cri.

« Mais non … » Répondit bêtement Julie sous les yeux médusés du Colonel.

« _Sheppaaaaaaard !_ »

Un hurlement, cette fois, qui arrondit les yeux des deux Atlantes.

John et Julie se regardaient dans l'expectative, momentanément stupéfaits. Puis l'Américain se décida enfin à réagir et fit volte-face pour courir en direction de l'appel à l'aide, quelques mètres plus loin. Coureau fit rapidement signe à Steinbeck de rester sur place avec le Commandant et suivit son CO.

Andrea était l'appelante … Le Colonel et son Capitaine arrivèrent en plein _pugilat_ et restèrent abasourdis –pour ne pas dire _pétrifiés_- devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Alexander, dix-sept ans, au bas mot dans les un mètre soixante-quinze, s'appliquait à donner une belle raclée à l'officier SS -que Julie cherchait quelques minutes plus tôt- de trente ans son aîné, logiquement dix fois plus expérimenté. Et Sanchez, peinant à le maitriser, avait dû abandonner pour appeler son supérieur à la rescousse.

Tandis qu'elle voyait les poings pleuvoir sur l'officier, Julie pouvait entendre des « _Mörder ! _», « _Unmensch !_ » et autres « _Du Sauhund !_ » (4) crachés de la bouche du jeune Gärtner, sans toute fois les comprendre.

Sheppard réagit enfin et se jeta sur l'adolescent qui était comme possédé, sa force décuplée par il ne savait quoi …

_La haine. _

La réponse frappa Julie de plein fouet en voyant Alexander battre le Major à mort. Ses mains saignaient déjà …

John parvint, par une rapide clé de bras, à le bloquer au sol, l'arrachant à sa victime. Le jeune homme avait l'air hagard, le regard vide fixé sur le SS dont il ne restait plus grand-chose du visage, et ne semblait pas sentir ses phalanges meurtries. L'Américain conserva son étreinte sur le garçon pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse moins anarchique.

_Bah, le voilà, le pétage de plombs que j'attendais … _Coureau se mordit la lèvre en soupirant. Pas qu'ils s'inquiétaient du bien-être de la _charmante_ personne qui s'était prise cette correction mais pour les Atlantes, c'était la réaction du gosse qui était préoccupante.

Elle posa trois doigts sur la carotide de l'officier en noir puis releva une mine grave vers John qui l'interrogeait du regard. Elle secoua la tête, négative. Le jeune soldat l'avait tué. _Il lui a réduit le cerveau en bouillie … _Julie eut une grimace de dégoût face à l'expression trop imagée puis s'approcha d'Andrea. Son équipière était blanche comme un linge.

« Hey … » Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa subordonnée qui sursauta. « T'es okay ? »

« _No sabía __…__ No pensaba que reaccionaría así … _» (5)

La voix blanche du Sergent sous le choc n'était plus qu'un murmure. La Française l'enlaça et lui caressa le dos, réconfortante. Julie pouvait sentir la poitrine de son amie se soulever difficilement.

« _Lo siento …_ » Répétait-elle.

« Ça va, c'est rien … C'est fini ... Là, ça va aller … »

Sa litanie de « ça ira » s'interrompit lorsqu'elle sentit l'Espagnole cesser de trembler entre ses bras alors que John s'employait déjà à guider Alexander, marchant tel un automate, vers le bunker.

Coureau soupira, elle ne devait pas oublier que la mission n'était pas terminée … Elle jeta un regard triste mêlé d'inquiétude sur le jeune homme lorsqu'il passa près des deux femmes sans les voir.

_Ça va mal finir, ce délire …_

**OoO**

(1) Je viens d'apprendre (ouais, je sais, 6 piges plus tard la nana xD) que l'acteur parle français (Môssieur a été à la Sorbonne, 'tention ça rigole pas, ptdr), j'ose donc penser que le personnage se débrouille aussi (bon, moins que son interprète, on est d'accord) genre niveau scolaire, quoi, comme tout le monde … Oô Après, j'en sais rien, je ne vis pas avec lui … *O.O Brrr*

(2) Elle se mélange les saucisses, la p'tite mère, là, non ? lol

(3) « Silence ! » ou « Du calme ! » … Je traduis pas "bitte", vous en êtes plus là, j'espère … lol

(4) Premier: « Assassin ». Deuxième: c'est étymologiquement "inhumain" mais on traduit ici par « Monstre ». Et troisième: « Espèce de salaud ». (Il est remonté, le p'tit ...)

(5) « Je savais pas. Je pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. »

_**A dimanche prochain ! ;)**_


	33. Chapitre XXXII

_Merci pour les reviews__ ! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir et ça me motive ! ;))  
_

_Comme j'ai pas trop le temps de vous raconter ma vie, -j'ai une pièce à repeindre, la poisse, quoi- je vous souhaite un bon Dimanche et une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Chapitre XXXII

**Terre, Caen.  
**

_Présent._

« C'est bien ce que je disais, on est dans la merde … Qui c'est qu'a dit que c'était pas vrai, déjà ? »

…

« Oh ! Mais répondez, là ! »

Elle s'ennuyait à mourir, en plus de devoir batailler avec sa propre peur, et elle s'énervait.

« Johann ! Réponds, crevard ! »

…

« Mon Colonel, Johann ne veut pas me répondre ! »

La voix un tantinet enfantine de Julie agaçait un peu tout le monde.

« Coureau, vous n'êtes pas la seule à vous inquiéter ici, alors s'il vous plaît … Fermez la ! »

« _Grumpf …_ »

Assise contre le mur, les bras croisés sur les genoux, Julie lorgna sur John et Thomas qui partageaient sa cellule alors que Johann et Alexander étaient enfermés en compagnie d'Andrea de l'autre côté. Leurs geôles étaient mitoyennes et Coureau avait entreprit de « converser » avec Steinbeck à travers la cloison.

Le Lipsien avait l'air de _bouder_. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas cette absence de réponse ... Ou alors, quelque chose n'allait pas. Oui, c'était cela, il était peut-être blessé ou mourant et …

Julie secoua violemment la tête. Elle angoissait certainement et se faisait déjà des films. Une main se posa sur la sienne et elle leva les yeux sur Thomas qui lui souriait, tentant d'avoir l'air serein et confiant … Mais la tentative échoua.

_Arrête ton flan, mon ange, tu te chies dessus autant que moi …_

La jeune métisse écarquilla les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

_Mon ange ? Mais qu'est-ce que … ?_

« Julie ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda l'ange, alerté par l'expression de stupeur de son amie.

« Capitaine. » Fit John.

« Ouais … 'Scusez … Je suis un peu aux fraises, là. » Répondit-elle enfin en anglais.

« Comme nous tous, Capitaine. Essayez de vous calmer, on va sortir de là … Comme d'habitude. »

_Toi, t'as l'habitude, pauv' gland ! Mon équipe se fourre pas toujours dans la merde, elle !_

Elle offrit un sourire poli, néanmoins bien crispé, à son supérieur qui se voulait rassurant mais qui lui tapait sur le système depuis quelques temps.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur les doigts d'Heinrich avant de se lever. Dire qu'elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes était vraiment peu dire. Elle devait bouger, elle bouillonnait sur place et elle avait peur.

Ils y étaient presque, pourtant … Ils s'étaient débarrassés du plus encombrant des obstacles qui les séparait du bunker Genii et, _CQFD, _de Kolya et sa chère bombe.

Mais ils avaient totalement oublié les dits Geniis et ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus …

_Ouais, y a pas à dire … On est une sacrée bande de flèches !_

Julie soupira bruyamment en grognant.

**O**

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

Après s'être fait un plaisir de _taser _ses ancêtres, survivants de la fusillade, Johann se retourna tout sourire vers ses équipiers qui louchaient sur l'entrée du bunker. Alexander étaient assis contre un arbre, la tête entre les genoux, et Andrea veillait à ce qu'il applique à la lettre l'exercice, qu'elle lui avait donné à faire, en appuyant sa main sur le crâne presque rasé de l'adolescent.

L'Espagnole pouvait sentir ses tremblements résonner dans sa paume. Il devait se calmer, il était encore sous le choc. Ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'on lui avait révélé, ce qu'il avait fait … Tout s'était accumulé pour finalement exploser.

Andrea soupira et releva le regard sur Julie qui s'approchait.

« Ca va aller ? » S'enquit la Française.

Sanchez lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« T'y crois pas trop, hein ? » Reprit Coureau.

« _No_ … » Elle ferma les yeux. « Julie, je suis déso … »

« Laisse tomber. » Le Capitaine se baissa et posa une main sur son épaule. « J'veux pas de ça. Dans mon équipe, on a l'esprit tranquille, okay ? Aucun de mes gars ne doit s'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. C'est clair ? »

La jeune métisse se faisait ferme mais elle ne s'en voulu pas, sa tête de linotte devait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui transmettre.

_C'est peut-être le délire de certains, mais c'est pas le mien … _

Coureau se souvint d'un rapport d'Sga-1 et de faits qu'on lui avait oralement relatés. L'équipe phare, le Colonel Caldwell et le Docteur Weir étaient responsables d'un beau fiasco. La jeune femme tenta de se rappeler le nom de la planète.

_Dari- … Non, Dura- … Non plus, Dora- … Ouais, Doranda ! _

Elle souffla, sa mémoire ne l'abandonnait pas encore. Cette mission datait déjà de plus de quatre ans et elle n'y était pas, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. _Passons … _Elle avait appris que le projet atlante s'était soldé par un échec et la destruction des trois quarts d'un système solaire.

_Le truc qui pique, quoi ..._

Elle avait ensuite compris, entre les lignes, que le chef scientifique avait porté seul la responsabilité de la catastrophe et qu'on ne l'avait pas aidé à faire la paix avec cet épisode douloureux … Coureau pensait notamment à son supérieur hiérarchique.

Julie aussi en avait fait, des erreurs, de belles _bourdes_, d'ailleurs. Mais contrairement à son patron, elle s'en rappelait et s'en servait … (1) Elle-même se sentait coupable de la présence des Geniis à cette époque de la Terre. Depuis leur départ d'Atlantis, elle avait constamment la sensation qu'ils étaient venus pour réparer sa connerie, à elle.

Kaan_. _Sa croix.

Elle n'apprécierait pas qu'on le lui rappelle à la moindre occasion.

Julie ne ferait pas cette erreur avec les siens. Elle se plaisait à penser, peut-être en toute subjectivité, voire avec prétention, que Sga-9 était plus soudée que la « Flag team ». (2)

Et puis, ce n'était pas parce que vous faisiez partie des meilleurs que vous ne pouviez pas vous planter au moins une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Julie hocha la tête, déterminée. Elle savait quoi dire à Sanchez.

« Andy, t'as fait une connerie, soit. D'accord. Ça ne peut pas s'oublier, je veux bien te croire … Mais n'oublies pas ça, non plus : cette connerie n'enlève rien à ce que t'as déjà accompli avec nous, c'est clair, ça aussi ? »

Julie vit sa subordonnée lever des yeux cernés vers elle et elle passa une main sur sa tête, lui lissant les cheveux.

« _Gracias …_ » Entendit-elle.

« J'veux pas de ça, non plus. » Un clin d'œil et Andrea lui sourit enfin. « Veilles sur lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« _Si_ … Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. »

Julie lui serra l'épaule et se releva, rejoignant leurs équipiers masculins près du bunker. Johann et Thomas étaient penchés sur l'ouverture, torches électriques à la main, et guettaient. Elle vit avec une grimace John se tourner vers elle.

Les mains sur les hanches, le Colonel haussa un sourcil, l'air impatient.

« On peut y aller, Capitaine ? »

« Oui, mon _Seigneur _et_ M__aître_ ! » Lança sarcastiquement Coureau.

**O**

_Ils_ étaient tous regroupés au même endroit et totalement à découvert, pas très malin. L'homme sourit. C'était une habitude, ces gens-là se croyaient tellement supérieurs à tous qu'ils ne doutaient jamais de rien … Un bon point pour lui, cela dit. Il plissa ses yeux scrutateurs pour _les_ recompter avant de regarder autour de lui.

Bien, ses hommes étaient prêts.

Autant il avait pesté en voyant arriver le groupe de Terriens qui se proclamait du pays des Allemands –il avait d'ailleurs cru comprendre que l'un des Atlantes en faisait partie- autant il avait jubilé en apercevant les dits Atlantes les précéder … Mieux encore lorsque ces derniers lui avaient mâché le travail en s'occupant des envahisseurs de la région.

Ce peuple qui ressemblait étrangement au sien avait la vilaine manie de fourrer son nez partout où il ne fallait pas … Il n'oublierait pas de remercier Sheppard avant de le tuer.

Ils étaient tous là. Y compris le Colonel et la petite _garce_ qui lui avait filé entre les doigts, il y avait de cela quelques jours. Il en comptait six.

_Un vrai carton._

L'homme eut un sourire mauvais … Sa petite fête ne faisait que commencer.

**OoO**

(1) J'me suis re maté Trinity et Aurora, saison 2. (John m'énerve. Je l'ai trouvé gonflé de réagir comme il le fait pour quelqu'un qui a réveillé les Wraiths … Bref, il m'a gonflée. C'est souvent, d'ailleurs, quand j'y repense … Mais je l'aime bien, hein ? Vous me croyez ? *grand sourire colgate*)

(2) Y a des fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu _free-style_ entre eux. Enfin … De toute façon, les scénaristes ont fait n'importe quoi avec les personnages, leur développement et leurs relations. Huhu, l'aspect humain d'_SGA_ m'a parfois laissée perplexe, voire déçue … (Ils auraient mieux fait de nous la revendre, la franchise, on s'en serait bien occupées, nous ... Pas vrai, les filles? *ahum* Oô)

**_J'aime râler ... A la semaine prochaine ! ;)_**


	34. Chapitre XXXIII

_Demain -dimanche- reformatage de l'ordi qui déconne sec et me fait chier (mais quelque chose de concret). Je ne pourrai pas publier, j'en profite donc pour le faire ce soir ;)  
_

_Merci pour les reviews, les filles ! Et mention spécial à **SpaceTricotRaye** qui a posté la 100ème ! Bravo ! Tu gagne cent euros ! *boulet* xD Non, sérieusement, je peux t'envoyer qu'un bisou, c'est davantage dans mon budget ;))  
_

_Allez, je vous laisse lire ça tranquillement ;) Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !  
_

* * *

Chapitre XXXIII

Un coup de feu.

La déflagration lui vrilla les tympans et John vit Sanchez s'écrouler en même temps que le cri de Courant retentissait.

Steinbeck et Heinrich le rejoignirent, tous trois désormais à couvert derrière la souche artificielle. L'Américain tenta de repérer l'origine du tir mais à peine avait-il levé la tête qu'une balle arracha l'écorce à quelques centimètres de son œil.

Il jura dans un cri de rage.

Une fusillade se déclenchait et les trois hommes virent Julie trainer Andrea derrière un arbre, couvertes par Alexander qui tirait un peu à l'aveugle, paniqué.

L'Espagnole avait une vilaine entaille à la cuisse, la balle n'avait fait que la frôler. La Française eut envie de pleurer de soulagement en voyant la blessure légère, pile là où devait se trouver l'artère fémorale …

Si le projectile l'avait touchée de plein fouet … Julie frissonna et cessa d'y penser, tentant de se reconcentrer sur les évènements actuels. Elle sursauta lorsque le jeune Gärtner atterrit, dans une glissade tout en tirant une rafale, à côté d'elle.

_On lui a appris des choses plutôt utiles, à ce gosse, chez les dingues_.

La jeune métisse haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle appliquait un garrot de fortune sur sa blessée, pestant contre Atlantis et ses employeurs pour ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'intégrer de façon systématique un médecin dans chaque équipe SG.

_Mmh,_ une suggestion à faire à la prochaine réunion avec le Docteur Weir … Ou Woosley, si Julie arrivait à le _choper. _

Elle sursauta violemment, laissant échapper un cri de surprise, lorsqu'une balle vint se ficher juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Capitaine ! » Entendit-elle crier.

Elle se pencha, prudente, vers son supérieur et répondit sur le même ton, tentant de couvrir le vacarme des coups de feu.

« Tout le monde va bien, Monsieur ! »

« Genii ? » Cria-t-il.

« Je crois ! »

Comme pour confirmer leurs soupçons, ils virent l'un des Pégasiens sortir de sa planque pour reprendre une autre position, courant à perdre haleine alors que Johann le canardait tant bien que mal.

Le sniper n'était pas familier du P-90, qui n'était pas son fusil de prédilection, et peinait à viser une cible en mouvement avec une telle arme.

« _Scheiβe !_ » Jura-t-il, dépité, en voyant le Genii parvenir à se mettre à l'abri derrière une petite butte.

Avec son compatriote, Steinbeck tenta de rectifier le succès de l'alien … En vain. Il sentit la main de Thomas pousser sur sa nuque et ils durent se recoucher tandis qu'une rafale arrosait leur emplacement.

« Coureau, amenez-vous ici ! » Reprit John en s'époumonant.

« … eut pas ! … pris … eu ennemi ! »

« Quoi ? »

Sheppard pesta une nouvelle fois et enclencha sa radio. La jeune métisse et ses deux équipiers n'étaient pourtant pas loin mais le combat les assourdissait.

/ Bougez de là, Capitaine ! /

Il vit Coureau comprendre qu'il serait plus aisé de communiquer par l'oreillette et l'imiter.

/ _On peut pas, mon Colonel ! On est totalement pris sous le feu ennemi ! /_

Avant de tirer en direction de ce dernier. Ils entendirent un cri de victoire et John aperçut Johann lever le poing. Il venait d'en toucher un.

/ On vous couvre, Coureau ! Amenez-vous ! /

Le fusil à l'épaule, le pilote s'interrompit pour repousser un opportun Genii.

/ On doit rentrer là-dedans ! /

Par « _là-dedans »_, le Colonel désignait le bunker à l'intérieur duquel il comptait bien se retrancher. Car si Kolya et ses hommes décidaient de les encercler _dehors_, ils signaient leur arrêt de mort.

De son côté, Julie avait descendu l'un de leurs agresseurs et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus de munitions. Elle souffla, désappointée, et se pencha sur Andrea.

« Tu peux bouger ? »

« Oui, ça va, je n'ai pas _encore_ perdu ma jambe. » Répondit sarcastiquement l'Espagnole.

Et la Française sourit, son amie reprenait du poil de la bête, elle préférait la voir comme cela qu'abattue telle qu'elle était, quelques minutes plus tôt. Coureau se tourna alors vers Gärtner, le jeune homme semblait également avoir repris -plus ou moins- ses esprits.

_Ouf …_

Au moins, ils n'avaient pas à tracter le gamin catatonique, changé en légume, en plus de devoir repousser Kolya et sa clique de psychopathes. Julie soupira.

« Okay … On décarre de là … »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, jurant et rentrant la tête dans les épaules, face à l'impact d'une balle dans leur arbre.

« A mon signal, on fonce au bunker ! » Conclut-elle.

Ses deux comparses hochèrent la tête, convaincus. Quoi qu'il en fût, ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution et ils voulaient tenter le tout pour le tout … C'était mieux que de rester là, à attendre la faucheuse sans rien faire.

Julie se reconcentra sur son supérieur qui devait lui donner le feu vert. Elle vit l'Américain s'adresser brièvement à Johann et Thomas et les deux germains arrosèrent les assaillants de Julie pendant que lui _divertissait _les leurs.

Coureau se mordit la lèvre en inspirant profondément par le nez, se donnant du courage, avant de lever le poing.

« C'est parti ! » Beugla-t-elle en se levant pour prendre ses jambes à son coup.

Alexander et Andrea sur les talons, elle parvint à la zone occupée par le trio de l'Américain. Elle se saisit de son Beretta et participa au tir de couverture pour Sanchez qui peinait à avancer, soutenue par Gärtner.

Les trois premiers se couchèrent en soufflant, tout le monde était « sain et sauf » ... Mais pas pour autant sortis d'affaire. Aussi, lorsque John voulut atteindre la poignée d'ouverture pour lever la trappe, une balle lui érafla le dessus de la main.

« Et merde ! »

Avant de presser celle-ci contre sa main intacte, un filet de sang s'échappait de ses doigts.

Julie grimaça.

« Faites voir … »

« Ça va, c'est rien, Capitaine … Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de ce merdier ! »

Les quatre autres membres de cette fine équipe observaient autour de leur position, s'assurant que l'ennemi ne parvenait pas à s'y infiltrer. Plusieurs soupirs d'exaspération, de fatigue ou de désespoir se firent entendre.

A écouter les tirs incessants de leurs attaquants, Julie se demanda si les Geniis ne s'étaient pas octroyés un forfait illimité sur les munitions …

« Moi j'ai bien une idée, histoire de rester vivants quelques temps, mais … » Commençait Johann qui s'était rapproché.

« Dites toujours, Lieutenant. Au point où on en est … »

« On se rend. »

« Hein ? » Entendirent-ils beugler.

John se mordit la lèvre en louchant sur Julie, agacé et épuisé. Elle grimaça avant de se renfrogner et Steinbeck poursuivit.

« Il sera toujours temps de sortir de ce bourbier _après_, mon Colonel. Mais là, pour l'instant, il s'agit … »

« … de rester en vie. » Compléta Sheppard avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

Une nouvelle fois, ils entendirent Coureau gémir de dépit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retenter la rencontre avec le Commandant genii ou sa saleté de _toutou _qu'était Kaan. La Française ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir. D'un autre côté, ses deux équipiers n'avaient pas totalement tort. Le chargeur de son propre fusil était vide et il ne lui restait plus que trois balles dans son Beretta.

Et elle savait pertinemment que ses équipiers était dans la même situation ... En plus du fait que l'ennemi profitait de leur débat pour les encercler. Julie n'eut d'autre choix que de se ranger du côté des deux hommes.

Il était effectivement question de survie, pour le moment.

Poussée par une impulsion quelconque, elle sortit un paquet de mouchoirs en papier et le présenta au Colonel. Celui-ci darda un regard perplexe sur l'item avant de lever une grimace vers la métisse.

« Bah, quoi ? » Demanda celle-ci. « Vous avez un drapeau blanc sur vous ? »

John se frotta douloureusement les yeux de sa main valide ... sa migraine revenait.

**OoO**


	35. Chapitre XXXIV

**_Comme tout le monde n'a pas le réflexe de passer par les profils en cas d'annonces ou d'infos, je re-publie ce chap' pour vous prévenir que:  
_**

**_1- j'ai eu des soucis avec mon ordi ... Vous allez vous marrer :/ Il m'a planté, j'ai perdu tous mes fichiers ... Là, déjà, ça gave. Ce qui explique l'absence :s oups  
_**

**_Et:  
_**

**_2- J'ai aussi récupéré ma connexion internet seulement aujourd'hui et en plus, elle déconne sec. Donc, navrée d'avance mais ne vous attendez pas à des publications dans les jours (voire semaines) à venir :s  
_**

**_Tout ça pour dire, ça va être la galère pour me connecter sur le site à chaque fois et il faut que je ré-écrive toute la suite ...  
_**

**_A part ça : Bonne Année ! ;) Et à bientôt !  
_**

* * *

Chapitre XXXIV

**Terre, Caen.**

_Présent._

Ils s'étaient rendus.

Le Colonel avait profité d'une accalmie –sans doute les Geniis devaient-ils recharger leurs armes- et avait levé les mains, tenant fermement le P-90, avant de jeter ce dernier aux pieds de Kolya qui s'approchait, arme au poing.

Le Commandant arborait ce détestable petit sourire victorieux que les Atlantes avaient appris à haïr.

Et ils se retrouvaient tous dans deux cellules de fortunes, à l'intérieur du bunker. Là où Julie avait passé son court séjour en compagnie de Kaan.

Coureau soupira bruyamment. Elle s'était enquise de l'état d'Andrea et Johann lui avait répondu à la place de l'Espagnole, racontant que celle-ci s'était assoupie, vannée, et que sa jambe ne saignait plus. Julie avait poussé un soupir de soulagement.

De courte durée.

Ils étaient toujours coincés dans ce _trou_ et peinaient à trouver la solution pour en sortir. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils tournaient en rond et ne savaient pas quand Kolya comptait revenir les chercher.

_Si _le Genii avait l'intention de revenir, bien entendu … Il y avait une importante probabilité pour qu'il les laisse _moisir_ dans ces geôles _miteuses_. Julie poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre … Elle était persuadée que c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable, il allait les laisser mourir ici pendant que lui menait à bien son funeste projet.

Hormis un unique garde présent pour surveiller leurs cellules, on les avait « oublié ».

Cerise sur le gâteau, il leur était impossible de contacter le Dédale, les radios ne passant pas la « barrière » terrestre.

Ils devaient trouver la solution miracle … Et vite.

**O**

« Bon, on fait quoi ? » Répéta la jeune métisse pour la huitième fois. Ses coéquipiers tenaient le décompte sans qu'elle le sache.

Elle vit John lever les yeux au ciel.

_« On est coincés, Julie ! »_ Entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Johann.

« Bah, justement ! Raison de plus ! »

Elle perçut un profond soupir à ses côtés et fusilla l'Américain du regard.

« Non, mais quoi ? »

Le Yankee roula des yeux une nouvelle fois. Sa subordonnée l'épuisait, il essayait de se concentrer dans l'intention de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un début de plan mais la jeune femme était loin de l'aider. Ce, depuis vingt minutes.

Elle avait eu l'air de se calmer, l'heure passée, pourtant …

« Coureau … _La ferme_ ! »

Julie ouvrit la bouche dans une expression outrée.

Ce … _mufle _avait osé utiliser _sa _langue pour la rabrouer. La Française serra les dents. Et puis où avait-il entendu cette expression, d'ailleurs ? Elle dirait deux mots au _crétin _qui s'amusait à jouer les professeurs de langues étrangères, tiens …

« Depuis quand vous savez … ? » Elle s'interrompit en voyant John lorgner sur Thomas.

_Ben, tiens … Pfff !_

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers l'Allemand.

« Mais alors, toi, franchement … » Siffla-t-elle en français.

« Que … ? » Fit le coupable, surpris, qui n'avait pas saisi l'échange entre les deux Atlantes.

Elle n'aperçut pas le sourire goguenard de son supérieur hiérarchique et profita qu'Heinrich était sincèrement perdu pour lui pincer le bras. La jeune femme entendit aussitôt un petit cri de douleur mêlée de surprise.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » S'écria l'ex-Occupant en se frottant le bras sous les yeux blasés de John.

« T'en fais pas, je sais très bien pourquoi … Et l'autre _gland_, là-bas, aussi le sait ! » Conclut-elle en désignant Sheppard du menton.

Le Commandant grimaça et interrogea le Colonel du regard, estomaqué. Sa Française avait définitivement perdu l'esprit.

Des _gamins _d'école primaire, voilà ce que John avait sous les yeux … Heinrich passait encore –le pauvre n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se produire- mais l'Américain avait du souci à se faire quant à sa subordonnée.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ Entendirent-il prononcer une voix paniquée.

Julie répondit à Johann qui avait entendu le petit éclat de voix à travers la cloison.

« Non, mais c'est rien … Juste, j'suis trop soulée, c'est tout … » Geignait la Française, régressant à l'âge de douze ans.

« Capitaine, ça va bien, maintenant ! » Gronda John. « Je réfléchis justement à comment nous sortir de là et vous ne m'aidez pas alors je vo ... »

_« De quoi ? »_ Cria la voix de Steinbeck.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle, Lieutenant ! »

« Gavage_ …_ » Grommela Coureau dans sa barbe.

Sheppard se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira profondément.

Pourquoi … mais pourquoi, _nondenon_, avait-il fallu qu'il désignât Coureau et son équipe pour mener cette chasse au Geniis avec lui ? John se mordit la lèvre. Il était sans doute très épuisé, ce jour-là, son jugement occulté par il n'aurait su dire quoi …

Et cet idiot de McKay qui ne l'avait même pas repris dans sa décision ! Habituellement, le scientifique critiquait tous ses choix et trouvait toujours à redire à tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et là, rien … Le Canadien avait laissé l'Américain s'empêtrer dans sa _fausse _bonne idée d'activer Sga-9 sur cette mission.

A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès, sentant la catastrophe arriver.

_Saleté de mangeur de sirop d'érable_ …

En y repensant, il sentit son estomac faire acte de présence. Leurs geôliers ne se donnaient même pas la peine de leur apporter au moins de l'eau. Sans doute avaient-ils dans l'idée de les affamer.

Ce qui les conforta dans leur théorie selon laquelle Kolya s'était fait un plaisir de les _oublier_. Pour la première fois de sa vie, John aurait aimé le voir. Une visite leur aurait donné une occasion, même infime.

Les bras reposant sur ses genoux, il laissa sa tête retomber sur ces derniers.

« J'ai une vie de merde, quand j'y réfléchis bien. »

« La ferme, Coureau. » Soupira-t-il, las.

« C'est vrai, en plus ! De toute façon, depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, j'en vois des vertes comme de la peinture ! »

John releva vivement la tête et la fixa, sourcils froncés, avant d'arborer une belle grimace en même temps que Johann éclatait de rire dans la cellule voisine.

« Quoi ? » Demanda la Française, décontenancée par la réaction de son patron et son subordonné.

« Hum … et des pas mûres, Capitaine. » Rectifia l'Américain après un instant de réflexion.

« Hu ? »

« Des vertes et des pas mûres. » Compléta-t-il, blasé.

« Bah, c'est ce que j'ai dit. »

_« Carrément pas ! » _Entendirent-ils glousser, de l'autre côté.

Le Colonel poussa un profond soupir de désespoir tandis que le Capitaine tirait la langue en direction du mur, là où devait se trouver son meilleur ami –du moins le supposait-elle- avant de lancer un « Vieille bique ! » retentissant qui avait dû s'entendre dans tout le bunker.

De son côté, Thomas observait ce petit monde d'un œil dubitatif, pour ne pas dire incrédule, et se demanda soudainement dans quoi il était tombé. Dans quoi s'était-il _encore_ fourré ?

Ces gens venaient du futur, d'accord. Ils voyageaient sur d'autres planètes et, même, vivaient sur l'une de ces dernières, très bien. Ces visiteurs avaient retrouvé la célèbre _Atlantide_ -à l'origine de nombreuses polémiques ayant traversé les siècles- soit.

Oh, et ils se battaient contre des extraterrestres également … Très bien, très bien.

Mais personne n'avait prévenu Heinrich que ces gens avaient parfois l'air complètement cinglés … Voire, souvent.

Il fallait être honnête, ils étaient tous prisonniers d'un dangereux sociopathe qui rêvait de mettre main basse sur la Terre en changeant les résultats de cette Guerre, avec l'aide de monstres –Thomas n'avait pas bien saisi le _profile _Wraith- sortis d'une autre galaxie … Et la seule chose qu'ils trouvaient à faire était papoter, s'engueuler et ricaner comme des collégiens –surtout deux en particulier, pensa-t-il en louchant sur Julie.

Il siffla, soufflé … Et s'inquiéta brusquement pour son espérance de vie avant de penser qu'il aurait peut-être eu plus de chances à rester dans la Résistance dite « active ».

_Yep_, Heinrich n'était pas certain de rester vivant bien longtemps avec la _protection _et l'_expérience _de ces dénommés Atlantes …

**O**

« La vache ! Prodigieux ! Le plan _trop_ pourri, quoi ! »

« Capitaine, ne commencez pas. On fait avec ce qu'on a. » Rétorqua sèchement John. « Mais _Wonderwoman_ a mieux à proposer, peut-être ? » Conclut-il, sarcastique.

« Non ... Mais, au moins, je me tais au lieu de balancer des énormités. »

Sheppard se mordit la lèvre et se retint de justesse de lui sauter à la gorge. Plus cette mission « avançait », plus la Française prenait ses aises avec son supérieur. Ce qui n'était franchement pas au goût de ce dernier. Il entendit quelqu'un ricanner dans la cellule adjacente et devina sans peine que Steinbeck avait également décidé de se joindre à cette _mutinerie._

Néanmoins, l'Allemand avait du se reprendre car il interrogea ses deux collègues à travers la cloison.

« _Vous en avez pas marre de toujours vous envoyer des fions ?_ »

L'Américain inspira profondément mais ne répondit pas et tenta de reprendre les rênes de sa troupe avant qu'on ne les lui souffle.

« Ça suffit, Coureau. On ne vous demande pas votre avis. Vous allez suivre ce plan à la lettre, que ça vous plaise ou non, et c'est un ordre. »

Avec une satisfaction exagérée, il entendit un grognement de frustration lui répondre. Il vit cependant le Capitaine souffler bruyamment.

« Je voulais pas vous manquer de respect, m'sieur ... Mais, franchement, c'est un truc vieux comme le monde. » Elle plissa les yeux, réfléchissant sérieusement, puis reprit. « Enfin, comme l'univers, plutôt. »

Il la fixa avant de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Elle n'avait pas tort mais, en général, ce genre de _vieux plan_ fonctionnait à chaque fois qu'il était tenté.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, Capitaine. Et aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, je peux vous dire que ça marche. » Il la vit ouvrir la bouche et la coupa aussitôt. « Sachez que mes plans sont toujours à la hauteur des situations, Coureau ... Le stratège, ici, c'est moi et je réussis toujours ce que j'entreprends. » Finit-il, l'air suffisant.

Julie haussa les sourcils et pouffa sans retenue, s'attirant un regard perplexe de son patron, avant de s'esclaffer.

« Oh, la frime ! J'hallucine ! Matez un peu l'irrésistible _Captain America_ ! »

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Johann éclata de rire, et John secoua la tête en roulant des yeux.

« Ça y est ? Vous avez fini ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix plate.

Julie hoqueta et s'arrêta de rire avant de se racler la gorge avec un regard confus. Elle s'excusa brièvement et fit signe à son supérieur, déjà bien froissé dans son orgueil, de poursuivre ses directives. John relança un rapide coup d'œil sur leur unique gardien et reprit d'un ton plus bas.

« Est-ce que vous savez, oui ou non, simuler des convulsions ? »

Julie ferma les yeux et souffla longuement, gonflant ses joues à l'extrême.

Elle en avait déjà plein le dos et si elle lançait les paris, elle était persuadée de ne pas être la seule.

**OoO**


	36. Chapitre XXXV

_Aaaah lala ! Comment je suis désolée ! Presque trois mois ! Je sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour me faire pardonner, je suis pas dans la merde, tiens ..._

_En tout cas, on a régler le problème des sauvegarde des fichiers, j'ai pu ré-écrire une grosse partie de ce que j'ai perdu, l'ordi à l'air de pas trop faire chier son monde et ma connexion internet re-fonctionne CORRECTEMENT ! Je vais pas vous le cacher ... Je commençait légèrement à en avoir plein le c** ! Bon, sinon ..._

_A part ça, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là, si oui j'ai décidé de vous poster tous les chap' restant cette semaine pour me faire pardonner mon absence et rattrapper la connerie de ce put*** d'ordinateur portable à la mort-moi-le-noeud. _

_Enfin, bref, il reste deux chapitres et un épilogue ;) et la fin alternative, je la commencerai la semaine prochaine :) _

_Allez, je vous laisse là ... Parce que j'ai aussi de la lecture et de la review à rattraper :s je verrai ça demain ;) lol_

_En espérant que vous n'ayez pas trop envie de me couper la tête: je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

Chapitre XXXV

**Terre, Caen.**

Le plan « trop pourri, quoi » du Colonel Sheppard avait porté ses fruits, au grand dam du Capitaine Coureau qui s'était, à l'origine, littéralement payée la tête de son supérieur. La jeune Française avait dû simuler un malaise et l'Américain s'était époumoné pour attirer l'attention de leur geôlier.

Les prisonniers avaient aperçu un furtif éclat de panique dans les yeux du jeune Genii qui avait observé Julie s'écrouler, tremblant de tous ses membres, sans savoir comment réagir.

Devait-il ouvrir la grille et lui porter secours _après _avoir prévenu le Commandant ou devait-il laisser l'Atlante se débrouiller seule avec son petit souci de santé ?

Alors que leur gardien avait semblé débattre intérieurement pendant une longue minute, John s'était rapidement fait la réflexion que la jeune métisse avait un sacré talent d'actrice … Poussant le vice jusqu'à se baver dessus. _Souci du détail. _Il allait devoir se méfier, à l'avenir.

Il n'empêche que son plan des plus _obsolètes_, comme l'avait fait remarquer la métisse en question, avait sacrément bien fonctionné. Le gardien, un assez jeune soldat, sans doute nouvelle recrue, s'était décidé à pénétrer dans la cellule afin de savoir ce qui se tramait, arme au point.

Le tout, en oubliant de prévenir qui que ce fût. Kolya allait faire une de ses têtes en apprenant cette étourderie de la part d'un de ses hommes … Le jeune Genii avait pourtant bien pris soin de tenir ses prisonniers en joue, contre le mur du fond, pour jeter un œil à la Française qui semblait se tordre de douleur à ses pieds.

La jeune femme hurlait comme un porc qu'on égorge, tendue à l'extrême, et ne semblait plus pouvoir se contrôler. Le gardien, quand même un peu inquiet, était persuadé d'avoir pris toutes ses précautions …

C'était sans compter Sheppard qui lui avait sauté dessus sans crier gare. Le Genii n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il s'était retrouvé cloué au sol, le bras droit bloqué dans le dos, et son arme avait changé de propriétaire.

L'un des Atlantes l'avait assommé et la dernière chose qu'il avait entendu avant de sombrer avait été la voix désabusée de la jeune femme qui était en train de _mourir_, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Okay, au temps pour moi … Mais franchement, je maintiens, c'est super pourri. Ou alors, ce mec est un _gros_ débile. »

**O**

Après avoir libéré la deuxième cellule, les Atlantes s'étaient élancés dans le couloir sombre, tentant de se repérer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. La seule défense dont ils disposaient était deux armes prises sur leur geôlier qu'ils avaient enfermé.

Coureau soupira de soulagement en voyant Andrea marcher toute seule, sans appui, même si elle boitait fortement. Julie fermait la marche avec Thomas et elle jeta un œil sur John qui progressait aux côtés de Johann, en tête.

Elle avait la sensation de tourner en rond et ils n'étaient encore tombés sur personne. Elle commençait à se demander si les Geniis feraient réellement sauter leur réacteur depuis ce bunker.

_Suffit que tu retrouves le labo, espèce de gourde !_

Julie haussa un sourcil … Pas bête comme idée. Le hic était qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient par rapport au dit laboratoire.

Le Capitaine stoppa net en voyant les deux hommes, en tête, s'arrêter et John lever le poing. Ils se regroupèrent au milieu du couloir et laissèrent l'Américain s'avancer vers une porte métallique entrebâillée qui laissait filtrer un rail de lumière. A mesure qu'il avançait, le Colonel pouvait entendre des voix.

Il se plaqua sur le mur et passa un œil dans la fine ouverture de la porte … Il y avait trois hommes attablés et John pouvait apercevoir leurs effets dont ils avaient été dépouillés. C'était visiblement une salle de permanence, à proximité des cellules. Et si les Atlantes pouvaient, au moins, récupérer leurs armes et les radios …

Sheppard se retourna et fit signe à Steinbeck, détenteur de la deuxième arme de poing, de s'approcher. Le Lipsien vint se mettre face à son supérieur qui lui donna le signal … Et Johann lança un vif coup de pied dans le bas de la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, surprenant les soldats.

Les trois Genii se firent descendre sans avoir eu le temps de faire un geste, à peine celui de se lever.

« Oh, génial, mon sac ! » S'écria bêtement Julie en pénétrant dans la pièce sécurisée par ses collègues.

John choisit ce moment pour lui lancer son fusil accompagné de son capteur cardiaque.

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il faut aller ? » Demanda-t-il en repositionnant son oreillette.

Coureau activa son détecteur et acquiesça.

« Je pense qu'il suffit qu'on se focalise sur la plus grosse concentration de signe de vie. »

Johann et Thomas, ayant récupéré leurs armes, surveillaient l'entrée et l'interrogèrent du regard.

« Plus y a de Genii, plus c'est là que ça va péter. »

« Ah, ouais, là c'est plus clair. » Fit Steinbeck en hochant la tête avant de traduire à son nouvel équipier.

« On peut y aller ? » Lança John qui perdait patience avant de voir son équipe opiner du chef.

Julie allait passer devant, se guidant à l'aide du détecteur, lorsque John l'arrêta. Ses équipiers adressèrent des regards surpris à l'Américain qui portait la main à son oreillette, une expression de pure stupeur sur le visage.

« Ne nous dites pas qu'on a un contact, Monsieur. » Lança Andrea, n'osant y croire.

« Attendez … »

Sheppard écarquilla les yeux en les fixant sur ses subordonnés. Effectivement, une voix sortait de sa radio … Coureau fronça les sourcils, stupéfaites, en le voyant répondre.

/ Oui, Colonel, je vous reçois … Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais je vous entends. /

Julie posa les yeux sur Johann qui chuchota un bref « Caldwell » avant de reporter son attention sur son supérieur. La jeune métisse sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et avisa Thomas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en français.

« Je sais pas comment on fais mais on capte. » Devant les yeux circonspects de son compagnon, elle poursuivit. « Le Dédale. On réussit à l'avoir. »

« Je croyais que c'était impossible, ici. »

« Moi aussi … » Elle renifla et grimaça avant d'expliquer. « Non, mais laisse tomber. Avec nous, faut pas trop chercher à comprendre. »

Heinrich haussa un sourcil avant d'hocher la tête … Il y avait des tas de choses qu'il ne cherchait plus à comprendre depuis bien longtemps. Ils firent volte-face en avisant John qui les rejoignait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon Colonel ? » Anticipa Andrea.

« On doit ça aux petits miracles de McKay. Il s'est arrangé pour que les ondes radios du vaisseau passent le sol de la Terre. »

« Comment vous avez du bol de l'avoir … » Grommela Julie, mauvaise.

Sheppard grimaça en lui lançant un regard perplexe, vite suivi par les autres.

« Bah, quoi ? »

« Bref … » Eluda rapidement l'Américain. « Voilà le plan. On met la main sur le cocktail de Kolya et on s'arrange pour que le Dédale puisse le téléporter à bord du vaisseau Ruche. »

« Ah … Radical. On fait ça comment ? » Interrogea Johann.

« L'un d'entre nous va devoir se délester de sa balise. »

Puce sous-cutanée permettant la localisation d'un membre de l'expédition, cette technologie servait surtout à la téléportation mais Julie savait que même sans, n'importe qui pouvait être rapatrié … Il suffisait de se trouver à portée d'une de ses balises.

Elle vit Johann faire la moue et ne pas réfléchir très longtemps avant de s'avancer en haussant les épaules.

« Moi, je veux bien. »

Restait maintenant à extraire la dite puce … Étape la moins agréable du processus. Il grimaça par anticipation en voyant Sheppard se munir de sa trousse de secours.

**O**

_Un plan facile, qu'il a dit. Ça devrait se passer sans accros, qu'il a dit … Espèce de pauvre gland !_

Julie Coureau fulminait dans le couloir, sous les tirs nourris de gardes geniis qui bloquaient le chemin au laboratoire. Le Capitaine se pencha à un angle pour répliquer tout en poursuivant ses malédictions à l'encontre du Colonel Sheppard.

_On ne devrait rencontrer personne, ils ne savent pas encore qu'on s'est évadés … Et gna gna gna ! _Parodiait Julie dans sa tê laissa échapper un rire ironique en voyant les soldats ennemis les arroser sans merci.

Visiblement, l'alerte avait été donnée sans que les Atlantes se rendent compte de quoi que ce fut. Ils se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire de Kolya –Julie se souvenait de son emplacement- lorsque l'embuscade avait eu lieu. Les Terriens n'avaient plus que quelques couloirs à parcourir.

C'était sans compter leurs nouveaux compagnons de jeu …

« Coureau ! » Entendit la jeune Française sous les rafales de tirs.

Julie se retourna pour faire face à son supérieur Américain … qui n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance sur le moment. Le Capitaine déglutit en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle était plus ou moins chanceuse de ne pas appartenir à l'autre camp.

Le Colonel la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Capitaine, je vais avoir besoin de vous ! »

Nouvelle réplique de feu en direction des Geniis et Julie lui répondit ...

« Hu ? »

… Comme elle le pouvait.

« Prenez Gärtner avec vous et suivez-moi ! » John hocha la tête de l'autre côté du couloir où se trouvait Thomas, Johann et Andrea. « On est couverts ! »

La jeune métisse opina du chef et fit signe au jeune Alexander de les suivre, d'un geste de la main. Il était devenu sensiblement plus aisé de communiquer avec le jeune Allemand compte tenu des circonstances belliqueuses.

Gärtner obéit à l'ordre silencieux de la jeune femme et la suivit avec l'Américain.

« Bon courage, les mecs ! » Entendit Julie derrière elle mais ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre et continua à courir.

Dans leurs dos, les armes à feu poursuivaient leur argumentation … Et Julie s'arrêta net. Se retournant, elle scruta le couloir du regard et vit Thomas –qui avait capté son attention- lui envoyer un regard confiant suivit d'un petit sourire.

La Française déglutit.

« Coureau ! » Entendit-elle aboyer dans son dos.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre et emboita le pas critique de son supérieur hiérarchique, sans se retourner.

**O**

« Pour l'amour du ciel, fermez cette _putain _de porte ! »

« Vous croyez que je fais quoi, _bordel_ ? »

La tension était déjà sensiblement élevée entre Atlantes et Geniis mais la situation rendait l'atmosphère tout aussi tendue entre Terriens … Et le langage entre l'Américain et la Française devenait de plus en plus _fleuri_. Les deux officiers étaient coutumiers des situations dites _extrêmes _mais conservaient tout de même leurs nerfs d'êtres humains.

Julie tentait de fermer proprement la porte du laboratoire tout en faisant de son mieux pour éviter une balle perdue. Alexander et John encadraient la porte pendant que Julie travaillait dessus.

« Saloperie de ta race ! » Jura la Française en dégainant un coup de pied. « Les gonds sont pétés ! » Informa-t-elle.

Cinq soldats geniis leurs étaient tombés dessus alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du laboratoire aperçu par Julie lors de sa première visite. Les trois Terriens étaient parvenus à atteindre la zone de recherche avant l'ennemi, réussissant à en éliminer trois sur leur passage.

Seulement, les deux Geniis restant étaient extrêmement insistants, obstinés, téméraires et … qui sait s'ils n'avaient pas reçu du renfort entre temps ? Les Terriens étaient aveugles dans le laboratoire.

« _Putain de merde !_ » Jura Julie en français, perdant ses moyens devant une vulgaire porte.

« Ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais m'en occuper. » Intervint John. « Occupez-vous du générateur. » Sur ce, il sortit rapidement la balise extraite de Johann pour la lui planter dans la main.

Avant que Coureau ne puisse répondre, le Colonel s'était jeté dans le couloir, semblant vider ce qui lui restait de munition dans le P-90. Julie sentit le sang quitter son visage en voyant son supérieur foncer à découvert.

_Toujours aussi taré._

Elle se souvenait brièvement d'une _anecdote _lue dans un rapport concernant l'attaque d'une flotte Wraith qui avait eu lieu durant la première année de l'expédition Atlantis. Le Yankee s'était amusé à transporter une bombe nucléaire à bord d'un Jumper pour aller gentiment se cracher sur un vaisseau Ruche … (1)

Coureau haussa un sourcil en secouant la tête, atterrée.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche de Sheppard, mais de là à dire qu'elle se fichait royalement de l'avenir des miches de son patron … Le Capitaine posa brièvement le front contre la froide paroi de la salle et inspira profondément. A ce moment, une constatation incongrue -et surtout importune- la frappa.

Elle ne portait pas de sentiments particuliers à son supérieur –ni amicaux, ni autres- et elle commençait à stresser en ayant ce genre de pensées … La Française osait à peine imaginer ce que vivait et ressentait quotidiennement l'équipe phare. Soudainement, elle plaignait profondément McKay, Dex et Miss Emmagan.

Les deux aliens et le petit génie–qui formaient une famille pour l'Américain- avaient dû être victimes de plus d'un ulcère en près de cinq ans de vie avec Sheppard.

_Ouais … Ils ont quand même une vie de merde ces trois-là._

Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et avisa Alexander qui l'observait d'un air expectatif et un peu inquiet. Julie se mordit la lèvre et, serrant la balise dans la main, pris un air déterminé, oubliant son supérieur.

« Okay. » Fit-elle à l'intention du jeune germain. « On doit trouver une bombe, pour y poser ce truc. » Elle tendit la petite puce sous le nez de Gärtner. « Et l'envoyer direct chez ce _fils de chien_ de Michaël. T'as pigé ? »

C'est en voyant les sourcils arqués et l'air perdu d'Alexander que Julie gémit.

_Moi aussi, j'ai une vie de merde._

« Bon, ça fait rien … » Elle souffla et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune soldat. « On va y arriver. »

**OoO**

(1) Si je dis pas de connerie, ça doit être l'épisode "The Siege" Saison 1.

**_Encore une fois, mille fois pardon ! *maintenant je vais me cacher*_**


	37. Chapitre XXXVI

_Comme promis, hier, voilà la suite ! C'est la fin ... Snif, snouf :p L'épilogue pour Lundi ;)) _

_Me fusillez pas tout de suite quand vous serez arrivées à la fin de l'histoire, la fin alternative est d'une autre couleur ... Alors, soyez zentilles ! :) _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A demain ;)_

* * *

Chapitre XXXVI

**Terre, Caen.**

Finalement, pas si pourrie cette vie.

Julie, arme au poing aperçu la bombe artisanale de Kolya. Bien formée par le SG-C puis Atlantis, elle reconnaitrait un générateur à Naquada entre mille … La connaissance de ce genre d'engin faisait en quelque sorte partie de la culture générale de l'employé model du programme Stargate.

Coureau pouffa bêtement avant de scanner la petite salle. Déserte. Un unique plan de travail sur lequel reposait la bombe et une autre porte à l'arrière. Elle entendait le vacarme étouffé des coups de feu à l'extérieur du laboratoire et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, elle ne voyait plus Alexander. Ils s'étaient séparés pour procéder aux recherches plus rapidement.

Julie avait perdu beaucoup de temps à expliquer au jeune homme ce qu'il devait repérer, à grand renfort de gestes. Elle s'approcha de la table de travail et garda quelques pas de distance, méfiante. Sur ce, elle se retourna vers la porte qu'elle venait de passer.

« Alex ! J'ai trouvé ! » Appela-t-elle, oubliant brièvement qu'il ne comprendrait un mot. « Alex ! _Kommst _! »

Avant d'hausser un sourcil, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était trompée dans la conjugaison.

« Non, chier … hu … _Komm ! _(1) Alex ! »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, Capitaine ? »

_Ça, c'est pas Gärtner. _De l'anglais, une voix plus grave et surtout une voix qui provient de son dos … Julie ferma les yeux et jura intérieurement avant de se retourner.

La jeune métisse devint livide.

« Oh … Hey. » Lança-t-elle stupidement et se haït en entendant sa voix trembler. « Commandant. »

Julie leva les mains devant l'arme à trois canons typiquement genii et déposa son Beretta sur le sol. Kolya lui envoya un grand sourire à la fois ironique et quelque chose de victorieux. Coureau se retrouvait -une fois de plus- seule face au célèbre psychopathe Pégasien. La Française rit nerveusement.

« Écoutez … On peut négocier. On discute, peut-être ? » Haussement de sourcil de l'homme. « Enfin, je dis ça, c'est … pour vous … » Haussant les épaules, elle se maudit une fois plus de laisser paraître sa terreur aussi facilement.

« Croyez-vous sincèrement que c'est le moment propice pour une conversation mondaine, Capitaine ? »

« Mais carrément. » Émit la jeune métisse d'une petite voix.

_Pathétique. _

Elle vit le terroriste Pégasien éclater de rire … Un rire froid qui lui transperça la colonne vertébrale. Julie eut un nouveau rire nerveux, terrorisée. Elle détestait le sentiment de faiblesse que cet homme réussissait à susciter chez elle. Elle était un soldat, non de dieu !

_Toute cette foutue mission me coupe les guiboles, de toute façon !_

« Si je vous disais que vous m'avez manqué depuis notre dernière rencontre, Capitaine Coureau, me croiriez-vous ? » Le sarcasme ne fit pas sourire la jeune femme qui grimaça avec le souvenir. « Plus précisément, je me disait que vous pourriez peut-être assister au petit spectacle que j'ai préparé pour votre planète … A mes côtés, cela va sans dire. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Toujours ce sale petit sourire ironique et cette voix froide en dépit de l'humour tranchant du -visiblement kamikaze- Genii.

« Ça a l'air sympa. » Fit platement la jeune métisse.

Elle déglutit bruyamment. Elle devait gagner du temps, Kolya était beaucoup trop proche de la bombe, pratiquement penché dessus pour tout dire. Il pouvait l'armer à tout moment et Julie n'aurait plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre la mort.

Alex et John ne devraient plus être très loin, maintenant. Les coups de feu s'étaient sensiblement atténués –elle espérait seulement que le gagnant du combat était l'Américain- et le jeune Gärtner était toujours dans le laboratoire.

Avec ses maigres certitudes, Julie s'arma de courage en voyant Kolya tendre dangereusement son bras libre vers le générateur.

« Hey … Ecoutez, je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de faire ça. » Froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur et Julie commença à babiller nerveusement. « Je suis pas psy mais hu … Je peux peut-être vous aider. Qui sait ? Je suis sûre que vous avez pas un mauvais fond enfin de compte … Vous avez peut-être vécu des trucs pas cool. Je sais pas, moi, dans votre enfance et peut-être avec vos parent aussi et … hu … bah … On pète tous les plombs un jour. Ça arrive, c'est hu … Ouaah ! »

Le tir finit sa course dans le mur derrière la jeune femme à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Hum … Ouais. Comme je disais, je suis pas psy. » Conclut-elle en grimaçant devant les yeux meurtriers de son vis-à-vis.

« Autre chose ? » Demanda-t-il durement, l'arme pointée fermement vers le front de l'Atlante.

« Hu … » Elle tenta de sourire. « Non. Je … C'est, hu … tout. » Conclut-elle lamentablement.

_Impressionnante, la Capitaine médaillée de l'Armée Française … Ridicule, ma pauv' fille. _

Un furtif mouvement capta son attention dans le dos du Genii et elle écarquilla bêtement les yeux en voyant Alexander s'avancer vers le Commandant, un 9mm américain pointé sur l'arrière du crâne de l'ennemi.

Malheureusement, la grande _discrétion_ de Coureau prévint Kolya de la présence de l'Allemand et le Pégasien se retourna pour parer l'attaque du jeune homme qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lui foncer dessus, le plaquant contre la table.

Sur la bombe.

Julie blêmit de nouveau.

« Merde ! Alex, _halte_ ! »

Elle récupéra son Beretta et tenta d'atteindre le Genii mais ne put obtenir de visée, l'Allemand lui barrant le passage. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer dans le tas sans risquer de blesser ou tuer Alexander.

Une lutte à main nue se déroula tout près de la bombe et le cœur de Julie ratait un battement à chaque approche des deux hommes. La jeune femme sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, scotchée sur les deux combattants, son Beretta tendu en vain devant elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et elle paniquait comme une bleue.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à vive allure, Gärtner avait obtenu un certain avantage et avait pu plaquer le Genii à plat ventre sur …

_La bombe !_

Alexander immobilisait le Genii par un bras mais ce dernier libéra le deuxième pour tripoter le générateur et Julie crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir sur le champ.

L'arme était activée. Tout –sur des milliers de kilomètres- allait disparaître dans très peu de temps.

« _Kapitän _! » (2)

L'appel hurlé avec urgence sortit Julie de sa torpeur. Elle secoua la tête et fixa son regard à celui du jeune soldat.

Elle détesta ce qu'elle y vit. D'autant plus quand elle vit le jeune regard bleu descendre sur sa main détenant la balise de Johann. Elle secoua vivement la tête, pétrifiée. _Non, non, non, non !_

« _Bitte_ ! » Implora Alexander qui avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser le solide et très expérimenté Genii.

Le cocktail mortel de Kolya et Michaël allait bientôt faire son effet. Elle sentit une présence dans son dos et aperçut le Colonel Sheppard en jetant un regard très bref par-dessus son épaule. L'Américain avait déjà porté la main à son oreillette.

La suite des évènements se déroula comme si Julie n'était qu'une spectatrice. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps.

La jeune femme, dans un état second et de manière automatique, lança la puce électronique dans la direction des deux hommes et elle atterrit sur la table. Elle vit Alexander agripper la balise et appuyer tout le poids de son corps sur Kolya qui hurlait de rage.

/ Allez-y ! / Entendit-elle derrière elle.

John avait déjà lancé ses ordres au Dédale.

« Alexander ! » Cria inutilement Julie.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'avançait vers lui que lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer à la taille. Son supérieur, la maintenant fermement, l'entrainait hors de portée de la balise.

Coureau gesticulait de manière insensée et criait en direction de son tout récent équipier.

« Fais pas ça ! Merde ! Arrête ! Alex, déconne pas, lâche-le ! »

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant la lumière typique de la téléportation fut un sourire confiant et deux yeux tristes. L'Allemand songeait qu'il payait une dette. Exorbitante.

_Rédemption._

« Non ! » Hurla une dernière fois la Française.

John n'eut d'autre choix que de la plaquer au sol tandis qu'Alexander emportait Kolya et son arme de destruction massive à bord du vaisseau Ruche de Michaël.

_Injustice._

Les deux Atlantes ne purent pas assister à l'explosion.

**O**

« Ils sont où ? »

« Je sais pas, merde ! »

Johann et Andrea parcouraient les couloirs à vive allure, tentant de rejoindre leurs équipiers. Thomas courait à plusieurs mètres devant eux lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

« _Ich sehe sie_ ! » (3)

Johann commença à paniquer en voyant les yeux inquiets de son ainé. Ils pénétrèrent tous trois dans les laboratoires et avisèrent Julie et John, au sol. L'Américain était pratiquement couché sur la Française et haletait après un visible effort. Il releva la tête à l'approche de ses hommes et libéra Julie qui semblait s'être soudainement paralysée.

« Mon Colonel ? » Demanda Johann en dardant un regard inquiet sur sa meilleure amie.

Andrea fit le tour des lieux et furent la première à poser la bonne question.

« C'est finit ? »

John ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Ses trois équipiers poussèrent des soupirs profonds de soulagement et de libération. Sanchez se couvrit le visage avant de se frotter les yeux, tremblante, se permettant de laisser l'adrénaline redescendre.

Thomas s'accroupit près des deux Atlantes toujours au sol.

« Julie ? » Appela-t-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

La jeune femme leva des yeux hagards sur lui. Il se racla la gorge, une soudaine appréhension à l'esprit. Puissante appréhension. Très mauvaise.

« Alexander ? »

Il vit sa Française secouer lentement la tête. Il ferma les yeux et un silence lourd et inconfortable s'abattit sur le groupe. John se releva et fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Ce bunker n'est peut-être pas complètement nettoyé. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Andrea et Johann hochèrent lentement la tête, obéissants mais toujours sous le choc. Le Commandant reçut un regard indéchiffrable de Julie et attira l'attention de Steinbeck avant de s'entretenir rapidement avec lui.

« Mon colonel ? » Appela Johann. « Heinrich dit qu'il veut rester quelques minutes avec Julie et qu'on peut partir devant … Il vous demande la permission de rester derrière. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« J'ai pas demandé, m'sieur. »

Sheppard observa Julie qui s'était assise en tailleur pour fixer un point invisible sur le sol et il réfléchit rapidement. Pesant sa décision en détaillant l'état émotionnelle de la Française. Andrea caressait le dos de sa supérieure en signe de réconfort.

« Qu'ils fassent vite, on peut pas trainer ici, Lieutenant. »

« Oui, mon Colonel. »

L'Américain entraina l'Espagnole avec lui, près à parer une nouvelle attaque, et le Lipsien les suivit après avoir prévenu son compatriote.

Thomas observa ses nouveaux alliés disparaitre dans le couloir et se retourna pour découvrir que Julie s'était relevée pour le fixer intensément.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » S'enquit-il doucement en français.

« Viens avec moi. » Lâcha abruptement la jeune femme.

Il sursauta.

« Qu … Quoi ? »

« Viens avec moi … Atlantis. 2012. »

« Julie, je … »

« Thomas. »

Les yeux de chien de chien battu de la jeune métisse étaient une véritable torture. Il était tout près de craquer, de tout laisser tomber, d'abandonner ceux pour qui ils se battaient et de suivre la Française dans une autre galaxie … Mais il ne _pouvait_ pas.

Ces gens avaient réussi, ils avaient terminé leur mission avec succès mais lui n'en avait pas encore finit. Ils en avaient déjà discuté.

Il déglutit en voyant le Capitaine s'approcher de lui, hésitante, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse … lui aussi, pensa-t-il soudainement.

« Julie, ça va aller. » Tenta-t-il dans un vain effort de la rassurer. « Je … Je suis désolé. » _Je ne peux pas._ Il ne formula pas cette pensée, Coureau n'en avait pas besoin.

La Française baissa les yeux … Le lourd silence et le malaise sembla s'étirer sur une éternité avant que Thomas ne voit la jeune femme plonger sa main la poche de sa veste. Elle releva des yeux embués sur lui en lui tendant une carte.

Une pièce d'identité. Falsifiée, observa-t-il en baissant le regard sur leurs mains jointes.

« Tu fais attention à toi. » Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix, résignée, fatiguée.

Il ne put résister plus longtemps et l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant fortement sans se soucier qu'il puisse l'étouffer ou non. En sentant son corps trembler légèrement, il craignit qu'elle n'éclate en sanglot mais l'Atlante sembla se reprendre. Il l'entendit renifler avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour accrocher son regard. Il eut une idée.

Julie sentit un objet métallique se déposer dans sa main et baissa les yeux pour découvrir une croix de fer. Elle eut envie de rire devant l'ironie de la situation. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quel motif avait valu à Thomas de recevoir cette décoration mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle referma sa main sur l'item et serra le poing jusqu'à sentir les pointes s'enfoncer dans sa paume, elle allait se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine si elle ne se décidait pas à bouger.

« On va se revoir. » Lâcha-t-elle durement, déterminée. « Je te retrouverai. »

Étrangement, il n'en eut aucun doute.

Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Julie l'enlaça presque douloureusement et ne chercha pas à cacher la trainée de larme sur sa joue lorsqu'elle se détacha.

Aussi rapidement, elle le libéra et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie sans se retourner, presque en courant, éloignant l'Allemand des ondes de sa balise. Thomas se douta que si elle regardait derrière elle, elle serait incapable de respecter son choix.

Il porta la carte d'identité à ses yeux et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ils se reverraient, un jour où l'autre.

Thomas Heinrich était un homme patient.

**O**

**Orbite de la Terre.**

**Dédale.**

« Ça suffit, on a suffisamment attendu ! » Pesta John en se tournant vers Rodney. « Rapatriez-les ! »

Avec une remarque inutile comme quoi Sheppard n'avait pas à s'adresser à lui comme à n'importe lequel de ses stupides marines, McKay obtempéra et détecta Coureau avant que la jeune femme apparaisse au milieu de la salle de contrôle. Assise sur le sol du vaisseau, l'air misérable.

Toute seule.

Johann se précipita sur sa meilleure amie, suivit par John.

« Julie ! » Une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, il attira son attention et reçu un regard ni plus vif ni plus heureux que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. « Heinrich ? »

« Coureau, où est passé le Commandant ? » Interrogea le Colonel, franchement interloqué et encore bien énervé.

Les deux hommes durent se pencher sur elle et tendre l'oreille pour entendre ses chuchotements.

« On a été attaqués … en sortant du labo … »

Steinbeck fronça les sourcils, une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Encore une fois, un silence malaisé s'installa dans la salle. John passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air navré, et Johann accueillit sa chef d'équipe dans ses bras.

Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa meilleure amie avant de quitter le Dédale. Le Lieutenant n'était pas dupe et il était persuadé que s'il réclamait à Julie ses faux papiers, elle serait incapable de les lui rendre. Il savait quel usage elle en avait fait.

Il resserra son étreinte pour accueillir les tremblements du Capitaine, lui transmettant tout son soutient. Il savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas à forcer ses pleurs pour cette fausse mort.

Peu importe comment elle survient, une perte reste une perte.

**OoO**

(1) « Viens ! »

(2) Y a vraiment besoin ?

(3) « Je les vois ! »

**_J'ai voulu essayer le drame ... J'ai rigolé en écrivant ça. Je suis horrible, non ? Ou monstrueuse, peut-être. lol Bon, okay, je rappelle mon psy Oô_**

**_A Lundi pour l'épilogue et une petite question pour vous. J'vais avoir besoin de votre avis ;)_**


	38. Epilogue

_Comme je vous l'ai promis, je vous poste l'épilogue aujourd'hui ;) Et là, je peux dire ... Ca sent la fin ! xD Non, je plaisante, y a une fin alternative après ça :p_

_Je vous fous la paix. Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**_« Ne soyez pas sentimentaux à l'égard du passé et n'ayez pas une vision trop enthousiaste de l'avenir. Scrutez, analysez, dégagez le réel et l'actuel. __ »_**

_(Mao Dun - 1896-1981) _

OoOoO

**Épilogue.**

**Terre, Septembre 2012.**

**Berlin.**

_Sept mois plus tard …_

La matinée aurait pu être belle avec ce _mini_-soleil de fin d'été s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit crachin qui jetait ses fines gouttelettes sur le pare-brise.

Le Capitaine Julie Coureau stoppa les essuie-glaces alors qu'elle arrivait à destination, non sans difficultés pour trouver une place où se garer. La jeune femme avait mis pas mal de temps à trouver l'endroit, malgré les indications pourtant précises de son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami qui avait quitté son Leipzig natal pour venir _stresser_ dans cette jungle qu'était la capitale Allemande, il y avait des années de cela.

Julie aperçu le monument et su qu'elle était parvenue à son objectif. Cette fois, elle ne s'était pas perdue et en fut soulagée. Difficile de se faire indiquer son chemin lorsque vous ne parlez pas un mot du paysage local. La jeune métisse enfila sa veste et descendit de voiture.

Coureau savait qu'elle devait rejoindre le mémorial mais elle avait eu beau chercher, elle n'avait pas su deviner pourquoi.

Elle se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle devait suivre le chemin de graviers jusqu'au monument aux morts. Imposant sur cette place de pelouse parfaitement tondue, piquetée de fleurs ingénieusement plantées ici et là. Johann Steinbeck lui avait envoyé un mail à peine était-elle rentrée en France. Permission qu'on lui avait octroyée après quelques semaines à enchaîner les missions dans Pégase, suite à leur retour.

Johann avait pris ses congés quelques mois avant elle, Julie n'avait pas voulu … Elle n'était pas encore prête, voilà tout. Elle ne s'était pas sentie de retourner dans l'Hexagone et s'enfermer dans son appartement pour des vacances ennuyeuses, passant ce temps toute seule à ruminer ce qu'elle avait récemment vécu.

Seulement, ses supérieurs et le SG-C l'avait quelque peu _forcée_ à prendre du repos. D'après eux, son état ne lui permettait pas la poursuite de son boulot dans Pégase ... Donc, _vacances_ obligatoires. Elle soupira en posant une main sur son ventre.

De toute façon, elle devait venir à Berlin, même si Johann ne lui avait pas demandé. Elle devait voir quelqu'un. Mais avant …

Un rendez-vous. Voilà ce que son meilleur ami lui donnait dans ce mail, sans plus d'explication. Il avait quelque chose à lui montrer avant de rentrer au SG-C. Julie stoppa alors sa marche devant le mémorial. Simple mais éloquent. Elle put lire des noms gravés dans l'imposante dalle de marbre accompagnés de ce qu'il lui semblait être des citations. (1)

Ces gens avaient combattu, de leur sang, la gangrène qui s'était emparée de leur terre natale. Coureau sentit une bouffée de fierté monter en elle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle était une étrangère, ici, après tout. Et elle se sentit bête ...

La seule chose qui la chagrinait était que le monument rendait justice à trop peu d'individus ... Elle avait lu, plus jeune, qu'ils avaient été des millions -un ou deux, elle ne saurait le dire- dans ce pays à se battre depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir du dictateur. Quasiment _tous_ disparus ...

Et elle ne lisait que des dizaines de noms sur cette dalle commémorative. Simple oublie ? Manque d'informations ? Ou refus d'un peuple fautif d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas porté que des monstres, persuadé de ne pas en avoir le droit ?

_Auto-condamnation_ ...

Julie soupira, déçue et attristée ... Avant de se répéter qu'elle était étrangère sur cette terre et qu'elle n'avait pas à juger. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas comprendre.

Ou peut-être se trompait-elle, tout simplement. Julie secoua la tête et cessa de se triturer l'esprit en voulant faire de la philosophie à deux_ copecs. _

« Vingt-troisième nom, deuxième colonne. » Entendit la Française, derrière elle.

Julie sursauta mais ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment qui venait d'arriver dans son dos. La jeune femme suivit l'indication de Steinbeck. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit …

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. _Comment il a fait ça ?_

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Johann reprit la parole.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me faire entendre de la mairie. Il fallait tout un tas de justificatifs et de preuves. Grâce à ma sœur … A qui j'ai dû raconter une bonne salade, forcément … on a mis à peine quelques mois à constituer un dossier et avoir gain de cause ... »

Julie sourit de plus belle à l'évocation de Martha Steinbeck, notaire reconnue, alors que Johann concluait.

« Ce gosse méritait d'être là. »

Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et Julie pris la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne. Elle relu le nom qu'elle avait sous les yeux, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Alexander Gärtner.

Il y avait une longue phrase en dessous de son nom. Une sorte d'épitaphe. Et le Capitaine fit glisser ses doigts sur les lettres gravées. Johann, perspicace, devina ses intentions et en fit la traduction.

« _Qui s__auve une vie, sauve l'humanité tout entière _… »

Julie sentit un frisson la parcourir tandis qu'elle reniflait.

Sauver l'humanité ... C'est effectivement ce que cet adolescent de dix-sept ans avait fait, en donnant sa vie pour la Terre. Julie se mordit la lèvre, elle s'était jurée de ne pas pleurer.

« C'est un proverbe Judaïque, je crois ... » Poursuivait pensivement le Lieutenant sans se rendre compte du trouble de son amie. « Ou Coranique, je ne sais plus. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Les deux, Johann. » (2)

Avant de pivoter vers lui, souriante. Elle était sincèrement émue par le geste de son meilleur ami, elle n'aurait pas cru une telle démarche de sa part.

A tort, visiblement ...

« Merci. »

« Huhu, merci à toi. J'ai appris quelque chose de très important pendant cette mission … » Reprit-il.

Intriguée, Julie le fixa dans l'expectative et son équipier poursuivit, énigmatique.

« Nous _aussi_, on en a eu … » Elle haussa un sourcil. « … des mecs biens. »

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'enlacer son meilleur ami.

« Je l'ai toujours dit, grand benêt. » Approuva-t-elle dans une tentative d'humour et il se contenta de répondre à l'étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, savourant le calme que leur offrait l'endroit. Puis, poussés par la même idée, ils se placèrent face à la plaque commémorative et, d'un commun accord, esquissèrent un salut militaire.

Julie vit Johann déposer une chrysanthème au pied du mémorial et fronça les sourcils, stupéfaite, en le voyant ensuite rajouter sa propre décoration reçue de son gouvernement, quelques semaines plus tôt -cela avait du bon de travailler pour Atlantis et de sauver la Terre ... Aubaine professionnelle typique.

Elle tripota pensivement la sienne, épinglée à sa veste pour l'occasion.

_Perso, j'aurais du demander une augmentation ... _Elle grimaça et rassembla ses esprits.

La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de sourire, touchée par l'initiative, puis décida d'en faire de même.

_Après tout ... C'est pas moi l'héroïne, ici ..._

Le chemin jusqu'à la voiture de la Française se fit dans un silence apaisant. Ils n'entendaient que les graviers crisser sous leurs chaussures et la circulation plutôt calme pour une journée de pleine semaine dans cette ville.

Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, Julie sentit quelque chose lui heurter les doigts et son objectif initial quant à sa présence dans ce pays lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

« Johann … Il faut que je … »

« Je sais. » La coupa-t-il. « Je t'y emmène. »

**O**

**Quartiers résidentiels.**

**Banlieue de Berlin.**

Johann Steinbeck coupa le moteur de la petite Peugeot de Julie. Il avait pris le volant pour que la jeune femme souffle un peu. Elle avait roulé pendant des heures pour arriver en ville.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une modeste maison de banlieue. Julie fut plutôt soufflée par la propreté des lieux. Les habitants ne plaisantaient pas quant à l'entretien de leurs rues …

Johann l'observait et remarqua aussitôt que la jeune métisse était nerveuse. Il lui prit la main et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

« Ça ira ? »

Coureau avait le cœur qui battait la chamade tandis qu'elle tripotait le petit item dans sa poche. Objet qu'elle ne quittait pas depuis son retour sur Atlantis …

« Et s'_il_ ne me reconnaissait pas ? » Répliqua-t-elle, anxieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On n'a pas changé d'un poil … »

« Mais ça fait 68 ans, Johann … Et _sa_ mémoire ? »

« Julie … Ça va aller, d'accord ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'il passait une main dans son dos, s'arrêtant pour lui masser une épaule, tentant de la détendre. La jeune femme souffla et se força au calme …

Et puis, le cas échéant, elle avait ce qu'il fallait dans la main pour se faire reconnaitre. Même si sa crainte était, comme voulait le lui faire comprendre Steinbeck, plutôt ridicule. Son équipier la sortit de sa torpeur.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Elle l'interrogea du regard et vit qu'il avait les yeux baissés. Julie porta la main à son ventre rebondi.

« Très bien ... _Il _sera content de la voir. »

Steinbeck joignit sa main à la sienne et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle lui envoya un sourire franc avant de lui signaler qu'elle se lançait.

Johann, lui, resterait dans la voiture. Il serait toujours temps de venir visiter le locataire de cette maison plus tard. Lui habitait le coin, pas Julie. Le Lipsien voulait leur laisser le temps de se retrouver, sans être importunés. Il la suivit du regard en souriant doucement tandis qu'elle remontait l'allée pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée.

Il alluma la radio, inclina son siège pour se mettre à l'aise et attendit …

**O**

Les battements de son cœur jouaient un morceau de hard rock dans la poitrine de Julie. Se triturant les doigts, la Française mit plusieurs secondes à se décider avant de presser la sonnette du bout de l'index.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont se passerait cette rencontre. Elle s'était renseignée au sujet de l'habitant de la maison, quelques semaines auparavant et s'était décidé à tenir sa promesse. Même si l'homme n'était pas au courant, Julie s'était juré à elle-même qu'ils se reverraient.

Les yeux baissés, fixés sur ce qu'elle tenait dans la main droite, elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec un « _Ja_ » interrogatif. Elle leva la tête pour voir le vieil homme qui lui avait ouvert et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Bleu sur vert.

Malgré les décennies marquant son visage, Coureau le reconnut tout de suite. Elle avait toujours cette boule dans la gorge et l'estomac noué mais aucune larme ne parvenait à sortir. Le vieillard la détailla en plissant les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes et elle vit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres parcheminées.

Julie était stupéfaite, l'homme n'avait pas esquissé un seul signe de surprise … Comme s'il l'attendait.

La Française parvint enfin à reprendre ses esprits et sourit à son tour, ses prunelles bleues toujours accrochées aux vertes. Elle lui tendit sa main, paume ouverte vers le haut, et le vieil homme y découvrit une croix de fer.

Sa médaille. Cette décoration ne lui avait pas manquée, il en avait reçu une bien plus légitime de son gouvernement d'après-guerre, en revenant des États-Unis …

C'est là qu'il vit le ventre rond de la jeune métisse. Se pourrait-il que ... ?

« Bonjour Thomas. »

Il releva le regard sur la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas changé d'un iota en plus d'un demi-siècle, et le sourire qui lui montait jusqu'au yeux réchauffa le cœur du Capitaine.

« Entres, Julie. »

S'appuyant sur sa cane, il tendit sa main libre pour saisir celle de la jeune femme et l'attira dans le vestibule en refermant la porte derrière eux. Ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se raconter. Surtout lui.

Il avait toujours su qu'elle viendrait. S'il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à se remettre de la vérité, à l'époque, elle lui avait paru évidente au fil des années. Et depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, il s'attendait à voir l'Atlante, aussi jeune qu'à leur rencontre, sonner à sa porte. Respecter sa promesse.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

En attendant, ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper -presque soixante-dix ans de sa vie- avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui …

Depuis ce jour, Julie Coureau revint visiter Berlin régulièrement et accompagna son vieil ami jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Gardant auprès d'elle une petite fille aux yeux verts, seul héritage de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé une unique fois.

**OoO**

Fin.

**OoO**

(1) Ce mémorial se trouve en réalité dans l'ancien Ministère de la Guerre qui est aujourd'hui un musée. J'ai pris certaines libertés avec la réalité et je m'en excuse.

(2) On retrouve effectivement ce précepte dans le Talmud et dans le Coran.

* * *

_**Voilà pour la fin générale ...  
**_

_** Pour l'instant, je valide cette histoire comme "Complete" mais étant donné que j'ai prévu une fin alternative, elle n'est pas vraiment finie ! 'Tite question: vous préférez que je la poste directement à la suite ou que j'ouvre une "new story" ?  
**_

_**Dans tous les cas, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la fin alternative ship ;) Bisou-nours !  
**_


End file.
